Headstrong
by JauntyChick
Summary: RyanOC, fluff and MAJOR amounts of drama! Jessica Lucas is the new member of the Miami Dade team, but what happens when she takes a shine to a particular Mr Wolfe...? Complete as of 25/8/08!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Punk Rock and Secret Chocolate

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Rain.

Rain on her first day of work at, supposedly, the nicest, warmest place on earth. Well, one of them. The sun didn't exactly count. Jessica Lucas resigned herself to the fact that she'd show up to Miami Dade looking like a drowned rat. She winced, thinking on the metaphor. Her next big trial was the fact that there were absolutely _no_ taxis available. Giving up for the minute, she plopped herself down outside some fancy hotel. Then, she took her cell phone out of her bag and dialed Horatio Caine's number. It took three rings for him to pick up.

"Caine." Was his greeting.

"Hello, Horatio? Hey, this is CSI Lucas."

"Miss Lucas...how are you?"

"Uh, fine, I suppose." She sighed. "Picked an awful day to start work, didn't I?"

Horatio laughed, wryly. "Yes, you did. Where are you?"

"I'm at...I'm not actually sure, H. Hold on." Jessica stood up and checked the building behind her. "Aha! I'm at the Keckwick hotel. Oh! Taxi!" She hollered, probably deafening Horatio. "Excellent! Okay, be there in half an hour, H!"

"Bye."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jessica finally arrived at the Miami Dade Police Department with a great, big smile plastered over her face. She carried her over-sized bag into the building and swanned up to Reception.

"CSI Jessica Lucas for Horatio Caine." She smiled, politely. The Receptionist motioned down the hall. "Thanks..." As she walked down the hall, an odd, nervy feeling came over her. She was prone to fainting and she decided that she really didn't want that to happen on her first day. She knocked on the break-room door and entered. She was greeted with three sets of eyes on her.

"CSI Lucas." Horatio smiled, standing up quickly. Jessica beamed and ran up to him.

"Horatio!" She hugged him lightly.

"How are you?" He pulled away. She knew he wasn't the touchy-feely type.

"Great, now." Jessica was a real punk-chick, with her layered, punk-style, long hair and her bright, tartan jacket or sometimes tartan trousers and Fall Out Boy tee...not exactly the type of person you would see Horatio Caine hanging around with. Now that she had officially gotten the CSI job, though, she knew that most of her wardrobe would have to be sorted out. Her hair was black, but it was natural. She had never even imagined dyeing it. Here eyes both held different colours...something she had apparently inherited from her mother. One green, one blue. She was kind, friendly and had the patience of a saint.

"Good to hear." Horatio smiled. He had known Jessica since she was eleven, around fourteen years ago. Her father had been murdered when she was four, and Horatio, new to Miami at the time, had solved the case. Ever since, Jessica has kept in close contact with him. She often thought on Horatio as her second dad.

"So..who are these two?" Jessica pointed to the two well-tanned men sitting at the table drinking their coffee. Horatio, slowly and laid-back as usual, turned to the two men. He pointed to a Puerto-Rican man with dark hair and an easy smile.

"This is Eric Delko. My left hand man."

Eric smiled and waved slightly, looking up quickly from his paper. "Hey. Good to meet you."

"Same to you." Jessica smiled, nervously digging her hands into her back pockets. Horatio nodded to the other man in the room. Now, Jessica liked the look of him. He was...unique. He stood up and walked over. He looked polite...dapper, she thought. Horatio let him introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Ryan." He extended his hand for Jessica to shake. She did the same. His hand was soft and nicely warm. "Ryan Wolfe."

"Hey. Jessica Lucas. _Sorry_!" She rolled her eyes, remembering something. "CSI Lucas."

Ryan smiled. Jessica _really_ liked that smile. "Okay...nice to meet you, CSI Lucas."

Jessica laughed then turned to Horatio. "So, um...this all the team? Cause I gotta tell you, if it is...I'll be needing a raise."

Horatio kept his normal, tranquil expression. He was so laid back in everything he did. Even when he spoke, it was perfectly calm. "There are another _two_ CSIs. I'm sure _Ryan_ here will show you around." Horatio shot Ryan a look that meant something Jessica couldn't figure out. She squinted, but she still couldn't see it. That was her general way of making things clear; squint and the world becomes clearer, her mom used to say. Mostly, she was right. Although, _now_ she wasn't getting anything. Ryan quickly got the hint.

"Course, H." He nodded and walked over the table to finish his coffee. He put the lid back on when he finished, then waltzed over to the bin, disposed of the cup and washed his hands, making _sure_ to get a new paper towel to dry his hands on. It reminded Jessica of one of those double-fast silent movies. He came back over and stopped in front of Horatio. "Will you get _grumpy_ over there to process my prints, please?"

"Mm-hm." Horatio nodded. "Show Miss Lucas around, _then_ you two sort it out." The red-head motioned Jessica and Ryan to the door and they both smiled, glanced at each other and headed out.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jessica and Ryan walked along the corridors of Miami Dade, chatting away to each other like old friends that hadn't seen each other in a lifetime. Ryan would occasionally tell her some random facts about the people and the building. Like his secrets stash of chocolate for bad days and even worse cases. He kept it in Horatio's locker. Jessica had to laugh at that one. Ryan stopped at one of the labs.

"Oh!" He opened the door for Jessica to go through. Like a perfect gentleman, she noted.

"Thanks."

"Now, this fine figure of a woman," He nodded to a short, fiery-looking blonde with a severe scowl. She looked up from work and glared. "Is Callie Duquesne."

"What do you want, Ryan?"

Ryan folded his arms. "This is Jessica Lucas, our new CSI."

"Hi." The short Texan answered curtly. Jessica smiled and held her hand out.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled, brightly. Callie only frowned in response.

"Sorry, but I'm knee-deep in victim blood here and I still have a bloody bullet to process. Hands are tied, I'm afraid." She clicked her tongue. Nervously, Jessica withdrew her hand.

"Sorry. If this is a bad time-"

"It kind of is." Callie muttered, hoping the two uber-cheery CSIs would get the hell out of her way. She had a bad day from the start when her stupid-male neighbour backed into her car, then had the audacity to blame _her_ for leaving her car unattended. Of course, _then_ she just wasn't in the mood for work, thus giving you Angry-Callie. Jessica nodded, heading back out into the corridor before Ryan followed shortly after.

"Sorry about her. She tends to...over-react."

"Mm. That's okay. Sure she has a reason, unless...is she _always_ that way?" Cause if she is, Jessica forgot to add, there isn't any way on earth that she would be working with Callie.

"Not usually. Must be a bad case."

"So why did Horatio ask you to show me around instead of Delko?" Jessica asked, after a few minutes of peace and quiet. Ryan exhaled.

"Probably thinks I like you."

"What...you _don't_ like me?" She teased. Ryan swallowed, slightly disgusted with Horatio for even pondering such a thing. If he even did think on it.

"No, he probably thinks I _like_ you."

"Oh!" Jessica caught on. "Right. Sorry. Anyway, subject-changer, any more of this team I should meet?"

"Not really...me, Delko, Horatio, Callie...you. I suppose you've met the lab-techs, now."

"Great. Well, I'd better go and find Horatio now...ask him where I start." Jessica grinned, biting her lip. "Thanks for showing me around. You seem nice."

"Well, thank you! Nobody has ever told me that!" Ryan laughed. Jessica nodded and started off in search of a certain Mr. Caine.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**A/N: Hi there! **

**So, I'm JauntyChick...I love writing OC stories and this is my first foray into CSI: Miami fiction. I can't help it, I'm an obsessive fan! So, stick with me cause this story will get better. All suggestions are welcome, please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Sunglasses, Baguettes and Guns, Oh, My!

(Will be switching to JESS POV. Sorry to everyone, but I dislike writing in third person. Enjoy! By the way, thanks to all my reviewers...sorry about the name change. I wasn't really digging the last one! Oh, and I spelt Calliegh wrong, which was how the IMDb had it...then they changed it. How very dare they! Anyways, have fun!)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

An hour or so later, Jessica had finally gotten settled with some work. She felt like a kid on it's first day of high-school; eager not to mess up but willing to chat to anyone that crosses their path. She hadn't seen any more of Calleigh or Eric, the two 'un-friendlies' as she named them. So far, they had made zero attempt to win her over. Manners and friendliness was something extremely important to her. Horatio stopped by a while later.

"Miss Lucas." He raised his eyebrows, pair of black sunglasses in his hand. "How are the prints coming along?"

"Very well. Uh, they match this guy you pulled from tw-three years ago." She cleared her throat. "Sorry. I'm new." She winked. "Anyway, his name is Simon Marsh. Lives in Crescent Valley. It's the name of his house. _Not_ a place. I got the address, though-what?" Jessica frowned - handing him the sheet of paper with the address on it - , noting that Horatio was intently staring at the desk. He looked up and half-smiled.

"You're very organized, Miss Lucas. I admire you for it."

"Why thanks, H. This the first you've noticed?"

"Maybe, Jess." He was about to elaborate, when, in his pocket, his beeper went off. He quickly glanced at it. "Be right back."

I- okay." She returned to her work for a while. Soon, the hours rolled on and she found herself coming to terms with all the new machines. At 1:16PM, she decided to go for her lunch. The cafeteria didn't have such a brilliant choice, so she picked up a baguette from the guy outside. The break-room was empty, so she chose that as her new residence.

"What are you doing here?" A voice from behind the sink emanated through the room. Jessica jumped.

"Sorry?"

"Oh!" Suddenly, the voice shot up, revealing Eric Delko. "I thought you were Wolfe. Or, as I like to call him, Rat-Wolfe."

Jessica widened her eyes as she took a bite out of her baguette. "And...why would you call him that?"

"He's a mooch! Always trying to be the best. Has to be ahead on the case."

"Hm. You sound jealous." Oh. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.

"Excuse me?" Delko scoffed. "Have you seen him yet?"

"Yeah. He showed me around this morning. Seems nice."

"Yeah. 'Seems' being the operative-"

"Delko, may I have a word with you, please?" Horatio stood, leaning against the door frame.

Delko shrugged and headed out the door just ahead of his boss. "Busted."

Jessica sighed. She liked Ryan, and couldn't imagine him being the way Delko said he was. Nah. She shook her head. He couldn't be like that. She heard footsteps outside. Calleigh Duquesne.

"Hi!" The Texan greeted her with a smile this time.

"Hi."

"How's your first day?"

"It's...fine."

"Just..fine?" Calleigh mocked. Jessica smiled, obviously uneasy about the partnership. "Sorry we got off on such a bumpy start. Had a bad day."

"Oh! That's all right. I figured. So, uh...can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

Jessica put her baguette down. "Ryan Wolfe...is he..."

"Yes."

"What? I didn't finish."

"He is. Single, I mean."

"No! No, no, no! No!" Jessica denied it, vehemently. "Not what I was asking. You got me all wrong, um." She shook her head. "What's he like...a-as a person, I mean. Is he nice, or..."

"Oh, yeah! You've been talking to Delko, haven't you?" Calleigh giggled. Jessica nodded. "Well, them two are _always_ trying to be top dog. Ryan is...well, let's just say, he's thorough. More so than Eric."

"Right, so...Delko was just..."

"Trying to put you off. By the way, that smells nice...where'd you get it?" Calleigh investigated the baguette. Jessica looked at it then handed it to the Blonde.

"Here...you have the rest, I have to go and...well. Acquaint myself with Miami Dade."

"Thanks. Have fun."

"Will do!"

So, Calleigh was nice. Delko was vying for attention and Ryan seemed quite fun. Speaking of Ryan...

"Hey, Miss Lucas. How's your first day?"

"Oh, hey!" Jessica grinned. "You know, it's great! And you're the second person to ask me today. Calleigh was the first."

"Oh. She seems to be in a better mood."

"She was hungry, I think." Jessica smiled. "I always get angry when I'm hungry."

"Really? Good to know..." Ryan was abruptly cut off by the sound of a gun. He turned round in time to see the gun-man. He grabbed Jessica and pulled her down behind a counter, gun cocked at the ready. There was another couple of bullets exchanged between Ryan, Jessica and the gun-man. Suddenly, there was another shot, this time from Horatio. He shot the gun-man in the leg, making him fall over like a giant sack of flour. Jessica swallowed, her heart beating out of her chest. Ryan turned round to face her. "You okay?"

"Mm-hm...?!" She nodded, lying. Ryan stood up, slowly, before pulling her up with him. She flattened her light-grey skirt. Her pink tank-top had ridden up too far, so she tugged that down, also. "Are you?"

"Yeah. Come on..." He grabbed hold of her hand again and walked her over to Horatio, who was standing over the gun-man.

"Who is he, H?"

"Samuel Jacobs. Serial abuser. He got off last year, thanks to human error." He glanced over at Delko, who had just joined the crowd. Samuel was busy, holding tight onto his leg.

"You stupid, stupid son-of-a-"

"Hey, hey...watch your language." Ryan scolded him, picking the stray gun up from beside him.

"Delko, get the cuffs. Ryan, take Jessica, make sure everyone's okay..." Horatio gave out a few more instructions and then walked off. Jessica, still over-whelmed, had a tight grip on Ryan's hand.

"You sure you're okay, Lucas?"

"Huh? Yeah. Just, um...wow." She stammered. She had never before witnessed someone being gunned down, although she shouldn't be as shocked as she was. She hated violence, but accepted it as part of the job. Ryan lead the way to reception, where a shocked Aggie - the receptionist - was busy shuffling papers together. Her hair was platinum blonde and the amount of make-up on her face was enough to last a normal person for four months.

"Aggie...tell me about the shooter." Ryan handed her a tissue and Jessica finally let go of Ryan's hand, noting that her own were still shaking.

"W-well...he came in, told me he wanted to see Lieutenant Caine...showed no sign of a gun or anything." She choked.

"Did he appear...menacing, to you at all?" Jessica asked. Aggie shook her head, curls flailing about all over the place.

"Nope. Seemed nice, actually. I guess looks can be deceiving."

"Very true. When did he pull the gun?"

"Just...he-he walked over to there." She pointed to a particular spot beside the lab. "Then he started shooting and _everybody_ ducked."

"Did he shoot anyone?" Ryan asked.

"Nope. I noticed _that_. Thank God for Horatio Caine is all I can say."

"Thanks, Ag." He smiled. Never in a million years would he have seen that one coming.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././. (**Jess POV!**)

The bullets went off and nearly deafened me. The next thing I knew, Ryan pulled me down behind a desk. God, what a scare. What a day! Thankfully, Horatio got him in the leg. He'll be fine, cause it only just hit the guy and no more. Didn't even go right through. My heart pounded so hard that I thought it might explode. After we quizzed the receptionist, Ryan led me back into the break room.

"So...it always like this here?" I asked.

"Sometimes. Just the bad seeds coming back for revenge. They never win, though."

"Oh, right." I pulled a strand of my black hair and sighed. I had prepared for everything...just not being shot at. Ryan was busy frantically texting away on his cell. Everything he did was so...elaborate and intricate. It almost exhausted me, just looking at him. "Uh...when can I actually start getting out into the field?" I was qualified, even though I was a little young. I just wanted to get out there and process. I was driven. I got that from my mom. I got a lot of things from my mom. Two different coloured eyes were the most prominent.

"Well...as soon as we get a call, you'll be coming with me."

"Really?" That came out higher than I intended. "I mean, uh...good. Good."

"I hear you and Delko had words."

"Huh? Oh, no...he told me something, I didn't believe him and Horatio over-heard it. He took him into the hall and had a 'chat'."

"Well." Ryan sighed and flipped his phone shut. "About me, huh?"

"Kind of."

"That I like to be the best, or...?"

"Just that...I'm sorry, this isn't comfortable for me."

"I don't mind."

"He said you wanted to be the best."

"He's right. I do." Ryan admitted, with a sigh. "But at least I've never made any mistakes on the job."

"Ouch." I said, desperately wanting to get out of the room. Suddenly, his phone went off. "Is it a case?"

"It's a case." He stood up and smiled, another exhalation from him. "Arsonist. You may want your kit...?"

"Oh, of course. It's in my car." I grinned. Everyone always thought I was this clumsy, unorganized lump. But I was better than they thought.

"You're not driving, surely?"

"I am! I'm a great driver. Passed on my first go, thanks for asking."

"Oh, is that so...good for you." Ryan and me exchanged an awkward look before getting into my car. I had the feeling he wanted to ask me something, but I wasn't sure what.

**A/N: Hi everyone! So...what a great start! Thanks for the lovely reviews...Year1989, I did not know you liked CSI: Miami, too! Amazing! And Nikki, thank you so much! **

**Please R&R!!!**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX **

**(PS: It is **_**very**_** difficult to keep two stories AND a possible novel up at the one time! This laptop should just be glued to my legs!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Cryptic **Clues **and Shiny **Shoes**...

//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--

**Jessica **POV

The scene was fairly normal. No victims, just a decrepit burnt-to-the-ground house. All we had to do, was find out who, or what, started it. Easier than you'd think. Petrol can found in the house, seventeen year old boy with petrol stains on his shirt. Said he'd had an argument with his dad. I informed Ryan who took him into custody.

"How'd you get to that so quick?"

"Meh." I shrugged. "I squinted."

"What?"

"I squinted. When I squint, things become clearer. My mom told me that." I looked at him. The first time he'd ever actually looked at me, too. Guess he wasn't as observant as he thought.

"What happened to your eyes?"

"Nothing _happened_. They're just...different colours. Nothing wrong."

"It's nice."

"Thanks." I cleared my throat. "So...what did the boy say?"

"He's still in questioning. Although..._just_ petrol stains for evidence?"

"Well, we have the can of petrol...he's got petrol on his shirt...doesn't like his dad, who was the only other person in the house...next thing you know, Miami Dade are called in to investigate...odds _aren't _in his favour, Ryan."

"Yeah."

"You don't say very much, do you?"

"I say enough."

"I don't know anything about you."

"Would you want to?"

"Yes. Wouldn't you like to know about me?" I laughed. Ryan folded his arms and tilted his head to the side.

"You already know Horatio-"

"Since I was fourteen. He solved my dad's case."

"What happened to your dad?"

"Got murdered when I was a kid."

"I'm sorry." He frowned, but quickly returned to questioning me. "So, why did you decide to become a CSI."

"Horatio. I was sort of...dumbstruck when he came into my life. I like how he helped people. Made them feel...better." Not that I was prone to feeling bad, but after someone has just come into your life, stolen your father from you and just left again, you're not exactly feeling peachy.

"You're not from around here." Ah, yes. My funky accent. Half Texan and half Chicagoan.

"My dad was from Texas, so I lived there for two years after I was born. Then we moved to Chicago, where I actually was born and...my mom wanted to get Horatio to do the case." I sighed. He had started fidgeting again. Moving his weight from foot to foot. He really was tiring to watch. Then he twisted himself round and yawned. After that, he ran a swift hand through his hair, then sighed. I sighed again after he had done the same. "Can I ask you...why do you move about so damn much?"

"Do I?" He made a soft groaning noise. "I hadn't noticed."

"Oh, it's not a bad thing. Maybe it's why you're so skinny."

"I'm not _that_ skinny."

"You are."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Not!"

"Oh, shoosh. I'm trying to concentrate." I really wasn't, but he didn't need to know that. I flicked my hair, for no other reason than I just could. Ryan tutted. "Oh, what now?"

"You and your hair."

"What about me and my hair?" I asked, getting more hysterical than I would've liked.

"You're always...playing with it. It's not gonna fall out, you know, if you don't touch it every three minutes." He was teasing me and I was falling for it. I tutted.

"Yeah, well you're a fidget." I stood up and stretched. I turned round to see Ryan's big face staring intensely at me. "Yes?"

"Nothing. Just...observing." He shot me a smirk and started to walk off. I pulled my pink sweater on and ran after him.

"Observing what?" I would have gotten an answer if it wasn't for mine and Ryan's beepers going off at the same time. We looked at the questioning room, then at each other.

"He confessed?"

"Maybe." I went to play with my hair but quickly changed it into placing my hand on my neck. "We should..."

"Yeah. Go."

I did go. I walked right up to the questioning room door and was about to open it when, of all things I didn't want, our boy - Adam Kelly - ran out of the room, gun cocked at everyone. Great. The _second_ time in _one_ day that I had been shot at. I was beginning to think somebody didn't want me here. "Ryan!" I whispered, urgently. His face was contorted into a concerned frown. He motioned for me to put my hands up. I did. But, luckily, before I did, I pulled my gun and pointed it to him. Then he got this odd look...like a poor animal caught in the headlights, if you excuse my uncle's expression. He stepped back, swallowing.

"Stop it!" He shouted. "Put that down, now!" Then his eyes turned into little twitching saucers. "You can't make me say it! You cant _make_ me do anything!"

"Adam, put the gun down." I tried. I wasn't very condescending, with my short stature and too-kind face. Yeah, I admit it. I have a kind face. Well, it's not a _dangerous _face.

"No!" Adam yelled, tears running down his face. "No way, man!"

Ryan, at last - thankfully -, had taken my lead and pulled his gun out, also. He sidled closer to me. "Just put the gun down, kid. We won't shoot if you do."

Personally, that didn't sound like a great consolation. "Please, Adam. It's for your own good. We can help you out."

"Just...go away! Leave me by myself! I didn't want to do it! I...I..." Then he started sobbing as he dropped the gun and pushed himself against the wall. Suddenly, he fell down to the ground in tears. I quickly grabbed the gun and handed it back to the rightful officer. I placed my own gun back into my pocket as I headed down to the boy. He was young. Seventeen with the face of a ten year old.

"It's okay. Come on, get up." He muttered something about it being his dad's fault and his friends tricked him. I almost felt a pang of guilt as I took his hands and gave him to the officer. Ryan heaved a sigh and turned to me.

"I've asked you twice today and I'm gonna do it again. You okay?"

"Mm...just a bit..." I shook my head as if it provided a real answer. He nodded.

"That's...twice today, right?"

"Right. Not good, not good." I shuddered. Ryan, still fidgeting uncomfortably, checked his watch and smacked his hands against his legs. I swear, if he didn't work at the crime lab, I'd think he was on major drugs!

"Tell you what..." He said, hint of a smile playing on his lips. "You make it to the end of this shift, I'll take you out for dinner."

"Sounds good, thanks." I beamed. Problem was...everytime I smiled like that, my voice went up and down like a rollercoaster. I coughed. "See you later."

"Bye."

//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--

So, I even surprised myself and made it to the end of shift without getting shot, slapped or too-badly offended. I pulled on my other light-tight jeans and a fancy pink top. Ryan had told me to meet him in the break room. I liked Ryan, although I wasn't sure why. I had one last look at myself in the mirror. My hair was really quite nice. Thick and shiny, down to my shoulders. I really did look just like my mom. I had often wondered if life would have been easier if I'd gotten contact lenses to hide my affliction. _I_ liked my eyes and thought they were unique, but trying to be a CSI with two different coloured eyes? Harder than it sounds! I almost ran to the break room, but didn't want to seem too eager. On my way there, I met Horatio loitering about.

"Miss Lucas...you're finished. Already?"

"Yep. Had a great day. Solved a case. My _second_!" I laughed. "Got guns pointed at me from all angles, _twice_...now I'm off to dinner."

"Mr Wolfe told me."

"He did, did he?" I smiled and headed up to the break room with Horatio.

"Mm-hm." He checked his phone that had been buzzing away. "I have to take this, but Jessica?" In all my years of knowing Horatio, I had never seen him crack a proper smile. This was no exception. A half-smile. Or smirk!

"Yes, H?"

"Watch out for the Wolfe."

"Oh!" I groaned. He was such a ham, sometimes. I shook my head and walked into the break-room. I saw Ryan leaning against the counter reading a newspaper. He had changed. A dark suit with a tight pink shirt. And this was the first time he'd been completely still. I smiled, leaning against the door-frame. "Hey, Ryan."

He jumped and came back into the real world. "Jessica...hi. You look great." He nodded, quickly closed the newspaper and threw it onto the table - half way across the room, mind! - and it landed perfectly. I clapped my hands, mockingly.

"Good shot."

"Thanks. You ready?"

"Where are we going? Do I need to change?"

"Well...maybe. The shirt's nice, though."

"Oh...okay, I'll be right back!" I ran back to the locker room, shaking my head. I wondered where we were going. I changed into a red blouse and a nice, beige skirt. I flicked my hair about and smiled. I looked good, even if I had to say it myself. I then ran back to the break room and took a deep breath. Ryan had turned back to the newspaper. "Better?"

"Definitely." He smirked. "Although...those shoes?"

Converse trainers are _not_ a good look with a work-skirt. I tutted and was about to head back to the locker when I stopped in my tracks. "Hey, why don't you come with me? You seem like a personal-dresser type guy." I could see he was going to protest, shout and rant so I shook my head and pulled him along with me by the hand.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He groaned.

"Because, if I don't, it'll mean ten more trips - on my own! - to the locker room, then the break room...back to the locker room..." I tutted, opening my locker. I pulled out a pair of black kitten heels. Ryan shook his head. I shook my head again, deciding he was one of the most irksome people I had ever met. After several more pairs of shoes, he finally settled on a pair of red pumps that went nicely with my blouse. His reasoning, anyway. I got my over-sized bag and shut my locker. "Are we ready now, Boss?"

"Yeah. Ladies first." He motioned towards the door. I smiled and sallied forth. We got into Ryan's car - I suspected he wouldn't let me drive - and I turned on the radio. I was surprised to find Eminem shouting at me. Ryan frowned, before taking the CD out and throwing it into the box. "Sorry." He sighed. "My nephew. He thinks it's 'hip'. Foolish, if you ask me." I liked the way Ryan spoke. It was extended and lazy...quiet, too.

"Yeah...somehow I didn't think it was yours." I laughed and stretched out a bit. I had worked the whole day and had been up since 4AM. "Am I ever gonna find out where we're going, by the way?"

"You'll see."

"When?"

"Soon."

Stupid cryptic Ryan.

//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--

**A/N: Ooh! Do we sense romance??? Of course. Considering it's one of my OC/Favourite Character stories. Anyways, the name change was slightly abrupt, I know...please R&R!**

**I think it will be Jessica POV from now on...less confusing to you all!**

**Have fun,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Superstitious Secrets and Old Wives Tales

**(Jessica POV!!!)**

So, I waited for soon...and I waited...waited...fifteen minutes later, we _still_ hadn't arrived. I'm not the most patient person, as you can plainly see. But Ryan was such a slow driver...honestly, I'd seen dead bodies move faster.

"Ryan...I hate to sound like a kid, but are we _nearly_ there?"

"Nearly..." He took a left and suddenly, we parked. I frowned. I looked around, but I couldn't see any buildings. He rolled the windows down twice, which I found a bit odd.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"_That_ window thing."

"Oh, nothing. Making sure they're closed." He brushed my comment off. I sighed, grinning. Ryan came round to my side of the car and opened the door for me. I thanked him and almost fell off his step. Jeeps were not the most practical of tall cars. Thankfully, Ryan caught hold of me.

"Whoa!" I yelled. He laughed.

"Watch where you're going."

"I was. _Your_ car tried to kill me." I laughed, my face going slightly red. My legs were _way_ too short. Hell, _I_ was too short. Then, to my surprise, Ryan took hold of my hand and started guiding me along to a dark, wooded area. I swallowed. Woods tended to terrify me. I stopped myself from walking any farther. Ryan shot me a confused and concerned look and then stopped walking, also.

"What's wrong?"

"Um...nothing." I was an awful liar! Everytime I even thought about lying, my voice shot right up in the air. Ryan raised his eyebrow. "I have a fear of woods. They're dark, they've got owls, trees..." I shuddered.

"What? Woods are great!" He sauntered on ahead, but I kept stopping. He sighed. "Look, I'm here. I have a torch...nothing's going to happen." He stopped and looked me squarely in the eye. I nodded and let him walk along. I stayed close but couldn't help my eyes roaming along the river that was very, very close. Then, behind us, a giant SNAP! I gasped and turned round. Ryan quickly put his hand on my back. I sighed, seeing there was nothing. Man, I sounded like an idiot.

"So, tell me...am I going to enjoy this?"

"Yes." He said, confidently. I laughed.

"You're _so_ cocksure about everything, aren't you?"

"I try." He smiled and suddenly stopped. He pulled his jacket off and handed it to me.

"What's this?"

"My jacket. Put it on..."

"Oh-kay." I did as I was told and before I knew it, Ryan had lifted me up in his arms. I squeaked. "Ryan Wolfe, what _are_ you doing?!"

"Lifting you! What does it look like?!"

"Well...why?!?"

"Because...it's bad luck to let your lady walk across this bridge by herself. You know, unassisted."

Oh..._so_ many words in that statement that I wanted to question. "I see."

"So, my dad said, if you lift them, that counts as assisting. Thus bringing good luck to us both. Wise, huh?" He put me down. I smoothed my skirt down and cleared my throat.

"Well, uh, thanks. I guess." Then I frowned. "I don't mean to, um...what did you mean by 'your lady'?"

"I meant, if you have a female companion-"

"Okay, what do you mean by 'female companion'?"

"Friend, girlfriend, wife."

"Oh." I assumed I was under the category of friend. I hoped, anyway. "My Mom always said superstition was a force to be reckoned with."

"Your mom sounds wise."

"She is." I smiled. "She didn't want to move to Miami, but Horatio instructed us that he'd be able to look after us if we did."

"I see...aha!" Ryan continued to hold my hand. He had lovely hands, I noted. Really soft and warm. Just nice. "Here we are."

I followed his gaze and saw this beautiful, large hotel-type building. There were the most lovely little fairy lights hanging over all the decking, the chairs...everything. It was amazing! Ryan glanced down at me. He was a _lot_ taller than me. "Nice, isn't it?"

"Nice? It's beautiful!"

"You think this is good, wait until you've had the steak."

I laughed. "You come here often?"

"Yeah, every week."

"With a lady?"

"I have actually _never_ been here with a lady!" Ryan laughed, unfortunately letting go of my hand.

"Good to hear it." A part of me actually hoped he wasn't lying. We walked through the door and my amazement tripled. The place was huge, fancy and _so_ lovely. It was painted a nice shade of red, fairy lights oozing over absolutely _everything_! My mouth must have dropped to the floor because I felt Ryan's hand under my chin, pushing upwards. I glared. "It's lovely, Ryan."

"Yeah. Not too bad. Hey! Friedrich?!" He yelled over to the waiter ho pointed to a table in the corner. "Thanks, man."

"You booked this place?"

"I always do. I don't _need_ to, because nobody knows about it. Sneaky, huh?"

"Yes, very." So, we sat down and ordered the food. I was having a steak sandwich and fries, while Ryan opted for some chicken-based product.

"You never finished telling me about yourself..." Ryan blinked, stretching out. I sighed, putting my menu down.

"Okay, you know I know Horatio, I'm half Texan, half Chicagoan...I had a dog called Poncho, once. My mom's a florist. I adore shoes!" I threw my hands up, making Ryan grin. "I love books...walking...um...Moulin Rouge is my all-time favourite film. If I could, then I would be a pilot. Maybe a doctor. Still quite unsure. I don't like the dark, I hate it when I get soaked. My pet peeve is bad grammar. At most, I only ever carry fifty dollars around. I'm paranoid, but generally always happy. I don't like looking at dead people. My middle name is Ann. Like my grandma from Texas. Yee-ha!" I smirked. One thing I had noticed about Ryan; it wasn't hard to make him laugh...or even crack a tiny smile. He was a lot more fun than people said he was. "I love Chicago more than anywhere else I've ever been. I used to have a horse, but. You know how it goes. Oh, also, I once won a t-shirt for a story I wrote. First place."

"Nice."

"Tell me about yourself, Ryan."

"Okay, but I have to warn you, I'm not all that interesting."

"Go ahead..."

"I lived with my mom and dad til I was twenty-two...I have a sister, Josie, I was in a rock band in college, but..." He shrugged, smiling. "We didn't work out." I laughed at this comment. "I like to succeed. I have...OCD. _Slight _OCD."

"Oh!" I smiled. "That's why you fidget so damn much!"

"Yeah, yeah. I like creme brulee...actually, I just like sweet things. My favourite movie has to be...um...maybe...I think...Old School. Or Daredevil, maybe. X-men was great, too. Elektra-"

"Oh, my God! I really wanted to be Elektra!"

"It...only came out a couple of years ago."

"So? I still wanted to be her."

"I see..."

"What kind of music do you like?"

"All kinds. Mostly rock, country and 60s pop era stuff. I like a bit of salsa music, too. You?"

"Seems to be the same as yours, freakily enough."

"Movies?"

"No way. You like action things and I...like musicals."

"You a good singer?"

"I'm okay. Not Patsy Cline, but there we have it."

"You like Patsy?"

"I _love_ Patsy!"

"When I say, I like country...I meant Patsy." He shrugged. I nodded. The dinner came...it was amazing! I was seriously falling in love with this place! We chatted comfortably throughout the dinner. Ryan was a very cool guy...but I still didn't know why I liked him. He was cocky, so reason tells me I shouldn't like him. He liked teasing me, so again...reason was telling me otherwise. Try as I might, I couldn't understand why I admired him so much. He was good-looking. He was dapper. He was funny, whenever someone gave him a chance. "I'm scared of cats." Ryan stated after a few moments of silence.

"Cats? Cats aren't scary."

"When I was twelve, our cat jumped on my head and clawed me on the eyelid. I have the scar, to prove."

"Where?"

He leaned across the table _right_ up close to me. It was the tiniest scar I had ever seen. Like a small white line. "_That_ is why I dislike cats so much." Then we finished, the waiter cleared up and then we left. It was a cold enough night. I frowned, shivering slightly. Ryan seemed to notice and handed me his blazer. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Thank you." I smiled. He nodded. I had hoped he would lift me up again, but no such luck. "Hey, hey, hey...what do you think you're doing?"

"Walking...?" He looked at me, confused.

"Aren't you supposed to, what was it, 'assist' your lady over the bridge."

"Yes. On your way _in_."

"Is it bad luck to assist them _out_?"

"Maybe." He smirked and continued on ahead. I frowned and walked after him.

"Well...you've obviously just jinxed yourself!" I stomped along.

"You really believe in all of this?"

"Well..." Not really. "Possibly."

"It's all a big lie, if you ask me. Old people conning little kids into being nice, reserved." he shook his head. "Old wives tales. Ridiculous."

"You mean you don't believe in walking under ladders?"

"Nope."

"Wow."

"I bet you do."

"Actually...I don't _do_ ladders."

"You're scared of heights now, too?"

"_No_! I am not scared of heights." I actually wasn't scared of _heights_ per se. It was ladders.

"Yeah, right." He came round of my side of the car again and opened my door for me. I thanked him and got in. "Where do you live?"

"Ah, yes...the eternal question." I sighed and plugged my seat-belt in.

Where, indeed?

**A/N: Yes, Jessica...where? Even I don't know. I should, but I don't! Hope ya'll liked. I have to update my real CSI story now...oh, man! **

**See ya!**

**JauntyChick**

**xox **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Flamingos and Ladders...

**Jess POV**

Ryan and myself drove about for a while. I knew where I lived...I just couldn't remember _where it was_. Ryan sighed, stopping his car and rubbing his face.

"What's the address?"

"I don't remember! I only got here, uh, yesterday! Even then, I stayed in a hotel! It was something like...Osprey Parks?!"

"Flamingo Grove?" He asked, cautiously. It rang a bell...or maybe I only though it rang a bell.

"Um...okay. I have a good feeling about the number twenty-two." Some CSI I am. Ryan smiled at me and turned the ignition on.

"I can't believe you forgot where you live."

"Well, I am sorry!" I laughed. "I'm not the very best with names. I mean, who calls a place 'Flamingo Hall'?!"

"Grove."

"Oh. Yeah." I nodded and stared out of the window. My face had turned ten shades of red by the time we had gotten there. I saw why they called it Flamingo Grove, anyway. It was a nice, light shade of pink. I had always been fond of pink, even though it was very...garish, I suppose the word is. "This is it?"

"Yeah...you don't like it?"

"I...think it's nice. Very big." It was big, for only one person. I supposed that I would get used to it in time.

"Okay, then." He opened his door. I was kind of...peeved that Ryan had to leave. And I was having so much fun... Just then, my thoughts were interrupted by Ryan opening my door and motioning for me to step out. I was wary of the step this time. "You'll be okay here, right?"

"I think, anyway. Uh, good crime rates?"

"Well, there were a few burglaries last year, but no one died. Except...the 'older' members of the community."

Great, I thought. I only nodded and faked a smile. "Oh. Excellent, then." Ryan folded his arms. "So, uh...thanks. For tonight, I mean. I really enjoyed myself."

"No problem." He glanced at his watch and then stretched. "I'd better get home, so...take care, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled. Ryan was about to leave, but I had one burning question left. "H-how many burglaries?" There were only thirty five houses in the suburb.

He stopped and thought for a second. "About...over twenty. They didn't take much."

Then my heart began to beat faster. "Over twenty?" I felt myself walking towards him and I didn't notice it. "That isn't a good crime rate!"

"Calm down..." Ryan raised his eyebrows and placed a hand on my shoulder. "We caught the guy."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah...but...there was one last week. He only took a clock, so we figured he knew the lady and just wanted her clock for money purposes." He smiled. "Relax. You'll be fine."

"Okay." I said after a moment's hesitation. I didn't believe him, of course, but there we have it. Ryan took his hand away and headed round to his side of the car. I walked up my tiny little driveway. "Night, Ryan."

"Goodnight, Jessica." He smiled, waved...and then he was gone. For some reason, I felt extremely disappointed.

/–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

The inside of my house wasn't much friendlier. To be honest, it was seriously creeping me out. It was _far_ too big, the clock inside my bedroom _ticked_ incessantly, almost driving me to the edge of insanity. I lay in my bed, eyes wide open. I considered putting my radio on, but that would only keep me awake for longer. I finally shut my eyes. The bed, however, was _incredibly_ comfy. I checked the clock...12:27AM. Then, I fell into a very light sleep.

Until 6:59AM. Then, I bolted upright, had a shower, brushed my teeth, managed to unpack a little of my stuff. I was looking forward to work today. I got myself dressed in a sharp grey - with tiny, tiny, green and white stripes. They were more like lines, I thought - pencil skirt and jacket. I looked very smart with my green tank top, too. I had very cool shoes to match along with it. Grey and pink tartan kitten heels. Very classy. I managed to walk down to the car dealership, my main priority for today. I managed to get a car picked out by Horatio. All I had to do, was pay! Happy days, right? Right! It was a nice, silver Tahoe. I didn't even know you could get them in silver. Amazing! It cost me a little more than I expected, but I'd been saving since I was sixteen, so I still had a substantial chunk left. I managed to get a deal on a CD player, too. Which I was _really_ happy about. I drove myself to work, but I had to stop when my mom called me. She'd been pretty busy lately, with some new man.

"Yellow?" I smiled.

"**Jessie! Oh, my God! How are you? Did you have a good first day? Are the people nice? I'm so sorry I never called you last night!"**

"That's okay...I was out anyway. Uh, hi Mom!" I cleared my throat. "I had a brilliant first day!" Of course I wasn't going to tell her about getting guns pointed at me from everywhere. "The people are very nice..." For 'people', read 'Ryan'. "Um...I got my car, moved into my house..." Which I will definitely be moving _out_ of this week! "And...what else..."

"**Are the shops good?"**

"Mom..." I frowned. "You live here?!"

"**I know, sweetie, but there are new, better shops beside the crime department!" **She laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"This is true." I laughed. "So, hey...I'll be over tonight, okay? Want me to pick something up for you?"

"**Oh...um...I would absolutely **_**love**_** a new hat. I have a wedding to attend this week and I cannot find a plain, green hat - anywhere. Could you have a look, dear?"**

"Of course...gotta go. Love you!"

"**Love you, too, dearie. Enjoy your second day!"**

"Will do, bye." I hung up. My God, my mother was a noisy, noisy lady. I was pleased that she'd finally taken up with a new man. It's taken her all this time from when my dad died. She told me a fortune teller told her to get back on the saddle. Dad wouldn't mind, apparently. Of course he wouldn't mind, I figured. As long as she was happy, huh? So I drove along to Miami Dade. I was greeted by Delko.

"Hey, nice car. I didn't know they made those in silver."

I smiled. "Me neither...amazing, huh?!"

"Very." He nodded, holding the door open for me. "So, I heard you got shot at yesterday."

"I did, indeed." I flicked my hair out of the way. It was only just past my shoulder, but it was thick. "The boy confessed, though. He said his father drove him to it. He wanted rid of him..."

"Good work." Delko was a speedy walker. I figured he had to be somewhere in a hurry. "So, I'll see you in the break room...I have to find Calleigh."

"Bye, Eric." I smiled, waltzing along merrily to find Horatio. He was generally lurking around the corridors somewhere. And there he was. With Ryan. I grinned.

"Miss Lucas..." He didn't look up. _Always_ astounded me how he did that.

"Mr. Caine." I smiled, leaning against the architrave. "Mr. Wolfe." Ryan waved, glancing down at his feet.

"Did you sleep well?" Horatio asked, coolly. Seeing as it was extremely nice of him to get me the place, whilst I was on my way here, I decided to lie to him.

"I slept great!" My voice went up a tiny bit, so I cleared my throat. "Just needs a bit of a paint job."

"Mr. Wolfe, I hear, was telling you about the crime rates..."

"He was."

"We..." He started, finally looking at me. "Will do our best and sort you out with a camera."

"Thanks, H. You rock, you know!" I punched him playfully on the arm and then I started to walk off to the break room. Suddenly, I heard Ryan behind me.

"So, how did you _really_ sleep?"

"Mm..." I crinkled my nose. "Less than good."

"Sorry about that."

"Wasn't you. Apparently, my clock likes to tick...and then some odd bird pops out on the hour, _every_ hour. Remind me to buy a big, huge hammer today." I sighed. "We got a case, yet?"

"Not yet. You'll be with me again, that okay?"

"Absolutely." I smiled. Ryan opened the break room and held the door for me. Everyone here was so polite! We found Calleigh sitting staring into her coffee.

"Oh, hi guys." She smiled, sweetly. I waved.

Hello, Calleigh." I perched myself down next to her. "How's it going?"

"Great. Just wish I had a case. You got anything?"

"Nope. Not yet, at least. I have to work with Ryan, though."

Calleigh nodded, stifling a laugh. I raised my eyebrows. "I see."

"Calleigh, uh, where's all the coffee?" Ryan asked, from behind us.

"Oh, that...I dropped it. Down the sink, unfortunately."

"What?" He looked up, shooting her a dagger or nine. "How could you do that?!"

"Easy...I was tired. My hand was sore, so it fell out my hands. No biggie." She got up and handed Ryan her cup. He frowned.

"You know I have issues with hygiene, Calleigh. Th-this...I couldn't.."

"It wasn't for you..." She smiled. "It was for me." She then took it upon herself to drink it all in a oner, making Ryan even grouchier.

"Thanks, Calleigh." He smiled, sarcastically. She nodded.

"No problems..." A laugh escaped her and then turned to me. "Good luck working with him without his coffee...he's a real charmer."

"Yeah, _thanks_, Calleigh."

"Bye!" Calleigh waved and sauntered out of the room. Ryan shook his head and rubbed his forehead.

"Okay..."

"Hey, I'll be back in a minute." I picked up my wallet and headed out of the door. I managed to get the little coffee guy before he left. He cave me a regular coffee, three sugars and a hefty amount of milk. I found Ryan frantically reading a magazine, while tapping his finger against the table. "Are you always like this without your coffee?"

"Yes. I-it's kind of...routine."

I nodded. "Okay...three sugars, big milk. Hot! Coffee Guy said that's how you like it."

"Thank you!" He laughed. "You're a gem, Jess."

"No problem." I blushed. He took a sip and I could see him relax instantly.

"This is really, really nice."

"Good." Then his beeper went off, shortly followed by mine. 'Male DB up a big height. Pine Avenue.' I groaned.

"Hold on..." He drank the rest of his coffee in a major hurry. He stood up, clapped his hands together and then pulled his jacket on. It was a white jacket over his orange shirt. "You ready?"

"Yep." No! I hate heights! Absolutely hate, loathe and _despise_ heights! My stomach twisted around in there. "Are you driving or am I?"

"I'll do it."

So he did. And we arrived at the scene ten minutes later. Horatio was already there. So, there was a guy sort of...stuck. In his window. He was a round guy, and he had no sign of murder, apparently. But the woman who found him, demanded that _we_ come as opposed to _'just' _the regular police.

"So, do you want to go up, or do you want me to?" Ryan asked me, staring right into my eyes. I looked away immediately.

"Um...could you?"

"Ah...I was hoping you said the opposite." He groaned, scrunching his face up. I nodded. There wasn't _any_ way I was processing the ladders.

"Sorry, Ryan."

"Are you sure? I mean, me or Delko could hold onto them for you..."

"No! No, thank you!" I took his camera off him and smiled. "Can't do it. Nu-uh."

He was about to say something when Horatio crept up behind us. "Mr. Wolfe, you would be very well advised to go up the ladders. Miss Lucas, can I speak with you a moment?"

"Yep." I nodded, smiling at Ryan. We walked along, well out of the way of everyone else. "What's up, H?"

"Are you sure you want to work this case?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

"You know it bears a striking resemblance to one other case..."

"I noticed."

"If you want immunity for this case..."

"I don't. But thanks for your concern, Horatio." I smiled and headed back towards Ryan. "Hey?" I turned round to him. He was already keeping an eye on me as I walked. "I'll be fine. Really!"

He nodded, half-smiling. "I know you will."

Ryan walked up behind me, frowning wildly. "Hey, we have a set of prints on the bottom of the ladder...you okay?"

"Yep. Just, um...me and H. Having a little chat."

"Oh..." Ryan seemed to think this was a hint to go away. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"We're done, though...aren't we, H?"

"We certainly are." He put his sunglasses back on and headed off. Ryan gave me a -what-the-hell-was-that?!? look. I shook my head and got out a new set of gloves. This was promising to be fun.

Not

**A/N: Hola! So, **_**what**_** other possible case resembles this'n??? Any ideas, dudes??? Any one at all? Nope? Oh, well...at least **_**I**_** know. Or do **_**I**__**EVIL LAUGH**_

**Please R&R! **

**Thanks to all the reviewers...you guys rock!**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**

**PS: Tell all your friends! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Copycats and Romance

//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--//–//–//--

**Jess POV**

Myself and Ryan continued to process the scene. Something becoming increasingly difficult what with the amazing volume of people joining us at such a rapid speed. Ryan assured me this was normal. I decided this was in _no way_ normal. It was getting progressively warmer with each print I lifted. I ended up taking off my jacket. I didn't know how Ryan could work with a long-sleeved shirt on. I clasped my hair up as Alexx, the coroner, approached us. I'd met her yesterday. She seemed really cool.

"Hey, Alexx. What did you find on the vic?"

"Nothing interesting. Plain, old, asphyxia. Death by strangulation. _Don't_ ask me how he ended up all the way up there. With a bullet wound in his head. Go figure!" She shook her head. Suddenly, I felt as though _I_ had been shot. She gave me a concerned look. "Are you all right, baby?"

"Uh...fine, yeah! Sure." I smiled before holding a finger up to her. "Hold that thought, Alexx." I found Horatio chatting to Calleigh, so I quickly asked if I could steal him and I did so before she could protest.

"What's wrong, Miss Lucas?" He took his sunglasses off. Never a good sign.

"The vic...he has a bullet-hole in his head."

Horatio stared at me for a moment before sighing. "Process, collect evidence, but whatever you do...do _not_ worry." He was using that nice calming voice that he did when I was a kid. I liked that voice. It was gravelly and familiar. I nodded.

"Right. Thanks, H."

"Jessica?"

"Mm?"

"If this is a copycat..."

"_Copycat_?"

"You think it's Ramirez?"

"I don't know." I answered him honestly. I didn't know if it was Ramirez.

"Like I said, if you want to be taken off the case-"

"No, thank you. If this is a-a copycat or..._Ramirez_...then we'll act fast."

Horatio nodded once. "Stay close to Mr. Wolfe."

"Right." I put all of my collected evidence into my kit and closed it up. Ryan was up the ladder, I noticed. I made sure and kept my distance. On the other hand, I saw our vic getting put into the van. The ladders were _extremely_ shaky. I saw Frank Tripp approach me.

"You get an ID on the vic, Frank?"

"...Paul Rockford. 49, wife, kids. _Dog_."

"Oh." I said. Suddenly, Ryan called on me from up the ladder. "What's up, Ryan?"

"Could you come up here for a second?"

Uh...nope! Absolutely not! "Sorry...I'm a tad busy."

"Doing what?" He squinted down at me. I bit my lip, thinking on an excuse.

"I hate ladders, Ryan. I'm seriously scared of them." I'd love to help him, but not up a ladder. I saw Horatio chatting to Alexx while looking at me. He said something...I didn't know what. But Alexx nodded, very seriously and then took off. He put his glasses back on and looked away. Alexx had apparently worked on my dad's case. I actually don't remember her, though.

"Jessica! Hey...is...Delko there...? I really could do with a bit of help."

I looked around a bit. No Delko, no Calleigh, no CSIs. Just officers. I rolled my eyes. Fear should never get in the way of your life, much less your job. Although, this was a pretty big fear. I put my kit down next to Frank and made sure he kept an eye on it. I started going up the ladder, and I actually got three rungs up before I got that horrible image of the top of the ladders crashing down on top of me. I swallowed and stepped up onto the fourth rung. "Oh..." I half-shouted. "Ryan!" Now I was sure the ladders were moving. I quickly stepped down. I hadn't noticed, but there were a few tears running down my face.

"What happened? You were doing so well!"

"I...hate ladders! Sorry, Ryan..."

I heard him mutter something and then he came down, slowly. He had a big box of prints, I noticed. He emptied them into his kit and headed after me. "What happened to you?"

"Just...nothing." I shook my head. Ryan tutted.

"It's obviously something."

"I let my emotions and fears get the better of me. I can't go up ladders, and I haven't since I was fourteen. Can we leave it now?"

"Fine. Wait there." He put his evidence in the car and Frank - who had been following us the whole time - handed me my own kit. I thanked him and put it in the back. Ryan shut the boot and said a few things to Frank. Before I knew it, we were on our way back to the lab. Ryan hadn't been angry with me, it seemed. Although, he was concerned as to why I had such a mental block on ladders.

"It really isn't a big deal, Ryan." I bit my lip again. Ryan furrowed his eyebrows.

"There's obviously something..."

"Just! I hate them! They absolutely petrify me!" I yelled. Even talking about ladders scared me. Ryan, I think, got the hint. I wanted to tell him why, but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

"There's a box of tissues in the glove compartment." He pointed towards the small, black line beside me. I smiled, wiping my eyes.

"Thank you."

"Can I ask you...?"

"Sure." As long as it has _zero_ to do with ladders.

"What happened with you an Horatio earlier?"

Ah...surely I could give him a tiny explanation for this. "Oh. That."

"Do you...not want to talk about it?"

"It's just that...this case...reminds me a lot of my dad's case. It's just...my dad was found at the top of his ladders, gun-shot wound in his head. W-we...my mother and I...we sent him out to put up some Easter decorations. Well, my mom did." I felt more tears stream down my face as Ryan parked the car in some sort of weird sandy parking space. He turned to face me. "We went out to the store and...when we came back..."

"That's why you can't go up ladders." Ryan sighed.

"Mm." I nodded, frantically wiping my eyes. "Oh, man, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't be doing this..." Ryan placed his hand on my arm. I felt these tiny ripples of cold on my back when he did that. It was a nice feeling.

"Don't be stupid."

"I wasn't aware that I was." I laughed. I checked myself in the tiny, overhead mirror. My hair hadn't been disheveled and my odd-coloured eyes weren't red at all.

"You okay now?" Ryan asked, making me jump a little. I hadn't expected him to say anything.

"Uh...I'm okay. Look, could you..._not_ tell Horatio about any of this? I mean, it's all good, but I'd rather he didn't..."

"That's okay." Ryan turned the car back on and started driving us back to the lab. "If you need to talk again, Jessica...I'm here."

He had no idea how amazingly nice I thought that comment was. "Thanks, Mr. Wolfe."

"Hey, no problem." He smiled. I cocked my head to the side, hoping for something good. "I was wondering...does Horatio think this is the same guy?"

Okay. _Not_ what I was expecting. "Uh...he didn't say. Either it's a copycat or it's Ramirez."

"Ramirez?"

"The guy that killed my dad."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Thankfully, we pulled up at Miami Dade right at that very second. I wiped my eyes again. "Do I look okay, Ryan?"

"You look...very nice."

I blushed. "Thanks." I opened the door and stepped out. I found Horatio loitering outside again. "Hey, H!"

"Miss Lucas...Ramirez is out."

"What? When did this happen?"

"Five weeks ago."

"I thought he was in for twenty-five years."

"That makes two of us." He sighed. Ryan looked down at me and then up at Horatio.

"H, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Okay, Mr. Wolfe." And then they sauntered off to the other side of the car park. How very dare they, I thought! I wondered what Ryan wanted to ask Horatio, so I managed to sneak up behind them and hide behind a car. Some CSIs they were.

"Do you think this Ramirez guy's after Jessica?" That was Ryan. Was he worried?

"We don't know that it is Ramirez."

"So...it could be a copycat?"

"Could be. Get the prints, run them, see if they match to anyone."

"If it's Ramirez, then what?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Just...keep Jessica in close proximity to either yourself or Eric." Horatio walked away from Ryan, not even noticing me lurking behind the cars. I stood up and couldn't help but notice Ryan in a staring contest with the ground.

"You know the tarmac always wins in these sort of games." I walked round to him. He jumped. "Oh! Sorry, Wolfe."

"Were you there the whole time?"

"Yep." I folded my arms and leant against the car with him. "I heard it all."

"We just need to make sure."

"Sure of what?"

"Sure that nobody's after you."

"Why would they be after me, Ryan?"

"I don't know, unfortunately." He turned round to face me. "But if they are, _I_ will do my best to catch them."

Wow...he has really nice eyes...Uh, so there I was, staring into those really, _really_ lovely dark eyes and all I could do was smile. Of course, then I had the trouble of finding the words. "Okay." Okay? _Okay_?! My, God, Jessica! Pull yourself together! "I want to help." I flicked a bit of my fringe out of the way. He raised his eyebrows and looked around him. He had very expressive eyebrows.

"I don't think you can..."

"If someone's after _me_ in particular - which, for the record, I don't think they are - then I have to know about it. If I'm not on the case, then...who's gonna tell me anything?"

Ryan stared at me, eyebrows furrowed slightly. See what I mean about expressive eyebrows? "Fine."

"Thank-"

"_But_!"

"I knew there was a but." I shook my head.

"You have to stay with either me or Delko. Even Calleigh. Just, don't go anywhere on your own." He raised his finger at me. "_Except_ the bathroom." There was a large amount of amusement in his voice. I nodded.

"Okay. I guess we'd better get started then, hadn't we."

So we went back inside to find Horatio and Alexx standing there at the entrance. Frowning.

"Uh-oh..." I was slightly confused...then, you would be, too.

Especially if they had you bag packed up.

**A/N: Hi! **

**So, sorry for the wait...I had a gastric flu thing going on, so...**

**Thanks to all my magic wee reviewers...you dudes rock! And yes, see that??? You were **_**all**_** right! But honestly...was it that obvious??? I should really sort out my predictability issues.**

**Please R&R...too predictable? Okay...**

**Please - Penelope**

**R - Robert**

**& - Um...And? **

**R - Redford! **

**See? It's like a coded message...Sorry for the rant. I had a great day today!**

**Ditto to you all,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Best Friends, Ex-Friends Til the End, Better Off as Lovers...

(That's a Fall Out Boy lyric, I do not own it! Much as I'd love to...)

//–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–//

"What's going on here?" I asked. A perfectly reasonable question, when you consider. Alexx smiled.

"Don't worry, baby. We just want you to be safe."

I frowned. Were they sending me off to some sort of prison? Maybe. Was I scared? Absolutely. Terrified in fact.

"What...why's my bag packed?"

"Because..." Alexx bit her lip.

"You can either move in with myself or Alexx."

"What?!" I laughed. "Why would I do that? I have a new house."

"No..." Alexx shook her head. "Ramirez is _out_. You live in a high crime rate area. If someone is after you, Jessica, we can't let you take the risk."

"But..." I wanted to protest, but really I knew they were talking sense. I glanced up at Ryan, who had an extremely serious look on his face. Besides which, I really hated the new place. "Okay."

"Okay?" Ryan smiled.

"Yes. Okay. I don't want to be kidnapped in the middle of my sleep." I smiled right back at him. Alexx grinned.

"Will I get my daughter's room fixed up, then?"

Daughters? Oh, now that's a whole different ball game. I definitely couldn't impose on Alexx like that. Then again...staying with Horatio...really? "Oh...Alexx, I'd love to...but I seriously can't. Not if I'll have to move in with your daughter!"

"You'd mind?"

Not really, no. "No. But she might."

Alexx laughed. "I think you might be right. I have a son, too..."

"Thanks." I shook my head. I knew she understood, so that was good. Thankfully I hadn't offended her. I turned to Horatio. He half-smiled. "I guess we're going to be roomies, H."

"I'm looking forward to it already." So deadpan...I tutted.

"So, uh...I'd better go and run the prints, then." I started walking off. Ryan managed to stop me by grabbing hold of my arm.

"I'll go with you."

I nodded. "Cool."

//–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–//

So, we tested the prints and were currently waiting on the results and the blood results. We hadn't found anyone suspicious at the scene. The guys wife had been told, and she alerted us to a woman he was having an affair with. However, if one squints...they might suspect the wife. Ryan was sitting down next to me, sighing heavily. If you watched him long enough, I discovered - although...don't ask _why_ I was watching him so intently. Maybe I just forgot I was doing it! - he eventually looks over at you. I wonder how he knew I was staring.

"Would you stop that?!" He laughed. "You're making me nervous."

Good. I was glad! "Thanks, Mr. Wolfe."

"Not a compliment." He picked up one of Ted the lab technician's magazines. Ted's been here about two years. Seems nice. _Very_ slow at getting our results.

"So...what are you doing this evening?" Subtle, Lucas...very subtle.

"Watching my TV, hopefully."

I nodded. "Sounds nice."

He waited a moment and then continued. "Unless...you're not doing anything."

I smiled. "Really? _Then_ what would you be doing?"

"Could be out. Eating. Dancing. Watching a movie."

"And...would there be anyone with you?"

I could see the corners of his mouth turn up. "Hopefully."

"Would that person be short...black-haired..." Damn! I should've said _naturally_ black. Oh, well. "Kind of cute in a neighbour sort of way...?"

Ryan laughed. "Possibly." I noticed he'd scooted forward just a little. Although...we were _unnaturally_ close. Maybe...a foot? At most, we were a foot apart. I leant back in my chair.

"Does she have pretty different coloured eyes?"

He nodded. "And a great sense of humour."

"She sounds cool. Does she have a name?" I sat forward. Why? Why in the world did I do that? Then he did the same. Oh, man! Not good..run Jess! Seriously, stand up, put one foot forward, do the same with the other, but quicker!

"Yes, she does."

Why am I still sitting here in front of him? I should be out the front door by now! "Wow. She really is a great little package, isn't she?"

Then Ryan moved closer. My stupid heart decided to beat amazingly fast. Almost...too fast? Was too fast a function for a heart? "She really is."

Oh, great. Now he was staring into my eyes. And, to top things off, we were scarcely under a foot away from each other. Thankfully, the results of the blood was beeping away merrily. I blinked and swivelled round, biting my lip frantically. I heard Ryan sigh, which made me smile. Unfortunately, the results did not make me smile. "Oh, no..."

"What is it?" Yeah, that woke you up, Wolfe!

"The blood...is a match to Ramirez." At this point, I am in serious shock. I turn to Ryan and swallow. "What about the prints?" Just at the precise moment the print machine made a high-pitch squeal. Ryan quickly plucked the paper out of the machine.

"These are a match, too."

"Okay, Ryan..." I cleared my throat. I admit: I was scared. Absolutely terrified. The fact that this guy got out - after a short enough amount of time - and has just gone and done the exact same thing he was sentenced for, well... it's wrong. "We should tell Horatio."

He nodded, now in true business-mode. "He'll be in the morgue." I heard him groan when he got up, indicating back pain. It worried me, actually.

"Hey...you all right?"

"Yep." He started heading out the door. I knew that was it. Case closed.

"We really should get you something for your back..." I rushed out after him. He shook his head, his expression neutral.

"It's fine. Isn't that him..." Turns out it was him. Him being Horatio. He was hovering around the desk area.

"Horatio!" I yelled. He turned round and I suspect I may have scared him.

"Hit me with it, Miss Lucas."

I held the papers up as he said that, but before I started speaking, I had to glare at him for that little comment. "Okay. Uh, blood found on the bottom of the ladder is a match to Alfonso Ramirez."

Horatio considered this for a second. Then he nodded. I continued; "Then...the fingerprints found on the ninth and tenth rungs, also a match to Ramirez."

Horatio blinked. "Then you know what we have to do."

I nodded. "Yeah. Hopefully for the last time, too."

**A/N: Ooh, what indeed do they have to do? Well, I'm sure you all know. **

**Anywho, gotta go. Please R&R if you feel like it!**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Interrogation

(WARNING: Extremely LONG chapter. Enjoy it!)

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

**Jess POV**

I sat across the table of the cafeteria - which I didn't know we had! - from Alexx and Ryan. Well, Ryan was beside me. I sighed, playing with the salt cellar. Waiting on Horatio Caine _was_ a job on it's own. He was such a laid-back, controlled guy. Alexx frowned.

"Don't worry, Jessie. We'll get him."

"I know. It'll just...take time to get him."

"It took a while the first time."

"You were on that case, weren't you?"

"Aspiring coroner. Well, I was a coroner. You were such a sweet looking girl. Bright, doe-eyes. Nice little smile. I always wanted my kids to have your eyes. Not likely, but..."

I grinned. "Thanks. I get them from my mom."

"I know. She's a lovely looking lady."

We were interrupted by Horatio and his many cups of coffee. He handed them to us, slowly. Then he sat down. Then he lifted the lid off his coffee, slowly placing three lumps of sugar into it. And now came the milk. Myself and Ryan exchanged glances. Amused glances. "So..." He started, and took a sip of his coffee. I quickly dropped five sugars into my coffee, almost threw my milk in and stirred it as fast as I could. "We seek, locate and pull Ramirez in."

"Sounds easy. What's the catch?" Ryan furrowed his brows. Horatio remained calm, but he sighed.

"We don't know where he is." Luckily, Mr. Eric Delko ran up to table, out of breath. He had a sheet of paper in his hand, at the ready.

"H! Over at the...Keckwick hotel! Ramirez...Calleigh has him and is on her way!" He swallowed. I smiled.

"Well, that's just made our job a whole lot easier." I stood up along with Alexx. I felt unnaturally nervous. We started moving along out to the corridor. I saw Alexx speed up to have a chat with Horatio. Then Ryan sidled up next to me. This was all happening so fast, I just couldn't believe any of it.

"Hey...are you okay?" Ryan touched my arm. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine, thanks." I didn't know what was wrong with me. I wanted very badly for Ryan to continue on touching my arm, but he let go. I raised my eyebrows. "Could you...maybe you could do the interrogation..." Jessica, Jessica, Jessica. You are a CSI in the making. Don't let emotions get in the way, right? "Actually, nevermind...I'll do it. Forget that I ever asked." I laughed, nervously.

"No, I'll do it."

"Ryan..."

"I'll do it!"

"Thank you." Just as I finished, we saw Calleigh and a few police officers enter the PD. I swallowed hard. Ramirez was way out in the back. Just exactly like I remembered him; fat, smug and bald. Then again, I was biased. I had to have a bad image of him. I felt Ryan wrap his hand around mine and squeeze it. Oh, great. Another distraction. Horatio and Alexx stopped. Alexx looked seriously disgusted.

"Miss Lucas...you don't need to take part in this case." Horatio didn't seem to notice the other hand attached to my own hand.

"We'd prefer if you didn't. You choice, baby." Alexx smiled feebly. She _definitely_ noticed.

"No, no..." I cleared my throat. "I can do it. Just a case, huh?" I smiled and put a hand through my hair, messing it up a bit. Alexx whispered something to Horatio, smiled at me and then walked off in the direction of the morgue. Horatio looked down at the ground. Ryan headed up to Horatio and muttered a few things in his ear. Horatio nodded and looked up. I squinted, and I could make him out to say, 'Ask her if she wants to do it.' I gasped. Do what? Ryan nodded and then came over to do the same to me. I liked the feel of Ryan being so close to me. He had amazing, muscular arms. I shook my thoughts off.

"Do you want to come with me or go with Alexx?"

"Wait...what are you doing?"

"I'm interrogating Ramirez. You don't have to if you don't think you can do it. He might remember you or..."

"What's Alexx doing?"

"Working at the morgue."

"Okay...I'll go with you." Holy cow! I did not just say that I would go with Ryan. Ryan Wolfe. Interrogating the man that killed my father.

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yep." I nodded. My stomach just plummeted to the ground and I was sure that I had heard a small, tiny version of myself in my head telling me this was all a massive, huge mistake. Completely stupid. Ryan nodded and took me over to Horatio. He licked his lips and then proceeded to bite his lower lip, all the time shuffling about. Such an amazing person to watch. Captivating, I think is the word. Jeez, if he knew what I was thinking-

"Miss Lucas?" Horatio looked confused. A rare sight, indeed. I frowned. Had he been talking to me? Probably.

"Yes?"

"Are you absolutely positive that you want to interrogate?"

"I am."

"If you don't want to-" Ryan started. I shook my head.

"Ryan!" I laughed. "I'll be fine."

He let a corner of his mouth turn upwards and then he nodded. "See you there, H?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Wolfe." He turned away from us and looked at the wall. I blinked and headed off with Ryan.

//–//–//–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–//–//–////

The interrogation room looked nice. Well, it did from the little glass mirror that no one can see you looking through. I always thought that it was pure magic. I sub-consciously played with my hair. Ryan was busy pacing. We were both anticipating The two officers and Ramirez. Horatio said he'd join us but...no sign. The door opened in the interrogation room. An officer stepped forward and then Ramirez...and behind him was another cop. I inhaled. I was scared. I was nervous and I had no clue why I said I'd do this? Maybe _I_ wanted to be top dog in Miami Dade. Nah. That wasn't it. Ryan came over beside me, never taking his eyes off Ramirez. He then looked down at me. Even though I was looking at Ramirez, I could feel his eyes on the top of my head. I ran my hand over my own neck. Ryan sighed.

"You can back out right now, if you want to."

Yes! Say, yes, Jessie! "I'm fine." I mentally tutted and shook my head at myself. "You ready, Wolfe?"

"Yep. I'll go first." And he did. He opened the door first, then he took my hand and we stopped at the interrogation room door. I had so much anger towards this man, since I was fourteen. My heart was almost in my mouth as we entered the room. Ramirez had his cheesy little smug, sinister little smirk. I always wanted to slap him directly across the face. Ryan shuffled his papers a bit and moved the chair for me to sit down. Fortunately, _he_ was the one right across from Ramirez. I was next to Ryan.

"Officers." Ramirez showed us his teeth this time. I swallowed. Ryan quickly took over the reins.

"Where were you last night...Monday the 22nd of June?"

"In my house."

"You were in your house? Which is...where?"

"None of your damn business." I could feel Ryan tense up completely at this comment so I took over.

"We have reason to believe you are responsible for the death of this man..." I pushed the picture of our Vic in front of Ramirez. He smirked in the flash of a second and then it was gone.

"Then you might be correct." Oh, my God! Has this man got _no_ remorse? No shame, no...I silently gritted my teeth.

"So you're confessing?"

"No. You _might_ be right. I didn't say you were." Oh, God help me! I can't slap him and I can't punch him. Ryan looked over at me and then at Ramirez.

"So...you se a guy, up his ladders. He's decorating." Ryan put down a few of the pictures. Mostly of the ladders, and mostly of the window the guy had been trapped in. There was one of the guy. "You quickly decide that, yeah, this is a great opportunity and, yes, you've got a gun. So..." Ryan frowned. "Why not?"

"No, no, no...you've got me all wrong." Ramirez was being smug again. "See, this ass here..." He pointed to our Victim. "Was having an affair with my wife." He double-blinked. "_Ex_-wife. Just like the first guy." He settled his eyes on me. "Your father, CSI Lucas." What? My father did _not_ ever have an affair! That couldn't be the truth. No! Definitely not. He had to be wrong...

Oh...and he recognized me. How the Hell did that happen? Ryan clicked his fingers. "Hey! Back to the story."

Ramirez nodded. "Okay. So, your 'Vic'...he was doing my wife. I wasn't pleased-"

"Hold it...how did you know he and your wife were together if you've been locked up for over ten years?" Ryan folded his arms.

"They were at it years ago. I heard it from a pal who came to see me in the cell."

Well, I had to say...for a criminal, he was pretty forth-right and truthful. Then again, we have the evidence. It never lies. "Go on."

"I went up the ladders, pushed him through the window. He got his big old ass stuck and I got him. Like your father, he was 'with' my wife. Just like your daddy, he deserved it." Ramirez turned to me again when he said these things. I felt my heart beat ten times faster than ever before. "And, just like with your daddy...I would gladly do the time, sweet-cheeks."

"Well, Mr. Ramirez, we _are_ pleased that you've said that, because once you're in there..." Ryan leant forward, speaking quietly. "You won't see the light of day for a very..._very_...long...time." I was stunned. Not only by what Ramirez had said about my dad, but by Ryan. He stood up, handed Ramirez the rest of the evidence and then he motioned for the officers to lock him up. He clicked the dicta-phone off and then I headed after him. Ramirez winked at me. I shuddered. Ryan let me go out first. I was glad we'd gotten out when we did, because I could feel tears stinging my eyes. I blinked rapidly, trying to get them to go away but it just made it all worse. Ryan leant against the wall with me.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah." My voice cracked. Then a few tears fell down my cheeks. Ryan frowned. I smiled, wiping them away. "Seriously, I'm fine."

"No...you're not! I knew we shouldn't have let you go...you shouldn't have heard any of that." He shook his head, frantically. I motioned for him to join me. We had made it to the locker room before I started crying.

"He...couldn't have had an affair, Ryan...well...he did work late and...my mom and him never argued! People that are having affairs, _argue_! My dad didn't!" I threw my hands up and started flailing them about. Ryan patted me on the back. "He killed my dad, Ryan. I don't care about anything else..." I felt Ryan's arms around me so I rested my head on his chest. He had a very broad chest and back. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise."

We stayed very quiet for the next few minutes. I actually felt happy and normal, despite all that had been going on. "Ryan..."

"What?"

"Have you got any secret chocolate?"

He laughed and got up, surreptitiously opening Horatio's locker. There was barely anything in the damn thing except some sunglasses, a jacket and a shirt and there it was. Four giant bars of secret chocolate. I grinned. "Jeez...you really weren't kidding."

"Did you think I was?" He broke of a couple of pieces and handed them to me, while also sneaking a few for himself.

"Yeah, actually. This is great, thanks."

So, we devoured the chocolate and then we got up. Ramirez had basically confessed, so there wasn't too much left to do. I had hoped the room at Horatio's would still be available, but no such luck. Back to the old house in Flamingo Grove or...I can't even remember it's name. Ryan stopped at the locker room door, right in front of me. He turned round, to see me about half a foot away from him. "Are you doing anything later?"

"Wow...you don't waste any time, do you?" Jessica! You should not be flirting so blatantly! Especially with Ryan Wolfe! He grinned, folding his arms. Still couldn't stand still, I see.

"No."

I rolled my eyes. "No...I guess not."

"Great." Before I could ask him where we were going, he was out the door quicker than winkie. Everything was going at warp speed...

And I liked it.

//–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–

I had a chat with Horatio, Alexx and, surprisingly, Delko. He was extremely concerned. I didn't even know that he liked me. Calleigh brought me some fruit, which was odd. Everyone was so nice. I hadn't seen Mr. Wolfe for a while, so I headed to the locker room again to find him getting changed. He had a different pair of trousers on and a new shirt. Nice cologne, too. Very smart.

"Oh...you're kidding! I have to change again, don't I?"

He surveyed me, closing his locker and then folding his arms, all the while his eyes were fixed onto me. I had a light pair of wide-legged, high-waisted trousers - very stylish for workers, my fashion consult told me. By fashion consult, I of course mean my mother - and a red shirt. I looked nice. And I _had_ only changed about an hour ago. Ryan shook his head. "You look nice. Although..." He exhaled. "I would bring a sweater."

"Oh..." Gives me absolutely _no_ clue as to where we were going. Nicely played, Wolfe. "Okay. Well, I'm gonna go and find Horatio. Tell him I'm going home for the night. Back in a minute." I quickly rushed out of the locker room and into the break room. No sign. I checked another few places before I got to the morgue door. Silly as it sounds, dead people terrify me. Well, I mean...they make me nervous. I knocked on the door and then I heard Alexx telling me to come in...at my peril. She had her long, dark hair tied up high. She smiled.

"Hello, Jessie."

"Hey, Alexx." I sighed, relieved. No sign of any dead bodies around here for the minute.

"I heard about your interview with Ramirez." She leant herself over the table. I would have done the same, but...dead-body-fear wasn't helping me. "I'm sorry."

"A...it's fine." I exhaled the breath that I had been holding for a while.

"Your dad was a nice man, Jessie. I remember him well."

"Did...they ever fight? I can't remember them fighting. I never saw them fight, Alexx."

"Not when I was around, and not when my husband was around. We met your parents when your mom was pregnant. We all went out for dinner...then your mom went into labour."

"Wow. I had no idea." Jeez, you would have thought my mom could have told me. "Did my dad...show _any_ signs of having an affair?"

Alexx was quiet for a while, and then she shook her head. "Your dad...he was a workaholic. Your mom used to swing by his office all the time. Listen, baby, you can't change the past. Just...remember the good things."

"Thanks, Alexx."

"No problem, dear." She suddenly opened one of the drawers, revealing a really, badly bloated-head man. "If you'll excuse me, I had to take his head off, get an answer and then sew it back on."

"Huh..." I swallowed. Now I wasn't in the least bit hungry. "Well, have fun. I'm going for some dinner, now." I started on my merry way to the door, but Alexx stopped me.

"You going out with my boy Ryan?"

What?!?! How did she know?! I turned to look at her and she chuckled. "You two look nice together."

"Thanks." By this time, I was definitely out the door.

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the very long chapter. Couldn't find a place to cut it in half. Thanks for all your lovely reviews...**

**Have a great rest of the day,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**

**R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–/

**Jessica POV**

I must say, I was beginning to grow very fond of Ryan Wolfe. And, let's face it; he was pretty nice to look at, too. Unfortunately, he still wasn't letting me drive. Typical men! He concentrated really hard whenever he drove. Occasionally, he would gnaw at his bottom lip or maybe furrow his eyebrows so as they would meet his eyelashes. Didn't stop him from talking, though...

"So...are you okay?" Ryan asked me, seriously. It wasn't like any other 'are you okay?'...it was more like...'are you sure, you're sure that you're okay?'. I smiled.

"Yep. Positive." I was okay. I was happy, I mean...other than the shock of my father cheating on my mom - which still hadn't sunk in. Ryan obviously thought that I looked sad. "Ryan...I seriously am fine. Unless I start crying."

"You were...crying earlier. Locker room?"

"Oh, yeah." I shook my head. "I was in shock, thank you very much!" I laughed. Ryan yawned. "You could let me drive, Wolfe..."

"No thanks, Lucas. I'd prefer if you didn't."

"Why?! I can drive. I'm very, very good at it, too!"

"I don't doubt you. I just like driving." He smirked. We parked a short while later, and it was clear we were at the movie theater. I was beginning to wonder if Ryan was wondering if this was a date. Wait...did that come out okay? Nevermind. I was curious. We entered the giant cinema room, which was surprisingly empty. I'd never been in a theater where there was only a handful of people were floating about. I walked up to the dirty-blonde guy at the food counter. His name was Theodore and he had dark, flattened hair. Kind of...geeky but in a good way. He was also extremely taken up with his air-guitar and iPod. I tapped on the glass in front of him. Nothing, so I decided to take it upon myself and tapped him on the arm. He stopped, put his iPod off and grinned at me.

"Hi there! What can I do for you, Ma'am?"

Ma'am? Do I look like a Ma'am? Already? Oh, not good, not good! I smiled. "Uh, large popcorn please and...one medium coke and one slush puppy. Large. Blue, please."

"How about...red, blue and red?"

"What?"

"Well, I do the first layer - about an inch and a half... - in red. Then the next inch and a half is blue, etcetera, etcetera..."

"Uh...okay." I nodded. Really I was up for anything. Theodore got to work and then Ryan snuck up behind me and handed me my ticket. I furrowed my brows. "This is a chick-flick..."

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "You got a problem with that?"

"No, but...you're a dude. I assume you're not into chick-flicks." Suddenly, Mark turned round and glared at Ryan, then smiled at me.

"Seriously, Ma'am...you're dating him?"

Oh, Theodore! My face turned about five shades darker, I noticed in the mirror behind Theodore. Ryan smiled and looked down at the ground. Mirror's were a handy commodity. I swallowed, then turned to Ryan for an answer. He shrugged. "Uh...baby steps. How's my slush puppy, Theodore?"

"Oh, actually, I go by T-Bone. Less...weird." He bobbed his head around. I nodded.

"Great. Could we be less...slow, please?"

"Oh, sure!" He laughed and then went back to the slush puppy maker. Only one layer down. "You know...I'm single." He turned round quickly and then looked away. "And you're cute."

I rolled my eyes. "You're what...ten?"

"Nineteen!" He shrieked. He had big, dark doe eyes. Like a deer. "What age are you?"

"Old enough to be your big sister."

He placed a finger in the air, grinning. "But _not_ old enough to be my mom."

"Oh, you...any colour would do, by the way. Red, blue...seriously - anything!" I shook my head and turned to see Ryan silently chuckling to himself. "What?"

"Nothing. T-Bone here...well, he has a point."

"Thank you, Mr..."

"Wolfe."

"Ah...and your name?" Ted - yeah, Ted! - looked over at me. Kind of...stared, actually.

"Jessica Lucas. Miami Dade police."

"Oh." Yeah, that put him at a peep. "So, your age?"

"Oh, for the love- I'm twenty-five." Or twenty-six...hmm... "See? Too old for you."

"I could live with an age difference if I could wake up to those eyes." He looked at me, a dreamy glaze in his eyes. I scoffed and handed him twenty dollars.

"Please..." I shook my head and took hold of Ryan's hand. "Keep the change, dude." With that, myself and Ryan headed into theater six. We were pretty much on our own except for the few couples. The film had gotten amazing amounts of praise and it was held as a 'magnificent weeper'. Elaborate, too. It was a good film, too. The lady down beside me and Ryan went into extreme fits of tears, and her poor boyfriend/husband/partner couldn't do anything but look around and pretend he didn't hear her. Me and Ryan continually made little observations to each other. I never suspected him to put an arm around me. I actually never expected myself to lean into him and rest my head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind. The popcorn was finished in absolutely no time. It was getting slightly cold in the theater. The hysterical lady finally gave up on tears, but I could still see her shoulders shaking away. Ryan laughed at which point I nudged him in the ribs. Yeah, that shut him up.

"When does this finish?" Ryan asked me. I shrugged.

"No idea. It's been on two hours though." Yeah, the first hour was great. Then they hooked up and it was nothing but pure fluff, smoosh and smut. Then, it just finished! Who knew if she died or not?!?! Not me, anyway. Jeez, what a letdown. Ryan quickly got up, frowning. The hysterical lady was busy laughing insanely to herself. I shook my head. Ryan looked down at me. Neither of us knew exactly what to do. I cleared my throat. "Uh...so..."

"Why don't you both leave me to lament on my own..." T-Bone's loud voice echoed through the empty theater. "Sad...alone..._so_ lonely..."

I rolled my eyes, and so did Ryan. "T-Bone, why _exactly _would you be lamenting?" He asked, hand on the small of my back, guiding me up the stairs.

"Because...you've got my ideal lady! I bet you like Panic! At the Disco..." T-Bone folded his arms.

I raised my eyebrows. "Who doesn't...bet you like Marilyn Manson."

"Who doesn't..." He mocked. I laughed.

"Me, for a start. Now, we'd better be going. Goodnight, T." I patted him on the arm as myself and Ryan walked up the tiny steps. T-Bone nodded, heaving a great big sigh.

"Yep, yep, yep. Go on home...leave me to myself. I'll be fine. Night." He rambled on for another while, but we had left by that time.

Out in the car park, I opened my own door before Ryan could get there. "Oh, no!" I groaned, suddenly remembering I'd have to spend another night in the pink house. Frankly, it scared me.

"What's wrong?"

"Flamingo Grove. I hate it."

"Did you want to stay with Horatio?"

"Yes! I did!" I yelled. "At least he has no crime rate."

Ryan surprised me and started driving off in the opposite direction of Flamingo Grove. "He lives over here, so..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...I don't have anything except a spare T-shirt." And a toothbrush. Although, I always carried those everywhere with me. Funnily enough, it was a Panic! At the Disco tee.

"So...?"

"Ryan Wolfe!" I shrieked. "I can't stay with Horatio!"

"Why not? Weren't you two planning on it?"

"Yeah, but that was before we got _Ramirez_." I folded my arms. "So, now...we called it off. I'll be fine, just...take me back to Flamingo Grove."

"Fine. Okay." He turned the car around and started driving off to my house. "Then I'll stay with you."

"What?! No! No, no...seriously, I couldn't let you..."

"Relax. I can sleep in my car."

"No! No way, Wolfe." Oh, man! Couldn't I have just kept my big mouth shut?!

Too late. He parked the car outside my drive, opening the door and stepping out. I got my bag and opened my own door. Ryan had a quick look about the place and then came up behind me. I let him go in first. He had a quick survey of the property then sat down on my couch.

"Well, Wolfe...make yourself at home." I handed him a cup of coffee a while later, smiling. He frowned and wiped the rim.

"Thanks." He took a sip and then turned my TV on. I raised my eyebrow and sat about two inches away from him. "I don't see the problem."

"With who?"

"Your house." He smiled. "It seems fine. No lurkers, no hoodlums. Have you seen anything, or...?"

"No. I just...it's too quiet. I lived in Chicago. Noisy, tiny neighbourhood. Went to college. Noisy, large dorm. Never have I lived in a huge, quiet house." And never again do I want to.

"Well, I lived with my parents and my five sisters."

"Wow." So, we chatted for another couple of hours - until about 1AM - and then I decided Ryan absolutely could _not_ sleep in his car. I mean, there could have been burglars, murderers, rapists...oh, man! How do I sleep here at night?! I made myself a bed on the couch, giving him the option of the bed or the floor. Or even the couch. See? I'm very homely when I choose to be.

He stood over my bed, scratching his head. "Jessica...I'm not very comfortable with this..."

"Why? It's clean. Cleaned it myself this morning...oh!" He has OCD. I forgot. Hygiene issues. I nodded. "That's okay. Uh, the couch?"

"If that's okay..."

"Actually, couches give you a sore back. Look, the bed's clean, Ryan. I'd be so much happier if you slept there."

"Okay." He sighed and pulled his jacket off. I smiled.

"You want anything? Coffee, cocoa, uh...milk? I have sleeping pills left over from three years ago. I suffered from a major, major flu and I nearly died! That was the only thing the doctor could prescribe. Let me sleep through the illness." Oh, man, shut up, Jessica! Seriously! He probably thinks you're nuts. He laughed. Oh, that's a start.

"No, thanks. I sleep just fine." Ryan started untying his shoes. Then came the socks. Why was I still here? Oh...not the shirt! He stood up and then we were a couple of feet away from each other.

"Uh, okay, then. See you tomorrow." I nodded to myself. How awkward. Ryan licked his lower lip and sighed.

"Goodnight, Jessica."

"Same to you." I was about to turn on my heel and open the door, but I don't know what came over me. I marched right up to Ryan and just stood there, until I moved my hand up to his face. I didn't feel like it was me doing these things...it was...odd. But nice. And extremely slow! Hurry it up, Jess...

"Uh..." Ryan started fumbling with his words, but he didn't really get anywhere. He placed his hand on my waist. I smirked and stood on my tip-toes. He had to bend down a little to meet me. And then he kissed me. Or..._I_ kissed him. Not the best kiss...kind of...nervous and...well - awkward. A light touching of lips, shall we say. Although, I really did enjoy it. I bit my lip.

"Night, then!" So, I walked - super fast - to my door and opened it. Ryan smiled and folded his arms when I looked back. He had muttered something to me, but I was too deep in shock to say anything to him. I leant against the wall across from the door. I'm a CSI, now. I really shouldn't have done that. I should be more serious. I should be smarter than that.

But...

I just kissed Ryan Wolfe!

**A/N: Haha! Yes, she did! Oh, good times, good times. I thought we needed a bit more fluff after finding the dude that killed her father. And the fact that her father had an affair...well, it brings character flaws, doesn't it?! **

**Anyways, please R&R, sorry for the lack of updates...**

**Love and cookies,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Shoosh!

//–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–//

**JESS POV!**

I woke the next morning to find Ryan hovering over me, half-smirking. I furrowed my brows and pulled the cover over my head. Couches were actually quite comfy. He smelled...clean. My kind of clean. Was that...

"Are you wearing my lavender soap?"

"Yeah. I didn't read the label."

I pushed the cover down, laughing to myself. I stretched. "You sleep all right?"

"I slept great, thanks. You?"

"Amazing! I felt a lot better with someone in the house." I smiled. "Thanks again, Ryan." He was about to reply but my phone started ringing. A plain old, ring. Like and old phone. Delko. "Hello...?"

"**Hey, Jess, it's Eric here. Is Ryan with you? We can't get a hold of him." **

"Oh, uh, yeah...he-he's giving me a lift to work today. Ryan, where's you phone?"

Ryan frowned. "I dropped it, this morning."

I sighed. "He dropped it."

"**Well, tell him to buy another one!" **Eric scoffed, laughing. I smirked.

"Will do...see you, Delko."

"**Yeah, take it easy."** And with that, he clicked off. He sounded concerned.

"Did you drop it? If so, _how_?"

He sighed. "It was beside me, in your bed...I got up this morning and it kind of...fell on the floor."

Strange. "Okay." I got up and quickly moved the make-do-and-mend bed. "Well, I'd better go for a shower. I can see you've already availed of that service." I giggled.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get some breakfast. That okay?"

"Sure, Ryan. You don't have to ask, you know." I touched his arm. Why? Why did I just do that!? Contact like that is not proper for the workplace. Then again...this _is_ my house.

"Thank you..." He mumbled and headed off to my kitchen. I couldn't believe there was only one bedroom in this huge, amazing house. Awful. So, I had a shower, fixed my hair and got dressed. I brushed my teeth and grabbed a slice of Ryan's toast. Man, he was a _master_ of the toaster. "Are you nearly ready?" He looked up from my couch. I jumped. I thought he was in the bathroom. If not...who was in there? Nah. No one. Probably. Hopefully. Ugh. I hate this house.

"Yeah...let me get my..." I frowned as my coat wasn't where it should've been. Ryan finally stood up and came over to me. "Coat?"

"I'll be in the car..." Ryan started out the door. I halted him.

"Wait there!"

He frowned and put his hands on his hips. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's go." I pulled him out of the door and made sure to lock it behind me. I would _definitely_ sell this place today. And definitely buy a new house at lunchtime. Or maybe rent one...yeah. That would be better. Myself and Ryan drove along. Quietly. Too quiet, if you asked me. I bit my lower lip and looked over at Ryan. "Are you always this quiet?"

"I'm not quiet. I thought you were the quiet one."

"Oh." I frowned and stayed quiet until we got to the lab and parked. I opened my door. We walked up to the door and I had this, horrid, awful feeling in the bottom of my stomach. "I-is this...are you being quiet...intentionally? Cause I kissed you?"

Ryan laughed. "No...and _I_ kissed _you_." He held the door open for me. I folded my arms, not budging.

"I...refuse to accept that! I kissed you!"

"No, you didn't!"

"I did, too!"

"Yeah. Maybe you dreamt that you kissed me..." He examined his hands, teasingly. I bit my lip in an attempt to stifle my laugh. No good. I walked into the lab. We were greeted by Horatio and a very worried Alexx. "Uh-oh." Ryan mumbled behind me.

"What is it, H?"

"Ramirez." Horatio frowned. Alexx pulled me into a hug. Oh, not a good sign. When someone hugs you as soon as you enter a room, _not_ a good sign!

"Alexx?" I asked.

"He got another victim."

"Well, who?"

"Himself."

"What?" I frowned, although I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief. Was that a bad thing? He killed my dad...and all these years...I've been terrified of him. In case he got me, or my mom. And now...I didn't feel scared. I nodded. "He shot himself?"

"In the chest. We wanted to tell you before you got here...maybe you want the day off, or...?" Alexx rubbed her hand over my back in an attempt to sooth me. I didn't need to be soothed, though.

"No, thanks, Alexx. Uh...wow. So, no need for court?"

"No." Horatio placed his hands on his hips, looking at me concernedly.

"Well, then...we'd better start on another case, right?" I smiled, genuinely! And then everybody walked over to the break room with me. I stopped and turned around. I raised my eyebrow at them and continued on. Ryan started after me. "Before you ask me..." I laughed. "I'm fine, Wolfe. Seriously. I'm hap- well, not happy about Ramirez shooting himself, but I _am_ happy about not having to constantly look over my shoulder." Ryan sat me down and sighed.

"Horatio told me to chat to you...make sure you're okay. So..." He smiled. "I guess you're okay."

"I will be better when I sell my house."

"I like your house. Nice bed."

"What?" Calleigh Duquesne shot up from behind the counter. I jumped. I had to start checking for random people whenever I go into the break room. Besides which, _such_ a cliche. Ryan groaned.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." He stood up quickly. I placed my hand in the air.

"Actually, Ryan stayed with me last night...uh, I have this weird feeling about my house. I-it's too big, and way too creepy. I slept on the couch, by the way."

She nodded. "Right." Then a massive smile crossed across her lips. "You two are on to something here..."

Ryan scowled. "Calliegh, don't you have something to do?"

She grinned. "Why, I don't believe that I do, Ryan. But, I might as well leave you two love-birds on your own." She swanned out, and I turned bright red.

"Uh...so...I'll chat to you later, then?"

"Yeah." Ryan cleared his throat and walked out of the room, quick-smart.

Suddenly, I had a strange sensation in my stomach, like a disappointment sort of feeling. Maybe kissing Ryan Wolfe wasn't my best idea. But it certainly _was_ fun.

**A/N: Ooh, I'm building up to something good! I can tell!!! Oh, I should know, shouldn't I? Please R&R. Squee! JauntyChick XOX.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Bright Colours and Heartbreakers

//–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–//

Our cases seemed to get solved very, very fast. Like I said, warp speed. Everything was great. It was three or four weeks after I kissed Ryan. We went out a twice - each time, Delko accompanied us which was strange, but he _was_ nice, too - and I managed to sell my house and buy a new one. It was near Horatio's house and the lab. No crime, either! Well, very little, anyway. I wanted to rent, but buying the flat worked out cheaper. Nifty, huh? I sat across the break room table from Calleigh and Eric. It was quite clear to everyone - if they squinted or not - that Eric had very, very strong feeling for Calleigh. I was surprised that she hadn't noticed, actually. Eric was a cool guy. She was a great lady. Perfect for each other, right? Yeah, except for the fact that they fought like cat and dog. They were sitting laughing at something in the newspaper and I was desperately trying my best to ignore them. Although, they were _so_ noisy. I frowned, putting my magazine down, hoping they'd get the hint. No such luck, of course. I shook my head, amused, and went back to the trashy gossip magazine. How they even had the gall to call it a magazine was beyond me. I saw this bright flash of orange enter the room.

"Ryan!" I yelled. Jessie...you're a CSI. Please, calm down and sit down. And for the love of God, be quiet!

He raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing...just...hi." I smiled. Nothing, just hi? Think, Jess, think! "Nice shirt."

He glanced down at his shirt. It was nice. Very...bright. I liked bright. Contrary to popular belief, I was not a goth. I was a punk-chick. That was the title I wanted, anyway. And my black hair was all natural. Tartan trousers was really the only punk thing I ever owned. Awful, right? "Thanks." He smiled, got himself a coffee and sat next to me. I grinned. Calleigh and Eric greeted him before returning to their paper. Obviously that damn thing was glued to their hands. I tutted.

"We got a case yet, Ryan?"

"Not yet...Horatio might have something later. Want some?"

I put my magazine down to see Ryan and a plate of ham sandwiches. I smiled and took one. "Thanks...uh, Eric?" I prodded Delko in the arm. He smirked and looked up at me.

"Yeah?" He wiped away the tears he had gotten from laughing too hard.

"Do we have a case, at all?"

"Uh...no. Not that I know of." He laughed. I grinned. People laughing made me want to laugh.

"Oh...okay, then." I finished the sandwich. Two bites. Had to be a record. I didn't like going to work and not doing anything. I could be visiting my mom, or chatting to my friends. Eric went back to Calleigh, but she had already finished whatever the thing in the paper was. Delko furrowed his eyebrows and stood up, on his way to his car. Calleigh left but didn't say where she was going.

"You doing anything later?" Ryan asked, engrossed in my magazine. I smiled to myself.

"Nope. Probably get phoned by my friends, mom...you know." The usual. Seriously, all my friends all had gossip. I didn't know where they got it from. "Why do you ask, Wolfe?"

"Wondering if you wanted to go out. With me."

You like me, Wolfe...admit it. Ooh, there's an idea. "Why would you want to go out. With me?"

"Because. That's what we generally do."

"What...hang out?"

"Yeah." He inhaled and exhaled quickly. Dramatically. Boy, he should have been an actor. I waited...that seemed to be the end of that thought.

"Do you _enjoy_ hanging out with me or are you only doing it because I'm new?"

"Probably..." He thought hard about this one. "Both."

"But I'm not new anymore. There are newer people than me here, Ryan."

"Well, then. Surely there's your answer."

"Do you...is this..." Good girl...focus! "Are we _dating_? I-I mean, if we're not, then that's fine, but if we are, then..." I smiled. Ryan stared at me for a while. By a while, it seriously felt like a _long_, long time. I tapped my had against my leg. This was awkward...made me feel very nervous. "Ryan?"

"What do you think it is?" He asked me, quietly. I bit my lower lip.

"I don't know. If it is what I think it is, then it's a bad idea."

He nodded. "You're right." Then he stood up. "So, I'll meet you here later...no Delko?"

I nodded. "No Delko." Just as I said that, Delko came rushing into the room.

"I've got a case." He announced, hands on hips. "But I can't do the case. Calleigh has me working with her, so...do you think maybe you two could do it?"

I swiftly looked up at Ryan, who looked down at me. He smiled. "Yeah, we could. Where is it?"

"It's...Flamingo Grove." Eric frowned, and then pointed at me. "Didn't you just sell a place there?"

"Yes...please don't tell me it's number twenty-two...?"

"No." He smiled. "It's thirteen."

Ryan folded his arms. "Unlucky for some."

I rolled my eyes. He'd been spending way too much time with Horatio Caine.

//–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–//

What a case. Truly, the worst thing I had ever seen. This little girl had been out playing in her garden and when she went in to ask her mom if she could go on the swing, she found her parents. Lying on the floor. Dead. Completely soaked in blood. I hated death, anything to do with death, and I despised blood - _anything_ to do with blood. Why, you ask, did I become a CSI, again? Easy. I wanted to help people. This little girl...so small, cute and innocent. Her big blue eyes were now moist with tears. She had tiny pig-tails and a tiny, tiny frame. She must have only been about three feet tall, at most. She had tiny, pink trousers and a cute little baby-blue shirt with a sheep on it. Horatio gave Ryan the nice task of blood evidence and I got prints. Frank had great difficulty with the little kid. She refused to talk to him. That seemed to be the problem. I handed the officer my kit and asked him to put it in the car.

"Guard it with your life, please." I smiled. He nodded and I walked over to Ryan. I flicked my black hair and pulled my red tank-top down a little. It seemed to enjoy riding up as high as it could. Very impractical. My jeans fitted very well, however. "You get all the blood?"

"Yep. Frank's still trying to get something out of the kid." Ryan sighed. It was _far_ too warm in Miami. How did people survive? I pulled my hair into a ponytail and licked my lips.

"I think I'll go and try." I smiled at Ryan, who merely glanced down at the ground. "See you in a minute." So, I walked over to the girl. She looked so young. I bent down next to her as she perched down on the side-walk. "Hi there."

The little girl looked up at me. Her face was as red as a beetroot and she wore a severely depressed look. "Hi." Her voice was so tiny. I inhaled.

"I'm Jessica Lucas. You can call me Jessie." I smiled, feebly. "What's your name?"

"Aimee."

"Aimee? Pretty name." I nodded, moving over to sit next to her. "So, what age are you?"

"Eight."

Eight? Ouch. Way younger than me. Then again, I got over it as much as I could. My mom constantly told me life goes on. I wondered if this little girl had anyone to tell her _that_. "And, tell me, Aimee...have you got any brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles? Grandparents?"

She shook her head. She looked so traumatized, so alone. "No. Just my Mommy and Daddy."

I swallowed. I saw Ryan and Horatio chatting to each other whilst looking at me and Aimee. "Okay. Could you...please tell me what happened today...with your mom and dad?" I spoke softly. The little girl puckered her face up.

"I wanted to play on the swing, but Mommy says I'm not tall enough, so I had to go in and ask her to help me up."

"Okay. And then what happened?"

Tears fell down her face, but she wasn't making any noise. "I found them on the ground covered in red stuff. I touched it." She made a sour face. "It was sticky."

I nodded. "Yeah. Did you try and wake your Mom up, at all?"

Aimee blinked. "She wouldn't get up. Neither would my Daddy."

Aimee's words sent shivers throughout me. My heart resounded in me just like a dull throb. I pulled my knees up close to my chest. Ryan and Horatio were still keeping a close eye on me. "Did you see anyone walking about around here, at all? Maybe...around the back?"

She shook her head again. "Nope. I was playing in the sand."

"So, you went in the back door?"

She nodded. I continued on. "Okay, Aimee, how would you like to come along with me?"

Aimee puckered her mouth at the side, pondering deeply.

"Okay." Her voice was so quiet. I wondered what she thought had happened to her parents, but I couldn't ask. I stood up and wiped down the backs of my jeans. I had grown to seriously dislike this place. Fair play to it, though, nobody - except the old lady who called it in - had gathered around the scene. I held my hand out for Aimee to take, and she did so, but reluctantly. "Where are we going?"

"Uh, we are going..." I didn't know. "Over to these nice men over here." I pointed to Ryan and Horatio. Horatio looked down at the ground and Ryan folded his arms. I stopped about three feet away from them, so as I could have a quick chat. Thankfully, I noticed Frank, so I grabbed him and told him to keep an eye on Aimee for a quick second. Horatio put his hands in his pockets as I walked up to them. "Okay, Aimee, aged eight. Was out playing in the sand, came in to ask her Mom and Dad if they could help her up onto the swings, found the parents covered in blood. She said she touched it and tried to wake them up, so."

Horatio nodded. "Anything else?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. Can we take her back to the PD?"

"Well, we couldn't leave her here." Ryan furrowed his brows. I glared at him.

"I didn't mean that." I tutted.

"Jessica..." Horatio started. "You did good."

"Thank you, H."

"But don't get too involved with the girl."

Whoa, up there, H. "I wasn't...uh, Frank couldn't get anything out of her." He didn't budge. "Sorry." I turned on my heel and went over to Aimee. I knelt down next to her. "Okay, Aimee...are you ready?"

"I don't want to leave."

I motioned for Ryan to join me. He came over and stood next to me as I straightened up. "This is Mr. Wolfe. He's gonna take me and you back to the place I work at, all right? He's a nice man." Ryan smiled.

"Hi." Aimee looked down at her feet.

"Hello..." He cleared his throat, leaning in to whisper to me. "Doesn't she need her coat, or something?"

I shrugged. "Uh, Aimee. Do you want your coat or...anything from your house?"

Aimee shook her head, looking at the house, disdainfully. "No."

Such a sad little girl. Then again, no wonder. I took her hand. We got into the car and turned on the radio to aid the awful silence that was lurking about. Ryan surprised me, then. "Aimee, are you hungry?" He rifled about the pocket next to him and pulled out some chocolates. Aimee smiled. I couldn't help but grin, too.

"Thank you, Mr. Wolfe."

"No problem."

"I like this song." She bobbed her head along to the music. I'd never heard it before. "My Mommy used to sing it to me." She looked down sadly at the chocolate. "Are they gonna be okay?"

I opened my mouth but I really had no clue what to say. Ryan, thankfully, took over for me. "We're sorry, sweetie, but...your Mom and Dad...they're not here anymore."

"Are they in Heaven?"

I blinked away the tears that had begun to sting my eyes and looked out the window, hoping Ryan wouldn't notice. He sighed. "Yeah."

Aimee then started crying...but who could blame her? We drove for another six minutes and then we parked. I wiped off my tears as we walked into the lab. Aimee walked ahead of us, looking very lost indeed. Horatio had texted me and told me to leave her with Alexx or Natalia Boa Vista...the newbie. Ryan walked very close to me and placed a hand on my back. "You okay, Lucas?"

I nodded. "She's just so...heartbreaking. I mean, she's just a tiny person...full of hopes and stuff and now...she needs her parents, Ryan."

"Jess...we're not her parents." He said, tentatively.

"I know, I know. Look, uh, I'll run the prints and whatnot. Could you...drop her off with someone, please?"

"Sure. I'll call you later, okay?"

I nodded again and then we went our separate ways. I had hoped that the prints would be quick, but no such luck.

//–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–//

**A/N: 2, 275 words! Wootage! So, hope you all liked it. I, personally, enjoyed it. Then again, I am biased. Oh, and I actually made a case. No idea where it's going, but...it is there for a reason. **

**Please R&R...I do enjoy reviews. Also, thanks to all my reviewers! Jasmine and Michelle; squee! **

_Cookies,_

_JauntyChick_

_XOX_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Warrant

//–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–//

(**Jessica POV. Enjoy it!)**

I wondered about the corridors. So far, we had five prints; two were the parents and one was Aimee. Only, we knew they were hers already, well, cause her fingers were so small. So...that leaves to unidentifiable prints. No surprise that all the blood we found was the parents. There seemed to be bloody footprints on the way outside, so maybe the one of the parents - Helen and Martin Jones - were possibly trying to run away from the killer. Killers, maybe. Now, we had evidence; Ryan collected a knife from underneath the sink. We were still trying to get prints off it. I got a beep from Maxine Valera. I ran to the lab and found her and Ryan loitering about.

"What? I-is everything okay?"

Ryan folded his arms. "The blood. We found blood in the sink of the bathroom-"

"Did we?" I arched my eyebrows. This was the first I had heard of this.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, I thought...Horatio told you?"

"Nope. Please...continue."

"Well, the blood in the sink has a match..." He handed me a sheet of paper. "Alleles in common with the Mom. Brother or sister...considering it's XY."

"Brother? Aimee said she doesn't have anymore family members." I sighed. Ryan thought for a second.

"Maybe..."

"None that she knows about?" Maxine interjected, staring intently down the microscope. I blinked.

"We need to get the guy in here." I thanked Maxine and wandered off to get Frank. And possibly Horatio. I saw Delko chatting to some woman. I walked past him, muttering a quick hello and then he stopped me.

"Hey, Jess...this is my sister; Marisol."

I smiled and extended my hand. She was nice. Long, dark wavy hair. Not really anything like her brother. She was taller, too. Maybe...an inch? Two? "Hi. Nice to meet you." She took my hand.

"Ditto. Eric tells me you're new? Do you like it here?"

"I do. Uh, your brother's a great guy, by the way."

"Oh!" Eric laughed. "Believe me, I did _not_ pay her to say that."

Marisol laughed. "Okay...is Horatio around? I wanted to ask him..." As if by magic, Horatio appeared behind us.

"Marisol." He smiled. Delko smirked and told them that we were going off to the break room.

"Delko, I'd love to chat, but I really, really can't...see, our victim...well, let's just say, we've got a breakthrough."

"Good...uh, are we going out later?" Eric asked, meaning me, him...and Ryan. I shrugged.

"We'll call you." I smiled. I found Frank a while later, so me and him went to find Edward Larkin. The wife's brother. I had checked on Aimee a few times. She and Alexx were getting on great. She seemed...normal. For a girl who's parents had just been killed, anyway. Alexx informed me, though, that she had work to do. I said I'd look after Aimee. An hour later, we found Larkin, and Frank was bringing him in as we spoke. Myself and Ryan were already in the interrogation room.

"So...how's the girl."

"Fine...considering." I yawned. Ryan propped his head up with his hand. He continued to look at me for a few moments. "You know...you don't look like the emotional type."

I scoffed. "I am _not_ emotional."

"That's not what Horatio said."

I put the papers down in disgust. "And why would Horatio be commenting on my state of emotion?"

"I asked-"

"What? Why did you ask? What...hold on, start over. Is this about me and Aimee? Seriously, kids _always_ do that to me. Horatio's wrong." I was denying everything.

"Look..." Ryan sighed. "Cases can be stressful and all, but we can't get emotionally involved. Not now. Especially in cases like these. Especially if we want to."

A thought crossed my mind, and I bit my top lip. "Are..." I whispered. "Are you still talking about the case?"

Ryan never replied, because Frank and two cops brought in our suspect. If we could call him that.

"Officers." Larkin smiled, politely. He didn't look like a murderer. Then again, what _do_ they look like? Ryan cleared his throat. And I really wanted to know what he would say...

"Your sister and brother-in-law were found dead at their home this morning. We found _your_ blood...in their sink." He furrowed his brows. "Any ideas why that is, Mr. Larkin?"

"Oh, I have no idea, Sir." Larkin grinned. He was kind of...creepy.

"Tell me, Mr. Larkin." I started. "The little girl...your _niece_. Why doesn't she know about you?"

"Because. Her Mommy and Daddy didn't think I was good enough to be related to. Just because of something _really_ stupid when we were kids."

"What was so stupid?"

He sighed. "I don't have to tell you. Or him."

"Actually, we'd prefer if you did." Ryan stated, firmly. Larkin inhaled and exhaled.

"Okay...my sister and I were close. Real close. Until...our parents argued a lot. So, my mom left. Me and Helen, we were all we had. Our father drank himself half-blind. So, I learned to drive the year after my mother left. One day..." He stopped. I told him to go, but I could see him getting a bit emotional about it all. "One day...my dad crossed the line. So, I ran him over. He died, but no one ever caught me for it. Helen was shocked, her usual 'oh, how could you! I'm telling!' routine worked it's way out. We've never spoken since."

"So, what happened, then, that we found your blood?"

"I don't know."

"Mr. Larkin, there is an eight year old girl out there, who thinks that she doesn't have anybody."

"So?"

I shifted in my seat. I honestly didn't know what to say, but I could feel Ryan looking at me. "Mr. Larkin, what were you doing in that house? Or, if you hadn't seen your sister-"

"I didn't say that I hadn't _seen_ my sister."

I cocked my head to the side. "Okay, so what did she do? She...angered you in some way? Maybe it was the husband? Martin?"

"Look!" Larkin exploded, standing up. His face turned a serious red. "That woman has diminished me for the last time! You know...I have _tried_ to reason with her! She never listens! I wanted her to see how much better we would be...if my father wasn't there. We could get out in the world, make a living for ourselves. No! She wanted more. A husband, a family. I wanted to see the kid. Would Helen let me? No. Too much aggro, she said."

"So, you killed her...and Martin." Ryan sat back in his chair. Larkin sat back down again.

"My temper took over."

"Right. Your temper." Ryan stood up. I didn't. The officers started man-handling Edward.

"Wait, boys." I cleared my throat. "You do realize that you've left an eight year old girl...orphaned? She has nobody. No one to tuck her in at night. No one to tell her that everything's okay. You, at least, had a mom and a sister. Her parents cared for her. You obviously don't care for anybody, other than yourself."

"Jessica..." Ryan touched my shoulder, signaling for me to get up. I wanted to say more, but...what was the point?

"Take him away, guys." I said, more disgusted than I would have cared to let on. Larking stopped me.

"Hey, isn't it better to have no parents than two lying idiots?"

I pondered for a second. They cared for Aimee, obviously. They were good to her. She was _happy_. I shook my head in answer to Larkin's question. "No, Mr. Larkin. It isn't. As long as the two idiots actually give a damn, then...no." I shook my head once and exited through the door Ryan held open for me. I marched along to the break room. I didn't care what Ryan was doing. I ran the tap and stood over the sink. I wasn't planning on using it, but I liked the cold feeling coming off the little water sparks...especially as my face was burning. I heard Ryan shut the door. I knew it was Ryan because I could smell his cologne. "What is it, Ryan?"

"I was talking about the case."

"What?" I looked up, running my hand under the water. "Oh, right. Sorry."

"See? You're involved."

"No, I'm not!"

"You are, but Jess-"

"Ryan, please! I have had the day from hell. I feel sick, my face is on fire...I don't..." My breathing started to get very heavy and my heart started beating fast. I wondered if this was a heart attack. No, my arm wasn't tingling. My chest was heaving up and down and I felt awful...like I wanted to sit down. Ryan cocked his head to one side.

"Jess? Are you all right?"

"I..no...I'm not!" I grabbed the counter as I felt as though I was about to fall down. Ryan rushed over and held onto me, gently lowering me onto the floor.

"Hey, look at me! What's wrong? A-are you hot? Cold...uh...does your head hurt?" He started touching my cheeks and forehead. "Jesus, you're on fire."

"Ryan...could...I'm fine." Whoa, I didn't want to say _that_. I actually meant to tell him that I felt sick. My head was dizzy and I had a terrible pain in my foot. Oh, it was twisted. Well, that would explain it.

"No, you're not." He took out his phone and clicked in a few things. I was coherent...but I wasn't coherent. If that makes any sense. It was as if...I knew what was going on and I understood, but I didn't feel as though I could speak to him. I had already had something similar to this when I was fifteen. I was under severe stress and I got really, really angry. Doctor told me it was a panic attack. Ryan then lifted me up and onto one of the couches. "Jess? Look, stay with me...do you feel dizzy? Head hurt? Sore arm? Anything?!" He gripped my shoulders. Suddenly, Delko and a cop shot in through the door.

"What's wrong?" Delko yelled. It was obvious that he had been running. Ryan shook his head.

"I-I don't know, she just...we were talking and then-"

Hold up, Wolfe! We were not talking! That was an argument if it was anything. And he started it. "She just...she's on fire, Delko. Did you call the ambulance?"

"Yeah, it's on it's way. Did she eat anything, or...?"

"No! No, we just got out of the interview with the suspect...she got angry and then- boom! She's down." Why could I hear all of this? Shouldn't I be conked out? Unconscious? It's just a panic attack. I'll be fine, Ryan. I tried to get up. All it came out as was a few groans and getting pushed back down by Ryan. He, too, was breathing heavily and not looking very well. "Jess? It's okay. Just, sit tight. Delko, Leroy-" The cop, by the way. "Go outside and wait for that ambulance."

"But-" Leroy started. He was a nice cop.

"Go!" Ryan shouted. He winced as he picked me up in his arms. I remembered that night in the woods...and the restaurant. It was lovely. Soon enough, we were outside and the cool air was really, really welcoming. Calleigh had joined us.

"What happened, Ryan?"

"I...I don't know! She fainted...or...something."

The whooshing of the ambulance could pretty much be heard from everywhere. Nasty. Really loud, too. "Well, do you want me to go with her?"

"No, I'll go!" Ryan then went on to chat to the EMT guys. They bundled me up into the bed and we drove off. Ryan engulfed my hand with his. I really liked Ryan's hands...and arms. A long, hot time later, we arrived at the hospital. I hate, hate, hate hospitals. "It's okay, Jess." Ryan told me as the guys wheeled me down the corridor. I managed to open my eyes. My mouth was stuck shut, so I swallowed.

"Ryan...I'm fine. It's just a panic attack. No biggie..." I stretched, but my back felt as though it was on fire. _Everything_ felt like it was on fire. The EMT men started hollering orders to one another, Ryan's hand was still on mine. The last thing I remember about the corridor was smiling at Ryan.

And wondering why he never smiled back at me.

//–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–//

I woke up in a hospital bed. Cold. Nicely cold. Ooh, it was _so_ welcome. I yawned and looked to my side. Ryan Wolfe. I grinned.

"Hey, you!" I sat up, he immediately looked up, a concerned look on his face.

"Jessica. How are you?"

I thought for a second on my symptoms. My back was cold so was my head. My throat was fine and so was my head. In fact, I felt great. "Amazing. Cold. But not too cold." I sat up a little, but Ryan leant me back.

"You gave us quite the scare back there..." He told me, adjusting my pillows. I laughed.

"Yeah. Panic attack, right? I had one like that when I was fifteen. I tried to do this exam, but...I got really angry and then I got really hot. Fainted, apparently."

Ryan poured me a glass of water and handed it to me. "Here. Doctors said you were de-hydrated and stressed. Also, the heat of Miami wasn't doing you _any_ good. From now on, you walk about naked." He smiled. I was about to complain, but then I knew he was kidding.

"Oh, you!" I snapped my fingers at him.

"Hey." He held his hands up, acting all innocent. "Doctor's orders."

"Ha. That'll be the day." I yawned. I was seriously tired. "When am I getting out, then?"

"Today, probably. Hospital's full. You're in the maternity ward."

I frowned. It was nicely quiet. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Lucky you, you slept through the lady next door's pain. She _screamed_ the house down."

I laughed. "Nice to know." I twisted round to face him. I groaned in the process. My back was sore, was my only problem. "Hey, about earlier. I'm sorry for snapping at you...guess now I can get away with it, huh?"

"What about earlier?" He leant back.

"You were right. I'm involved." I yawned again. "Kids like that are sent to test you. She reminds me of me. I was cute, shy. She's so young, Ryan. And then this came along and happened to her. I mean, life's complicated enough without-" I inhaled sharply. Ryan frowned. "This kind of stuff."

"You talk too fast." He smiled. "Take it easy, okay? For everyone at the lab's sake."

"Yeah, poor Leroy. You kind of...yelled at him." I rolled over onto my back.

"You heard that?"

"Baby, I heard it _all_." I laughed. He looked up at the ceiling, tapping his feet on the floor.

"I see. You know, I really wasn't _that_ worried. I knew you'd be okay."

"Liar."

"Ha!" He leant forward. I looked down, noticing they had put a hospital gown on me. I hated hospital gowns. "You wish."

"Uh, Ryan?"

"Mm?"

"The other set of prints. Who were they?"

"What other prints?"

"The other ones. Five prints, three family, one - I assume - is Larkin. Who's the other set of prints?"

Ryan sighed. "Don't you worry about that. In fact, don't you worry about a thing. Relax. Have another drink." He placed his hand gently on the top of my forehead and with his other hand he gave me the water again.

"Thank you, Ry."

He looked down at me. "Not a problem."

"Uh, I think I have to go for a nap, now. If that's okay?"

"Sure. Hey, where's you key?"

"Key to what?"

"Your house?"

"In my bag, why?" I stretched, then lay down farther in the bed.

"Because. I was curious. Go to sleep." Ryan leant down and kissed me on the head. "I'll be here." He sat down and picked up a magazine. Then I went to a long, blissful sleep.

//–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–//

I woke up to see my clock reading the same as it was when I fell asleep. Whoa. _My _clock? I was at home! Yay! I turned round to see Ryan sitting in the chair at the bottom of my bedroom. I stretched, and got up and out of my bed. My pyjamas were on. So was my underwear. I wondered who had dressed me. I assumed it wasn't me. I walked over to Ryan and nudged him.

"Hey, Ry? Wake up..." I knelt down beside him. His jacket was still on and he was propping his head up with his hand again. Slowly he opened his eyes.

"What...get back to your bed, Jessica."

"Ryan, it's eight thirty. Go get ready. Have a shower. I'll go and make some breakfast." My plans were ceased when Ryan caught me by the wrist.

"You should be in bed."

"Well, I'm up now." I reached over and pulled my curtains open. A bright, hot light shone into the room. My top had ridden up. I quickly pulled it down. "Toast?"

Ryan yawned and stood up. "No...I'll have a shower, though."

"Sure. I'll have one after you. Got to get some stuff sorted out, anyway." I headed off into the kitchen, Ryan tailing me.

"Do you feel okay?"

I turned round and smiled. "I feel amazing! My body temperature is perfection, my head's not sore. I feel great." I bit my lip. "You look great!"

"You're not going to work." He arched his eyebrow at me and went off in the direction of the shower. Heard one, two, three...I gasped. Six knocks at my door in a certain rhythm.

Oh, no.

It's. My. Mom!

**A/N: Ooh! Sorry for the long, boring chapter. I was enthralled. **_**Nearly **_**3, 000 words, too! Cha! And it's midnight here and I am tired!**

**So, please R&R. I know it's a cliche with the mystery illness, but I did enjoy writing it. As you can see, Jessica is very, very highly-strung. But she is nice, though. **

**Have a great rest of the day - remember to review! -,**

**Lots of love and squee,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Surprise! (Or, I have no title for this chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it!)

//–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–//

I quickly checked myself over in the mirror. I looked good, all things considered. I then took a deep breath and opened the door. My mom was lovely. Kind of...like me. Not that I'm _too_ modest or anything.

"Mom! How are you?" I hugged her and let her come in. She laughed.

"I'm fine, Dear. I was in the neighbourhood and I just...wanted to see how you were?" She frowned, and I twigged that she had heard the sound of the shower going on in the background. "Were you going for a shower?"

I shook my head. "No, I wasn't." Oh, the look on her face. "It's my friend, Ryan. Uh, you want coffee? Here, sit down." I motioned towards the sofa. My room was great. Big, spacious and the fireplace was beautiful. A lovely red rug adorned the floor.

"Nothing for me, thanks. So...how long have you known this...Ryan fella?"

"A couple of weeks. See-"

"Is he cute?"

I bit my lip, trying to keep from grinning foolishly. "Kinda. But, Mom, see yesterday? I had a sort of...do you remember that thing I got when I was fifteen? I was doing my exams, I got stressed, then I fainted?"

My mother gasped. "Oh, my goodness! It didn't happen again, did it?" She edged forward on her seat. Then she rested her hand on mine.

"It kind of...did."

"Well, why? A-are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Honestly!" I laughed. "But, uh, I-I just have to take things easier. No need to worry."

"Well, you should have called!"

"I've been asleep since ten last night. I was a little busy."

"Oh!" She gave me a very worried look, then hugged me. I heard the shower getting turned off. Me and Mom chatted for another ten minutes, then Ryan came in, huge smile plastered over his face. That is, until he saw my mother.

"Oh, hi." He said, slightly disappointed, I thought. I stood up quickly.

"Ryan this is my Mom - Florence, Mom this is my friend Ryan Wolfe."

"Well, hello!" She stood up, graciously holding her hand out for him to shake. He smiled again.

"Hey. Nice to meet you, Florence. Uh, Jessie's told me lots about you."

"Ooh," My mother grinned. "All good things, I hope."

"Oh, the best." Ryan held his hands up in the air. "Jess, I'll tell Horatio that you're taking the rest of the day off?"

"No, no...I have stuff to do."

My mom interjected before we could go any further. "Well, hold on a second! She could have died yesterday and-"

"I could not have died yesterday!" I yelled. "Besides which, don't start on him. He was very concerned, I'll have you know." I sidled over to my parental unit and put an arm around her shoulders. "_And_ I have some paperwork to do, so I'm out of the way of harm. Right, Wolfe?"

Ryan sighed, folding his arms as he does. "Yes, she'll be fine, Florence."

Mom looked at me, fidgeting nervously with the bottom of her dark skirt. She was trim and had dark hair, the same as me. Except in the last few years, when it started to turn lighter. "Well, I expect you to keep an eye on her, all right? You, missy, better take it easy. Personally, I wouldn't go in if I were you, but then...if I were you, I wouldn't just be standing here _looking_ at Mr. Wolfe." My mom winked at him as she turned on her heel for the door. I smacked the side of my - very red - face. I mouthed to Ryan that I'd be back in a second. I then followed my mother out of the door and sighed.

"Was there a need, Mom?" I giggled. She gave me an elaborate shrug in response.

"Yes and no. Anyway, I have to go. Me and my man are going to lunch in two hours. I need to go, get ready."

I folded my arms. "Am I ever going to meet him, Mom? Your 'man'?"

She shrugged again. "Who knows. But, really, honey, _he_-" She pointed in doors to Ryan. "Is nice. Go for him!"

"Mother!" I shrieked, shivering in disgust. "Honestly!"

"Bye-bye!" She waved, laughing to herself as she headed down the steps.

"See you later." I gave a half-hearted wave and went back in doors. Ryan had settled himself onto my chair and was munching away on some fudge. He had a very, very sweet tooth. "Uh, I'll be ready in ten minutes, Ryan."

"Okay." He mumbled, engrossed in the paper. I rolled my eyes and headed off to the shower. I removed my clothes, turned the dial up to the hottest setting and stood in, letting the scalding water cascade down my back. I had a very flat stomach, which I always had to admire. I had puppy fat from the age of four to sixteen. Then, all of a sudden - boom! It vanished. I actually kind of...missed it, for some reason. It kept me warm, at least. I shampooed my hair, rinsed it and just stood for a few minutes, thinking. Mom was right. Ryan was a nice guy...funny, smart...I really liked him.

"No, no, no." I shook my head, mumbling. The water turned a bit colder, so I switched it off. I thought on my old relationship. That was five years ago, I was far too young and immature. Then again, even now I have the mind of a twelve year old boy. I had been hurt, very badly. Betrayed, almost. And I didn't want that to happen again. I mean, I had eight months of feeling sorry for myself before I finally got over it and got back to happiness. I've always been a happy-go-lucky sort..._that_ particular relationship, however, just knocked me for six. I hated the guy. I always thought if I were to meet him, then I'd kill him. Now, I just don't think about him. Ever. I used to wake up, think about him and then feel bad. Whoa, what did I think of this morning? Oh. I shrugged the thought away, dried off and got dressed. Brushed my teeth, fixed my hair then I was ready. I took about as long as Ryan, which was nice. "Hey." I smiled, leaning over my chair as I went back into the living room. He glanced up.

"Hi. Are you ready? Cause I could always call Horatio and-"

"Get up!" I laughed, handing him the keys. "I can't afford to not work, Ryan."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go!" I pushed him, gently!, out of the door. The we started off to Miami Dade. Somehow, I found it very hard to get Ryan out of my mind, even when he wasn't sitting next to me.

Infatuation.

What a wonderful thing.

//–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–//

Later on, I had matched the other unidentified prints to Larkin's girlfriend, who was now in questioning. I had eaten my lunch, gotten my paperwork done - to the very best of my abilities - and even gotten to know the lab workers a bit better before I heard from Ryan.

"Okay, we got our Bonnie and Clyde." He announced. "Miss Montgomery, Larkin's girlfriend, aided and abetted with him for the murder of Helen and Martin Jones. They're looking at around forty to life."

"Great." I smiled. Not really, but...what else could you say? "Thank you, Ryan."

"For what?"

"Helping me with the case."

"Oh." He blinked. "I'm sorry for what I said...about you being involved. You weren't really."

"Liar." I laughed, lightly. He smirked. There was an uncomfortable silence before I spoke. "Uh, I have to go and...find Alexx. She's trying to sort out a place for Aimee to stay. You know, before they put her in a home."

Ryan nodded. "Okay. Good luck."

I passed by him at the door. Our arms touched and then he looked down at me. "Jess?"

"Mm?"

"Just..." He was deeply thinking about his next few words. "Take it easy." Not what he was going to say. I nodded.

"That it?"

"What?" He furrowed his brows.

"You...seemed like you were going to say something else?" I squinted.

"I was wondering if we were still on for later. We were meant to go, uh, yesterday. Just a thought." He bobbed his head and immediately left the room. I felt a little more than disappointed.

Because I was going to say yes.

Of course we were still on. So why didn't I?

//–//-////–//-////–//-////–//-////–//-////–//-////–//-////–//-////–//-////–//-////–//-////–//-////–//-////–//-////–//-////–//-////–//-////–//-////–//-////–//-////–//-////–//-////–//-////–//-////–//-////–//-//

I swung by Alexx's place - yeah, I don't even like the word morgue. Eugh - and she was busy getting Aimee ready to take home with her.

"Hey, hey, Alexx! Can I have a quick word?"

"Sure, baby. Aimee, you wait here, okay?" Alexx touched Aimee on the nose and smiled before heading my way. "What's up?"

"You don't have to take her home with you...I can look after her. If you want. I mean, you've got kids, and..."

"Nonsense, it's no trouble. Although, you seem to want to." She eyed me suspiciously. "I heard you were sick."

"Panic attack." I waved my hand. "Look, Alexx. I'd really like to spend some more time with her. Please?" I bit my lip. It took another couple of tries, but I finally persuaded Alexx.

"Don't get too attached, okay? Remember, she isn't yours, Jessie."

I hugged her. "I know. But thank you!" I ran over to Aimee and lifted her onto the ground. "Change of plan, Kiddo. You're coming with me, okay?"

"Okay!" She smiled brightly. "Bye Alexx!" She waved as I opened the door for her. Alexx waved back and mouthed something at me. I grinned.

"Bye, Alexx. And thank you!"

//–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////–////

**A/N: Hola! Thanks for all the lovely wee reviews...you dudes rock!**

**So, I am also very sorry for the long time in between updates. I had a major thing going on with the other fic that I am currently writing. It's all good. Oh, also, Michelle: My MSN has ceased working, but I do have AIM now...if I could just figure out how to work it!**

**Nikki, as always, you rock! **

**Anywho, please R&R because you guys know how much I appreciate reviews! Oh, and Christmas is only a few weeks away, so!**

**Have a great rest of the day,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Crazy and Entitled. (Or, Is It Just Me Or Are My Titles Getting Worse As This Story Progresses?!)

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

So, that night, Aimee stayed in my room, whilst I slept on the couch. I really didn't mind, at all. Although, I didn't mind doing it for Ryan, either. Aimee was a nice little kid. Very mannerly, very sweet...in essence, she was picture perfect. Except that she was now an orphan with nowhere to go and nobody to turn to. The whole situation was breaking my heart, but what could I do? I was lying out on the couch, flicking through the true movies and sitcom channels, when my phone beeped next to me. I yawned and slid it up to read the message.

_Hey. How are you and the Kid? _- Ryan. 

I smiled, despite myself. _**Good. She's sleeping. Dinner was good. She's a nice kid. - Me**_.

If you need any help, I'm here. Just ask.

Suddenly, I felt very good about myself...and warmer, too, Like, when you watch a Christmas film and everything turns out well at the end. I cleared my throat. _**Thank you, Ryan. Good night.**_I pondered wether or not to put XOX at the end, but I decided against it. _**-Jess. **_

_Night. OXO- Ry. _

OXO? Now that's a new one. I put the phone underneath my pillow and turned the TV down. I wondered if Ryan had previously been thinking about me. I inwardly called myself crazy and a short while later, I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning at 6:41 with Aimee in front of me, tears in her eyes and a down-turned mouth. "Hey? Aimee, what's wrong?" I immediately sat up, and my heart was in my mouth. Aimee came up to the couch and sat next to me. I put my arm around her and she still kept on crying. "Aimee, sweetie, tell me...did something happen? Bad dream? Uh..." I wracked my brain, trying to think of things that could have been wrong with her. "Hey, it's okay!"

"No...it's...not!" She hollered, crying hysterically. I asked her another load of questions, but to no avail. I even went and checked her bed in case there was something in there. It was, seriously, nothing that could have upset her. I figured she just missed her parents, so I put her down in front of the TV, managed to have a four-minute shower, brushed my teeth, then I got her sorted. Gave her a bath, dressed her in some spare clothes, brushed _her_ teeth, got her breakfast. I honestly do not know how my own mother did all that for me when I was her age. After she had breakfast, she seemed a lot perkier, so I bundled her in the car and took her to work with me. I admit, I felt awful about it, because I was thinking of it this way: If you're eight, and interested in everything _outside_ or on TV, how is a crime lab going to give you entertainment? It isn't! I was halted at a red-light, so I looked over at Aimee. It was evident that she had been crying.

"Aimee? Honey, are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Okay...well, if you want to tell me anything, you know I'm here, don't you?"

"Yes." Aimee's voice was so soft and so quiet. Almost brought a tear to my eye. I yawned. I hadn't gotten a very good sleep last night, mostly because everytime I heard a noise, I had to check on Aimee. It was like an impulsive thing. "Jessie?"

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Crying earlier. I miss my Mommy and Daddy."

"Well, hey...that's perfectly alright. You're entitled."

She scrunched her face up. "What's that mean?"

I laughed. "It means...uh, you're allowed to miss them. I understand."

"Oh."

"You know, I lost my Dad when I was fourteen."

"Did you find him?"

Oh, now that I couldn't help but laugh at. "Um, not exactly. I mean, he went to Heaven, too. Like your parents."

"Did you miss him?"

"I did. I missed him a lot. But I took it a day at a time and I...slowly but surely, I got happier. You feel sad, at the start. But then, it gets easier. I promise you." She nodded and we chatted away for the rest of the journey. In just two days, I had gotten to be quite fond of this little girl. Although, I knew she'd be going soon. I opened the door to the lab and found Ryan leaning against the reception desk, sunglasses in his hand, gently twirling them around. He stopped and stood upright when he saw me. I smiled. "Hey, Ryan..."

"Hey. Hello, Aimee." He smiled and folded his arms.

Aimee only muttered a mumbled hello back and dug herself into the back of my leg. "She's shy." I enthused.

"Uh, Horatio wants you in the morgue. He seems a bit...off."

"Oh." I bit my lip. "Okay, could you keep an eye on Aimee for a sec, please?" I handed her over to Ryan, grinned and headed off for the morgue. Oh, joy. I opened the door to see Alexx and Horatio glaring at the table. "Uh-oh...who's in the dog-house?"

"Nobody, Jess. It's just...the children's home called me."

"Oh." My heart just plummeted. "Right. So, uh, I guess I have to hand her over again, huh?"

Horatio nodded. "I'm afraid so, Miss Lucas." He sighed. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah." I squeaked. "Of course. I'll go and get her ready."

"Actually, you have her for another..." Horatio glanced quickly at his watch. "Seven hours, at most."

I swallowed. "Uh, actually, that's alright. I-I could probably do better with some paperwork. Alexx, if you don't want to do it, I'll see if Natalia or somebody could do it." I stuttered out the words quickly, smiled feebly and opened the door. Soon enough, Horatio was walking with me.

"Are you okay, Miss Lucas?" He asked, wearily. I nodded.

"Yep. Top banana." My voice was going up and down like a yo-yo again. "Um, I'll have to go and get Aimee sorted out. I'll meet you in the break room, say, ten minutes?"

"Take your time."

So, I found Ryan and Aimee still in the reception area. I had informed Ryan that Aimee was getting put into the home today. It was a nice place. He had brought her into the locker rooms, while I got her some new clothes. "So, Aimee...you excited?" Ryan asked, sitting next to her and attempting to put her socks on. Aimee shook her head.

"I don't want to go." Her little bottom lip quivered. Oh, man. I was getting far too attached for my own good. "I want to stay here."

"But they have a nice little room for you. There'll be loads of other kids around. Your age. Nice food, cartoons."

"Have they got a big TV?"

Ryan laughed. "Yes, they have a _huge_ TV." So, me, Ryan and Aimee spent the next two hours with each other, and by the end of it, I was feeling a _lot_ more positive. This was a good thing, I decided. Of course, I still felt a little sad, but...life does go on. Alexx came into the break room with a tall, dreary-looking man. She smiled but she wasn't really putting anything into it.

"Jessica, Ryan, this is Mr. Edvark. He's the manager of the children's home." Edvark, huh? That isn't a real name, if you ask me. Ryan cleared his throat and stood up. He took Mr. Edvark's hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Sir."

I, gingerly, stood up and shook his hand. "Hi." Aimee was behind me, playing with her Barbie. I swallowed.

"Hello. So, is the child ready?" He clasped his hands together in a manner that I didn't like.

"She is." I said, silently wondering why I actually had to be here. Edvark walked towards Aimee, kneeled beside her and smiled. He chatted to her for five minutes, then he left me and Ryan with Aimee to say our goodbyes. Ryan went first, with absolutely no difficulty. Then it was my turn...which I seriously didn't want. "Hey, Kid."

"Hi." Aimee sniffed. She had been crying. I blinked.

"So, uh, I guess I'll see you around, then, huh?" She nodded, tears pouring out of her eyes. I could see she was trying to not make any noises. I knelt down next to her. "Hey, it's going to be okay, you know. Just...don't try and forget your parents. They'll still love you...and they would want you to have fun. So, don't forget that, okay? Besides, if you need someone to talk to..." I smiled. "I'm always here."

Aimee ran into my arms, making little odd crying noises as she went. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed. Edvark came back into the room, so I quickly pulled away from Aimee. She wiped frantically at her eyes, still making audible noises. "Jessie! I...don't want...to..._go_!" She yelled. I looked at the floor for a long moment. "Please, let me stay here! I'll be good! I swear it! I'll be good!" She hollered now, crying maniacally. I stood up, but she clung her hand into mine. Edvark came over and took her hand. He whispered a few soothing words to her, but she really wasn't interested. "No!" Aimee screamed. Edvark opened the door, said goodbye to me and Ryan, lifted Aimee into his arms and miraculously, she stopped screaming. It was as if she just resigned herself. She waved me a tiny goodbye as her and Edvark walked down the corridor. I had a strange, shivery feeling down my hairline and all the way down to my feet. Ryan came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Easy for him, as he was a _lot_ taller than me.

"She'll be fine, Jess. Give her some time." He sighed.

"I know. It's just...upsetting." My voice cracked a little. Ryan sat me down and put his arm around me.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now, but, uh...thanks." I rubbed my face. Surprisingly, I didn't cry. Not one tear. Not one, single, solitary, stupid tear. "Anyway," I cleared my throat, trying to rid myself of all the bad feelings. I've found that it works. Well, I always feel a little better. "Have we got a case yet?"

Ryan stood up, went to the sink, got a glass and poured some water into it. He came over and handed it to me. "No. Not today."

I took the water, but looked at it curiously. "What's this for?"

"I..don't want you getting re-de-hydrated." He laughed. I grinned. That was incredibly sweet.

"Thanks."

"Jess?"

"Yes?"

"Do you...do you want to gout later? With me?"

I licked my lip. I really did. Actually, I just didn't want to be alone. I had planned on working late, but...this was so much more of an offer, really. "Sure."

"I just...figured you wouldn't want to be on your own."

I grinned. "Ryan, I'm fine. Seriously, I'm not depressed, I'm not angry. I'm just...kids to that to me."

"Really? Animals do that to me." He teased. A small scoff came out before I intended it to. "What? I can be sensitive."

"Mm." I said, disbelievingly. Ryan was sweet, but I couldn't imagine him to be the type to be moved to tears by a ferret. I glanced over at him. I really liked everything about him. He had a nice face, great hair and really, really good arms. So strong and very muscular. And a broad back, which I admired.

"Jess?"

"What?" I snapped back to reality.

"You zoned out, there."

"Sorry." My thoughts quickly drifted back to Aimee. I wondered how she would cope. I've seen those places, when I was just getting into the realms of being a CSI. That was pretty much my first case. I mean, not my first Miami case. Anyway, the places aren't pretty. Just a lot of sad, young kids with no parents. Honestly, the first place I went into, while it was a nice, clean, well-treated place, the kids just weren't happy. They all had such sad little faces and frowns. I cried myself to sleep that night. "Okay, actually, yes. I do want to talk about it." I turned round to face Ryan.

And we talked about it.

//–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–//

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the absolutely **_**awful**_** ending. I'm in a hurry for something, obviously! LOL. Anyways, soon enough, I shall write some fluff, then some more angst, but I'll give you a spoiler for the angst. **

**cough Episode 408 cough**

**Wow...I can't believe I typed something that big! Amazing. **

**Please R&R, as always...you dudes make my day!**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Dizzy

//–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–//

Myself and Ryan were still chatting away. We chatted about everything. My growing up without a dad, his growing up in the shadow of his brothers, my complete lack of childhood pets, his fear of dogs - although, I pretty much shared that one with him. I wondered occasionally if Horatio was curious as to our whereabouts. Some time later, I decided to go down the hall to the morgue and have a chat will Alexx. I didn't actually have a case, and my paperwork was pretty much finished. So, all in all, I didn't really have anything pressing. Alexx was leant over the table reading some manual. Luckily, she had just taken a guy off the table.

"Hello, Jessie. How are you?"

"Hey, I'm good." I pulled over a chair and sat next to where Alexx was stood. The morgue always had a certain chill to it. A deathly chill would be too obvious, but that was what it was like. "How's things?"

"Fine. Horatio was looking for you a while ago. Delko told us you and Ryan were having a chat. A _long_ chat."

"Oh, yeah." I scratched my head. "Uh, we _were_ just having a chat. Honest."

"Listen, sweetie, if you need to talk to anybody, you know we're all here for you, don't you?"

Jeez, everybody here all wanted to chat to _me_. I mean, why? I'm fine. I am not depressed, I am nor angry, frustrated, sad, melancholic...in fact, I'm happy! Of course, I don't think I'm too keen on being a CSI, but that was my mistake, wasn't it? "I know...but Alexx, there really isn't any need for me to need to talk to anyone. I'm fine, but people can't seem to get..." Whoa, dizzy. That is _not_ good. Alexx rushed to my side.

"Are you all right?"

I touched my forehead just in case I had a temperature. I laughed nervously, trying to calm Alexx down a bit. "Yes, Alexx, I am truly fine. I just...got a bit unsteady of myself. I'm good. But, uh, I'm going to go and find Horatio."

"Okay. Be careful!" Alexx called out to me as I walked out the door.

//–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–//

I was stressed? I was on drugs? I have an allergy? I have lupus?! Nope. None of the above. I was just dizzy for no reason. So, if this is the case, why does the dizziness keep wafting over me? I found Horatio a while later. So we, too, had a chat. He even sat down beside me. Amazing.

"Are you trying to tell me, Miss Lucas...that you don't enjoy being a CSI?"

I inhaled. "No. I actually wasn't, but I was trying to tell you that maybe it isn't my calling, you know? I think maybe...I'm not smart enough, maybe, a-and possibly I am far too attached to people. Like the kid, I grew really, really fond of her, H. Then they just...plucked her away like...like...a chicken." I really had to work on my metaphors.

"You _are_ smart and you do have a certain talent." He blinked. "What you do lack, is a feeling of affinity. Do you know why you wanted to be a CSI?"

All these years, I have never once told Horatio the real reason. All the studying, all the colleges. Not once. "Well, you, I suppose."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I was a kid and...I liked the way you helped people. Made them feel better. I wanted to do _that_. I wanted to _help_."

"You are helping." The corner of Horatio's mouth turned upwards but I could hardly call it a smile. I felt another odd dizzy spell. I didn't seem to show it, however. "You're helping me, Eric, Calleigh, Miss Boa Vista..._Ryan_."

This was the first time I had ever hear him call Ryan..._Ryan_. I smiled. "Thanks, H. I used to be a lab-tech, you know. I quite liked that work. I don't like death and I hate confrontation. That is my problem. It's a failing in me, that's what it is."

"Miss Lucas, may I make an observation?"

"Sure, go on ahead." I leant forward, trying to rid myself of dizziness.

"I think...you put yourself down too much. You may need to work on _that_."

I nodded. He was right. Too right. "Yeah. You know that's not my fault, H."

It was Horatio's turn to nod. "I am too well aware of that fact." He stood up, ready to leave. "I will give you a month and a half and if you still feel the same way, come back and talk to me, okay?"

I grinned. "Alrighty. I guess I'd better go. Oh, I'm sorry. This wasn't the most...progressive of days. I got held back."

"That's perfectly fine. Goodbye, Miss Lucas."

"See you, H." I then headed off down the hall, only to be captured by Delko and Ryan.

"Oh, hey." Ryan greeted me cheerfully. He flashed me a quick smile and Delko did the same.

"Hello, Miss Lucas." Delko whistled, eyeing me up and down. I tutted, trying to show how disapproving I really was. But I did have to laugh.

"Ryan, how are you? Looking nice." Oh, orange and black was, honestly, a good look for Ryan. "Eric..." I shook my head. "Your shirt really isn't doing it for me, I'm afraid." I pointed towards his hideous pus-yellow shirt with a red and orange pattern. Makes me shudder just thinking about it. He looked down at it and frowned.

"This cost me twenty-nine dollars."

I gasped. "Oh, now...that's twenty-eight dollars too many."

Ryan laughed. "Hey, easy, you two. I'll need you both for a new case."

I groaned. "Another? Isn't one enough for the day?"

Delko yawned. "Yeah, I agree. Hey, why don't we all go out for some dinner?"

Ryan opened his mouth to respond, but quickly looked at me and then the floor. "The...case isn't today. We wrapped the Jones' case and actually, me and Jess were already going out for something to eat." Ryan took my arm and motioned for me to walk ahead of him.

"Cool. Where are we going?" Delko started following us.

We had gone to an elevator, which, thankfully, had just beeped. Ryan nodded again for me to go first. _Such_ a gentleman. "Actually, it's just us going." Ryan then entered the elevator, folding his arms. "But thanks for your concern."

Delko adopted a shocked look. "Fine, me and Calleigh were going somewhere anyway."

"Good." Ryan pressed a button. Doors still weren't shutting.

"Yeah, good." Delko intoned, frowning. I rolled my eyes. Men and their egos.

Will they ever learn?

//–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–////–//–//

**A/N: Hola! **

**As always - thanks to my lovely, faithful reviewers...you dudes are the absolute bomb! Okay, only one of you, it seems, got my spoiler, so I'll try another one. **

**8Nailed8**

**By Jove! Why don't you all beat it out of me?! Anyways, please R&R. Suggestions are always welcome.**

**Peace, love and a great rest of the day,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**

**1, 114 words. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Coded Messages

/////--------/////////--------/////////--------/////////--------/////////--------/////////--------/////////--------/////////--------/////////--------/////////--------/////////--------/////////--------/////////--------/////////--------/////////--------////

So, I went home and I got ready. I had a new chocolate-brown tight suit. Unfortunately, I didn't have a shirt so I had to put on my low-cut - but not too low-cut because, well, because I don't like too low-cut shirts - red blouse with cool sleeves. I fixed my hair and put on a tiny bit lip-gloss, but then I wiped it off again. My thoughts had shifted back and forth from Aimee to Ryan to whether or not I wanted to really be a CSI. My doorbell rang at exactly the right time, however. I laughed, and headed off to answer it. Ryan...and my mother. Again. I grinned, or, rather, tried my best to.

"Ryan! Mom! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, charming!" She giggled. "I was just on my way to see if you wanted to come to my office's dinner party this weekend."

I folded my arms. "Well, uh, I was just on my way out-"

"With Ryan?"

Ryan smiled and looked down at the ground. Of course, I had to turn bright red. I smiled, trying not to show signs of weakness. "Yes. We're going out for something to eat." Mom nudged Ryan.

"This daughter of mine, she may be a bit of an emotional wreck, but she really is a keeper, Ry." Ry? Did my mother just call him 'Ry'? Even I hadn't called him Ry! Ryan grinned.

"Well, uh, that's great. I sort of...had an idea of that anyway."

My face turned even more red and hot than it already was and my ears felt as though they had been set on fire. I put my hands over my face quickly. My voice was about three octaves higher than I would have liked. "Oh! Okay...uh, Mom...we have to go now...why don't you stay here for the night? I should be back in an hour or two."

My mom made a disgusted face. "What? So quick? Well, dear, I'll stay but you can't come home anytime before midnight. Understood?"

I checked my watch. "That's four hours away. What the hell are we going to do for four hours?!" My mom suddenly adopted a very evil, very smug face. I rolled my eyes. "Actually, please do _not_ answer that question." I looked at Ryan. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd be ready."

"Oh, I am!" I glared at my mother who was still making eyes at Ryan. I tutted and holstered my mother inside the house. "Mom, I'll be back soon." I kissed her on the cheek and grabbed my bag. "Have fun, oh, I re-stocked the fridge. The TV is kind of...odd, so you might have to use the DVD player. My bed's clean, so feel free. Night!" I dashed off down next to Ryan and grabbed him by the arm. He waved goodbye to my mother and pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"So, does, uh, your mom always do that?"

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I nodded. "Yep. She's quite a handful. And I still haven't met her man."

"She has a man?"

"Why? You think you were in with a chance?"

Ryan laughed. "Yeah, I was hoping for a date." I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, she's got _way_ more experience with dating than I do." I yawned, covering my mouth. "Although, it's taken her a long time to get over my dad. In some ways, I don't think she'll ever be over him, but, but, but..." I grinned. "You could always start this evening by telling me where we're going."

"No." He unlocked his car and opened the door for me. I smiled and stepped up onto the way-too-high step. Ryan helped me up, though, which was extremely chivalrous. "It's a surprise."

I thought for a second. "That's exactly what you told me the last time we went out."

He nodded. "Yeah. It was." I plugged myself into the seat belt and stretched. Ryan turned the ignition on and sat for a few seconds, glaring at the wheel. He polished it for a split second and then shrugged. "Ryan? Could I ask...does it involve food?"

"Yes and no."

I shook my head. I really couldn't imagine where he was taking me. "Dancing? Singing? Uh...skating? I don't know...bowling?"

"None of the above. Maybe." He laughed. "Where would you like to go?"

"Firstly, I'd love some food, secondly, I'd love to know if this was a date." I folded my arms, hoping for more of an answer to the latter question. Ryan shifted slightly and I inwardly slapped myself. How could I be so stupid?! Anyway, he nearly told me the other day. I tutted. "Sorry, I shouldn't..."

"That's okay." He smiled. I rolled my eyes at myself. "But, while we're on the subject," He deepened his voice. "I think it's best if we don't tell anyone in the lab that we're doing this."

I grinned. I couldn't stop myself. I'd had such a terrible morning that any amount of good news could brighten my day. "Okay. Deal." I cleared my throat. Ryan turned down to an eatery of some sort. I ordered the ham baguette and Ryan had sweet and sour chicken. The baguette actually took up the whole plate. Myself and Ryan chatted away, generally having a good time and then we ordered dessert. We both had the creme brulee which was amazing. Really tasty. Ryan had expressed his love for sweet things in the past, but I didn't think he enjoyed them this much. Afterwards, we went to the cinema, and the film was really good. Again, Ryan had two small bags of chocolate buttons. In fairness, they were tiny. Then, we went for a walk. "Thank you, Ryan...I had a really great night."

"Yeah, me too." He grabbed hold of my hand. I squeezed his hand. Funny, whenever there was a silence with other people - save for about three - I always felt like I had to fill it. But with Ryan, I didn't mind. It was a nice, calm silence. "Hey, we still have an hour."

"Wow. I am actually amazed we managed do to three hours. I mean, no offence!" I threw my other hand up. Ryan chuckled.

"None taken. Is your hair really that colour?"

I gasped. "Yes, it is!" I laughed, shocked. I had tod him already. "I-I can't even believe you asked me such a thing."

"What? Not many people I know have naturally black hair. And you're kind of...punk."

"Well, thank you but I have real black hair. My eyes are naturally like this, too." I noticed Ryan had started tracing my index finger with his thumb. I took a deep breath. I felt a bit dizzy again. "You feeling okay?"

"Yep. Just a teensy bit dizzy." I gave his hand another squeeze.

"Have you had this long?"

Honestly, Ryan...you worry too much. "Only today."

"Are you taking the pills the doctor gave you?"

"Yes."

"Did you read the side effects?"

"No..."

"Jessica, you have to read the label." He sounded vaguely like my doctor. I giggled.

"Ryan, honey, take a load off. I'm fine." He eyed me suspiciously. "Seriously."

"I can't help worrying. My mom nearly died when I was eight, ever since, I can't help it."

"What? How did she nearly die?"

He groaned. "She fell off a ladder while she was painting our house. I was meant to hold the ladder, but my dad called me over. I let go and then..." He shook his head, amused. "I still feel guilty."

"Oh, Ryan. What did I tell you about ladders?" I laughed. He stopped suddenly, took my other hand and bent down to kiss me. It was a small kiss, but less nervous and awkward than the first one. He pulled away, let go of my other hand and started walking again. I bit my lip. "So, I'm thinking we shouldn't tell Horatio about that either..."

"Probably not." He looked back down at me. I liked Ryan. A lot. I refused to say I thought on him as more than a friend, because people needed to earn my trust before I thought about them like that...but I do. I trust Ryan. And I won't admit it. Everytime you admit something like that, they betray you. Simple as. We started walking down a dark alley. It actually freaked me out a bit. I walked a bit closer to Ryan, but I was sure I heard something rustling behind me which was exceedingly strange because there wasn't any wind or anything like that. "It's nothing, you know."

I jumped at the sound of Ryan's voice. "Oh, yeah. I know, it-it's just a bit...creepy." Just then, a giant dog came running out from nowhere. I shrieked - as you do - and clutched onto Ryan's arm.

"So, you're scared of ladders, the dark, dogs and...anything else?" He chuckled to himself.

"Um, just another half a dozen things." I laughed. We talked away for another half an hour, well after midnight, and then we had to walk back to the car, which took another twenty-three minutes. I knew my mom would be pleased. I was standing at the door of Ryan's car when I saw a familiar face. An extremely familiar face. "Hey, Ryan...see that guy behind you?" Ryan turned round and had a quick look. The guy was staring at us just a second before, but then he looked down at his paper. Ryan nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, no reason. He's just...familiar, is all." I shrugged, getting slightly unnerved. I knew that I knew him, but I didn't know where I knew him _from_.

"Okay, Miss Lucas, homeward bound, huh?" Ryan asked, fidgeting with his keys.

"Yep...my mom's probably eaten half of- what is it?" I was concerned as to why the car wouldn't start. Apparently, so was Ryan.

"It's just this- ow!" Ryan jumped slightly - and I yelped - as half of the car collapsed. Oh-kay...that is _not_ a good sign. "Are you okay?" He asked, not even looking at me. I stifled a laugh. I sometimes have an awful habit of laughing at inopportune moments.

"Excellent, thanks." I opened my door and stepped down. Ryan was already at the other side of the car by the time I got there. The familiar guy had scampered a while ago. "Wow..." I gasped. Someone had flattened the tyres at the back so much that it had just plain old collapsed. Ryan muttered something incoherent and folded his arms.

"Okay..." He sighed. "We should, uh, probably..." He looked at me, questioningly. I had a feeling that he didn't know what to do.

"We could call..." I wondered who would be out at this time of the evening. Horatio would be asleep, the mechanic wouldn't want to be called at this time with such a silly thing - not that I counted two slashed tyres as silly -, Calleigh would be in her bed and so would the rest of the sensible people that we knew. Except... "Delko!"

Ryan smirked. "Delko? He could be in his bed."

"So will the mechanic." I folded my arms. "Why don't we just walk?" Ryan groaned. "Okay, obviously not an option. Look, my house is just ten minutes away, your house is about seven minutes away. We could walk it."

"Alright, let me lock it first." Ryan disappeared off to the driver's side and I was stuck out at the back of the car. We were parked outside in a car park, and just across from us was the hotel/café where the familiar man was sat. I still couldn't place him, but I knew his face. I glanced down at the slashed tyre. Teenagers and hoodlums. I shook my head. I was never like that. Not ever. In fact how someone could do that was actually beyond...what is that, I wondered, sticking out of the little knife-shaped hole in the tyre. I knelt down and opened my bag, looking for a latex glove. I placed them on and took the object out of the tyre. It was a bit of paper with some writing on it.

_Stay away from Jessica, Wolfe. You don't know what you're playing with -OXS_

My heart started beating harder in my chest and my mouth felt completely dry. "Uh, Ryan..."

"What is it, Jess?" He sounded annoyed. Maybe I shouldn't tell him...no, I must.

"I think you'd better come see this." A second or five later, Ryan came out of the car to me with a small bag of stuff.

"Sorry, I had some money and things, I didn't want anyone to- what's wrong?" He put the bag down and furrowed his brows. I held the note up.

"I found this is one of the slashes on the tyre."

"What does it say?" He stood behind me and read it. "OXS? Who's OXS?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't know..."

That's what I thought, anyway.

**A/N: Hola!**

**Ooh, intriguing! Don't worry, Ryan will still get shot in the eye with a nail, I still have my plans for that. But I also have a major plan for Jessica, too.**

**Oh! Also, I spelt tyre the Irish way, so sorry for any inconveniences caused.**

**Please R&R and thanks to all - especially Speedle's Sweetie, who sent me an e-mail but my internet won't work long enough for me to reply - who reviewed. You guys absolutely rock!**

**I will update this and 'Flowers in the Rain' hopefully quite a bit in the next two or three weeks, because we have a guest coming. Woo...!**

**Have a great rest of the day,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: O. X. S

//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–

OXS.

Who the _hell_ is OXS? He/She/It sounds familiar, like the man earlier, who may well have been OXS. I could tell Ryan was extremely worried by the look on his face. We had taken it upon ourselves to rouse Horatio from his sleep and call the cops. Given the circumstances, I think it was the right thing to do. He arrived - perfectly dapper and well organized as he usually is.

"Mr. Wolfe...where is the note?" Horatio stood beside us, looking slightly at us and slightly at the floor. I didn't know how he could manage it.

Ryan handed him the note. "Jessica found it." He looked nervous, as if he felt he should add more to the story. "Me and Jessica were out for dinner, then we went to the cinema for about an hour and a half, and then we went for a walk. When we came back-"

"Sorry, Ryan, could I...?" I wanted to make a small observation known.

"Yeah, sure."

"H, I saw this guy, who I'm sure I used to know. He may very well be OXS."

"Do you remember his name?"

I shook my head. "No, but I am almost sure that I knew him from Chicago." I had only ever dated three guys in my short enough life...the familiar guy resembled two of them. Wait a minute, OXS? "Oh, my God." I pulled my cell out of my back pocket and typed in a number. It took my mother four and a half rings to answer. She sounded tired so I assumed she did decide to stay at my place. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Mom, look, this is important...do you know anybody by the initials: O. X. S?"

She sighed. "OXS? Honey, I don't know...I'm tired." I turned round to look at Horatio and Ryan. I groaned.

"Mom! Please."

"Oh, alright. OXS...well, I think you know who my first thought is."

I thought for a second. "Uh, no, actually..."

"Oscar. Xavier. Stevens."

The words hit me like a ton of bricks. "Oscar? No...no, no, Mom. His middle name was _not_ Xavier. Seriously?"

"Yes." She yawned. "Why? Is something wrong? Are you okay? And is Ryan alright?" Now she was alert.

"Barely." Okay, this was officially the worst day ever. Aimee was gone, and now Oscar's back into my life. Aside from the date, everything about it sucked. Even the date hasn't turned out too well. Now that she had said it, that is _exactly_ who the familiar guy was. Only older. And fatter. And he had a lot less hair. "We're fine, just...lock the doors, alright? And be careful. Bye."

"Okay...take care, I love you."

"Love you, too." I clicked off. I rubbed my forehead and walked up to Horatio and Ryan. My hand had started shaking slightly. "I got an ID."

"Tell us, Miss Lucas." Horatio stood straight now, obviously interested.

"He was...my boyfriend for a couple of years, back in Chicago." I sighed. I hadn't thought about Oscar in years. I thought...I thought he was out of my life for good. I had hoped, anyway. Why did this stuff always happen to me? I mean, it's a selfish way to think, but it's true. Then again, there are people much worse off than me.

"And?" Ryan folded his arms. I didn't want to tell Ryan. I didn't want him to even mention Oscar's name.

"And...it went awry. Plain and simple. His name's Oscar Xavier Stevens. Oz, really." I blinked.

"Miss Lucas, I get the feeling that you aren't telling us the full story on this one." Horatio put his hands on his hips. I shrugged. That, Horatio, is because I simply don't want to.

"I dumped him, he didn't get over it, I left Chicago - good timing, too, because I just got my CSI title a year ago - and then that was it. I haven't thought about him since." I didn't want to. I fully buried him in my mind.

"You left Chicago three years ago. Correct?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Five years ago, we broke up. I was twenty. He was twenty-two. What do we, Horatio?"

Horatio blinked. "We try to get some prints, go to the lab, find out where he is and then we nail him." With that, Horatio turned on his heel and swanned over to Frank, who resembled something that had just been shaken out of his skin after a long, peaceful slumber. I touched Ryan's arm.

"I am sorry, Ryan. I didn't think he'd even know where I would be. I spent a month trying to forget him and since then, he hasn't crossed my mind _once_."

"It's not your fault, Jess. Just, be careful." He handed me some swabs and things, basically telling me to get cracking. Half an hour later, we had a couple of prints, some of which where bound to be mine and Ryan's. I found a pen under the wheel. Oscar was always sloppy wih everything he did. I put all the evidence I had collected into the kit and myself and Ryan got into Horatio's car. I sat in the back, listening to Horatio and Ryan. They obviously thought I had dozed off or something, because their conversation just got deeper.

"Mr. Wolfe, I don't mean to pry, but are you and Miss Lucas...involved?"

Ryan sighed. "I don't know, Horatio. She's a great girl. I enjoy her company, is all." Oh, he sounded like such a kid.

"You know, Mr. Wolfe, if you are, I support your decision." Nice, thanks, Horatio. In fairness, he really doesn't sound like himself. He sounded almost...odd. Like a father trying to give his daughter away.

Ryan chuckled, wryly. "I know, H."

"I wish you both the best, if you are involved." Horatio announced, breezily. Well, as breezy as possible when you're as cool as a cucumber in a freezer.

"Thanks." Ryan was uncomfortable and I almost exploded trying to stifle my laughter.

"I have known Jessica...for eleven years. I remember Oscar. But I don't remember what happened to him."

"Slipped your mind?"

"Exactly what it did, Mr. Wolfe. Exactly." We parked after that, and I was glad. I sat up and got out, pretending to yawn. Horatio got out first and headed off to find a lab tech.

"So...we're 'involved', now." I smiled, walking down the hall with Ryan.

"Yeah, according to Horatio, anyway."

"And I'm great."

"Don't gloat."

"I wasn't."

"Liar."

"Oh, shoosh!"

"No."

"Yes!" I grinned. I had slightly gotten over the fact that my ex was back. The only ex that I actually despised. Detested. Loathed. _Oozed_ hatred for. Well, I may have pushed that metaphor a little bit too much. Ryan didn't look too worried. I mean, _Ryan_'s the one that Oscar threatened. _Ryan_ is the one that should be worried. I asked him and he said there wasn't any point in being worried. How wrong he was.

//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–

The next day, we still hadn't located Oscar. I had managed to sleep and felt a lot happier than yesterday and I had even heard about Aimee, she's doing good and is liking the home well enough - although, I was extremely annoyed and frustrated about our case, Mom had phoned me a few times, Ryan was still fine and Horatio was still as laid back as always. I couldn't help but look over my shoulder a couple of times. Delko was now on the case with us. He had questioned a few people, none of which had even heard of Oscar. Lucky them. Boa Vista came up blank with the prints...he wasn't in our system. This case was going perfectly for Oscar. One - nil at least.

"Lucas?" Delko came up beside me in the break room. I had been staring blankly at my coffee for a while now.

"Yeah?"

"How are you?"

"Good." I said, cheerily. Real cheerily, too. Delko sighed.

"No, you're not."

"I am. I'm happy, but I am annoyed. Oscar can _always_ do this. _Always_. H-he wrangles his way out of bad situations."

"How long did you two date?"

"Uh...about...three years. But I knew him since he was a kid." I did not know why I was explaining this to Delko. "I was seventeen when we started dating. Seventeen and three quarters, I used to say."

Eric nodded. "I see...and what about you and Wolfe? Is that serious?" He suspiciously looked over some papers on the counter. I rolled my eyes.

"Nah, we're just friends."

"With benefits?"

I laughed. "That is _none_ of your business, Eric..." He chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm sorry."

"What about you and, uh, Duquesne?" I raised my eyebrows. "Is _that_ serious?"

Eric adopted a shocked-panda look. "Nicely played." With that, he lifted one of the papers and started to read it.

"Hey, Eric, where'd you get that shirt?" I took a sip of my coffee. Eric looked down at his shirt then back up at me.

"Oh, my sister bought it for me."

I smiled. "That's why it looks nice, then."

He shook his head. "You're mean!"

"I know..." I walked over and sat opposite him, picking up a magazine. "I can't help it."

"At least you admit it." He yawned. Just then, Ryan came into the room, looking entirely peeved and infuriated.

"Hey." He mumbled and went straight to the coffee. Me and Eric exchanged a confused look before I gingerly got up and walked over to Ryan. Delko immediately shot out of the room. As I stopped behind Ryan, who was frantically sipping away at his coffee, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You alright, Ryan?" He nodded. I kind of had a feeling that he wasn't. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He clenched his jaw, slightly. "I just..._can't_ get anything on OXS. Not a thing, Jess."

"Don't worry about it, okay? He won't do a thing as long as you have what he wants." Then I got a great idea. "Hold on...he wants _me_, right?"

Ryan furrowed his brow and turned to face me. "Yeah, so?"

"So...I was thinking...what if we stitch him up. I mean, if he was outside at the café the other day, then it means he knows where and when we are. Obviously he's been keeping tabs or _stalking_. We could set him up, Ryan."

"No." Ryan immediately shot me down. I raised my eyebrows.

"But, I-"

"No, Jess." He said, firmly. "Definitely not."

"But, Ryan, wait, hear me out, here..." I placed my hand in the air. Ryan looked very unconvinced. "You come to my house tonight, pick me up, we'll have some armed policemen and whatnot, _you_ go into my house, we'll see if he comes out. If so, happy days, if not...what have we lost?"

Ryan thought this over for a few minutes. "Have you talked to Horatio?"

I shook my head. "I'll go and find him." As I turned on my heel, I heard Ryan stomping behind me, all the way to Horatio.

/–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–

All things considered, it went very, very well. Horatio listened to both of us - myself desperately trying to convince him and Ryan frantically trying to pull him away from the idea - and eventually decided we would try it out. The plan was: I'll go back to my house, I'll have a shower, get dressed, get ready, make some dinner, Ryan will show up, have the dinner, leave about half an hour later, except Ryan will have forgotten something in the house, using this as a ploy, Oscar might just take it upon himself to take me. Assuming of course he's even stalking us. Which he probably isn't. Wait, which he _hopefully_ isn't. But there will be officers around the area. So, we waited until eight-ish. I had my shower, got dressed and all. I had my figure-clinging red dress, which just came to the top of my knees, which was good for as short a person as myself. And my hair was very nice. Curled a bit at the bottom, but the middle and top were straight. My fringe was above my eyelid, so that was good. My fringe went higher at one side than at the other side, if that even makes any sense to you. I thought it was punk, at the time. So, I made plain old steak and fries with sauteed onions. Right on time, as usual, Ryan showed up with his laptop. I assumed this was what he was going to forget. He kissed me on the cheek as I opened the door.

"Hey, Jess. You look lovely." He smiled, although he looked very tense. I was perfectly calm.

"Thanks...uh, come on in." I stepped aside, and he did. I had a quick glance around outside. The only thing I noticed was a deep red car across the road which generally wasn't there. It had a foreign registration plate. But not Chicagoan. I closed the door and turned round to face Ryan. "That car isn't normally there, Ryan."

"The red one?"

I nodded. "Go on into the kitchen. Window's open, so be quiet."

"Thanks." So, we had the dinner, and it was all good. We chatted about general nonsense; films, books, all that stuff. We flirted, did a bit of hand-holding. Ryan even leant over and kissed me a few times, but we were both just a tad too nervous to enjoy it. Then, we got to forty minutes after he showed up and we decided to go 'out'. Plan was, we were going to a karaoke bar just five minutes away, in case. As we stopped at the door, Ryan put his hand on my shoulder. "Okay, if you get him, shout 'kerplunk', as _loud_ as you can. There's an officer in the bush, so I'm sure you'll be okay." I smiled. His concern for me was kind of cute, in an odd way.

"I will be fine. Just, take your time, alright?" I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him. Even on high-heels I had to stand on my tip-toes. We walked out onto the thing, had a small amount of flirtatious banter, and then Ryan started fumbling about.

"Oh, Jess? I forgot my laptop and my keys...could I?" He pointed to my door. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I'll wait here."

"Thanks." Ryan hesitantly opened my door and went back into the house. Thankfully, he never watched us at the window. I heard a crackling in the bush beside me. I hoped it was the one with the policeman. I yawned. I wondered how long Ryan was going to be. I heard another little noise, and then another. My heart was almost in my mouth when I heard tiny rustling. If it was the cop, he sure wasn't being subtle, I thought. I had noticed that the red car was now parked on _my_ side of the road. I took a step back towards the door. I jumped as Ryan came back out. "Sorry." He smiled.

"No, that's okay...you get everything?"

"Yeah. You ready?"

"Mm, actually, could I just check something in the back garden, please? I'll only be two seconds." Oh, man...poor Ryan. Thinking back, this was my worst mistake. What could he say?

"Uh, sure. I'll just wait here." He shot me a death glare and I headed down to the back of my garden. I heard him call 'be careful', but it was a bit late. A hand covered my mouth and stifled my scream. It was a thick, hard hand, and then I felt something sharp and _extremely_ painful in my side.

Oh, God...

What had I just done?

/–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–/

**A/N:**

**Hello!**

**Well, 2, 617 words. Yikes-a-bee, surely that's worth a review or two! Oh, thanks to all my lovely little reviewers. You guys are uber-amazing. I know, I know...this is a bit of a cliche, but it had to be done. Looking back over this story, all the bad stuff seems to pile onto Jessica. I'm sure I was just trying to say that she isn't the strongest person, emotionally. Or physically, too, I suppose. I think she's either 4" 11, or 5". Short, anyway. Me? I'm 5" 5 and a half. Tall for my age :)**

**Sorry for the rant, please R&R.**

**Have a great rest of the day,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Kidnapped (Tsk.)

/–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–/

(**Third person POV mixed in with Jess POV...will be for probably two chapters but hopefully no more than that. Hope you all enjoy.)**

Ryan waited and waited on Jessica. He had sincerely hoped that she wouldn't do anything of the sort, but she did. She had to. He folded his arms and leant against her door. He had immensely strong feeling towards Jessica. He loved her sense of humour, the way she carried herself, her odd-eyes - which, he had to admit, took a lot of getting used to -, and her extreme amount of gumshin. What he wasn't fond of, was her recklessness, as it generally only spelt out trouble. At first, he had felt slightly sorry for her when Calleigh was hostile towards her and Delko treated her as if she were invisible. Then again, he had only been there a year or so, and was more than happy to pass of the 'newbie' crown. He checked his watch again; where the hell was she? Suddenly, he felt compelled to go round the back and have a quick check around for her. This surely had to be going on for well over a minute. Ryan cautiously opened the small gate leading to her back garden. Her lights were on, but he couldn't see her. His throat constricted as he called out her name. No reply. He took his cell phone out and dialed her number, only to hear it next to him on the table and chair beside the door. Then he flew into panic. He yelled kerplunk and then the officers came around the back, guns cocked at the ready. He wondered why the cops hadn't done their jobs properly, seeing as if they had, Jessica might not be missing.

"Where is she?" Eric Delko commanded.

"I don't know!" Ryan hollered, placing his hands on the top of his head.

"Okay, you take the left, I'll take the right, she can't be too far away!"

Ryan nodded and quickly got to work. There was a gate at the back of her garden, and he speedily went off to the left. There were a few dark alleys and whatnot. Trash cans adorned the other backyards, but nothing else untoward. He had a sickly, dread-like feeling in the pit of his stomach. He shouldn't have let her go...why did he have to do it in the first place? Then, he stopped in his tracks as he saw one of her shoes. His heart sank entirely when he read the little note.

_-I told you to leave her alone._

_You should have listened to me, Wolfe._

_OXS_-

Ryan swallowed, alerted Delko to his finding and two minutes later, he was joined by him. "What happened, Wolfe? You were supposed-"

"I know I was 'supposed', Delko, but everything got a little out of hand on me." Ryan snapped, turning the corner at the end of the street. It was a strange, strange place. Not like any other he'd ever been to.

"Why? What happened?"

"We had no luck with the original plan, so Jessica decided that she'd go round and 'check' something round the back. She was gone about...a minute and then I went round the back and- the red car..." Ryan stopped in his tracks as they made their way back to her front door. The place seemed to be made in a circle. Walk far enough away and you'll end up at the front door.

"What red car?" Delko furrowed his brows, gun still in hand. Ryan rubbed his eyes.

"The, uh...red car. Outside Jessica's house. I-it was parked at the front since I got here."

"And where is it now?"

Ryan bit his lower lip. "It isn't here, anyway." They walked out onto the middle of the road, and, thankfully, it was quiet enough. Ryan bent down and frowned a little. "Tyre treads. Get your kit, Delko, and bring me mine, please." He was trying to keep himself calm, but inside he just wanted to get OXS, shove him up against a wall and kick the living daylights out of him. Inside, he was currently a broken man. His heart was beating too fast and his breathing had become faster and harder than normal. A few moments later, Delko returned with Calleigh and two extra kits. He handed Ryan a pair of gloves. "Thanks."

"Okay, Eric, look for prints, bag the rubbish and all that, Ryan, go round the back and check again - take an officer! - and keep an eye out. Search the area. I'll do the treads." Calleigh snapped her gloves on and took the mold out of her kit. Ryan and Delko weren't slow in their search. Delko managed to get half a dozen prints. Ryan did a quick search around her front gate, and then he stopped. In fact, everything seemed to stop. He took out a small swab and rubbed it against the red-stained tarmac. He then took out a small vial and squeezed it over the swab, turning it a vibrate, incandescent purple. He blinked.

"Calleigh, I got blood." He announced, gloomily. Calleigh's eyes widened.

"Where'd you find it?"

"On the ground, next to the gate."

"Well, keep looking. Go!"

Ryan didn't want to go back to searching. He would have preferred to be in the lab, or his house...

Anywhere but here.

//–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–//

**(Jess POV)**

I tried to scream, I really did. But Oscar must have put some duct-tape over my mouth. I had been stabbed and bundled into the back-seat of his red car. This whole mess was my fault. _I _was the one who said I would go round the back, _I_ was the one who had the idea and _I_ was the one who was idiotic enough to date the psycho in the first place! I looked down at my side. The knife didn't appear to go very far. There was only a bit of blood, but it was pretty much the same colour as my dress, which I had to notice. I felt exceedingly dizzy and I was _really_ worried about Ryan. I shouldn't have left him, I really shouldn't. Oscar, also, was playing really loud death-metal. Like, _really_ loud. Screaming as loud as they could. We parked a short while later, and Oscar yanked me out of the car by the wrist and then tied me up. Before I knew it, I got placed into a basement until the next day. I was tired, but I couldn't sleep in case he had plotted to do anything to me. He left a clock in the dark, grey-painted room. I'm sure there was a camera, too. Something beeping, anyway. I had hoped it wasn't a bomb. So, the next day, Oscar came in and sat in front of me. It seemed he just wanted to talk to me. My tear-stained face was slightly numb and I just knew it was swollen. I hadn't expected getting beaten up by his little female accomplice. I didn't even know he had another female. She was tall, blonde-haired and vicious. She stood me up and I managed to scratch her with my left hand and scratch him with my right, just to get some of their DNA. Then I hadn't expected getting beaten up further by Oscar. Then they left again, for another day, leaving me on my own, wallowing in silent pain. The blonde had scratched me, kicked, slapped and punched me. Oscar had stabbed, tied me up and then randomly beat me up. I cried hysterically when the blonde girl tied my hands together even tighter than they already were. I thought that my hands were actually going to fall off at one point. My eyes stung, my stomach was empty, I felt sick to my teeth and the stab wound on my side was very sore. The little cuts I had gotten on my face from the beatings stung like hell.

And all I could do was pray and hope that Ryan and Horatio would come through.

//–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–//

**Third Person POV**

Three days of frantic searching followed. Valera matched the blood on the tarmac to Jessica. Ryan hadn't slept in the three days straight. He hadn't eaten and he certainly hadn't thought on anything else. They had widened their search to eight houses, a desolate church and an abandoned factory near to Jessica's house. Horatio had interviewed a couple of Oscar's 'friends'. Drug dealers, mostly. There was a leggy blonde with nail-marks on her arms who was currently the main suspect. Suddenly, Delko ran into the lab with a small cell-phone belonging to the blonde girl, Tana Greene, a Swedish girl with a killer accent and a quirky smile.

"That's great, Delko, but we don't have anything to compare it to."

Delko grinned and handed him a small, unidentifiable object - possibly just a rock, or maybe a bit of her wall - taken from the outside of Jessica's house. "Now we do."

Ryan quickly grabbed it off him and lifted both set of prints. After running them through CODIS, he got a name. "Kara Matravars. Is of Swedish descent." Just like the blonde girl. "We got a picture, Eric?" Delko clicked a few more buttons and up popped a girl - not too dissimilar from Tana Greene - wearing a black wig and a skimpy halter-neck top. She had a lot of make-up on and a serious frown. Ryan's brain immediately clicked. "They're the same girl."

Delko nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought. New alias, maybe?"

"New alias, new look...same woman. Any ideas where she is?" Ryan folded his arms and pinched his lower lip. He just couldn't stand still. He didn't feel like it. At this point, he would've given a limb if it meant that Jessica was safe. Three days was too long, but he made sure not to let his mind wander to what might be happening to her. This Oscar guy was obviously unhinged. He could be a psycho, a rapist, a murderer...generally, these were the thoughts that ensured Ryan hadn't slept in three days. Delko tutted to himself as he couldn't get anything else on the girl from the computer.

"Nope. We found her on the streets. Lets just get Horatio, a few cops and go and check the places. You take four, I'll take four. Should only take a day."

Ryan shook his head. "A day might be too long, Eric. We'll get Calleigh and Horatio, take two each." Ryan twisted round on his heel and started to the door until Eric stopped him.

"Hold up, Wolfe. Why don't you stay here-"

"No." He started again, but Eric went after him.

"Listen, buddy, you have to sleep. If you don't, then you wont be able to focus-"

"I'm focusing perfectly _fine_, pal." Ryan snapped. He didn't need any sleep. He just wanted this all to be over and for Jessica to be back in the break room, laughing and chatting like she always did. Delko frowned. He wished Ryan wasn't as highly-strung as he was, but nothing could be done about it.

"Alright. Be careful, Wolfe." Eric placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan nodded and finally managed to get off in search of the first two areas. Calleigh would take the two farthest away, Horatio and Frank would take the two middle of the road places, Delko would go to the nearest and Ryan would take the factory and the abandoned church. They would all be accompanied by three cops. He had personally never been to a church in Miami, as they were slightly hard to come by. Nevertheless, all he could focus on was finding Jessica.

//–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–//

Calleigh Duquesne was a patient woman, by all means. But even the drive to house number two seemed too long for her. This whole situation spooked her. Ex-boyfriends - psychotic ones, at that - were definitely something Calleigh would rather not have to deal with. She couldn't get her mind around Jessica's decision to go around the backyard. She knew she would have done the same thing, but...Jessica was so young and so perky, yet she had experienced more bad things in her one short life than a normal person would in ten life-times.

Calleigh just hoped that they weren't too late.

//–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–

Horatio Caine had come up blank with his two houses, and now all he could do was wait. Everything he did was so calm, so controlled. Even in times like these, ones of sheer panic and frustration, he had to be in control. Except...now his control was slipping. Ryan Wolfe seemed to have taken over. Horatio didn't mind, considering the fact that Ryan cared for Jessica as much as he did. Horatio had often thought of Jessica as his long-lost daughter. He had been there for her since she was fourteen. Birthday cards, late-night chats when she missed her own dad and even helping her train for getting a CSI title.

Without his control, Horatio really couldn't do anything.

//–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–//

Eric Delko was fed-up. Annoyed. Rage-filled. Frustrated and irked. He hadn't known Jessica all that long, but he knew how much Wolfe liked her. He had never been sure of Ryan, mostly because he and Speedle were so close. Tim's death had been such a shock that even the thought of Ryan at the time had just killed Delko's buzz. Jessica was a nice girl, but he couldn't understand how she could be so stupid, putting herself out on the line like that. Then again, he would have probably done the same. Maybe not as half-assed, but still. The whole team probably would. The two houses of his had been a bust and this was now heading into the fourth day of Jessica being missing. He knew Ryan hadn't slept or eaten, and he was actually beginning to worry about him.

As always, time was against them.

//–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–//

Ryan Wolfe had gone to a lot of trouble trying to get into the 'abandoned' factory. Turned out, some old guy was living there. Shiny new kitchen, new TV, new bed. It was just the outside that looked decrepit. The church hadn't worked out. The only things residing there were bats and birds. He took a breath as he stepped outside. He needed to clear his mind, seeing as all that had ran through it today was the thought that Jessica might be dead. Or worse, if there was such a thing. He noticed a reddish-looking car way off in the distance. He took a cop and headed over to investigate. It was definitely a similar car, considering he had only had a quick glance at it the first time. He should've paid more attention, he thought to himself. Ryan then did another small bit of investigating, before stumbling upon a small, broken down house. The door was painted black, and some of the windows were smashed. Definitely a shady-looking place. The two cops went in ahead of him. The TV was on and there was a strange, muffled sound coming from somewhere. They checked upstairs. Nothing. Ryan took a few wary steps into the living room, which was empty.

"Miami Dade Police! Ryan Wolfe...anybody home?" He called out. Not a reply. He heard a cop from upstairs, informing him that the place was clear. He placed his gun at his side and had a look around. It was a very dark, dingy place. He frowned as he picked up two severely twisted comics. The TV was on, and turned up quite loud. The walls were smeared with green paint, but underneath it was grey. The hall was no better. The kitchen was as dirty as it could possibly be, the stairs were almost falling apart and the mirror in the corridor had been smashed into many, many pieces. Ryan noted a large amount of blood in the sink downstairs...and then he came across something unusual. A hatch under the living room carpet. He had circled the house three times over, including the upstairs. He nodded to the officer on his left, cocked his gun and motioned for the other officer to open the hatch. More than likely it was a basement, he decided. More than likely, it would lead to nothing. Maybe a porn den or something along those lines. No Jessica, anyway. There was that horrid, low, thrashing noise made by death-metal singers. It wasn't very loud, but it could still be heard. He shifted uncomfortably down the decrepit, old steps. The floor and walls were concrete, and there was definite spatter on the floor. Ryan's heart pounded as fast as it could, and he was positive that he had broken into a cold, nervous sweat. Three of the officers from upstairs had followed Ryan down into the basement. There was a door - which the music was coming from - at the end of the tiny room. Ryan carefully placed his hand on the handle, opening it slowly. The music became far more audible to them, and faint sobbing could be heard. The immediate first thing Ryan saw was an older-looking man and the tall, blonde, Swedish girl. They immediately stopped whatever awful thing they were doing and turned to face Ryan. Behind them, cowering in pain and fear, was Jessica. The two officers at Ryan's side rushed over to the two suspects and cuffed them. Ryan ran over to Jessica and untied her. "Hey, hey, you're okay..." He soothed, feeling only slightly more relieved than he should be. Tana and Oscar had been very wise and never said anything until they got back to the lab. Ryan had huddled Jessica into his car, careful not to break any evidence she might have. The only thing now that mattered to Ryan was that she was safe.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–/

**Jess POV**

When Ryan came, I was _so_ relieved that there wasn't even any words to describe it. I felt awful, after all the beatings and the being shouting at. Oscar and his little accomplice were definitely the two biggest psychos that I had ever seen. My eyes were killing me from all of the tears that I'd been crying in the last three days. I was starving hungry and the only thing they let me have was kind of like bathroom breaks. Ryan put me in his car and drove us back to Miami Dade. He looked very tired, and I felt extremely guilty.

"Ryan?" I asked, but it came out hoarse and slightly raspy. He looked over at me.

"Yeah?" His voice was very soft and very unlike itself. I attempted a small smile but there was a cut on my lip that was pure agony.

"Thank you for finding me."

"No problem." He laughed. There was a silence that ensued. "Jess...did he..." He bit his lower lip and furrowed his brow, obviously awkward. "Did he..._hurt_ you...in any other way?"

My stomach dropped. Thankfully, the answer was no, but the look on Ryan's face just broke my heart. I hadn't noticed, but I'd been silently crying away on the way back. "No, Ryan...he didn't."

Ryan nodded. "Okay." Then we were quiet all the way back to the lab. I was quickly put into the morgue with Alexx, who looked almost as tired as Ryan. "Alexx, I have to meet Horatio in the break room, but, just, keep an eye on Jess, okay?"

"Okay, Ryan. You take care, alright?" Alexx touched him on the arm and he nodded. She then came over to me and sat me down. "Oh, Jessie..."

"I'm okay, Alexx." Yeah, right.

"No, baby...you're not."

"Am I bruised or...?"

"Mostly cuts, but I can treat those."

I was so happy to be back safely, that I didn't really care about the awful, throbbing pain on my wrists. I knew I would be getting processed after Ryan came back, then hopefully a shower, and finally some food. I was going to be extremely happy when I blocked Oscar and the Blonde out of my head properly.

Hopefully, _that_ wouldn't take too long, either.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

**A/N: 3, 334 words. Wow. **

**Hope you all enjoyed that. I was descriptive, but in vague sense, so as I can let all you amazing readers use your imaginations. This chapter took me ages to write. Ugh!**

**Anyways, Merry Christmas to you all - and fluffier, happier chapters ahead! - and please leave me a wee review if you feel like it. **

**Have a great rest of the day,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

**(Third Person POV, enjoy it! Ooh, there may be a bit of fluff! Injured fluff, but fluff nonetheless!)**

Ryan had chatted to Horatio, Delko and Calleigh. Calleigh was going to process Jessica, Eric was going to question Tana and Horatio and Ryan were going to take Oscar. They all descended into the morgue, where Jessica was sitting, curled up on the chair. Her face was fine, Ryan thought. Save for the cuts and the black eye, nobody could tell that there was anything wrong her. Her red dress was ripped in the middle and she was walking with a limp. She was in a perky-enough mood, though. Probably trying to compensate, Eric decided.

"Hey, Jess...you look good." Calleigh joked, trying to break the silence a little. Jessica laughed nervously. She didn't want everybody walking on eggshells around her.

"Gee, thanks, Calleigh. I feel better. I mean, my lip is really sore, but I'll live."

Eric walked forward and patted her on the arm. "Good to have you back, Lucas."

Jessica was slightly taken a back by Delko. He hadn't ever really paid her much attention, but she didn't mind. "Thanks. Uh, nice shoes." She pointed to his Converse Trainers. The only sensible shoes he'd ever been seen in. He smiled and walked over to Alexx. Horatio stepped forward.

"Miss Lucas...are you feeling up to being processed?" Wether or not she said yes, it would have to be done sooner or later.

She nodded. "I guess so." Calleigh stepped forward to put her gloves on. Jessica cleared her throat, but she still sounded hoarse. "Actually, um...could Ryan process me, please? No offense, Calleigh, but...I'd feel a bit more comfortable." Calleigh heaved a silent sigh of relief. She hated processing people. It really wasn't her forte.

"Don't worry. I'm not offended." She grinned, handing the gloves to Ryan. He smirked and put them in his kit, thanking Calleigh.

"Okay, Horatio, I'll be back in half an hour. Could you..." He stopped for a second, wrinkling his nose. "Could you _not_ do the interview until I'm there?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Wolfe. Take your time." He nodded to Jessica, who was already being chauffeured into the examination room.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

Jessica sat herself up on the table in Examination Room number three. She glanced down at herself wearily. She had never been processed, or ever wanted to be processed, but she had hoped Ryan would be more gentle than Calleigh. No harm to Calleigh, but...she wasn't Ryan. Jessica felt comfortable with Ryan, more so than with Calleigh, or even Delko. Granted, she liked them, too. Ryan came over and put the latex gloves on, hoping that he wouldn't screw anything up with the processing.

"Okay, Jess...I'll start from the top." He took out a swab and motioned for her to open her mouth. And she did. "So...can you tell me what happened?"

She closed her mouth as he shut the lid on the swab. "Well, I told you I was going round the back, and then, uh, Oscar..." She took a deep breath, feeling entirely unsteady about everything. "He grabbed me from behind and kind of...stabbed me-"

"He stabbed you?" Ryan furrowed his brow. No one had told him about this. Jessica sighed and nodded.

"It didn't go in far."

"I don't care how far it went in...show me." He lifted her arm up and saw the medium, red gash on her side. He hadn't noticed the puncture wound on her dress before. Just the rip that showed off her stomach. He suspected she was in much worse condition than she let on. "Okay, we'll get Alexx to fix that up. What happened next?"

"Uh, he put me in his car, then he tied me up and then he put me in the basement, uh, hatch-thing." Jessica's voice cracked a little. Ryan was busy trying to lift prints, if it was at all possible. He had made sure to get her to wear silver jewellery, in case this sort of thing did happen. He took two prints off of her silver wristband. He was quiet for a moment and then he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jessica. I shouldn't have let you go out there."

"Ryan, it was my fault. Don't even think about taking the blame, okay?" She reached out and touched Ryan's arm. He nodded and motioned for her to stand up. She was far too short for him to process properly. He smiled, nervously.

"I'll need you to, uh..." He raised his eyebrows. Jessica swallowed, nervously.

"Take off my dress?"

"Exactly!" Ryan shook his head at himself. Jessica reached round, trying to unzip the back of the dress. She rolled her eyes as she fidgeted with the zipper. Try as she might, it would not budge. Her arm was in severe pain, and her shoulder was almost stiff. She gave up and sighed.

"Ryan...could you give me a hand, please? I'm kinda stuck." She laughed. Ryan walked over to her and carefully placed one hand on her back and unzipped the dress with the other. Jessica pulled one of the straps down and Ryan mentally kicked himself for watching her. Then again, it was in the interest of the lab, right? Technically, he _had_ to if he wanted to process her properly. "Thanks." She turned round, currently only wearing her underwear and tights. She was short of stature, and very slim. Her legs were longer than most people would have thought. She had a flat enough stomach that a lot of girls would kill for. Ryan would have said that she was practically perfect. He really couldn't understand why she covered herself up all the time, with t-shirts and jeans. Even knee-high boots. She placed the dress in a paper evidence bag and closed it up. Ryan eyed her cautiously. He noticed the wound on her side. It was red, crusty and ultimately very unattractive. Possibly infected. He took a swab from it, making Jessica wince. "Jeez, Wolfe. Take it easy!"

"Sorry..." He placed a glove-covered hand on her waist, doing a quick check around. "You, uh, never finished never telling me what happened."

Jessica furrowed her brow. "Okay..."

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

**JESS POV**

So, Ryan was busy processing me, lifting prints and whatnot off of my jewellery. I had taken my dress off and put it in an evidence bag. I felt a little bit vulnerable, only in my bra, underpants and tights. I had one shoe, but I had taken it off. They were my favourite shoes, too. He had asked me to continue on telling him about Oscar and the Blonde. I wondered if she had a name.

"Okay..." I sighed. "Oscar tied me up and put me in the basement...um...he left me in there for a day, then he put on this..._odd_ death-metal type stuff. Then this blonde woman came in. She never said anything. Not a single word."

"Tana Greene." Ryan explained. "Delko's going to interview her. Keep going." He placed a bit of print-tape on my collar-bone and lifted it off gently. Obviously, it was fluff. My lip was still throbbing and my face was only marginally swollen. I was seriously tempted to hug Ryan.

"Okay, then she came in the next day..." My eyes started to sting as I remembered my shock as Tana the Blonde started beating me up. I mean, what could I do about it? I was tied up. Even my feet. "And she started beating me up. She punched me, slapped me...kicked me. Uh, Oscar came in and just watched. He talked at me, sometimes...then he would go off on one about how much I hurt him. How much he missed me. He got drunk, shout some more, and that would be it. Til the next day."

Ryan looked very concerned. "You can stop if you want." He took his gloves off. "I'll go and start the shower. Get you some clean clothes."

I smiled, even though it was excruciatingly painful. "Thank you, Ry. I don't know what I'd do without you." I stood up against him, and I really, really wanted to kiss him. Or even a hug. I just wanted to touch him, really. Make sure that I wasn't alone. Before I could say or do anything, he had left me to go and run the shower. He then led me in and told me he'd be outside if I needed him. The water was lovely and hot, a nice change. I got out, dried off and put my hair up, leaving my fringe to fall just above my eyelids. I wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door to see Ryan lying in a chair almost asleep. "Ryan?" I walked over - making sure that towel was completely safe - and nudged him slightly. He stirred.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, standing up. I nodded, 'yes'.

"I was just looking for my clothes." I looked at a small bag which I recognized from my locker. "Ah...thanks." I walked back into the shower room and put on the underwear, the knee-high socks and the plain, white, low-cut tee and the regular jeans. They were tighter than I would have liked, but they were fine. I stepped out and sat beside Ryan. "What now?"

"Well, I sent your stuff to Valera, we should have the results tomorrow. I'm gonna leave you with Delko and Calleigh while I go and interrogate Oscar. I'll see you later." He was about to stand up when I pulled him back down.

"Wait, you're too tired. I'll do it if you want."

Ryan chuckled. "No way. I wouldn't put you through that, Jess."

"Ryan, I'm fine." I stood up with him. Then, I put my arms around his neck, stood on my tip-toes and kissed him. I shocked myself completely when I ruffled his hair up with my hands. Then he shocked me when his hands roamed down to the small part of my back. Let me tell you, kissing and a cut on your lip...it doesn't go very nicely together. He pulled away after I made a small wince-like sound.

"Sorry."

I giggled. "Stop apologizing. Seriously, it was a welcome feeling." He looked down at the ground for a second then back up at me.

"I'd better go and interview this guy."

I blinked. I didn't want him to. I didn't want Ryan anywhere _near_ Oscar. The fact is, I still hadn't told Ryan the whole truth about me and Oscar. I sat him back down next to me. "Sit. I have some stuff you may or may not need to know for this interview." I swallowed and began. "Me and Oscar. We were young...naive. We thought we could just fall in love, get married, have kids...live together happily ever after in Chicago. He moved in with me and my mom. We both thought he was a cool guy. I mean, I'd known him since we were really, really young kids. I mean, he was older and meaner. Anyway, uh...he moved in with me and mom. I left school, he got a job - we were really serious about everything. It all seemed..." I somehow couldn't find the right word. "Easy, really." Ryan nodded. All these memories were actually quite upsetting. I was trying my very best to hold it all together. Maybe it would be good for me to get it all out on the table. Actually let somebody in, for a change. "Then he got fired, for mouthing off to a guy. His parents had only just found out that we were serious and that he had moved in with _us_. They apparently thought he was living with his uncle. Yeah, don't ask." I laughed, only just noticing Ryan's hands intertwined with my own. "Um...so, then he started drinking, staying out late, hanging with these other 'chicks'. Uh, I _hated_ the drinking. I hated the partying and the girls and..._essentially_, I hated _him_." Oh, great. Here come the tears...I shook my head. "My mom moved out, joined a singing club band. They toured a lot, so she pretty much lived on the road. So, it was just me and Oscar." I stopped for a long minute, hoping that I wouldn't break down completely.

"You don't have to continue." Ryan gave my hand a quick squeeze. I shook my head frantically.

"I've said this much, so. Oh, God..." I rubbed my eyes. "You know, all I've done since I got here is cry. I am truly, very sorry for that."

Ryan grinned. "That's okay."

"Anyway, uh...he proposed and I said yes." How much of an idiot was I, you ask. A big one, that's for sure. "Then a mutual friend of ours told me that he'd been cheating. I got angry, stormed off home, found him in bed with my best friend...so he groveled, begged, got another job. I took him back, then, uh...things were fine, until two or three weeks later, the _exact_ same thing happened. I forgave him again, he did it over and over and...well, I kept on taking him back. I don't even know why, because he wasn't much to look at, he was drunk all the time, even at work and...I really don't know why!" Oh, I hate sob-stories. I really, really do. I mean, I cry a lot - and I know I do - but I don't need to. I just can't ever seem to hold the tears in when something upsets me. Wow. That _is _a cliche. Ryan nodded.

"So, anything else I should know?"

"Um...no. I left him and then I went off to be a CSI. Never heard from him, never thought of him." I smiled, but my lip felt as though it had dried up. Ryan let go of my hand, and I had only just noticed the awful state my wrists were in. All scarred and hideous. That's what being tied up for three days does to you, I guess. "Good luck, Ry."

He smiled and then bent down to kiss me on the cheek. "I'll be back later, and if anyone asks, I'm giving you a ride home."

I nodded. "Thanks."

And the he left. And I was right...I did feel better for getting that out into the open.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

**Third Person**

Ryan Wolfe was tired. Really, extremely...tired. He was seated at the table in Interrogation Room #3. He and Horatio were slated to interview OXS, but Horatio had been too busy. Ryan had only hoped that Delko or maybe even Calleigh would be free. No such luck. Ryan was not in a good mood. Jessica's story had made him really, really annoyed about the way Oscar treated her. If Ryan had a girl like Jessica, he would be absolutely made up. Wait..._does_ he have a girl like Jessica? Scratch that. Does he have _Jessica_? He still didn't know. He only knows that Oscar annoys him, and he hasn't even been formally introduced to him. Two officers opened the door and brought him in. He was older looking than he actually was and he was almost positive that he had seen him in at least four different places before. Ryan cleared his throat. He didn't know where to start. He was actually speechless. This guy - or rather, _monster_ - in front of him had just assaulted and battered his best friend and possible girlfriend! It was currently taking Ryan every bone in his body to not lean over and strangle the guy.

"Hello, Mr. Wolfe." Oscar smiled. He sounded smug and he looked smug, Ryan decided. This was definitely going to be a difficult interview.

"We found you and your accomplice, attempting to murder one of our team - _your_ ex-girlfriend - and we also have reason to believe that you have been stalking her for quite a while. Have you got anything to contribute to that statement?" Ryan folded his arms and put them on the table. Oscar scrunched his face up slightly, as if in deep thought. He then shook his head.

"Not a thing. Except the part where she left me a few years back. Did she tell you about all the grief...the misery...the _suffering_ I went through after she left?" He was acting up, and Ryan knew it rightly. He didn't go through _grief_...if he did, he and his lady wouldn't have spent the last three days torturing her.

Ryan chose to ignore his comment...for the minute, anyway. "What is your relationship with Tana Greene?"

Oscar scratched his jaw-line. "Meh."

Ryan rolled his eyes, not even shifting an inch from his seat. "Sir, all due respect, but I'll need more than just a grunt."

"Okay, okay. You got me!" Oscar mocked, placing his cuffed hands in the air. Seeing this, Ryan remembered the state of Jessica's wrists, with all their bruises and whatnot. "We've been dating. She's not what I'd call ideal, but..."

"And how _exactly_ did she get roped in to torturing CSI Lucas?" Ryan managed to keep himself calm, although he really didn't know how. Oscar widened his eyes.

"I would hardly call it torture, Mr. Wolfe."

"Oh, I would." Ryan swallowed. He could feel the anger just rising in the pit of his stomach.

Oscar sighed. "I told her about mine and Jessica's _situation_...maybe she felt for me or something."

"And what about the stalking, huh? How did that start?"

Oscar sat back. He looked tired. "Well, her family doctor told me where she and her mother were currently residing. I moved over, had a look about and voila!" He snapped his fingers. "There she was. You know..." Oscar then leant forward, his voice turning softer. "She's never gotten over me. I can see it in her eyes."

Ryan furrowed his brows. This guy was obviously deluded. "See, now...Jessica told me just half an hour ago that she hates you."

"Oh!" Oscar broke out into hysterical laughter. ""So you two _are_ doing each other! I knew it!"

Ryan couldn't stick it anymore. This was the straw that completely broke the camel's back. He stood up, at first heading to grab Oscar by the collar and throw him against the wall, but then he opened the door and walked out. Probably _not _the most professional thing to do, but neither was punching the guy. Sometimes, just sometimes, Ryan really wished that he had stayed an officer.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

**A/N: Hola!**

**Wow, that was a **_**lot**_** of writing! Flowers in the Rain, by the way, is currently on a small mini-hiatus, because I really do have to do a lot of planning for it. I am not, repeat - not! -, forgetting or neglecting it! I love it like a child of my own, and I refuse to let it slide. But I absolutely do have to post at least **_**one**_** update before the New Year. Hope you all had a lovely Christmas. **

**I wrote 3, 077 words for this chapter...Please leave me a review. Oh, and thanks to all my reviewers: Nikki, you will be getting your cameo at some point...maybe a new lab tech or something; Speedle's Sweetie, you rock! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Have a great rest of the day and a fabulous Christmas!**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter Twenty_Danger Complex

(Or, Aha! A Title At Long Last)

**//–//–//--//–//–//–//--//–//–//–//--//–//–//–//--//–//–//–//--//–//–//–//--//–//–//–//--//–//–//–//--//–//–//–//--//–//–//–//--//–//–//–//--//–//–//–//--//–//–//–//--//–//–//–//--//–//–//–//--//–//–//–//--//–//–//–//--//–//–//–//--//–**

**(Jessica POV, hope you all enjoy :)**

Poor Ryan. Really, that was all I could say. I felt awful knowing that he had to interview Oscar on his own. He was a hard pill to take, and he must have given Ryan some amount of grief. He was driving with a severe frown on his face and he didn't really say much at all. Man, I was in a lot of pain. My hand was killing me, for whatever reason. I never said anything, however. I had a fair enough pain threshold. We stopped at a red light and Ryan sighed, heavily. I rolled my eyes. He really was making me feel awful.

"Hey..." I said, softly. I was a good whisperer. "What's wrong, Ry?"

He sighed again, but with less enthusiasm. "Mm...nothing."

"What did he say?"

"Who?"

I rolled my eyes. Men could be so incredibly stubborn when they wanted. "You know perfectly well, 'who'. Ryan, look, if he said anything, or threatened you...he only does it to see how far he can go. I'll bet he said something about..." I eyed Ryan suspiciously. "Me? You?" He looked seriously annoyed. "Us?"

"He said he knew there was something going on." Ryan waited a second. "Of course, he _has_ been stalking you."

"Right." I nodded. I thought that I had better just leave it there...try and cheer him up. "Hey, look, why don't we go to the cinema or something?"

He glared at me, in a sort of confused way. "Are you messin' with me, Jess?"

I laughed. "No. Why?"

"Jessica...you nearly died! How..how can you even think-"

"Because you're upset." I said, simply. "I don't like seeing you upset. I was just trying to cheer you up, is all." Ryan sighed, relaxing slightly.

"Sorry. I was just...worried." He reached over and took hold of my hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "You really need to stop doing that, by the way."

"Doing what?"

"Trying to get yourself killed." Ryan raised his eyebrows. I rested my frosty gaze on him.

"I was not."

"Maybe you have a danger complex..." He continued on rambling for a few seconds before he took a look over at me and smiled. "Do you?"

"What, have a thing for danger, dangerous activities...dangerous boys?" Oh, man. I flirt too much. I should stop, I know I should...Ryan nodded. "Well, I wouldn't say so." Oscar was a nice kid. Horrid teenager. Then my next..._two_, I think, boyfriends were okay. Dull, and they didn't say much, but nice enough. Now, Ryan. He's lovely, smart, unbelievably cute. Pretty much perfect. Except...I don't actually think we're a likely couple. I mean, I'm nice, kind, smart enough. I'm good looking, but I'm not Erica Sikes. She's always flaunting herself in front of Ryan. Although...he doesn't look at her the same way she looks at him. "No. I never really know the guys before we start dating, but, Ryan? Could I ask about...Erica Sikes?"

He groaned. "What about her?"

"Do you...do you ever...think of her, maybe? Oh, hold on...uh, no. Do you, or have you, ever dated her or anything? I mean, not that I'm worried. O-or jealous. Just curious." Nice, Lucas. Ryan laughed.

"No, she has a thing for me. It isn't really mutual, though." Ryan took a left and then we arrived at his house. "Believe me, you don't have anything to worry about." Ryan looked right at me and pressed the button on his seat-belt. I swallowed, nervously. Why, oh why, does he have to stare at me so intently with those piercing dark eyes? I was a scarred woman, I should not have been thinking about kissing him, or anyone else for that matter! I smiled.

"Good." I couldn't even remember what we were talking about. Oh, Erica. Right. I had only met her once, or so. She pretty much threw herself at Ryan when myself and him were out processing a car. She wasn't nice to me, either. She blanked me when I was chatting to her, for starters, then she said she wanted to borrow my bracelet, and have I seen it since? No. Do I mind? Slightly, as it cost me twenty-three bucks. I mean, that's my lunch for a week and a half! Well, maybe just a week. "You do realize that, uh, I actually don't mind what you do. You could date Valera and I wouldn't mind!" My mouth was just spewing words out before I could process what I was saying. I mentally slapped myself. "Not that I think-" I was quickly shushed by Ryan leaning over and kissing me on the cheek. "Uh, why are we at your house, exactly?"

"Well," Ryan shrugged. "Guess I didn't want you to be alone."

Oh, man. _So_ sweet. So thoughtful..._so_ unlike any other guy before him. I grinned, which was a lot less sore to do now. "Thanks."

"No problem." Before I could say anything else, Ryan was out the door like a shot, then round to my side, opening the door for me. I unbuckled the seat-belt and stepped onto the step. Ryan put his hands on my waist and pulled me down. I felt my face flush for a split second, and then I felt a few droplets of rain land on top of my head. Ryan was busy fumbling about with his - many - keys. This was now the fourth time since I'd gotten here that it had rained. When we got into the house, we were immediately greeted with a pleasant little heat and a very enjoyable fragrance. Something nice and warm...soup? Ooh, I would have killed for soup. "Hope you like chicken and asparagus."

I grinned, even though he was walking ahead of me. "Love it." I noticed the very nice, very warm fire lit in the living room. Ryan's house was so..._neat_. So perfect, and warm. Not just because of the fire, I mean. It's like...a really warm feeling washes over you whenever you open the door. Something I could easily get used to. "Ryan, how exactly did you pull this off?"

He took his jacket off, set everything down on his kitchen counter and turned round to me, smiling. "It comes easily to me."

I eyed him, skeptically, before I had a look around. I'd been here before, but it wasn't like this. It was more...hectic. The fire wasn't on and it didn't feel as clean. Then again, we were car-pooling and he was late. As you walked in from the entrance, you were greeted with the kitchen, and, walking further into the room, the sitting room. To the left, there was a door leading to the bathroom, and one to the bedroom. On the right, there was another bedroom. Only a small one, but pristine, all the same. I walked back into the kitchen - God, how I love open-plan kitchens! - and leant over the counter, smiling at Ryan. "I think I love this place."

He chuckled. "Glad at least one of us does."

I gasped. "You're telling me you don't like this place?"

He shrugged, stirring the soup. "It's too big."

"No, Flamingo Grove was too big." I folded my arms. God, my arm was killing me. I hoped it was nearly time for more painkillers. "This place is adorable."

"Thanks..." He turned off the stove, took the soup and poured it into the two bowls that were sitting in a perfectly straight line next to each other. When done with that, he put the pot into the sink, rinsed it off and sat it on the draining board. I took to and put the bowls on the table and got the drinks...well, what use was I just standing there? Ryan washed his hands, dried them, smiled at me and then - finally - he sat down. I washed my hands, dried them and walked over to my chair. I stared at Ryan for a long, long minute. He looked up at me, head cocked to the one side. The corners of his mouth were turned upwards, amusedly. "Jess, can I help you?"

I sighed, contentedly before I sat down. "You really tire me out, you know. Honestly...you're so..._active_ and _animated_!" So, we had the dinner - which was thoroughly great. Really tasty - and then we went into the sitting room. Let me tell you, 50" TVs are the way of the future. His sitting room was painted red, but only on one wall. The others - and the ceiling - were white. The three-seater sofa was in the middle of the room, near to the fire. Practical and perfect, with the lovely, plain red rug on the floor. Much better than my house and definitely neater. So, here I was, sitting down on the couch, watching TV, when all of a sudden Ryan came along, sat next to me, pulled me beside him and wrapped a cover around the both of us. He looked seriously shattered.

"Did you take your painkillers?" He asked, groggily. I looked over at him.

"Yep."

"Good..." His voice was scarcely heard, and I couldn't do anything but smile at him. I stood up, only just feeling the horrible pain in my side caused by Oscar, and took Ryan's hand. He furrowed his brows and burrowed himself deeper into the sofa. I pulled him up, something not very wise with a stiff shoulder and an awful arm. "I'm fine here, Jess..."

I laughed. "No, you're not...get up." It took me all my - not very good - strength, but I pulled him up again and hauled him into the bedroom. "Okay, I'll need you to take your shirt and pants off, all right?" I may as well have been chatting to a wall.

"Yeah, in a second." He collapsed onto the bed, my hand still in his. I took a deep breath and sat him up.

"You know, this is definitely _not_ making it onto my list of ten favourite Ryan Wolfe moments..." I told him as I unbuttoned his shirt. He mumbled something incoherent. "Yeah, I know." I was about to discard his shirt on the floor but then I had a quick look around, noticing everything was so neatly folded and put away in it's place. Despite myself, I started folding the shirt and then I put it on the cabinet next to me. "Right, last chance for you to take your own pants off." I shook him gently. He never even stirred. I yawned, shaking him again.

"Mm." He frowned, folding his arms and rolling over.

"Oh, no, Ryan-" I rolled him over again, before setting to work on his zipper. "I swear to God, if you ever tell _anyone_ that I did this...there will be trouble." The pants were now folded and put away neatly. Ryan was now in a deep sleep. I pulled the cover over him and yawned again. While I knew I could do it, the walk back out this room and into my own little bedroom seemed like a life-time away, so, in the interest of saving time of course, I lay back onto the bed and stretched out. Such a soft, cosy bed. Obviously, it was inevitable for me to fall asleep right there and then.

//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

The next day, I was up long before Ryan. I had a shower, made breakfast, watched the TV and did a quick tidy-up. Ryan surfaced at about eleven-thirty or so. He was definitely in a better mood than yesterday. Looked better, too. And he smelt like...coconut.

"Morning, Mr. Wolfe."

"Hey..." He stretched, rubbing his eyes. "God, I'm sorry...I'm not used to getting up at this time."

"I take it you slept well, then." I smiled. I had called my mom a while ago, and she was pretty damn annoyed by the fact that I hadn't called her in four days. I told her a little bit about Oscar, but not the full extent. I never told her about my bruises, or the stabbing or even being beaten up. I mostly just told her that I got taken to his place and had a little chat. Horatio called afterwards and said that Oscar and Tana or whatever-her-name-is were spending a few nights in the cells before the court hearing. We had a great case, however. So, no worries. Ryan sat down next to me.

"Did..." He wrinkled his nose, confused look on his face. "I don't remember _anything_ last night. How did I get into my bed?"

I chuckled. "Well, you pretty much conked out on the couch, so I had to carry you into your room, undress you and then...well, the rest was history."

Ryan shook his head. "Sorry, Jess."

"Oh, shoosh. And seriously, _stop_ apologizing. You've been more than good to me."

He yawned and took the remote. "The place looks great, by the way." A quick glance and a smile at me, and suddenly, the remote was on the floor. He bent down to pick it up, groaning. And...not a good groan. More like a worrying one. I tutted.

"Ryan, is there something wrong with your back?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Here, sit forward." I inched closer to him and motioned for him to do the same. Reluctantly, he did. He was sporting an orange shirt and light jeans today. Honestly, that boy was trying his best to _be _the explosion in the paint factory. I placed my hands on his back and started massaging. I was once told by my old college friend, Mavis, that my hands were a gift. She, too, suffered from back problems. Ryan groaned. A better groan this time.

"That's...really nice." He said, softly. I smiled, applying just that tiny bit more pressure. I've found that if you start at the middle of the back all the way up to the neck and down to the small of the back, you get really good results. Always use your two hands, as well. I started doing circles, then. Ryan lowered his head, obviously content enough. I sat myself at the back of the very long cushion, pulling Ryan backwards with me. "How did you learnt that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Guess I just...taught myself, really. My mom was my first and last client. You are now the third person to experience this feeling." I laughed.

"Ooh...keep going with that." He was referring to the very gentle touching of his lower back. So I did, and then I moved onto his neck area. "Ohh." He liked that, too. I stopped for a moment. He turned round, brows furrowed. "What...why did you stop?"

"Just checking." I started again, much to the enthusiasm of Ryan. "So, you don't remember anything about last night?"

"Not a thing..." He whispered. I heaved a silent sigh of relief. As long as he didn't remember me clinging to him for dear old life last night.

"Hm. Well, I folded your stuff."

"Thanks." I had to laugh at him, because he sounded so chilled and mellow.

"I'm gonna stop now." I did and then I moved. My wrists were getting tired and so were my arms. Ryan groaned and sat back. He looked a lot more relaxed.

"Thank you, Jessica."

"No problem. I think I'll go and see my mom today, if that's all right."

Ryan arched his eyebrow. "Are you sure you're ready?"

I shrugged. "I feel fine. The same as I usually do." But happier than when I'm in the lab. Ryan still had a concerned look over his face.

Hesitantly, he nodded. "Okay. I guess I can't stop you."

//–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–////–//–//–//

**A/N: Wow! I love writing. I seriously do! Ooh! Sorry for the long, long wait and the terrible end/shortness of this chapter. I'll try and get some fluff in the next couple of chapters. Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers...Nikki, you will get your cameo, but you may have to wait for Jessica to get back to the lab - spoiler, ha! - if that's okay. I will absolutely try and get more updates in for the next week or so. Sorry! **

**Please R&R!**

**Have a great rest of the day and a happy New Year,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One: Enigmas and Make-Up Stains**

**(Hola! This chapter starts off in Jess POV and then continues on to Third Person POV. Enjoy it :)**

//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–

I headed into Ryan's bathroom, trying to get my face fixed up a little. The bathroom was, as the rest of the house is, _immaculate_. So clean, neat and perfect. Unlike my own, which was in desperate need of a re-vamp. I washed my face - again - but really, without make-up, I would look awful. The bruising wasn't bad, considering. But the lip looked hideous and the little cut on my forehead seemed to be getting larger all the time. Ryan walked past, taking the chance to come in and talk to me. He really does worry himself too much. Apparently, he spent the full three days that I was missing, not eating, not drinking and not sleeping. That made me feel terrible when I heard it. "I look _terrible_!" I laughed, turning round to face Ryan. He smirked, folding his arms.

"Not to me, you don't." Oh, he just had to say it.

I blushed, and I saw that I blushed. How awful. Every time someone - well, just _Ryan_ really - even looks at me, I turn magenta-pink. "Yeah, well..._make-up_. That's what I need." I walked past him and picked up my bag, which was conveniently hanging on the door. Rifling through it, I decided it was time for a new bag. This one was old, and denim. Who has a denim bag in this day and age? I pulled out some foundation and applied it to the cut on my forehead. Thankfully, my skin was pretty much the same weird colour as the make-up from the drug-store. The thing on my lip was a bit scary looking, but I couldn't really put any pressure on it, so lip-stick was _out_. Lip-_gloss_, however, should be okay. I fluffed my hair up a bit and turned round to smile at Ryan. "How do I look?"

He wrinkled his nose. "Uh, maybe a different shade of lip-stick. _Maybe_." He held his hands up, probably trying not to offend me. I laughed, turning back for a quick look at myself in the mirror. Deep, angry red isn't an option for a tanned, Caucasian girl with black hair. I wiped it off and noticed stuff that wasn't lip-gloss. Blood. Probably not a good sign. "You could probably get that checked out by a doctor."

"It's fine." Nobody ever listens to people when they say that. But it's the truth. "Besides, it gives me a unique lip." I touch it, noticing it has since ceased bleeding. "Anyway, my Mom could still tell."

Ryan nodded, watching me as I struggled with my new sweater. Chuckling lightly, he came over and hovered right over me. I shook my head, getting very infuriated with the grey sweater. It was warm here, in Miami, I mean. Although, this past couple of days seemed to have rained for a while. The air was getting a weird chill to it. Even Ryan and the rest of the team agreed with me. For some strange, deluded reason, I felt happy. Despite everything that went on. I didn't have a horrible sense of worry, I didn't keep thinking back to those three days - something I will now call, The OXS Incident - and I haven't felt any other tugs at my heartstrings. I haven't even wanted to cry. God, it's strange. But ultimately brilliant. Ryan took a gentle hold of my arm and turned me round to face him. Another thing occurred to me: I should not _want_ to kiss Ryan Wolfe, and I shouldn't _want_ to hug him and squeeze him until he's blue in the face. But I do. "Let me help you with that..." He smiled, lifting my - incredibly stiff - arms up and pulled the sleeves over them and then the torso part over my head. "Better?"

I looked off to the side and nodded, although I didn't want to. I was perfectly fine and damn capable of looking after myself, and that was what I wanted to construe. "Much." What? What did I go and say that for? Now he'll think I'm an invalid. I smiled, then. "Thanks, Ryan. You are a gem."

"Yeah, yeah, thank me later." He muttered to himself as he walked out.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

**(Third Person...enjoy :)**

Ryan sat down on his very shiny, very cosy leather sofa. Beige leather, an absolute _devil_ to keep clean. He and his OCD did _not_ appreciate little dirt-marks on things that should always be as clean as a new penny. In the last few weeks, though, these things - dirt-marks and such - had started to annoy him less and less. Maybe he wasn't just paying attention. Sure, if he saw that his table needed cleaned, or his TV screen, then sure, it'd be taken care of in an instant. Something, probably reason, told him that it was all because of Jessica. He cocked his head to the side, not really paying attention to what the guy on TV was yattering on about. Jessica Lucas...now there's a thought. Ryan heaved a sigh. Not a contented sigh, nor a frustrated sigh, but rather a bemused one. She was definitely the world's biggest secret and enigma. How had he not known her his whole life? She was a looker, certainly. Albeit, she was al least eleven inches shorter than Ryan. She had bright, doe-eyes and a infectious smile; naturally black hair, which was strange, but oddly attractive; her eyebrows, shaped perfectly for arching in a flirty manner; her nose, perfectly straight and not pointed upwards. Definitely gorgeous. He'd dated pretty girls before but there was something in her eyes...two different coloured eyes. Ryan had _never_ met anyone with two different coloured eyes. Then there was the enigmatic side of her. She was puzzling for so many reasons. She had many fears, many apprehensions...but she seemed to be up for a lot of things. She was enthusiastic, but occasionally _deadly_ serious. Ryan wondered how she could put herself down so much. Obviously, she doesn't realize her own strengths. The other thing about her that he loved was her exuberant love for sweet things. Still, she couldn't catch-up with Ryan on that one. She also had an intense feisty side to her...a few weeks ago, on a case, she had worked a twelve-day straight. Ryan had offered to take over on her seemingly endless search for a match on a particularly nasty set of partials. She had snapped at him, instantly regretting it when she noticed the look of severe hurt on his face, telling him she was perfectly capable to look out a couple of prints. It had hurt at the time, but he quickly got over it. He remembered sitting in the locker room, completely annoyed at himself. Then, out of nowhere, Jessica came in and hugged him. She was a really warm, friendly person.

One that Ryan Wolfe just could _**not**_ stop thinking about.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

**(Okay, now for something a teensy bit different. Third Person POV...with Jessica's thoughts. Enjoy :)**

Ryan Wolfe. God, even his _name _was amazing. Strong and fascinating. Where could Jessica start with him? He was cocky, arrogant, sometimes slightly pass-remarkable, but ultimately, fun, easy-going and just great to hang out with. Caring, considerate and undeniably handsome, too. Jessica definitely adored him, but she wanted desperately not to. She wanted desperately to maintain their friendship on the same level as she and Delko had. Friendly banter, hand over the test results, discuss the case - _voila_, that was as far as it ever went. But more and more, it was getting harder to keep it that way. More and more, Jessica felt herself wanting to be around him 24/7, to know all his odd little quirks and strange routines. She looked herself over in the mirror, wondering if maybe she was a stalker trapped in a normal body. Then again, stalkers seemed to be normal enough looking, considering Oscar. Oscar and Ryan...complete opposites. Ryan never drank himself into oblivion, never went off with as many girls as he could find and certainly never groveled to Jessica when he did something wrong. The things she really loved about him were his sense of humour, for a start. While a cliche, it was too true. He had an easy smile, a certain charm and flirtatious way that could easily make a girl melt right there and then; his arms were incredibly strong and very muscular, and his back was extremely broad. Jessica herself had a broad back when she was younger, and it was something she missed. Then Jessica remembered the day, two weeks ago in the lab, that she had snapped at him. His face was so...disheartened and so sad. She kicked herself as soon as she glanced up at him. Suddenly, she stopped thinking about Ryan and caught a look at herself in the mirror. She had subconsciously scribbled on some red eye-liner.

"Whoa...that isn't good." She smiled at herself, wondering why that always happened.

Why there was always that one person assaulting her mind?

That one person being Ryan Wolfe, of course.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

**A/N: Yes there!**

**Alrighty! First off, I'd love to thank all of my amazingly nice, fantastical reviewers. You guys are the bomb. Jessica will return to the lab in the next three or four chapter - Nikki, I am directing this at **_**you**_

**Secondly, am I getting the small, insignificant fact that these two are head-over-heels in love with each other through??? I truly hope so :)**

**Thirdly, I have just gotten the second part of CSI: Miami season four, and I watched about four episodes last night. Amazing. I watched 'Skeletons', I think it was called, and wow! I think I'm starting to come around to the idea of Eric/Natalia. Seems nice. **

**Anyway, leave me a wee review if you feel like it :)**

**Peace, love, unity and have a great rest of the day,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**

**PS: Sorry for the long enough wait and the shortness. There will be more, hopefully, tomorrow. Byeee! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Melodrama**

**//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//**

**(Jessica POV, hope you like :)**

Twenty minutes later, after removing the red eye-liner - why was that even _in_ my bag? -, I was ready to go. I walked into the living room, finding Ryan staring into space, via his leather couch. I sat next to him, bag in one hand and jacket in the other. He was smiling slightly, but he also looked curious. "Penny for your thoughts?" I offered, smiling. He glanced up and grinned.

"Yeah, I was, uh...nevermind. You ready to go?"

I nodded. "Mm. I'll be back soon. Gotta visit Mom, maybe make a quick stop at the lab-"

"Whoa, whoa," Ryan held his hand up, eyebrows contorted into a frowny-type expression. I swallowed. "You're not going alone."

"What do you mean? Course I'm going on my own." I laughed, standing up. Ryan now had a concerned look on his face. Oh, no...here comes a mini-lecture.

"Jessica, there is _no_ way I'm letting you out on your own." He said it as if it was the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard. I tutted.

"Ry, firstly, my mother...well, she'll be lecturing me about Oscar, and then I have to go and have a talk with Horatio."

This comment never went unnoticed by Ryan, who folded his arms, now standing up. "Mind if I ask why?"

No, I really don't. I'd tell you everything if I thought it would get you to kiss me. "Uh, he wanted me to come back in a few days and talk to him. Just, checkin' in."

Ryan's expression neutralized after a second. "About Oscar?"

No, about the fact that I may or may not have to leave the title of CSI behind and move into the lab with Valera. Although, if I do, I'm worried about not seeing you as much. "Nope. I don't ever wanna talk _him_ again."

He smiled. "Yeah, well...are you sure you don't want me to come? I'll wait in the car." He raised his eyebrows.

Ah...why don't you just beat it right out of me, Wolfe. Yes, I do. "Well, I guess...if you want to." Probably not, Jess. He probably thinks I'm a pain in the ass. Jeez, even _I_ think I'm a pain in the ass. "Yeah, okay."

Ryan grinned. "Lead the way."

**//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–**

My mother's house is small. No, actually, scratch that; it's _medium_. Bigger than mine but smaller than Ryan's. It's painted a vivacious purple in the bedroom, a bright yellow in the living room and a calm, soothing green in the kitchen. Bright, bubble and very lively. Sort of like my Mom, I guess. It's clean, tidy and always presentable. She's a busy woman, my Mom. This is her only day off in the week. She has oodles of friends, a boyfriend and a cat. I still haven't met the boyfriend, but he's nice, clean and handsome. So _she_ says. I've even been tempted to follow her just to see if he's real. I'm sure he is. I let my head droop over on the headrest in the car so as I could get a proper look at Ryan. God, he's lovely. I could've just stayed in and watched him with all his funny eyebrow movements and his cute little half-smiles.

"Ryan..."

"Yeah?" His voice snapped me back to reality. What? Did I say something? I must have.

"Uh, what?" Pay attention, Lucas.

"I don't know. You asked me." Did I?

I blinked, wrinkling my nose. "Oh. Yeah." Going out on a limb here, I continued. "So? What did you think?"

Ryan furrowed his brows, smirking. "I thought it was great."

"Yeah, yeah...me, too." I laughed. Whatever it was he was chatting about, it seemed good. "I adore it."

"Glad to hear it." He grinned. "Jess...what _are _we talking about?"

I laughed. "Uh, I honestly have no clue."

"Well, you said 'Ryan', so I assumed you had a question."

Ah, that explains it all. Me and my big mouth. I could feel my face turning redder by the nano-second. "Sorry about that." I coughed.

"Do you often do that?" Ryan asked, still smiling away to himself.

"What, cough? Uh, sometimes. Especially when I have the cold, or something..." I shrugged.

"No, no. I meant the other thing." He stopped at the red light. "The blurting of your partner's name."

I laughed, nervously. "Ha, yeah." I rolled my eyes at myself. "I meant...no, not usually." Ryan did a weird thing. Not weird, but...not normal. But nice, and very cute and pleasant. He placed his hand on top of mine and then traced his hand up my arm. My arm was no longer feeling pain, which I liked. "Ryan." I grinned.

"Okay, you did it again." He shook his head.

"That one was for a reason." Ryan, seemingly taking the hint, leant over and kissed me. A proper kiss, this time, and a damn good one at that. Probably not the most comfortable thing for him, as he was the one doing the leaning _and_ wearing a safety-belt. Then he placed his hand, that had just seconds before been on my arm, on my face. Suddenly, some ignoramus from behind us beeped, signifying that the lights had turned back to green. Ryan gave me an apologetic look and went back to driving.

"Yeah, so, I was thinking about going bowling...n-not tonight, obviously, but." Ryan glanced over at me, taking a quick shortcut to my Mom's house. "Or ice-skating."

I arched my eyebrow. "Ice-skating? I never had you down for the sort of guy to do _that_."

He frowned. "Well, it looks like fun. Besides, it's a good summer activity. Fun for the kids and the family." He looked back at me, smiling this time. "That's what it says on the brochure."

I giggled. "Right. Okay...skating it is." At long last, we stopped at Mom's house and I got out. I told Ryan to come in, well, because I didn't want him waiting outside all day. It would have been unfair. And stupid. Mom seems to like Ryan. That's what it looked like, anyway. "You know, I was at a rink once, in Chicago."

"Oh, yeah?" We walked up the driveway, covered in pea-shingles.

"Mm. Fell over and landed on top of Horatio. He didn't look too pleased with me." I smiled.

"Horatio? In Chicago?"

"Yep. He used to visit sometimes."

Ryan nodded, knocking on the door. Oh, yeah, Mom has a porch. A glass porch. Moments later, my Mom came out, flowery-pink blouse and light jeans. I admit it, I love that blouse. Her eyes widened as she saw us and then she immediately opened the door and pulled both myself and Ryan into a hug. Reluctantly, Ryan put his own arm around her and I grinned.

"Oh, my God, Jessie! Honey...oh!" She gasped.

"Mom! I'm fine! Seriously." I pulled away slightly and grinned at her. She shrugged.

"You look fine."

"I am." I nodded. Poor Ryan. He was completely bewildered.

"Hello, Florence." He cleared his throat. Mom folded her arms.

"Ryan, dear...thank you _so_ much for keeping an eye on this one." Mom pulled her arm around me again, looking a bit sad. "I was trying to visit earlier, but all these people came in, asking about Jess-"

"Mom, Mom...it's okay. I'm fine." No matter how many people you tell that you're fine, you still can't stop saying it to them. It's as if it doesn't sink in.

She sighed, then smiled at me. "Come on in." Then, she turned on her heel, leaving me and Ryan just to follow her.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

My Mom was watching 'Days of Our Lives'. Never a good sign. Myself and her used to watch it when we were worried about stuff. I could tell she was most definitely worried about _me_. She was sitting, wrapped in a blanket, cat on her lap. I had to laugh at her, really I did. She was so..._melodramatic_. All the time.

"Mom," I sat next to her and held her hand. "I think maybe you should get out. Take a drive somewhere."

Mom sighed, sadly. "I don't think so, honey. I had a shock. But I'm sure I'll be okay tomorrow." She gave me a watery smile, then. She looked as though she could've burst into tears at, literally, any second. "You and Ryan should head off somewhere, though."

I turned to Ryan, hoping for some help. Just like the gentleman that he is, he instantly came to my side and smiled at my Mom. "You know, Florence...your eyes are incredible."

I turned to face him, slightly jealous. He'd never told _me_ that I had incredible eyes. I did find him staring at me once, though. Mom turned round at this. "You think?"

Ryan nodded, eyebrows raised. "Yep."

"Jessie has them, too..." She grinned. Mom responded _very_ well to flattery. I adore my mother, and I think she's brilliant. But she should have been a movie-star. "But I was the original. Back in my day, I had to practically _fight_ the boys off. Jess does, too."

I widened my eyes. "Don't even go there..." I mumbled. Sure enough, I had my fair share of guys knocking at the door, but I never took them on. And still, Mom kept going.

"There was this one kid, Paul, oh, he was sweet. He brought her a flower _every_ single day for a year. Did she say yes to going out with him?" Mom asked Ryan, who looked at me. He was smiling, knowingly. I shook my head, getting really embarrassed.

"She probably _should _have." Ryan sat forward, still looking at me. In my defence, Paul was _not_ my type. He was younger, albeit kinda cute, and very tall. But he had no personality. No charm, charisma. But he did beg. And the single flower every-day was cute, too.

"Well, she didn't. Poor Paul. He was heart-_broken_."

"Yeah, well, what about Marty?"

Mom gasped. "No! Jessica! That subject is out of bounds." She said, firmly. I nodded.

"Oh, yeah...right. Well, Ry, this guy that Mom used to work for - _real_ player -, he decided that he would try and court my mother. And, well, Mom thought he was nice."

"Now, Jessica, you are not telling this story properly." Mom kicked the cat off of her lap and turned right round to face me and Ryan. We sat back, shoulders touching slightly. "Marty was a nice guy, smart, funny...but essentially an idiot. Anyway, he tried his best every day for a horrendously long time to get me on a date. I said yes and the date was excellent. He was great. Never a dull moment. Pretty, too." She winked at me. "And then, one night, we saw an advert for a local TV show, aimed right at couples. We thought we'd have a laugh and try it out." Mom was now leaning forward, getting right into it. "We were getting pretty serious at this point. We got all done up, all fancy. We'd rehearsed. I had to sing, he had to dance and then we'd get to the rest of the show. It was great. I sang 'One Way Or Another' by Blondie." She laughed. "And then we started answering the questions. It was a quiz show, you know. The questions were all about us. Our likes, dislikes, favourite food, favourite songs, all that stuff." She cleared her throat. "We had rehearsed, practiced and I got everything right. Marty, however, got everything _wrong_."

"No way." Ryan gasped. I chuckled.

Mom raised her eyebrows, deadly serious. "Way, honey. I told him everything about myself and it went over his thin little head." She took her glass in her hand and took a tiny sip. Water. She was right. He had a pointy head. Ryan laughed.

"Did you dump him?"

Mom scoffed, making the cat that had settled itself at her feet jump about three feet in the air. Ryan had inched closer to me, as well. "Not for another week. He bought me a set of earrings."

"Son of a bitch." Ryan shook his head, mockingly. I laughed. The interaction between Ryan and Mom was very nice, and I really appreciated how he just listened to her, as opposed to disregarding her, like my other boyfriends did. Mom giggled.

"No, no, Ryan...you're not getting it." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, revealing two un-pierced earlobes. "See, I never got my ears pierced. My own mother thought that piercings are the Devil's work."

Ryan nodded again. "Ah, I see. So..._then _you dumped him."

"Tell him, Jess." Mom took her water and pointed to Ryan. Grinning somewhat, I turned back to Ryan and folded my arms.

"Well, she told him, Marty, I mean, she told him she couldn't _stick_ dating a mindless, pessimistic, numb-nut just like him, and if he didn't buck up and pay attention, well...he wouldn't survive the rest of his life."

Ryan laughed. "Nice. I'll bet he left with his tail between his legs."

"You bet right." I smiled. So we all chatted, about a lot of things, really. Oscar popped up the once and we all decided that we would never discuss it ever, ever again. We left about forty minutes later, after Mom had gotten a call from her 'Man'. I sat in the car, thinking about Chicago. I would really love to go back. Just for a visit, obviously. Preferably in the winter. Miami - hot place. Chicago...well, it's less hot, shall we say. Texas was probably hot, too. But I don't remember it as much. Ryan got in, closed his door, sat back and laughed.

"It didn't take your Mom long to perk up again."

"Yeah, you bring out the best in her." I smiled.

"Jealous, much?" Ryan put his seat-belt on, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

My lovely, _**incredible**_eyes.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

At PD, Ryan decided he would go in and wait in the break-room. I found Horatio wondering about outside the lab waiting on Valera. He was surprised to see me, but not half as surprised as Eric and Calleigh. Delko grinned and gave me a hug. Calleigh did the same.

"How are you feelin', Lucas?" Eric sat me down on one of the Reception chairs. Calleigh and Horatio followed, chatting about some case or another. I nodded.

"So much better, Eric. A lot happier, too."

"Relieved?"

I laughed. "Exactly."

"Yeah, well, don't even think about coming back 'til you're good and ready, all right?"

"Sure thing, boss."

"And tell Wolfe the same." Eric stood up. "By the way, do _not_ go in and see Valera."

"Why?"

He shrugged, slowly. "I don't know...bad, bad - _ridiculously _bad - day at the office."

I nodded. "Thanks for the heads-up."

And then Calleigh came over. "Honey, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to call, okay?" She put her hand on my shoulder and smiled, reassuringly. Now Eric and Horatio were discussing the case. Must've been a good one. Calliegh was a really nice girl. We're good friends, actually. She's three or four inches taller than me, though. I feel so dwarfed by everyone in this place!

"Thanks, Calleigh. Mr. Wolfe's doing a great job of taking care of me."

She nodded. "You know...he did not take _one_ nap when we were looking for you."

"I heard. I'm sorry."

She paused for a moment and then smiled, weakly. "I did the interview with Oscar. Ryan left early. Probably earlier than he should've."

I furrowed my brows. "Why?"

"The police officer said Oscar made a remark about you and Ryan. Being..." Calliegh shifted uncomfortable. "Intimate."

I cocked my head to the side. That son of a bitch, never lets _anything_ go. I knew there had to be more to Ryan the other night than he was letting on. Oscar knowing there was something going on was a bit different from Oscar remarking about myself and Ryan being intimate. "But, we're not-"

Calleigh widened her eyes. "It's okay...really. You don't have to tell me. In fact, we're all pleased for you." She motioned to herself and Delko. "But...Stetler..."

"Ah, yes. The ever-elusive Rick Stetler. I still haven't met him."

Calliegh laughed, leaning in closer to whisper. "Trust me, you don't want to."

I smiled. Eric walked over to us again and smacked Calleigh lightly on the arm. "Come on, Duquesne. We've got things to do."

Calliegh tutted. "You think I don't remember? Get going." She stood up and pushed Eric along, laughing all the way. I sighed, cheerily and motioned for Horatio to join me.

"Miss Lucas." He greeted, head tilted to the side, in it's usual place. I smiled.

"Lieutenant Caine. How's it going?"

"Very well, Ma'am, very well indeed. How can I help you?" He sat down, arms rested on his knees. Pretty much the picture of contentedness.

"Um...just wanted to have a chat, really. I guess I wanted to discuss my place as a CSI."

"I see." Horatio remained neutral. "And what aspect of it would you like to discuss?"

"Whether or not I want to actually _remain_ a CSI."

"And do you?"

"Probably...yeah. I guess. I mean, the work's good. Albeit slightly stressful, sometimes. And I don't think I'm..." What's the word, what's the word...? "Emotionally equipt for some of it." Nicely put, Lucas. "But I trained, and I think it would be a bit of a waste if I left."

"True, Miss Lucas, very true. But are you happy?"

I thought, and I thought. I was. Extremely happy. But how many unhappy moments had I had since I became a CSI? Two? Three? And of course, there will be many, many more years of the same stuff. Orphans, bad discoveries, ruined illusions. "I am, Horatio. Very happy."

"And would you like to extend your resignation?" There was a hint of amusement in his tone. I laughed.

"Yes, I would. Thanks, H." I was about to stand up when he stopped me.

"Jessica, sweetheart, what about your encounter with OXS?" Damn it! I had just sworn never to speak about it again. Luckily enough, I hadn't even thought about him that day.

"Well...it's over. It had been for a long time, Horatio. I haven't thought about him, or her for that matter, and I don't intend to. Ever." I looked down at my wrists. "These are gonna be a slight souvenir for a while, I guess."

"If you need to talk...you know where I am."

I grinned, now standing. "Yes, I do. Thanks, Horatio."

"Sure thing, Ma'am. Sure thing."

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

**A/N: Hello!**

**God, I love how Horatio says things like that. It's excellent, Readers, **_**excellent**_**. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it. Fluff for the next chapter I'm afraid. **

**Thanks to all of my lovely, amazing reviewers, you dudes are the best!**

**By the way...this ship really needs a name. If any of you guys can think on one, contact me. Remember: Jessica Lucas, Ryan Wolfe. Ressica? Mm...Jyan? Not the best, but it's a start. Maybe something to do with the surnames. Wolfcas? Sounds interesting! Anyways, I am in desperate need of help with that one. **

**Please leave me a wee review, cause I love them all like they are family :)**

**Have a brilliant rest of the day,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: I'm Thinking It Must Be Love

**(Fall Out Boy Title, I don't own it.)**

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

**(THIRD PERSON, probably switching to Jessica POV later on...just because I wanted to be slightly poetic for this chapter. Oh, and there is a warning for pure, undeniable fluff here. Really, it's awful! But please feel free to enjoy it :)**

Later on in the evening, Ryan and Jessica were sat, huddled together for warmth, on the sofa. Ryan had somehow managed to snake his arm around Jessica's waist, and she let her head fall onto his chest, both of them enjoying one another's rhythmic breathing. There was a film on, probably a romantic comedy, which neither of them paid any attention to. Both of them were letting their thoughts trail off, somewhere nice, somewhere exceptional. Jessica moved slightly for the sake of a better view of Ryan, not really enjoying the feeling of pain in her arm that ensued. The painkillers hadn't really been doing their duties, and she was almost sure that the doctors had mis-diagnosed and she probably had a broken arm or something. However, she decided that it was liveable-with. Ryan didn't like hearing her wince whenever she moved, but he knew she was trying her best to hide any and all pain that came her way. Surreptitiously, he let his hand wander onto her hip, leaving small traces of electrical shivers after him. Jessica bit her lower lip to keep from grinning foolishly, but it didn't really work. Ryan was pretty much in cahoots with his feelings. He knew he shouldn't, but he really, really adored - dare he think it, _loved_ - this woman right next to him, even though he had only known her a few weeks. And they _had_ spent an intense amount of time with each other, so there really wasn't anything to worry about. There were still a great many things about each other that they had to learn. The obvious 'should I tell her', 'should I not tell her' questions were constantly at the back of his mind, however. Then, maybe she already knew. He hoped that she already knew, as it would help him out greatly. She, too, was thinking about things along those lines. She loved Ryan, but what if he didn't even _like_ her? How mind-numbingly heartbreaking would that be? Those were the thoughts that generally captured both of them every now and again. Sure, she'd gotten over all the other guys in her life - with the possible exception of her father -, but she hadn't ever had such strong, undeniable feelings for anyone, ever. Neither of them had. Jessica wrapped her arm around Ryan's stomach, sighing contentedly. What would Stetler say? She knew she was probably going to Hell for her next move. She sat up, perfectly straight, and placed her hands on either side of Ryan's face, leaning in and kissing him gently, but eagerly. Ryan, both utterly surprised and truly pleased with Jessica's forwardness, wrapped his arms around her tightly and willed himself back into rational thinking. It was a difficult task, but there were a few proper thoughts coming and going. He pushed Jessica onto her back on the couch and started planting a few light kisses on her neck. Hold on...this was **not**one of his rational thoughts. But...it was fun. Jessica giggled, placing her hands on his shoulders, finally getting a chance to properly check them out the way she had been wanting to since she met him. Ryan placed one arm under her back, touching the skin under her shirt, tentatively. She gasped, partly from the cold, pleasant feeling that Ryan's hands were leaving behind and also because her arm had connected with the hard part of the sofa. Ryan immediately jumped back, startled.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled out, mentally strangling himself. How could he have been so incredibly stupid? The girl is _obviously_ in pain. Jessica smiled.

"You're okay. Keep going." She pulled him back down, knowing that he was feeling slightly jilted. Reluctantly, he got back into his groove and placed a few more kisses over her collarbone. Jessica's heart was beating so fast that she could hear it in her head, pulsing and pounding as quickly as was possible. She ran one hand swiftly through his short, soft hair, and the other hand across his back, under his shirt _- exactly_ the same way he was doing. He traced a few invisible patterns on the small of her back, this time creating warmth as opposed to tiny shivers. Jessica put her head back, giving Ryan more room to work with. Their fun was short lived, however, when Ryan's phone rang. He groaned, now feeling _extremely_ jilted. Of all his luck, huh?

"Let it ring!" He complained. Jessica frowned, shaking her head.

"Just answer it." She really didn't mind. In fact, it was probably better to get rid of him for a moment, purely for thought-clearing purposes. Not that she wasn't enjoying all of the attention - quite the opposite, in fact. Ryan furrowed his brows, shot up from the couch and answered the phone, all the time using little angry mutterings to himself. He picked up the phone and hit the 'talk' button.

"Yeah, hello?" Hearing the small, innocent voice on the other end, he reminded himself to be nice and patient. It was his niece, Rebecca. Rebecca was his sister's daughter that lived just down the street from him. At ten years old, her Uncle Ryan was her favourite person in the world, and most nights ended up like this one. He knew what was coming next. "Well, _tonight_? I mean...what does your Mom say?" He bit his lower lip. He loved Rebecca, and her visits..but now wasn't exactly the time. "Okay, give me one second and I'll check." He held the phone to his chest, looking over at Jessica. "Jess, is it alright if my niece comes over? It'll only be for a while."

Jessica grinned. She _adored_ how sensitive and thoughtful Ryan was. "Not a problem." Besides, it would be nice meeting more than _one_ Wolfe family member.

Ryan mouthed a quick 'thank you' and turned back to the wall. "Alright, do you want me to walk you over? Okay. Be careful. Bye." With that, he clicked off and hung the phone back up on the wall. He smiled, unbelieving of the whole situation. "Jessica, I am _so_ sorry." He walked over and placed an arm around Jessica, who couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Don't worry about it. We can catch up again." Jessica sighed, a wave of happiness suddenly overcoming her. "Uh, do you...want me to make myself scarce or anything? I could stay with my Mom tonight, or-"

"No, no, no, no. _No_." Ryan smiled, not really wanting to part with her company. It was nice having someone stay with him. Of course, she would probably have to leave sometime, but they would cross that bridge when they came to it. "Besides, I already told my sister about you."

Jessica arched an eyebrow. Now _that_ was interesting. "You did, huh? What did you tell her?"

Ryan was now busying himself, either with the magazine to his left or the TV, trying to avoid the subject, also wishing he hadn't brought it up. "Just that..." Oh, no. Not good. He had told his sister that he and Jessica were going out, and that Jessica was the closest friend he'd ever had. God, where was his brain at times?! Although...it _was_ true. He told Jessica everything, and the same applied for her. He had told her things that he wouldn't even tell his _family_. "Just that, uh, you were a good friend. And that we were sort of...dating."

Jessica grinned. Excellent! Fair play to Ryan, he wasn't really one for beating around the bush, which she liked. "I see. Well, good. I'm glad. About time you told _someone_." She folded her arms.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

**(Jessica POV.)**

Had it not been for my stupid arm, I would've thought that was the best experience I've ever had. Well, definitely in the top three. Not even graduating was as good. Ryan's so gentle and nice. He maintains eye contact supremely well, too. Eye contact is _very_ crucial to me. His niece called, informing him that she was coming over and, I have to tell you, I was very, very nervous. Children are hard creatures to win over, more so than adults, so it was easy to understand my apprehension. She's ten and her name is Rebecca. That is the extent of my knowledge. Oh, yeah - she's very picky about the people she likes. Let me tell you, _that_ didn't help me out any. About five minutes after the phone call, Ryan's doorbell went. He opened the door and in flounced a tiny, skinny, dark-haired little kid. She had big, hazel eyes like Ryan and a very large smile. She had a bag that was a bit big for her, carrying a pair of red, shiny shoes. Even I thought they were gorgeous.

"Hey, Becky. Where's your Mom?" Ryan had a quick look outside the door and furrowed his brows. Rebecca took a deep breath.

"Well, she had to go to work and Dad won't be home for another two hours, so I decided to visit you. Here," She pulled a tin out of her bag and handed it to Ryan. "I brought you a muffin."

"Thank you, but, uh, does your Mom know you're here?" Ryan arched an eyebrow. She smiled, head bowed down slightly. He rolled his eyes, sighing. "Rebecca, what have we told you before about sneaking out? It's not good and it's not smart."

I bit my lip, enjoying watching the banter coming from Rebecca. She was trying to weasel her way out of trouble and it was working very well with Ryan. "But, Uncle Ryan! I can't go back home, I really can't! There's a monster under my bed!"

Ryan chuckled. They were still standing at the door, half-arguing and half-chatting. "Rebecca, there is _no_ such things as monsters. You should know that."

Rebecca stomped her foot down on the ground. "You're absolutely _lying_, Uncle Ryan."

Ryan gasped, dramatically. "Am not. I happen to know about these things."

"Liar."

I giggled to myself, as Ryan turned round to me and motioned for me to come over. Slowly but surely, I lifted myself off the seat and walked into the hall and to the door. Ryan immediately put his hand on my lower back. "Rebecca, this is Jessica, Jess, this is my niece, Rebecca."

"Hi!" Rebecca rummaged about in her bag and pulled out another tin. She handed it to me. "That's a doughnut."

"Well, hey, thank you. I love those shoes!" I knelt down next to her, examining the shoes. "You know, I had a pair like this once, when I was about thirteen."

She wrinkled her nose. "Thirteen? That's old."

I grinned. "Yeah, imagine how I feel now."

"What age are you now?"

"Twenty-five."

"Where do you live?"

"Uh, I live about five minutes from here."

Rebecca smiled. "Do you like carrots?"

I had a feeling that these were just random questions, springing in and out of her mind. I glanced up at Ryan who smiled at me, nodding for me to continue. "Yes, I love carrots, but I'm not a fan of sprouts."

She gasped, as if she were really, badly offended. Then she shrugged. "Me, neither."

I laughed. "Okay...I'm going back in there, cause it's warmer...but you can continue asking me questions if you like."

She thought hard again, pondering my every word. I stood back upright. Ryan grinned at me. "Okay. Uncle Ryan, could I have a glass of milk, please?"

"Yeah, if there is any." So, Ryan, Rebecca and myself all headed into the living room, and then Ryan went into the kitchen. Rebecca sat in the chair opposite where I usually sat. She eyed me, curiously.

"So, what's your favourite movie?"

I furrowed my brows. I don't really have a favourite movie. But one of my all-time favourites is definitely Enchanted, and I've only seen it once or twice. Both times I had to go to the cinema. Sad, but true. "I really liked Enchanted. And I love musicals and stuff. You?"

She shook her head. "I'm asking the questions."

"Oh. Alright." I grinned to myself. This kid was something else. But in a good way, obviously.

"Favourite singer?"

"A girl called Patsy Cline."

"Uncle Ryan made me listen to her. Three times."

I smiled. "Good, isn't she?"

Rebecca shrugged. "I guess. But I'm still in charge of the questions." She folded her arms, Ryan-Wolfe-style. "How did you meet my uncle?"

"We work together."

She frowned. "Are you his girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes. This girl was a tough nut to crack. "Maybe, possibly, yes, _perhaps_. Have you got a problem with me?"

She shook her head. "I like your eyes."

"Thank you."

"Do you like my uncle Ryan?"

"Yes, very much."

She blinked, pondering her next move carefully. I folded my arms, smiling. Rebecca was amusing me greatly. "Do you like pancakes?"

"Love 'em."

"If you could change your name, what would you change it to?"

Funnily enough, I always wanted to be either Eleanor or Rebecca. Some old-world English name or something. "I like your name."

Rebecca grinned widely and then took her jacket off. "Dogs or cats?"

"Cats."

"Me, too!" She coughed.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "I forgot to breathe."

"Oh, happens all the time to me." I laughed. Ryan came back in, holding a large, pink mug that I suspected wasn't his. He put it on the table in front of Rebecca and smiled.

"Here you go...just don't tell your Mom that I gave you any, alright?"

Rebecca nodded. "Thanks, Uncle Ryan."

"Not a problem. So, uh, what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Myself and Rebecca blurted out in unison. Ryan furrowed his brows again. If he keeps doing that, they'll fall off.

"I see. Becky, did you have dinner?"

Rebecca out her finger to her chin and thought, then she shook her head. "Nope. I forgot."

Right about this time, I wondered where Ryan's sister was. Apparently, so was Ryan. "So, your Mom went to work, and left you with...?"

"Cathy, the nanny. But she left."

Ryan frowned and so did I. "She left? Well, where did she go?" I asked. Ryan stood up and got his cell phone out.

Rebecca shrugged. "I don't know, but she sure was happy about something."

"I see, and tell me, your Mom and Dad don't know that you left the house? Or that you walked over here on your own?"

She shook her head, suddenly adopting a worried look. "Am I in trouble."

I smiled at her. "I think you'll be okay."

Meanwhile, Ryan had called his sister, letting her know what all had happened in the past hour or two. Me and Rebecca had chatted on for another hour or so, at which point she promptly fell asleep. I got a blanket and a pillow and covered her up. Ryan came up to me in the kitchen and leant against the counter. I had managed to do one useful thing and washed the dishes. Ryan sighed, smiling. "Never a dull moment, huh?"

I laughed. "Nope. It seems that way."

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I'll make it up to you, I swear!"

I leant over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll look forward to it."

"So, did she give you the old 'twenty questions'?"

"Mm...more like fifty." I giggled. "She's quite a character."

"Yeah, she's, uh, _protective_ of me. And you are the only girlfriend of mine ever to pay her that much attention."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Really. So, thank you." I had a great sense of romance in the air but then the doorbell went off again. Ryan rolled his eyes, shrugged and went off to answer it.

It seemed like someone really had it in for us that night.

But I guess there are other chances, right?

//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–

**A/N: Hola!**

**Well, let me start off by saying thank you very much to all of my reviewers - you guys are the greatest! Secondly, I LOVED writing that chapter. It was really, really fun! But, I actually can't remember being ten. I remember eleven, and most of twelve, but none of ten! How pathetic is that?! **

**I shall dedicate this particular chapter to Speedle's Sweetie, cause you always send me a nice wee PM, as opposed to a review, so hope you enjoy it :)**

**Any luck on the ship name, by the way? I have a mental block on it, it seems. **

**Have a great rest of the day and please leave me a wee review if you want to,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX! **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four: Cracked

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

**(Jessica POV - enjoy!)**

The next day, I was bored. Ryan got called in and told me not to clean, tidy or do anything - just sit, relax and chill. Easier said than done. Despite what he said, I had cleaned. Just a little bit. And then I hoovered, much to the dismay of my arm. Afterwards, I went out and mowed the lawn - which was small enough, so it only took forty minutes to do - and swept up. I must say, I really enjoyed it. Oh, and last night, Ryan's sister came to pick Rebecca up. Her name was Hayley and she was older than Ryan, but not by much. She was nice, but not very pleased with Rebecca, who, as she was going out the door, gave me a hug. Ryan informed me that I definitely had the thumbs-up. Later on in the day, I got myself fixed up - shower, different outfit, dried my hair - and went out for a walk. The people on the street were _extremely_ interested as to who I was and how did I like Ryan. I told them I liked him very well, smiled and walked on. Somehow, I walked far enough to get to the lab. I didn't know why I was there or what I was going to do, but I couldn't really turn back. It was as if the building was drawing me in. Now, driving from Ryan's house to the lab takes ten minutes, so walking had to take at least twenty minutes or half an hour. I walked in and was promptly greeted by Eric Delko.

"Lucas...what are you doing here? You're supposed to be taking time off." He smiled, leaning against the wall. I folded my arms, smiling back at him. As time went on, I was getting to like Delko just that little bit more. Not as much as I liked Ryan, though. _Obviously_.

"I-yeah, I am. But I kinda got, I don't know, _sucked_ in."

He furrowed his brows. "Right. You're a weird kid, you know?" He pointed for me to go ahead on into the lab, and of course he was following.

"Thanks." I laughed. "So, where's Mr. Wolfe?"

Eric scoffed. "He's in the lab. Kinda cranky."

I bit my lip. "Why?"

"Well, for one, he was hoping to take you to dinner, for two, Valera pulled a ranter on him. Hey, seeing as you're not working today, could you go and check on her? See what's up?"

I arched my eyebrow, confused. "Why me?"

"You know...you're a chick. Chicks like talking to other chicks...about...stuff." He shrugged, looking bemused and non-committal.

"Thank you, Eric. You are a real gem." I smiled, and then I walked off to the lab, hoping not to get eaten by Valera.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

**(Third Person POV) **

Maxine Valera was not a happy bunny. First of all, her next door neighbour came into her house last night, accusing her of all manner of things - man-stealing, garbage throwing, cat-shaving -, which she didn't appreciate; then her other neighbour came over, putting the moves on her, which she thoroughly objected to; and to top things off, _nothing _in her lab was working. Obviously Boa Vista had tampered with things that she shouldn't have. What she wanted...no, _needed_, was a few weeks off. She'd had nothing but six weeks worth of work, not a single day off. Now Delko, DuQuesne and Wolfe had all crowded around her, searching desperately for their results. God, give her a second! Bathroom breaks weren't long enough, so she was now considering taking up smoking. She looked up from her swabs, seething with rage, and noticed Jessica Lucas walking along the corridor, probably coming to pester her. She liked Jessica, but she didn't want to see anybody visiting the lab. She sighed, practicing a quick smile. Jessica primed herself and walked into the lab.

"Hey, Maxine." She greeted, warmly. Truth be told, she wasn't looking forward to their chat. Sure, Valera was great fun and all, but not the best whenever she was annoyed. Ryan said that she resembled a bear with a sore head. His words, not Jessica's.

Maxine smiled, but it was just a mere pleasantry. Silently, she wanted badly to take every single sample of blood, every single swab and throw them against the wall smashing them into smithereens of glass and cotton. "Hey, Jessica. What's up? Aren't you supposed to be off?"

Jessica shrugged. "I was...but I went for a walk, then I ended up here."

Maxine rolled her eyes. "God bless you."

"So...you wanna tell me what's up?" Jessica leant over the counter, giving her arm a rest after the day's hard work.

Maxine smacked her hand against her forehead. "Yeah, I'm angry." Go figure. Jessica shifted positions, feeling very uncomfortable. The fact remains, she didn't know Valera very well, and well, she didn't seem like the kind of girl that would take any of the advice Jessica had to give in good nature. "I'm fed up and angry."

Jessica bit the inside of her mouth, noticing Ryan walking down the hall. She ignored the rapid thumping of her heart and turned back to Maxine. "What are you angry about?"

"Everything! I'm sick of testing epithelials! I really am starting to hate the sight of blood!" Maxine exploded, making Jessica take a small step back. Delko walked past and flashed a quick sympathetic smile to her. "Not that I don't like being an analyst or anything but -oh, and you know what? Stupid Eric and Ryan! Are they incapable of hearing me correctly? I do not mumble, Jessica! I never have. I'm sick of this stupid lab. I want a day off. The first in six weeks. And my back hurts. So do my feet." Valera folded her arms, out of breath and with a sheer look of petulance. Jessica nodded, slowly, almost fearing for her own life. Although, that was probably an exaggeration.

"Okay." She squeaked. "I'll, uh, do everything in my power to get you a few days off. Maybe even a sabbatical." Jessica just hoped that Horatio would allow it.

"Great!" Maxine slapped he desk with her hand. A sabbatical! Now that was just the trick to calm her down. "Then that would make you my favourite person ever. Of which, as of right now, there aren't many."

Jessica didn't exactly know how to respond to that one, so she simply smiled. "Great, well, I'm off to chat to Horatio. Just...take a break and chill." She waved as she left the lab, leaving Valera feeling only slightly cheered up with the anticipation of a few days to herself. She just hoped that Lucas wouldn't screw anything up.

Because if she did...

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

Down the hall, Jessica accosted Horatio, pulled him into the break room and sighed. Valera was a tad scary when she went off on one. Jessica could only imagine what had happened to Ryan and Eric when they accused her of mumbling. True enough, she didn't ever mumble, but that was hardly the point she had been trying to convey. Jessica sat down and sighed.

"Miss Lucas, you're not supposed to be here." Horatio informed her, amused look plastered on his face. Jessica smiled.

"I'm well aware. Uh, I just wanted to chat to you about Valera." She sat back and folded her arms.

"What about her?" Horatio ducked his head to the side, casually.

Jessica inwardly re-played Maxine's words over again in her head. "Well...she needs a sabbatical if that's okay." That could have been more subtle. "She's been working for six weeks straight, H...and she's started taking it out on the other staff."

"Taking it out how?"

"Actually, I haven't witnessed this personally, but Eric doesn't really want to be around her for any amount of time and Ryan got yelled at, allegedly. The exact words were 'pulled a ranter on him'."

Horatio half-smiled. "I see. Well, I guess we should sort that problem out, shouldn't we, Jessica?" And, like a fleeting car, Horatio was off, sorting the problem.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

Miami in the evening was a wondrous sight, with the cool, airy breeze. The stars also shone just a little brighter than usual, illuminated against the dusky pink and eerily-light blue sky. Ryan Wolfe pulled up into his suburban drive. He felt a lot better in his house now. Less, lonely and less bored. At least he had another human-being to talk to, confide in. As he got out of the car and locked it, the scent of freshly-cut grass filled his nose. It was a welcome one, but one that bothered him slightly. He was the only person that used his lawnmower and he had never employed anyone, which meant one thing: Jessica Lucas was not paying attention to his warning of 'take it easy' and 'chill' like he had wanted her to. He opened the door and was now assaulted by another familiar smell. Soapy Wood Cleaner. Generally when someone cleaned his house, he got a little bit frantic, checking things over and re-cleaning, but this...this was nice. It was actually a nice gesture. One which he..._appreciated_? Well, this was a first for him. And at least he wouldn't have to do it later, or on his day off. Maybe he was just getting soft in his old age. Sentimental, perhaps? In the kitchen, the new aroma that filled the air was cheese. But wait - there was no one there. He glanced over onto the counter, noticing all the un-chopped ingredients. More than likely, it was an omellete. He took off his dark-red velveteen jacket and rolled up the sleeves on his lilac shirt. Not many men had the gallstones to wear lilac, or pink, or even velveteen, but Ryan didn't care. He liked them, so it really didn't matter. Plus, jackets were his 'thing'. Just like shoes were his sister's 'thing' and cars were his brother's 'thing'. Footsteps could be heard, emanating from the hall and culminating to just behind Ryan.

Then, a gasp. Ryan turned round to see Jessica frantically clutching at her pink shirt which only just covered her lightly tanned chest. She wasn't white as a sheet, but she wasn't exactly sun-roasted. Her long, black hair cascaded over her back, accentuated every time she moved. Ryan smiled nervously, not really knowing where he should put his eyes. Jessica managed to settle on a place which covered most of her frontage. Although, her assets were not the world's smallest. Of course, in Ryan's opinion, they were fairly large, but he really wasn't staring. Well, he was currently trying his very best not to. "Ryan! God, you scared me!" She swallowed and bit her lip. "I was just trying to get to the, uh, washing machine, so, yeah." Ryan laughed, clearing his throat.

"That's okay. You should probably..." He pointed toward the adjoining utility room. Jessica nodded and headed straight in. A few very long, very torturous seconds later for Ryan, she emerged back out wearing said pink shirt. "Hi." Ryan grinned. "How was your day?"

Jessica wanted to send him a glare, but the little charming smile _he _was sending _her _was enough to make her make her melt onto the ground. Instead, she opted for an ever wider smile. "My day was great thanks. I, uh, spilt my coffee. Sorry about that."

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Not a problem." He finally managed to compose himself and head over to the counter. He ran a bit of water and plopped in the tomatoes and the peppers. Mushrooms could get messy, so better to leave them until the end. Before he got any farther with the tomatoes, he quickly whipped out the green stalk - better known as a peduncle - on the tomato and flung it into the waste-bin. Jessica came up behind him and smiled.

"How was work?"

Ryan blinked. "Good. The case pretty much solved itself." He smirked to himself. "And, uh, we all have to thank you."

Jessica furrowed her brow, knowing exactly why they had to thank her. "Valera got her sabbatical, then?"

"Yeah. Delko seems pretty pleased."

"Mm." She stretched, noticing the way Ryan was chopping the tomato. In her opinion, however, it was the wrong way. Diced tomatoes? No, no. That would never do. "Uh, here..." She took a grasp of the knife attached to Ryan's hand. "Let me." She smiled up at him and then that was all it took. He handed it to her, willingly. Soon enough, she had turned the tomatoes on their sides and started cutting little circular pieces. Ryan had to admit, she was pretty nifty when it came to chopping things. But could she crack an egg? With the idea in mind, Ryan went into his cupboard and produced a large, white bowl. He got a sieve and then noticed Jessica had finished. He handed her the egg.

"Here."

Jessica looked at it with disdain. She hated eggs, she hated cracking them, touching them and even removing the egg shells from the empty cartons. But, seeing the challenging glint in Ryan's eye, she took the egg and pulled the bowl in closer. Ryan folded his arms. For some, weird, perverted reason, he enjoyed seeing people cringe whenever they cracked he egg. Jessica cleared her throat and then placed said egg against the bowl and then, in a sudden act of bravery, pulled it away for a split-second before it went crashing against it, the inside yolk oozing out and into the side of the white bowl. Jessica let out a yelp as she discovered the small amount of yellow, well, gook trickling down her finger. Ryan laughed. "Wolfe! That is not funny! Eugh!" Jessica hurried herself to the sink and then scrubbed at her hands with a severity that she didn't express much. "Alright, your turn."

Without hesitation, Ryan took the other eggs and cracked them properly and without any spillages. Jessica actually felt envious. Why couldn't Ryan have been made to suffer the horrid, nasty feeling of leaky-eggs? The whole thing made her shudder. But at least the dinner was worth it. Ryan was a reasonable enough cook. Not that Jessica was anything to go by, what with her famed dish of macaroni and bacon. "Jess...how do you feel about, uh, boats?"

Jessica smiled. "I like them. I mean, I've never been on one, but I always thought that I'd like them."

Ryan returned her smile. "Good. Get your coat." Like a flash, he was up and out of his chair. Never resting, always moving.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

**A/N: Hola!**

**Well, I am truly sorry for the long wait but you guys may have to expect another one! Sorry! Hope you all liked the chapter.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers - you dudes rock! I cannot stress that fact enough. **

**R&R if you want to...if not...well, I might just be content in the fact that people are reading it. **

**Have an excellent day,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five: Splash!

**(Third Person)**

Of all the things Jessica could have imagined, a boat ride in Miami was _not_ one of them. Turns out, Ryan has a friend that owns a boat. He told Ryan that anytime he wanted a loan of it, it was his, no questions asked. The boat was actually a human-operated one. Manual, with oars. Truth be told, Ryan really hadn't a clue about boats or anything, and he had only operated one once. He was hoping and praying that this would go smoothly and no one would fall out. Jessica had never been on a boat before, and was a little worried about sea-sickness. Although, she had to admit...Ryan knew _exactly_ how to show a girl a nice romantic time. He led her onto the boat and sat her down. He handed her his coat and winked, sending her into her own train of thought. She cleared her throat and fluffed her hair up a little. "Say, Mr. Wolfe...have you ever driven one of these things before?" She highly doubted he had, as he was staring blankly around, obviously unsure of what to do.

Ryan shrugged. "Once. The guy says you just row. That's it, easy as."

Jessica nodded, wondering what kind of inspiration Ryan had. Or maybe he was always this spontaneous. "Right." She would believe that when she saw it.

Ryan sat back and started rowing away, getting more and more into it. Soon enough, they were going steady. He was deep in concentration, gnawing on his lip, eyebrows furrowed. He looked altogether comical. Jessica giggled to herself and looked over onto the scenery. The sky was gorgeous. Lots of deep, dramatic oranges, pinks and even a few lighter ones. Jessica was a sucker for skies like these.

"You know, you're very pretty when you go off into your own world." Ryan brought Jessica crashing back to the real world. He swallowed. He himself was caught up in his own thoughts. He had brought her here for a reason, but he had to think it out. Properly, not half-assed like every other relationship he'd ever had. Jessica blushed.

"Well, thanks. Um..." How do you follow after that?

"And I have some stuff that I'd like you to know." He inhaled, nerves fumbling about in his stomach. Jessica sat back and clutched Ryan jacket around herself. It smelt like him, which she definitely appreciated.

"Okay, go ahead." Really, Jessica didn't know whether to be excited or to be worried. "Take your time."

Ryan nodded, and suddenly let go of the oars, creating a gargantuan _splash_ in the water. He didn't know why on earth he did that, but he knew it was the wrong thing to do. Jessica widened her eyes and gasped. Great, now he'd never be able to tell her whatever it was he was planning on. "Oh, no. I did not just do that. Jess, please don't tell me I did that?" Jessica clasped her hand over her mouth, and muffled a quick 'okay'. Ryan sighed and rubbed his face. Jessica grinned.

"You know what? It's fine...don't worry about it. What were you gonna say?" She was now highly intrigued as to what Ryan wanted to tell her. If he planned all this - minus the whole oar-dropping thing - then it must be serious.

Ryan mentally had a small tantrum, but he only swallowed and sat back. Well, of course, now everything was ruined. He couldn't say anything half way romantic with the thoughts that were currently running through his head. He shook his head. "Nothing. Forget it."

Oh, of course this news was devastating for Jessica. A thousand thoughts were whirring through her mind as to what he was on about. She smiled, hopefully. "No, no, it's okay. Just tell me."

Ryan furrowed his brow, looking over the edge of the boat. Stupid oars... "Sorry, Jess. If I told you now, it just wouldn't be right."

Jessica pursed her lips together. "Well, fine. I guess we'd better see about, I don't know, _moving_ some time soon." Ryan raised his eyebrows. He was still in shock over the loss of the oars. He should've been paying more attention. He shouldn't have been thinking about what he actually _was_ thinking about, which was Jessica. "What about Delko?" Eureka, a flash of inspiration! On Jessica's part, of course.

Ryan shrugged. "What about him?"

She folded her arms, smiling. "Well, he's a sea, or water, specialist kinda guy, isn't he? He'll save us."

Oh, no...Ryan's pride couldn't handle that. Bad enough he screwed the rowing part up, now Delko could come along and get them out of this mess. He shook his head. "No need. We'll be fine. How about...we wait ten minutes, and if we haven't moved, well...we'll call someone."

Jessica shook her head this time. "Not just anyone." She looked around. "Delko." Frankly, she trusted him in the water. He hadn't gotten eaten _yet_. He sighed and gave in.

"Fine." But... "But I'm not gonna be happy about it." He folded his arms, like a kid being forced into something he didn't want to do. Of course, Jessica almost bust a gut laughing at him. He watched her for a few seconds, finding himself getting sucked in by her laugh. He grinned, rubbing the side of his eye with a finger. "I'm glad you find it so funny."

She giggled, slapping her hand against her leg. "Oho-you-are-so-damned-right...I find it...hilarious!" She choked out, gasping. Ryan chuckled. This girl was _cracked_. "You...dropped...the oars!"

Ryan arched an eyebrow. "I did. How many of those painkillers did you take?"

Jessica managed to hold the laughter off for a few minutes, and then, _miraculously_, it stopped. "Okay, I'll stop...if you tell me what you were gonna say."

Ryan frowned. He would rather she went hysterical with laughter as opposed to him being majorly embarrassed. "No, that's okay."

Jessica bit her lip and moved forward a little. "Please?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Fine. But it's ruined now."

She swallowed. "I'm sure it isn't." The way she said it, made it sound like a walk in the park.

"Okay, uh..." He sighed. He hadn't imagined it going like this. He imagined them sitting in the boat, preferably with Jessica completely enthralled with what he was saying, maybe even half naked. Okay, _that_ wasn't going to happen, but, hey! It's _his_ daydream. "I've known you for, what..." He wracked his brain yet he couldn't remember. He was currently being distracted by Jessica, who was twirling her hair around her finger. Jesus, was there one thing that girl could do that _wasn't_ attractive?

"A while." Jessica herself actually couldn't remember. She remembered her first day...vaguely. She squinted, now estimating it at about two or three months. "A few months."

Ryan nodded. "Right...uh, okay. We've gotten kinda..._close_." Understatement, if ever they'd heard one. "Anyway, you mean whole lot to me..." Why had his voice just risen? This was a very, heinous idea. Terrible. He licked his lower lip and glanced at his hands. Jessica smiled, noticing how very nervous he was. His hand was trembling a little. Then again...could've been the OCD. He looked up, smiling awkwardly. "I guess...I mean, what I'm trying to say-" He was rambling so quickly, and with such vigorous hand movement that Jessica couldn't really keep track of anything.

"Wait..." She held her hand up and shifted forward. "Either this is something _really_ good...or you're breaking up with me. Either way, I want to be close enough to slap you." There was a large hint of amusement in her voice, _just_ enough to let Ryan know she was kidding.

Ryan grinned. This had only made him feel _marginally_ more confident. He inhaled and exhaled sharply. Why was _this_ so hard? It's only Jessica. Of course...therein lies the problem. _It's_ Jessica. "Okay. What I'm trying to say..." Girl feelings. That was his problem. He had _girl_ feelings. His dad and brother always said he was a sissy. In jest or not, they were right. Deep down, he was a big girl's blouse. If this were up to Jessica, she'd have done it hours ago. Jeez, Wolfe...get it over with. What's the worst she can say? 'Aw, shucks...thanks!' and be done with it? No, but she might lie. Maybe he doesn't know her well enough... "Is, uh..." He took her hand, quickly. "I think...I mean, I _guess_-" You _guess_? No! You _know_! Of course, the voice in his head was _not_ helping. Jessica had leant forward a good bit, eyes firmly stuck on Ryan. She was actually..._enjoying_ watching him be all nervy and awkward? Yeah...because she hadn't really seen him in such a state. She gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"Ry...it's all right. You don't have-" Jessica's speech was cut short by Ryan's lips crashing onto her own. She sat upright and tilted her head to the side as Ryan's other hand came onto her neck. It was cold, but the thought left her mind as soon as it entered it. He pulled away quickly, and she gasped, mouth agape. That was by far the best kiss she had ever experienced. "Whoa..." She pulled her legs up to her chest, feeling a sudden wave of cold come over her. Ryan sat back and licked his lower lip again, out of breath with a mix of shock..._maybe _a teeny bit of passion.

"I kinda love you..." He said, hurriedly and quietly, after a few moments of silence. The look on Jessica's face - at first - told him that he'd made a huge, stupid, idiotical mistake. Possibly the biggest of his life. He furrowed his brow and slapped his hand against his face. "Look, I'm sorry-"

Jessica giggled. "Sorry...you, uh...could you, _please _say that again?"

Ryan shook his head, now feeling consumed by his embarrassment. "I-I am sorry! I shouldn't have said that...I'm an asshole." He let his head fall into his hands, giving up. He may as well throw himself off the side of the boat. _And_ they hadn't moved since he dropped the oars. What an ass he was, screwing _everything_ up. Even the 'I love you' part didn't come out properly. It was supposed to be smooth. Not dashed out in a mad hurry!

Jessica took his jacket off herself and set it beside her. Without taking her eyes off him, she went on her knees and sat right in front of him. Even now, it was clearly evident that she was short. She looked up at him and smiled, eyes sparkling slightly. "You are _not_ an asshole." She lowered her voice, fluttering her eyelashes a little. Ryan still wasn't convinced. "And this is _supremely_ romantic." More so than anyone else had done for her lately. "And, I suppose..." She grinned, holding her breath. "I kinda love you, too."

Ryan rolled his eyes. She was probably just saying that to sooth his faltered ego. They'd only been together a short while. He should have waited...not rushed her so much! "Yeah..."

Jessica grinned. She couldn't have been happier if she'd tried. She was on a boat...with the guy she -kinda- loved, who had just exclaimed his own love for her, unprompted. Granted, he could've been smoother...but that was perfect. She wouldn't have had it any other way. "Yes, Ryan! God!" She shook her head, laughing a little, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ryan swallowed, placing his hands awkwardly on her back. She was his best friend after only a short time...then the feelings got stronger...now he's on hid pal's boat, telling her he loves her...and she hasn't scoffed and ran away, slapped him or any other negative responses.

Oh, my God. Could it be...is it at all possible...

Had Ryan Wolfe _narrowly_ escaped screwing up, _badly,_ with the best person in his life? It would appear so. And it would appear to have actually gone better than he'd have thought.

**A/N: Hi!**

**Okay, I am incredibly sorry for the long wait - I hope it was worth it! I had a severe bout of **_**gnarly**_** writer's block. Awful...the WORST! But you may have noticed that I had as many updates on Flowers in the Rain as was possible. Again, I am SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY!!! Sorry :)**

**Thanks to all my lovely, fantastic reviewers...you guys are too nice to me! I promise the next chapter will be better and longer and - Nikki! You might just get that cameo soon!!!**

**Please R&R,**

**Have a great rest of the day,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six:

After that night, and after a long time trying to get off the boat, Jessica and Ryan were closer than ever. Ryan was now pretty sure he'd made a good choice. She didn't seem rushed, and she didn't even seem to _want_ to slow down. About a week after the boat incident, Jessica decided she _had_ to go back to work. Sure, Ryan's place was cool...but there was nothing to do all day, every day. There's only so many times you can vacuum the one perfectly good, perfectly clean carpet. Her arm still gave her grief every now and then, but she managed to convince herself that it was less and less frequent, even thought it really wasn't. She got up out of the bed that still had Ryan firmly in it's grips. She smiled at him and quietly left the room. Her daily routine was becoming quite easy to handle; wake up, have a shower, get breakfast, get dressed, engage in random 'just-woken-up' conversation with Ryan. One thing was for sure...he was a _deep_, deep sleeper. A bomb going off couldn't wake him up. She sat on the edge of the bed, hair up in a pony-tail with her fringe hanging attractively across her forehead. It was around seven in the morning, which was Ryan's usual time of getting up. He stirred, groaning into the pillow. The good thing was, once he got woken up - he was ready for anything. He half-smiled.

"Hey."

"Morning, Ryan!" Jessica grinned, teasing slightly. He was sensitive to noise after just waking up, and she was exploiting it.

"Shh." He put a finger to his lips and furrowed his brows. "I need to wait for my eyes to feel comfortable."

Jessica nodded. This was the excuse he had used several times before. "Okay, well...while you do that, I think I'll head off to work now. I'll tell Horatio you'll be along soon, okay?" She leant down and kissed him on the cheek. "Take it easy."

"Bye." Ryan yawned and stretched out. "Be careful." He could almost imagine it, as his grogginess cleared slightly, her first day back...probably get shot on the job, or something.

Jessica rolled he eyes, grinning to herself. He was _such_ a worrywart.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

Jessica opened the door of Miami Dade, and a strange, nervy feeling came over her. It was kind of like her first day. She walked up to reception and smiled, checking to see if the receptionist had anything new to report. She handed Jessica a few notes and wished her good luck. Walking down the hall, she noticed Calleigh and Delko, obviously brainstorming. She smiled again and headed up to them.

"Hey, guys...what's happening?" She greeted, folding her arms. Calleigh turned round and grinned, while Delko cocked his head to the side, smirking lazily.

"Jessica, hi!" Calliegh tilted her head to the side, observing the reception area. She had been waiting on the mail for half an hour by this point. "How are you feeling?"

Jessica cocked her head to the side. "Good, I guess. Glad to be back at work, anyway. Are you, uh, on a case?"

Delko nodded, trying to answer before Calleigh. This had recently become a game of theirs, trying to outdo one another. "Yeah, double homicide. We're just waiting for Parish to get our results, then we're off to nail the guy."

Jessica wrinkled her nose. "Parish? Who's that?"

Calliegh nodded to the lab. "_She_ is a newbie. British. She's here while Valera takes her sabbatical. Again, we can't thank you enough for that." She laughed. Jessica nodded.

"Yeah, I know, I'm fantastic." She smiled. "So Ryan says, anyway." Ooh, maybe she shouldn't have included that.

Delko chuckled, folding his arms. "So how is it living with Wolfe? He as much of a pain as he is at work?" At this, Calleigh had to intervene and nudge Delko. He furrowed his brows.

Jessica laughed. She couldn't imagine Ryan being a pain. He was very nice. Awkward, at times, and very, very neat - blame it on the OCD -, but never a pain. "He's very good, Eric. You should give him a chance." She gave them one more smile, then headed off. She had a few thoughts about what people in the lab would say if they ever came to find out. Obviously Calleigh and Eric had a few ideas, but they had never truly asked outright. She had been told before about Rick Stetler. The very man to instill fear into the strongest of people. Jessica stopped at the lab, cautiously eyeing up the new girl. She was about 5"5', blonde with hazel eyes. Quite curvy, yet slender. She looked quite friendly, so Jessica decided she wouldn't have too much difficulty striking up a conversation. She opened the door and bounded in. "Hi there."

The blonde lab tech looked up from her work, slightly confused looking. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Uh...nope. Not really." Jessica shrugged. "I'm Jessica Lucas, I work around here."

"Oh!" The girl almost smacked her hand against the table, but thought better of it as they were made of glass. "I've heard about you...you got kidnapped, didn't you? By the ex-boyfriend and his little lady!"

Jessica couldn't stifle the laugh that erupted from her seconds later. "Jeez, you don't beat around the bush. Yeah, I did. I'm fine, though." She felt an impulsive urge to scratch the wound that was still adorned on her side. "So, what's you name?"

The girl stepped forward. "Oh! Sorry, I'm Nikki Parish. I've taken over the lab for a month. Apparently..." Nikki leant in next to Jessica as if she were about to unleash a mountain of secrets from her mouth. "The woman that worked here before me had a nervous meltdown...is that true?"

Jessica smiled, shaking her head firmly. "No. Valera just.." How to say it... "She'd had enough bodily fluids to last her a lifetime."

Nikki giggled. "I see. Well, anyway, if you need anything - I'm always around. Have you seen Eric Delko? I heard you work with him."

Jessica nodded. "I do. Have you got any results for him?"

Nikki nodded, eagerly. Jessica figured she was one of the very many women in Miami Dade that had their sights set directly on Delko, refusing to take them off him. "Yeah, if it's alright...I think I'll go and deliver them myself. You know..." Nikki bobbed her head from side to side, vigorously. "Do your work to the best of your abilities and all that."

Jessica nodded. "Alrighty then. Have fun." And then she turned on her heel and walked out. Thankfully, she ran into Horatio. "H! How's it going?"

Horatio turned round and let his head droop to the side, smirking a little. "Miss Lucas...you're back."

"I am indeed. I like your new lab-girl. And I'm glad you got Valera a sabbatical. Everyone at the lab thanks you." She giggled, looking down at her feet and the lovely brown high-heels she had only recently purchased. "So, have I got a case?"

"That depends, Jessica, it depends on whether or not Mr. Wolfe shows up." Horatio glanced around a little bit, furrowing his brows.

"Oh, he said he'd be in later on."

Horatio cocked an eyebrow. "You spoke to him, Miss Lucas?" He knew, too, about Jessica and Ryan. Frankly, it never bothered him. He was pleased to see Jessica so happy, considering all the things that had gone wrong for her in the past. Even in Ryan there was a big change. He was laughing a lot more, interacting with the group. He'd been a black sheep since he started. Especially with Delko, who still hadn't gotten to grips with Tim Speedle's death.

Jessica bit her lip. "Yeah. I, uh, haven't managed to move out yet. He's been keeping an eye on me."

Horatio half-smiled. "I'm sure. Anyway, I'll meet you in the break room, half an hour or so. Bring Mr. Wolfe." He put his glasses on and exited the lab completely.

"Okay, bye." Jessica trailed off, still pondering on what progress she could make around the lab. Everyone seemed so relaxed, chilled. It was strange. She eventually puttered about long enough to get Ryan and wheel him into the break room. Then, of course, they had to wait for Horatio. Ryan made himself useful and put some dishes in the dishwasher. "How does a place this big give you _nothing_ to do?"

Ryan looked up from the paper. Today, he had opted for a green shirt, blue jeans and a white jacket. His hair was shorter than usual, but it was still nice. When he first arrived, his hair was askew, but he decided it wasn't really him, so he went for a more..._mature _hairdo. Shorter, and no fringe. "Yeah, amazing, isn't it? Horatio'll be here soon."

He was certainly taking his sweet time about it. "I guess."

Ryan put his paper down and sighed. "You bored?"

Jessica smiled, eyebrows raised. "I'm bored." She confirmed, amusedly. Ryan got up and moved next to her before sitting himself down comfortably.

"Me too." He looked down at her. "I was thinking we could try the ice-skating tonight."

"Mm." She grinned. "As much as I'd love to see you in tights, I have to visit my Mom. She'll be wondering where I am."

Ryan nodded. He was actually beginning to enjoy visiting Jessica's mother. She liked him, and he liked her. Although...she was completely nuts. "Oh, right. Why don't you invite her over?"

Jessica wrinkled her nose. "What, to yours? Jesus, Ryan...she would die if I asked her." Florence definitely had a thing for Ryan, and she refused to be subtle about it. "But I might."

He momentarily laughed. "How's your arm?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's good thanks." And it really was.

//–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–//

**JESSICA POV**

Myself and Ryan were in the break room, waiting on Horatio to come back. God, I was bored. Ryan was too, apparently. He sort of told me to invite my Mom over. That was incredibly sweet, I thought. I sat back next to Ryan and let him trace his finger up my arm. I was actually worried in case someone - Rick Stetler! - caught us. I knew Eric and Calleigh would be okay...not sure about Horatio...but anyway, if we could keep on the way we were going, we'd be fine. The problem was my emotional issues. I can never seem to keep life as life and work as work. They seem to merge somehow, and I end up feeling like an ass. I didn't feel like an ass now, because things were going well. I was happy...and Ryan Wolfe old me he loved me! Well, 'kinda' loves me. God, I was so pleased that I almost fell off the boat- oh, and the boat! How utterly romantic. No other man has ever done anything like that for me before. Ryan's just... I let my thoughts take on a world of their own and then Horatio came in.

We had a case...at _last_!!

//–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–//

**A/N: Hi!**

**Well, that was just a filler chapter...I'm getting to a pretty good case, which I'll need to think out a bit more, then some fluff, then after that we'll have flangst.**

**Thank you, thank you - THANK YOU ALL so much for the amazing reviews. I can't believe I got that many for the one chapter. Wow! **

**Nikki, hope you like your cameo...this is the first of many appearances! Speedle's Sweetie, you rock, as always, sorry I haven't had a chance to reply to the rest of you, so I'll do it now: **

**Michelle: Thank you! I was hoping for something along the lines of 'utterly cute'!**

**Dramione: Well, I hope you like this one!**

**Klsymrrsn: Thanks very much! You rock!**

**Luf100: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Poor Ryan, I actually felt for him!**

**Dayamiricale: Thanks so much! I know...Ryan's the bomb!**

**Please R&R!**

**Have a great rest of the day,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven:

**Hola! Sorry for the long wait...and make sure to pay attention - big, major change in the timeline!**

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

**Third Person**

The case was too easy for both of them and, somehow, they managed to get the rest of the day off. Of course, should anything come up, they would be the first to know. They spent the day at Jessica's mother's house, and then the evening back at Ryan's. Unlike a lot of men, Ryan didn't really feel pressured about spending a severe amount of time with a girl. Especially not one like Jessica. He pretty much would've done the same as her. Hang out, eat, watch TV - spend the night wrapped up in each other's arms. That was pretty much the pattern they followed for the next two years. Except...well, Jessica's cloud of bad luck that followed her everywhere had seemingly disappeared. They both had separate houses, and the bills were fine, but Ryan had often had thoughts of renting his own place and hanging around with Jessica for a while. She wouldn't mind, of course, because he spent most nights there anyway, but he always had a sneaking worry in case he was unwanted, then he had to clean something. His OCD tendencies had decreased big-time but there was still the old, lingering feeling of worry and nerves. Jessica leant against the counter next to her kettle one morning, dressed only in her pyjamas. She was humming along to the song on the radio, whilst glancing out of the window. Ryan had become such a large part of her life lately, that she hadn't bothered when he practically moved in all his stuff - which he denied doing - and had taken up a majority of chores. She didn't really bother, because she figured he enjoyed doing them. Taking it all in her stride, she remembered her first few months as a CSI. An emotional-wreck, wandering around in a lost daze. She had become a lot stronger and a lot more headstrong about everything. She no longer depended on Ryan, and she never used him as her rock. Silently, Ryan walked in from the bedroom and sauntered up beside Jessica. A quick kiss on the cheek and a smile and that was all it took for her to be in a great mood for the rest of the day. Really, Ryan was an extremely romantic person. Delko mocked him for it daily.

"Morning, Jess..." Ryan managed to locate a box of cereal and start to pour some of them out into a bowl. "How are we today?"

Jessica turned round on her heel and smiled. Truth be told, she felt a little woozy and nauseous. She pushed the thoughts away and blinked. "Great...glad to have a day off." She'd pulled a double after only meaning to pull a single. A good sleep was _exactly_ what she was looking for. "Oh, and I'm going to the cinema later. With Rebecca."

Ryan rolled his eyes. Rebecca just _had_ to wrap Jessica around her cute little finger the moment they met. Jessica wasn't fussed; she liked hanging out with her and Ryan. In fact, Ryan's family were all really, really nice. And normal! Unlike Florence. She was still yet to reveal who her man was. "You know, you really don't have to."

"But I'd like to." She handed Ryan a cup of coffee, noting how he had discarded the stale cereal. "Anyway, I've got nothing better to do."

Ryan tutted and shook his head. "You know, sometimes I wonder about you."

"Really? And, uh, what exactly are you wondering?" She twisted herself around, took the coffee away from him, carefully placing it back on the counter before putting her arms around Ryan's waist. Ryan leant against the counter and smiled, sheepishly, while still making sure she never moved.

"Just wondering exactly how long it was gonna take for you to get back into bed..." He tried his very best not to maintain eye-contact, but he just could _not_ help it. Jessica grinned.

"Why? You getting cold already?" An arch of an eyebrow from Jessica and a wicked little wink from Ryan.

"Oh, you _know_ I am." Of course, just as they were getting into their flirtatious banter, the door went. Jessica sighed, a tiny smile playing on her lips. Ryan groaned. "Can't you just...I don't know, _not_ get it?"

Jessica shook her head. "Can't. I'll clench, you'll clench...sooner or later, one of us might just explode with the tension." Ryan gave her back her arms and headed out to answer the door, grumbling all the way. She half-smiled and went into the sitting room. A few moments later, he emerged back into the room with a grinning Rebecca and a tired-looking Hayley. Jessica quickly stood up and pulled her cardigan tighter. "Hey! You're early..." A quick glance at her watch told her that she was, in fact, _three_ hours early. Holy cow - she was _not_ prepared for that.

Rebecca flounced up onto the sofa and smiled, folding her arms. Hayley plopped down onto the chair next to her. "Yeah. We're sorry...someone was absolutely _desperate_ to see her uncle Ryan. I am so sorry. I promise I'll stay until you're ready, Jessica."

Jessica smiled and sat down next to Rebecca. Ryan, however, was less than impressed and swanned into the kitchen to finish his coffee. "Not a problem. I've had a shower, anyway. Could you guys just wait here, please, just one second."

"Sure..." Hayley picked up one of Ryan's books from the coffee table and proceeded to start reading it. Ryan came walking in a moment later, seeing Rebecca sitting there with a huge grin on her face. "Ryan, have you got any coffee? I've been hearing about this since five this morning. Honestly, I _need_ the coffee."

Ryan swallowed and, with a pitiful smile at Rebecca, backed into the kitchen. Never, _ever_, would he understand the female mind.

//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–

It had taken Jessica an unreasonable amount of time to get ready that morning, mostly because she just didn't think anything suited her. Rebecca had went in to the bedroom, chatted non-stop for eight and a half minutes and then left. It was surprising how well she had taken to the whole idea of Ryan moving in with someone. Jessica sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Something was definitely up. She felt sick, and she was supremely tired. She rubbed the side of her face and settled on a white shirt and plain pair of jeans. Surely she couldn't go wrong with that. A pair of white pumps and she was set. Walking back into the sitting room, she found Hayley explaining to Ryan about her new cat. Hayley gripped the coffee tighter and sat on the end of the chair. "Hey, Miss Rebecca...you ready?"

Rebecca jumped off the seat immediately and pulled her jacket back on. "Yes! I had to tell Uncle Ryan about my new cat- her name's Fran. Fran's a pretty name, isn't it? My dad likes Susie, but I _love_ Fran. She's orange, with a black stripe on one eye. Oh, Jess, she's gorgeous! Wait til you see her..." She said all this in under a minute, making Jessica a teensy bit dizzy. She steadied herself on the chair that seated Hayley.

"Orange, huh? Great. Anyway, Hayley, Ryan, we'll be back in a few hours. Hayley, why don't you use the spare room? You look like you need a nap." Jessica took hold of Rebecca's hand.

Hayley perked up. "Seriously? Oh, my God...Jessica, I love you!" She shot up out of the chair and hugged Rebecca. "Be good, baby." And then she headed out into the spare room. Ryan rolled his eyes. This morning wasn't quite going the way he had planned. For one thing, Jessica was still fully clothed. _Not_ the plan. He was not currently asleep. Also, _not_ part of the plan.

Jessica walked up to Ryan and kissed him on the cheek, making sure Rebecca was busy with her bag. Honestly, that kid carried her whole _life_ around in that bag. "Same applies for you, Wolfe."

Ryan nodded and smiled, despite himself. "Yeah, yeah...go!" He shooed them out the door and folded his arms.

Just their luck.

**A/N:**

**Hola! **

**Oh, I am so sorry about a) the long, long wait for this chapter - I hope it was worth it!, and b) for the shortness. There's actually 1, 397 words or something like that. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers! You all are fantastic!**

**Please R&R..cause I know the poor button feels lonely this weather, so just give him a wee push for me...thanks :)**

**Have a great day and I'll try to post ASAP,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–

The cinema trip was great, Jessica and Rebecca both decided. Jessica and her affinity with kids never ceased to amaze Ryan. He himself didn't think he was so great at parenting, but...whatever floats their boat. Jessica handed Rebecca a drink and sat down. By now, she had gotten a headache to go along with the nauseous feeling. She took a painkiller and rubbed her temple. Rebecca sighed, examining the crowd of people lining up for food. "That was a great film, Jessie. I gotta tell you, though...I was a little bit scared. That bit where the monster came out from behind the hill and shot that guy - wow!"

Jessica giggled. "Yeah...I know..." Oh, the pain! It didn't seem to be going anywhere. "So, uh, I tell you what...uh, I have to go home...but we could come back here next week, if you want..."

Rebecca eyed her curiously. For a girl of twelve, she was incredibly astute. "Maybe it's a gastric flu. I had one of those last summer...and so did Mom."

"How did you know I wasn't feeling good?" Jessica folded her arms. Damned perceptive children. Then again, she was the same as a kid, so it didn't really matter.

Rebecca shrugged, putting a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Because...you haven't stopped rubbing your head since we left the cinema."

"Oh." A give-away. "I see." And, after two hours of lying on her bed at home - once Hayley and Rebecca left, of course -, the sick-feeling hadn't subsided. Ryan had headed out to check something out at work. She got up and stumbled to the bathroom, only just making it to the sink in time. Gastric flu was right, she decided. Better get back into her bed and not leave it for the next twenty-four hours. She turned onto her stomach, feeling very sorry for herself. She sighed and turned back onto her side, then her back. Good Lord, why was it so damned impossible to get comfy? She stood up from the bed and immediately plopped back down again. Not a chance in Hell was she getting up from the bed today. Sleep.

That would cure her, right?

//–//–//–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–//–//–//

Wrong! Utterly wrong. She made another few trips to the bathroom before she felt any better. In the evening, however, her nausea subsided. She felt...hungry? She rushed into the kitchen and had a quick look through the cupboards, but nothing really grabbed her. Ryan opened the door and shook his head. Jessica knew that look. It was a bad look, definitely.

"Hey, Ry...what happened?" She could guess correctly, but it was only fair to ask.

Ryan scoffed, taking his jacket off, flinging it on the counter and folding his arms. "Delko."

She nodded and continued rifling through the fridge. "Yeah, I figured. What did he say to you?"

Ryan furrowed his brows. "I don't want to talk about it." In Ryan's terms, this was like signaling every alarm in the building. "How are you?"

She decided she wouldn't tell him about her recent bout of possible food poisoning. "Great...had a nap."

Ryan arched an eyebrow. She never took naps. Not in the middle of the day, anyway. "A nap? You feeling okay?" He knew he was at the risk of sounding like a broken record, but he felt it was his God-given job to protect Jessica, make sure she's okay. Besides which, he enjoyed watching her when she was explaining things to him. The early days of attraction hadn't left either of them, and there was most definite love on both sides. Trying to keep the relationship out of Stetler's eye was more than difficult, however.

Jessica smiled and nodded. "I feel great..." But starving. And she had a strange fancying for pop tarts. Pop tarts and cheese. Hold up- that is not a reasonable request, but...she couldn't get the lovely idea of a combination out of her mind. "Have we got any pop tarts?" She knew there was cheese.

Ryan sighed ad ran a hand through his hair. He had never once purchased a box of pop tarts. "Not unless you got some."

Jessica shook her head, starting to get annoyed. "Well. That's kinda pathetic. You know," She paused, placing a hand on her hip. "We eat far too sensibly, Ryan. I mean, pasta, cheese, meat...where's the chocolate? You've got a sweet tooth, you should, at the very least, have some chocolate." While saying all of this, she was continuously raking through more shelves, cupboards and boxes. Finally, she gave up. Then it hit her. Ice-cream. She stopped and grinned broadly at Ryan. Ryan eyed her curiously. Funny, she was never, _ever_, this neurotic during their relationship...but he'd go along with it for another few minutes just to see what she'd do next. She darted for the freezer and had a quick search. "Oh, for the love of- Ryan! Why is there no ice-cream?"

Ryan bit his lower lip, unable to stop smiling. "Uh, I ate it."

Jessica rolled her eyes. Typical male, always eating everything in sight, unable to leave something nice. Just once. Just _once!_ She moved closer to Ryan and folded her arms. "You know I'm not pleased about this."

Oh, he knew alright. But still, he was intrigued. "Yeah, I know...why do you want chocolate so much, anyway?" And good Lord, why was she acting like such a fruit loop?

She shrugged. "Just had a notion for it, is all." She gave up her search and motioned for Ryan to head into the sitting room. Ryan followed her, still with a curious eye. Something must've happened with her and Rebecca. He would try and remember to slip it into the conversation later. But one thing was sure; that was _not_ normal.

//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–

The next week or so ran along the same lines, except Jessica hadn't taken note of the fact that her 'gastric flu' still hadn't left her system. To top it off, she was also very tired. _All_ the time. She was lying in her bed one day, six in the morning. Couldn't sleep, and couldn't shake the queasy feeling away. Maybe she should go to her doctor, see what was wrong...but then, that would've taken up time she didn't have at the moment. Calleigh had decided - for some completely random reason - that she was taking a week off to go to France. Jessica was then slated to work for the next week without a single extra minute off for herself. She lay there, glaring at the ceiling. Of all days, this was one she really couldn't have done without working. She glanced over at Ryan, sleeping peacefully with a light grin over his face. Even in his sleep he moved quite a bit, but as of this moment, his arms were folded. She smiled and sighed, placing a random hand over her stomach. Any second now she'd have to get up and head to the bathroom. And she was right, withing minutes she was up like a flash, heading into the bathroom, once more evacuating her system. She washed her face and leant against the door. Just at that minute, she had horrid visions of herself weighing just six stone from all of her illness. She shook her head. Lunch break. Doctor. ASAP. She staggered back to her bed and lay back down, this time on her side, back facing Ryan. He opened one eye and frowned. The morning had been _identical_ to this for a week or so now. He hadn't said anything, but he was worried. More than worried. There was something wrong with her, and she didn't seem to be making any moves of going to see a consultant about it. Well, _that_ was going to change. He sat up and yawned, propping his head up with his hand. He put a hand over her waist and blinked. Jessica stirred slightly. "You okay, Jess?"

Jessica nodded and sniffed in response. Burrowing her head deeper into the pillow, she discovered the nausea had gone. For a while. Jeez, as soon as she was done, she felt fine and then, on her return to the lab, she felt awful again. "Yeah, just a little bit..." She trailed off, stretching a tiny bit. Moving wasn't really fun these days, either. "Horrible."

Ryan sat up, now intensely worried. "Jessica, honey...could you do me a favour? Could you, uh, _please_ go and see a doctor? For me..."

Jessica closed her eyes and sighed. "Yes, Ryan." She sounded a teensy bit infuriated, so Ryan quickly dropped the subject. He scooted closer to her and put his arm around her stomach. "Could you just..._not_ worry? I don't like it when you worry." Because when Ryan worried, his little OCD self went right into overdrive. He cleaned, he double cleaned, he checked things, he moved about so much that sometimes Jessica worried that he would break something. It had only ever happened twice, but twice was plenty for both of them.

Ryan raised his eyebrows and nuzzled himself into her shoulder. She was warm, but she didn't have a temperature or a fever. "Okay, I won't worry." Much.

At least until he knew she was okay.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

**A/N: Hola!**

**Sorry for the long wait and the shortness of this chapter...I have been uber-busy this week. And last week, too, funnily enough. I think most of you will probably have guessed what's up with Jessica... :D Anywho, cliche I know, but I am the master of cliche!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, Dramione, Klsymrrsn, Nikki and of course, Michelle. You dudes are class!**

**Okay, please read and review, cause the button likes it.**

**Have a great rest of the day,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

Jessica sat down in the chair next to Nikki and Valera. The two lab-rats were getting along swimmingly, and it was handy if either of them ever got too much stress on the job. One could work and the other would take a day off. Valera handed Nikki a sample, who then shot up out of her chair and popped it under the microscope. Nikki gave Valera the results, and Valera wrote it all down. Really they were quite fun to watch, each of them with their own, odd, technical language. Jessica was glad she hadn't taken Horatio's offer of a lab position. Besides, being a CSI had it's perks. Not very many, but still...perks. She picked up the magazine next to her. For the moment, the queasy feeling was gone. Of course, it'd be back.

"You guys almost done over there?" She queried, checking her watch. Delko would _not_ be pleased, after sending _her_ specifically to get the results, and put a rush on the lab-rats.

"Yeah, _almost_. Don't rush us." Valera shook her head and Nikki agreed with her. Jessica shook her own head and smiled.

"Okay, okay. I wasn't, but, okay." Jessica quickly homed in on an article involving pregnancy. Of course, there just _had_ to be that damned symptom-checker. And Jessica just _had_ to discover that she applied to each and every single one. "Oh, my God..." She muttered, letting the magazine fall into her lap. Nikki turned round and folded her arms.

"What's up, Jess? You don't look so good." She turned to Valera. "A bit peaky, isn't she?"

Valera nodded. "Yeah, just a little. Jessica, do you need anything?"

Jessica looked up, _now_ starting to feel nauseous. "No, uh, I'm good...really." She clambered to her feet and threw the magazine onto the chair, closing it over. No way on earth could she be...no. _No way_. "Could one of guys page Eric and let him know when you've got those results, please? Thanks..." And she was out the door, headed for the morgue. Alexx could reassure her. She'd tell her it was okay.

"Miss Lucas?" Horatio stopped her in her tracks. She hadn't actually been paying attention, she'd just wanted to get over to Alexx Woods as quickly as possible, no questions asked.

"Yes, H?" She rushed up to him and smiled, feebly. He looked at her sideways, half-smiling. She folded her arms.

"You seem to be in a hurry...something wrong?"

"No, no...not _wrong_, per se..." She trailed off, staring at anything but Horatio. She wondered if anyone had noticed a change in her. "Uh, could I ask you a question, Horatio?"

"Sure, go right ahead..." He stood upright, now, blinking as if he had only just woken up.

"Have..." Jessica bit her lip and hugged herself a little. She wanted to fidget, to do anything but stand still. "I mean, am I any different to you?"

Horatio frowned. "I..." He stopped, thinking the question over. "I'm not sure if I understand..."

Of course he didn't. She sighed. "Well, you've known me, what, sixteen years? Am I any different this week than, say, three weeks ago?" Horatio opened his mouth to say something, but Jessica held her hand up. "Actually, nevermind. Stupid question- I'm sorry." She continued walking off. What an idiot, going up to her boss and harassing him. How exactly was he supposed to answer such a silly thing, anyway? She pushed open the morgue door and gasped. Ryan was stood there, arms folded, general old gorgeous self. And there was Jessica, agape at the door, probably gone and messed up her whole career as a CSI.

"Oh, hey, Jess...how's it going?" Ryan asked casually. She smiled, cocking her head to the side.

"I'm." She gasped. "Fine. Alexx, could I have a word, please?"

Alexx turned round, finally looking up from the mountain of paperwork that Ryan had asked her to look up for him. After all, _he_ was Alexx's favourite. Or so he chose to believe, fervently. Well, now he could have the chance to look it up. She turned back to Ryan and wordlessly handed him the file. "Have fun, baby."

Ryan grinned and took the file. "Yeah, yeah...Jess?"

"What?" Jessica half-yelled. Alexx stopped and frowned. She, herself, had noticed something different in Jessica and, judging by what Ryan had told her, she knew why.

"I was just...do you want to go to lunch or...?" He was taken aback by Jessica's newfound mood changes. Sometimes talking to her was great, other times- woe be tide. Her expression softened, and she smiled.

"I'd love to." With that said, she walked out, keeping the door held open for Alexx. When they were outside, Alexx decided they would be better in the locker room. She sensed exactly what Jessica wanted to ask her. Upon arrival at the locker room, Jessica sat down quickly and folded her arms. Alexx leant against Ryan's locker, smiling slightly.

"You okay, Jessie?"

Jessica blinked and exhaled. "Yeah, I just...I have a few questions..."

"Regarding your health?"

"Yeah. My health."

"Ryan told me." Alexx smiled and sat down next to her. Jessica arched her eyebrow.

"What did he tell you, exactly?" Nothing bad, she hoped.

"Just that you were sick...and tired. He said you were sleeping a lot more." Alexx tilted her head to the side. She hoped she was right, she really did.

Jessica sighed. "He's worried, isn't he? I hate it when he's worried, Alexx."

"He is. He thinks you're a fool for not going to see a doctor." Alexx pointed a finger at Jessica. "And so do I!"

Jessica smiled. "Well, you're a medical examiner...couldn't _you_ examine me?"

Alexx raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "I think Ryan would feel better if you went to see a real doctor. Not me, sweetie." She stopped and glanced around the room. "Do you have any idea what might be wrong, Jess? Say, _pregnancy_."

The room turned very hot all of a sudden and Jessica could almost felt sick again. She placed a hand on her stomach. She nodded, hesitantly. "It's possible...but I...I couldn't, Alexx. I'm not ready." She simply would _not_ believe it. Even if she was...well, then, she still wouldn't believe it. "Wait, what does Ryan think I've got?"

Alexx laughed. "Cancer. Or worse."

Jessica groaned. Poor Ryan. "Well, could you tell him that you checked me out and I'm not in any life-threatening circumstances...and maybe you could tell me what to do."

Alexx stood up and sighed. "I don't know what to tell you." Starting for the door, she smiled again, widely. "Except...go pee on a stick then come get me when you're done, okay?"

Jessica laughed and nodded. Good old Alexx, always had a pearl of wisdom or two.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

Instead of a stick, Jessica concocted a cunning plan, using a small vial that she was currently sending to the lab. Easy. No one would ever have to know. She encountered Alexx on the way, but thankfully she was busy chatting to Horatio. Oh, God...Horatio. If she was pregnant, then how would she tell him? And Stetler! Oh, the shame of it all. Just another thousand-odd reasons why she couldn't possibly have a baby yet. She was too young. And then there was Ryan. Poor, naive, innocent little Ryan Wolfe. He'd probably dump her and run off with Erica Sikes. No, Jessica shook her head, Ryan was too nice for any of that. Besides, he liked her too much. Before she could come up with anymore awful situations and reasons why this could never in a million years happen to her, she reached the lab and found Nikki sitting reading some gossip magazine or other.

"Oh, hello, Jess! What can I do for you?" Nikki slammed the magazine down on the counter and smiled. It was actually a little bit strange to think on Nikki _frowning_. Such a rare occurrence.

Jessica put some other random vials down on the counter and pushed her hair back. "Actually, I've got some DNA and stuff...Delko wants this blood ran for drugs, Natalia wants you to see if you can match that to her suspect and..." Jessica halted herself, making sure Valera or anybody else weren't lurking around the lab, maybe in the vain hope that someone would have juicy gossip. "You know what 'off the record' means, don't you, Nikki?"

Nikki raised her eyebrow, leaning over the counter. "Yes, I do..._why_?"

Jessica swallowed and handed Nikki her own sample. "I need you to run this urine, do a tox-screen or whatever and then call _me_ as soon as you're done."

Nikki folded her arms. "Alright. Who am I running it for?"

Jessica gasped. Of all the tricks in all the world, she had to fall into that one. Well, she could hardly say 'me!', now could she? "Well, if anyone asks, Katie Drake. Possible victim of drug-abuse...just, please, keep it under wraps. I'll take you out for a beer or something, okay?" Nikki wouldn't have thought anything else about running the urine sample if it weren't for the soft, pleading look in Jessica's eyes.

She nodded. "Yeah, alright. I'll page you when I'm done."

Jessica grinned. "Thanks, Nikki."

And then she waited.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

A very long, very torturous few hours later - after a bumpy lunch with Ryan, in which Jessica couldn't concentrate or anything and ended up being ten times more fidgety than Ryan ever was -, the results still weren't back. She finished her paperwork, ran some things for Horatio and they still weren't done. She decided it wouldn't hurt anyone to apply some pressure. She opened the door of the lab and stepped in. It was unnaturally quiet. She paused and had a look around.

"Hello?" She called out and a few seconds later, Valera came out of nowhere.

"Jessica! We were looking for you. Well, Nikki was, but then she pulled me into it." Valera folded her arms and smiled. "She's got some results for you...but she wouldn't tell me what they were, so." She shrugged and got back to her microscope. Jessica discovered that she then had to wait for Nikki to come back. When she did, she then had to wait another few minutes for the results.

"Why didn't you check them for me? You know, _memorize_ them?" Jessica whispered, steering away from Valera. The girl was lovely, but she sincerely didn't know how to hold on to a secret.

Nikki smiled and shook her head. "Oh, I don't know...didn't want to pry, I suppose."

Jessica couldn't help but laugh at that one. Lab-rats had a tendency to spread every morsel of gossip that they had around the lab. "Right." Then the printer beeped again, and out came a normal enough sheet of paper. "Now, you're sure you don't have to run this again? It'll be accurate?"

Nikki nodded. "This thing," She pointed to the machine. "Does not kid around." She removed the paper and handed it to Jessica, not sure if she should even be handling it. She studied Jessica's very nervous face and waited for a few moments until the suspense almost killed her. "Well? Is it good news or bad?"

Jessica bit her lip. She wasn't sure. But one thing she knew; she was definitely in need of Alexx Woods.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

No less than half an hour later, Jessica ended up back in the morgue. She had managed to avoid all of her colleagues and go directly to the woman herself. The woman in question was currently done up in her best suit, hair flowing loose around herself. Alexx greeted Jessica with a wide smile. Jessica sighed and looked down at her feet. Honestly, it had been a tiring day from the very start, waking up very early, puking her guts out, getting another lecture from Ryan about going to see a doctor and, well, work. Those results had only made her even more exhausted, physically and emotionally. She daren't even have begun to think about how she would tell Ryan. Ryan that she loved so much that it actually hurt her.

"How are you, sweetie?" Alexx questioned, noticing Jessica moving closer to her, eyes glassy and kind of wet looking. She couldn't be sure in the glare of the morgue light, though.

Jessica swallowed and pulled a chair over. "I'm fine..._pregnant_, but fine." Of course this response thrilled Alexx. Ryan and Jessica were pretty much her dream couple. So nice and cute together, but she knew Ryan would look after her and vice versa. "Oh, Alexx...I'm an idiot. A complete, stupid _idiot_."

"Oh, honey, no you're not. It happens _every_ day." Literally.

Jessica sighed, feeling world-weary. "No, Alexx. Not to CSIs. Not to CSIs that aren't supposed to be going out with other CSIs. Stetler-"

"Never you mind Stetler. It's _none_ of his business." Alexx folded her arms, still casting a motherly eye over Jessica.

"And my mom, what's she gonna say?"

"If she's got any sense, she'll be thrilled." Alexx softened her expression. "You want me to tell Horatio you need a few hours off?"

Jessica shook her head. "Nope...I wanna work. I _have_ to work. If I don't work-" She was cut off by Ryan entering the room. He smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing here...again?" He folded his arms and stood next to her. Alexx smiled to and attempted to busy herself with paperwork.

Jessica shifted her weight. "Oh, uh...I asked Alexx if she would check me out, you know...cause she's a medical examiner and all."

Ryan raised his eyebrows, hoping and praying that it was good news. "Are you okay? Alexx, is she okay?"

Alexx nodded, still grinning. "More than okay. She's perfect." She pointedly stared at Jessica who was still shuffling about uncomfortably. She took a deep breath.

"See? I'm perfect."

Almost.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

**Jessica POV**

I'm pregnant. Holy cow- I'm pregnant! One on hand, I feel great about it, because I love kids so much...but on the other hand - my pessimism kicks in and I keep thinking about all of these awful situations that could happen. What will my mom say? Stetler? Horatio? The rest of the team and then...well, Ryan was a whole other ball game. All day I'd wondered what he would say...maybe he'd run out...God, I was so scared about everything. Anyway, me and Ryan left the morgue, and I still had the results folded up in my pocket. Thankfully, though, Ryan wasn't fidgeting about as much as he had been. But I was still afflicted with the awful sickness-feeling. I had kinda twigged that something was wrong when I woke up _every _morning and vomited. Seriously unpleasant. So myself and Ryan had some dinner and I just couldn't bring myself to say much, at all. Ryan talked enough for the both of us, however. I told him I was going for a walk, but I ended up at my mom's house, full of nerves and worries.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

**A/N: Aaw, poor Jessica. Hola, by the way!**

**Anywho, thanks again to my lovely, shiny, pretty little reviewers - you are the most amazing people ever! And, if I knew where you all lived, you'd be getting twenty-foot long bars of chocolate...of course, I'd then have to find a place that sells them and, well, that would be a bit of a difficulty. But, if I could - I would!**

**Oh, and I've got a copy of True Vinyl on the computer and it's amazing!!! Definitely the best obscure film **_**ever**_**! And has anyone seen the Casted videos on you-tube with Jonathan Togo and Justin Long? A-maz-ing! Very funny, but kinda random. **

**Anywho, please read and review, R&R or just enjoy it!!! Nah, actually just stick with the R&R! **

**Have a great day,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty:

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

**Jess POV**

So, I knocked on Mom's door and folded my arms, a trait that I had definitely stolen from Mr. Wolfe. A few moments later, she came sauntering to the door, a giant smile on her face. She had dyed her hair, I noticed. She raised her eyebrows, probably surprised as I hadn't visited her for about two weeks, maybe even three. I know Ryan had lunch with her three weeks before. He was becoming quite the little suck-up, but I was very pleased about it. He was _such_ a romantic, always buying me chocolate and stuff. Not flowers, though, because we'd both agreed flowers were kinda...soppy.

"Jessie! How are you, honey?" Mom asked, almost deafening me. I smiled, but I wasn't putting too much into it.

"I'm, uh..." My voice cracked, which took me by surprise. No way was I about to cry. Not about this. Jesus, Jess! Pull yourself together and _do_ not cry! "Oh, Mom- can I come in?"

Mom raised her eyebrows, looking a bit concerned. "Of course you can, oh, Jessica, come on in." So she put her hand on my back and practically _pulled_ me into the house. She had re-painted, just because she could. She resigned from the flower shop and started working in an estate-agents. Her colleagues were cool, and I knew it because she basically brought me in one day just to introduce me. We walked into the sitting room, where she had a giant fire on, filling the room with a very nice heat. God knows why she needed a fire in Miami, though. "Now, what's wrong? Do you want something to eat? Drink? It isn't something Ryan did, is it?"

I shook my head, even though it kinda was. "Well, kinda, but...oh, Mom, I'm an idiot. I've ruined my career, probably my relationship with Ryan and who knows what else I've ruined." Incoherent, moi? I couldn't have been more cryptic if I had tried. I took my little flat shoes off and sat down on the sofa next to the fire, and Mom came over next to me. She was still wearing her badge from work, and she sewed '_Florence L.' _onto her cardigan/sweater thing. Mom put her arm around me and sat us both back.

"Well, I'm sure it can't be that bad. Is it?" She made a questioning face and arched her eyebrow. I smiled and shook my head again, now fully aware that two fat tears had rolled down my cheeks.

"I guess not. I mean, it is and it isn't." Oh, who was I kidding? It was brilliant news and I was stupid to even think about crying. "But _I_ feel stupid." And then there was a major pause.

"Well?" Mom pressured. God, she's impatient. "Are you gonna tell me or not, because my programme's on in an hour."

Nice, mother...very nice. Subtle, too! I sighed and wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "I, uh, I was sick last week. Like, all of last week. And I thought something might be wrong..."

"Oh, my God! It's not terminal, is it?" Mom widened her eyes and I had to roll mine.

"No, it isn't." I took yet another deep breath and swallowed. I had the results in my pocket, which was kinda scary when I knew Ryan was _right_ next to me. I shifted my weight and pulled them out of my pocket. I opened it up and had another quick look. Then I handed them to Mom. She arched her eyebrow and took them. She checked them over for at least two minutes and then she bit he lip.

"So, Katie Drake's pregnant...what does that have to do with-" The she stopped. And I was pretty sure my own heart stopped dead for a while.

//–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–//

**Third Person POV**

"You're pregnant!" Florence almost shot up from the sofa, almost bursting with excitement. Jessica smiled weakly, not really returning her mother's enthusiasm. Another few tears silently poured out of her eyes, landing on her collarbone, momentarily annoying Jessica. Of course, had she stressed her thoughts, Florence would've probably put it down to hormones, only annoying her more. "Jessie, this is fantastic! Oh, I'm gonna be a grandma!" Florence leant closer and engulfed Jessica in a hug. After a few seconds, she pulled back. "Well, aren't you pleased? A little bit, maybe?"

Jessica nodded, reluctantly. "Yeah, I-I..." Que another few tears rolling down her cheek, refusing to shake themselves from her chin. She gently wiped them away. "Of course I am...but what if Ryan isn't. What if, well, maybe he'll decide I'm not the one for him. Maybe he'll just take his chance and head off into the moonlight with Erica Sikes-"

"Now, Jessica, I refuse to hear one more word of this." Florence was firm in her tone, but she was concerned as to why Jessica had even had such thought in the first place. "Honey, what brought this on?"

Jessica widened her eyes, scoffing. "What do you mean, 'what brought this on'? Isn't it obvious!" She shrieked, and Florence just couldn't help but roll her eyes at her. Ever since she was five, Jessica was _such_ a melodramatic little girl. "Mom, I'm gonna get fat...I'm gonna get fat and angry and I just- I cannot do that to him, Mom!"

Florence giggled. "Trust me, Dearie...he loves you. He won't mind."

Jessica folded her arms. "Yeah, right." Just as she was about to go into another rant about how much she was concerned for Ryan, Florence's doorbell rang. Jessica sat back again, still intent on hugging herself as her mother got up and sauntered into the hall. Florence re-emerged a few minutes later with a concerned Ryan in tow. Jessica quickly wiped the last few tears out of her eyes and smiled. "Ryan, what's up?"

Ryan folded his arms and sighed. "I thought you were dead! I've been trying to call for, like, _hours_!" He started rambling then, expressing to Jessica and Florence how thoroughly worried he was about the fact that Jessica had failed to answer her phone. "And you never told me where you were going, so it was here or the lab, so I checked there first." He sighed and sat back. "You're okay, right?"

Jessica smiled, feeling very moved by his concern. He was so sweet and so nice. How the Hell did she ever manage to catch someone like Ryan Wolfe? "Oh, Ryan..." She inched closer to him and wrapped her arms right around him, and Florence rolled her eyes again.

"Okay, you two...my programme's been on for fifteen minutes. I think you should go home..._talk_." She folded her arms, pointedly glaring at Jessica who sniffed, her face dampened by tears. Jessica stood up, pulling Ryan along with her.

"Yeah, right...sorry, Mom." She smiled, beginning to clutch Ryan's hand tighter. He momentarily furrowed his brows. Florence nodded and looked down at her feet, still feeling tremendously excited at the prospect of a grand_daughter_. No, _grandson_. Either or, she'd be perfectly happy. Suddenly, she jumped back to the sofa and picked up the sheet of paper that had been lying there, just hoping that Ryan would pick it up and have a quick read through it. No such luck, however.

"Oh, here!" Florence folded them up and shoved them into Jessica's pocket. "Don't forget _those_."

Jessica nodded and glanced over at Ryan who was now deep in the woods of confusion. "Thanks. So, we'll see you later."

Ryan folded his arms as Jessica pulled him along to the front door where Florence hurried after them. "Yeah, bye, Flo."

"You guys take care...and good luck, Jessie." Florence folded her arms and waved them off. Jessica rolled her eyes and waved back. Granted, she didn't feel much more confident, but at least she could cross her mother off the list of people she was worried about telling.

//–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–////–//–//–//–//

The ride home was quiet, and slightly clenched. Ryan felt it, and Jessica _knew_ she was the cause of it. She sat closer to her door than to Ryan and she was still entirely conscious of a certain set of results that were hidden in her back pocket. Ryan sighed and glanced over at her. She looked suspiciously lost in her own thoughts, almost distant. He cleared his throat and pulled up at the traffic lights. There weren't many other vehicles out that evening, but he would never have ran the red light. Jessica sighed and looked down at her hands which were laying limply over her legs. Ryan cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brows. She didn't really look like herself, either. She looked worried, and very pale.

"So, how's your mom?" He asked, not really wanting to ask her again is she was okay. He himself knew that it was _very_ tiring to be asked the one question. God knows he got enough of that from Delko.

Jessica looked over quickly and smiled. "Uh, yeah, sh-she's fine. Can't complain, I guess." She shrugged and returned to her window.

Ryan nodded and started driving again. Damned traffic lights. Damned Delko. His whole day had been a bad one from the start, after his fight with Delko a few days before, there were still a few half-assed complaints from Eric himself. And then there was the fact that Valera and Nikki had now _both_ taken Delko's side, even though Ryan hadn't done _anything_ wrong. The whole situation was enough to make him clean the whole house. But, with any luck, he might be able to persuade Jessica into going out. Unless of course she decided to stay in this kind of mood. No...something was up. Something big. "What else did you do today?"

"Hm?" Jessica snapped herself back to the real world. She had previously thinking about whether or not the house was large enough for her, Ryan and a baby. Everything was worrying her. What was Ryan saying? Something about...work...today? "Oh, sorry...no, not a lot. Just..." She sighed. "Stuff."

Ryan made a left and then he managed to turn up to his house/apartment. Jessica exited the car before Ryan could even take his seat-belt off. He shook his head and got out of the car, locking it carefully behind him. Jessica had been acting strange for a few weeks now, maybe two, and he was _determined_ that he would get to the bottom of it. He sauntered into the house and locked the door, again, carefully as he entered the hall. "Jess? Where'd you go?" He took his jacket off, hung it over the stairs, walked into the sitting room and placed his keys on the table. No sign of Jessica. He furrowed his brows, deeply, and checked the rest of the downstairs. So he quickly ran up the stairs and headed to the bedroom, where he found a melancholic Jessica on the edge of the bed. Worrying. "Hey, you..." Ryan, even though all sorts of thoughts were swimming through his head, managed to walk over to her, sit down and put his hand on her back all whilst maintaining a calm, soothing voice. How Jessica _adored_ that voice. So soft and nice...no way did she deserve it.

"What's up, Ryan?" She sighed, knowing that she should've been jumping with joy about the prospect of having a child. He smiled and continued on rubbing.

"Nothing's up with me. It's you I'm worried about." He stopped playing with her back and put his arm around her. "You're a little..." He trailed off, hoping that she wouldn't take complete offense over his statement.

After all the years of the strange feeling in her heart and in her stomach, Jessica still wasn't able to look at Ryan without mentally dying of happiness. "Oh, Ryan..." She took her hand and placed it on his face. Completely bewildered, Ryan arched an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"What's up?" He half-laughed, although he was too worried to fully laugh. Jessica shook her head.

"Nothing...I just- I need a hug, Ry." Yeah, that was it. Lie! Flat out _lie_ about your pregnancy, Jessica. Ryan won't suspect a _thing_. "Bad day at work."

Ryan's expression softened to a light smile and pulled her closer to his chest. "Is it Delko? I swear to God-"

"It's not Delko." Jessica laughed and broke free of Ryan's hug. She lay herself down on the bed and sighed. "You know what, though? Nikki and Valera - match made in DNA Heaven. Honestly, they could be sisters or something."

Ryan nodded. He knew this _all_ too well. Granted, both lovely, adorable women, but scary. _Very scary_. "So...that's it? Bad day at work?"

Jessica hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Ryan arched his eyebrow and stood up. "Right. You want something to eat?"

Jessica raised her eyebrows and bolted upright. "Actually, yeah...do we have any peanut butter?"

And _that_ was just the start of it.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

Oh, the weird foods that should never be put together in a single combination...peanut butter and coco-pops, ice-cream and tomatoes, ketchup and beef...it was all so weird. She had never, ever expressed a feeling to eat such things before in her life and yet now...well, she couldn't get half-enough of them. Ryan hadn't noticed, but Nikki and Valera had. And of course, so had Alexx. Jessica decided she would let her away with it, however. The next few days were more of the same, really...throwing up at inopportune times and eating random foodstuffs. She swanned into the break room to find a fresh-looking Calliegh and a grinning-from-ear-to-ear Eric at the table.

"Oh, hey, Jessica. How are you?" Calliegh smiled, pleasantly. Jessica spun round, wondering if these high-waisted trousers were too much for a pregnant woman. The low-cut red blouse _definitely_ was. But it was loose. And comfy...but the damned sleeves were just getting right on her nerves! She sighed and smiled.

"I'm great, thanks, Cal...how was the holiday? Meet any nice Frenchman I should know about?" She giggled and moved over to the sofa. Calliegh put her finger to her chin and feigned a thought.

"Mm, yeah, there was this one tall, suave, dark-haired guy with the most _amazing_ arms, but I doubt if you'd be interested in hearing about him..." She smirked and then glanced over at a very unamused Delko. She swatted him playfully and chuckled. "Oh, relax, you! No, Jessica, I did not meet anybody."

Delko scoffed. "As if it would bother me." Jessica and Calliegh exchanged a 'look' and started chatting about some movie Eric really wasn't interested in. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. Finally, after eight-odd minutes of non-stop girly chatter, he finally couldn't take it anymore. "Hey! Come on, ladies! I have a headache, here! Don't you think you could stop for two minutes and give me a break?"

Jessica and Calliegh stopped. They did, really. But not for two seconds did they think about _not_ bursting into hysterical laughter. Ryan waltzed in to find Eric scowling at the wall behind Jessica. He arched his eyebrow and shook his head, only aimed directly for the coffee-maker. "What's so funny?" He asked, as he took a sip of coffee, hovering slightly over Jessica. Herself and Calliegh stopped laughing and managed to get some words out. Jessica wiped her eye and blinked. "Ah, nothing, really...Eric's got a sore head." She didn't actually know _why_ it was so damned funny, because she now knew how hateful a sore head could be...but she really couldn't stop laughing. She glanced over at Eric and smiled. "I'm sorry, Eric." And Calliegh nodded.

"Yeah, right." He stood up and flounced out. Calliegh turned to Jessica and smiled.

"You know...I'd better go and check on him. See you later. Bye, Ryan!" And so she flounced out, too. Ryan flashed Jessica a grin and sat next to her.

"Hey, Jess...nice blouse." He nodded towards her chest and grinned to himself. She looked down and noticed her very disheveled buttons, occasionally done up and occasionally undone.

"Oh, for the love of...sorry...have _way_ too many things on my mind..."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

Jessica opened her mouth and quickly shut it again. She had planned to see the doctor before telling him she was pregnant...but...now would do...right? "Oh, you know..._stuff_." Baby stuff. Pregnancy. Beef and bananas on a sandwich! "Nothing serious."

Ryan smiled and nodded, then deciding to tell Jessica the benefits of white jackets as opposed to black.

And for some reason, she was enthralled.

**A/N: Hello!**

**I would be enthralled, too...and I really must buy a white jacket! They're lovely!**

**Anywho, thanks to all my reviewers and can I just ask? Are Dramione and Klsymrrsn the same person?? You two are so similar!!! Nikki, Michelle and Clumsy Girl That Kills - thanks so much! And Nikki, the banana reference is for you, LOL ;D**

**Sorry it took me so long to get this out in the fanfiction world...been a tad busy!**

**Have a great rest of the day and please, please push the button for me,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One:

Angst!

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

Jessica rolled over on her side, slightly annoyed and very uncomfortable. She was hot, and kinda sticky-feeling. Really, lethargically hot. It was 6AM. Six in the morning. Not a time for normal, civilized people to be awake. She looked over at Ryan and smiled. Of course, he was still none the wiser as to her condition. Her head might've fallen off and he wouldn't have noticed. She sighed and rolled onto her back, hand resting -on her stomach. She would probably have to get up soon...but the bed was comfy-ish. And she was warm enough...in fact...was that..._is she running a temperature_? She sighed again, heavily, and sat up in the bed. It seemed that almost every item of clothing she owned was irking her, every minute of every day. Woe betide anyone that was in her vicinity while she was wearing a skirt. Although, trousers...shorts..._everything was so annoying!_ Including Valera, but not Nikki, Natalia, but not Calliegh. Delko, _just_ Delko. Cooper! God, he was a pain. Even Jessop was getting on her nerves. If she told him something, desperately needing his help and cooperation, then why did he feel the need to ask Horatio first before acting upon it? Alexx was great, though, reminding her to take iron, vitamins and plenty of water, although Ryan had always kept a stealthy eye on her water intake. Never would he forget the time she collapsed from heat-exhaustion. Damned Miami. Why everything had to be so hot, anyway- She rolled her eyes and started shifting about again. Tank tops. Another annoyance. And why were her joints sore? So far, there hadn't been a tremendously pleasant moment of pregnancy. Although, she was very healthy-looking. Almost glowing. And she never, ever had a headache for a while, which was helpful. Ryan stirred, somehow rolling onto his side and folding his arms. Jessica smiled and looked out of the window at her side. It had been raining for a few minutes, but was still sunny enough. She waited another half an hour and then decided to get up. Enough was enough. She headed into the bathroom, took a quick shower, hoped and prayed that the nausea would be alright today, and not plague her at work. She was paranoid, and she had always known she was paranoid and a worrier. But she was beginning to wonder if anyone had suspected anything. Eventually, she headed back into the bathroom and emptied her stomach contents again and then decided she'd have to re-wash her face and re-brush her teeth. A few moments later, she sauntered back into the bedroom and plonked herself next to Ryan and propped her head up by her hand. She placed her other hand on his waist and shook him gently.

"Hey, Mr. Wolfe...wake up."

He stirred slightly and burrowed his head further into the pillows. "Yeah, okay."

"Ryan..."

"It's alright...I'll get it. Leave the fish alone!" He furrowed his eyebrows and unfolded his arms. Jessica grinned, and shook him again. This time he managed to open his eyes and smile.

"You do know there isn't any fish around here?"

"What?" Confusion. What else would the tone in his voice be? Here, in front of him, was the prettiest girl around, telling him they hadn't any fish around the place. An enigma, that's what she was. He yawned and propped his head up with his arm.

"You were talking in your sleep. About fish." She stated, simply. Another bout of the queasy feeling hit her but she closed her eyes and stifled a yawn. She would tell him soon. Maybe not tonight, cause he'd been working ten or eleven days straight. He would be tired, and when you're tired, the last thing you want to hear is life-changing news. Her mother had pretty much convinced Jessica that yes, he'd be fine if he truly loved her and no, he will not leave. And of course, he had thought, once or twice, about children, wether or not he'd want them. He decided yes, as long as he knew he was settled. And happy. And he was very, very happy.

"Really? Good for me." He smiled, and went back to digging his head into the pillow. "What time is it?"

Jessica checked her watch. "After seven. I have to go to work, but, uh, Ry?" Don't do it, Jess. Give him time, space...give him a break! She could tell him any old time, catch him bu surprise.

"Mm?"

"Could we talk? I mean, maybe not later, but...soon...you know, cause, uh, I have something to tell you and-"

Ryan didn't take kindly to this suggestion. Sure, he would talk, certainly he would, but not if she was breaking up with him. _That_ he couldn't take. "What is it?" He bolted upright, hair disheveled and askew. Well, as askew as short hair could be.

Jessica shrugged. "Nothing, really, I just...I _need _to tell you something."

Ryan frowned, then softened his expression. What a thing to be told as soon as you wake up. Jeez, she may as well have shot him. "Jess, I...I love you."

Jessica giggled. "And I love you. And I'm not breaking up with you." Wether or not _he_ would break up with_ her_, however, remained to be seen. As if to prove her point, she moved forward and kissed him. A passion-filled embrace, that left the both of them highly-satisfied. Yet worried. From Ryan's experience, a girl that told you that you both needed to talk, and then kissed you, well, getting dumped afterward was inevitable. She got up from the bed, flattened her side down - although, Ryan would probably make it again, later - and smiled. "Relax, Ryan. It's okay."

It was the smile that worried him, and her unsure tone. And the fact that she kept blinking. His mother told him not to trust people - even a family member, which he considered Jessica to be - that blinked a lot. Usually, they were hiding something good, however...

Ah, well. He'd find out soon enough. Assuming he never got called in. Eric Delko...seemingly, he was refusing to answer his calls from dispatch. What Ryan needed...was sleep. Gorgeous, peaceful _sleep_.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

Ryan groaned as he opened the door to the lab. Never would he experience that gorgeous and peace-filled sleep he'd been thinking about. As if his fears were royally confirmed, Delko hadn't answered his call-out. If Ryan had met him, he was positive that he would've ripped him a new one. He yawned and told Evangeline, the receptionist, to page Delko, ask where he was. Being the nice, over-friendly girl she was, she got immediately onto that. He headed into the actual lab part of the lab and found Valera, Nikki and Jessica standing, each explaining what they had found.

"Hey, I was told Horatio was in here...where'd he go?" Ryan folded his arms and blinked slowly.

"The morgue." Valera and Nikki answered in unison.

Jessica shot Ryan a look and grinned. "Isn't it cute, Ryan, how they finish each other's sentences, say the same things...wear the same trousers..." She shook her head. "I wish we could do that."

Ryan smiled and nodded. "Oh, you wish, do you? Well, maybe we could arrange it." He was distracted by the incessant ringing of his beeper. He groaned again and answered it.

"That a case?" Jessica arched her eyebrow. Lately, herself and Ryan hadn't worked too many of the same cases, trying to keep themselves a secret from Stetler.

He nodded. "Yeah...I gotta go. Delko." He raised both eyebrows and shook his head.

"What about him?" Nikki interjected. Ryan rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, but Jessica managed to get in there before him.

"It's..._nothing_. Just, uh, he won't answer his call-outs and Ryan isn't pleased."

Nikki folded her arms. "Well, I'll bet he has a _perfectly_ good reason, Ryan. Anyway, he works too hard." She absent-mindedly had a quick look at her nails, with a tiny smile playing over her lips. Valera, Ryan and Jessica were all standing, glaring at her, eyebrows arched. She quickly cleared her throat and went back to work. Gloves! She needed gloves! That would busy her for a few moments. Valera rolled her eyes.

"Never mind Delko...what about that new guy from upstairs, Nikki? He's more your type."

Nikki smiled. "I never said Eric _was _my type."

Ryan managed to tear himself away from the riveting conversation and stumbled towards Jessica. Originally, he had thought about kissing her, but no...not in the lab! What _was_ he thinking? Jessica bobbed her head to the side. "Wolfe? You alright? Maybe wanna watch your step, there..."

He nodded. "Yeah, I, uh, have to go and do this case, so...bye."

Jessica nodded and motioned for him to get out, but of course she planned to follow. Nikki and Valera uttered their goodbyes and then resumed arguing over Delko and Dave from upstairs. Outside, Jessica frowned as a wave of nausea hit her. How she would be able to put up with this for another seven or eight months was beyond her. "Alright you, be careful...and don't start on Eric if you see him. He probably has his reasons, Ry." She placed a comforting hand on Ryan's arm as they walked to the exit.

Ryan sighed. "Probably. Anyway," He smiled. "You had something to tell me..."

"Yeah." She exhaled, slowly... Now would probably be better than alone. At least if he was gonna run, she could then head back into the lab and burst into tears, like the scene in her head that she had imagined so many times. "Okay, well...uh..." She checked around, hoping Stetler wasn't lurking in any of the corners. People were there, of course they were...lots of them, too. She blinked, bringing her eyes up to meet Ryan's. Those eleven inches that Ryan had over her were not missed. He frowned and folded his arms. She grinned. "I love you, Ryan."

Ryan broke out into a smile. That was _not_ was she was going to tell him, but it certainly did the trick. He looked down at the floor then back up at Jessica. "I love you, too...take care, okay?" He gave her arm a gentle squeeze before fleeing out of the lab. Jessica shook her head at herself and headed back into Nikki and Valera's 'office'.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

Ryan Wolfe sighed as he opened the door of his car. He and Calliegh had been processing things all day, and now he was determined to find Carl Lampley, even if it killed him. He had a quick perimeter-search around the area. His head was really fried, trying to work out what was going on with Jessica. He had once thought on her as an enigma, but looking back on it now..._that_ was an understatement. He loved her...he _really_ did. But sometimes he couldn't keep up with her and her emotions. Even though she had grown out of her needy-ness completely, Ryan was still her rock. He made his way over to the door of the outside office and opened it, carefully. He just hoped there weren't any weirdos hanging around inside.

"Mr. Lampley?" He eyed the room curiously, eyebrows raised, hand protectively over his gun, just in case. "Carl? You in here?" And the he spotted a door...it was a large door, and he just felt somehow that it was in his best interest to open it. As he did, several large bits of wood fell out and landed on Ryan. He pursed his lips together and shook his head, getting reasonably annoyed. So, he shut the door over and then, as if by magic, found another door. Smaller, this time. But, again, it was the job. He walked towards it and let his hand linger over the handle for a second. He felt somewhat nervous, even though there probably wasn't anything to be nervous about. He instantly regretted opening as it as something hit his eye, searing pain ripping throughout him. He heard the distinct clatter of feet escaping the scene of the crime as he hit the ground, hand hovering over his eye which seemed do be bleeding uncontrollably. He pulled his hand back, gasping for air. Not in a million years would he have expected that. Quickly, he reached for the phone out of his pocket and started dialing.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

Jessica was sat next to Valera, _still_ checking through random blood samples. There were a lot, and, more than likely, it wouldn't even be done in an hour or two. However, with Nikki and Valera next to her, she was getting through it a lot faster than she would have done had they not been there. Nikki sighed and let out a dramatic groan.

"Will this blood never end?" She blinked and had a quick glance at her watch. Valera smiled.

"Not any time soon, anyway. Jessica, you can go if you want. You're supposed to be in the field." She looked up, pointedly. Jessica put a sample down and sighed. She really didn't want to be in the field, considering the baby and everything. Better to be checking out lots of blood samples and other such dull stuff than to be putting yourself in harm's way. If she got called out, _great_, if not - _even better_!

"No, I'm probably better in here for a while...Ryan seems to have it under control." She sighed and continued on, flicking through pages of results and then testing her new samples against them. "I think I'm starting to hate this lab. It's too hot."

Nikki and Valera immediately looked up and glared at her. "No it's not. It's too cold, if anything. Air-conditioning...the son of a bitch." Valera muttered the last part of her speech under her breath. Jessica grinned.

"Must just be me, then." And there was silence for the next few minutes, until Jessica's phone started buzzing. She glanced at it, took a glove off and answered it. "Hello? Hey, Ryan...what? Hold on, wait, where are you? You're..." Jessica's heart pounded inside her chest. No way. "Ryan Wolfe, if you're kidding around, then I swear to God-" She stopped, awaiting his response. "Okay, I'll be right there. Don't worry and do _not_ move, okay?" With that, she got up, flipped her phone shut and pulled the glove off her other hand. She reacted quickly, but barely had a second to think. "Valera, Nikki, take over my stuff, I have to go, I'm really sorry!" She grabbed her bag and dashed out of the door and out into the corridor, shooting down a whole set of stairs faster than lightning. Ryan...shot in the eye...Lampley's trailer... Just as she was trying to concentrate on finding her car keys in her bag, she somehow bumped into Delko. She looked up at him, eyes fierce with fear and worry.

He smiled. "Hey, Lucas...what's up?"

She was so angry...so _rage-filled_ that she could barely even look at Delko. None of this would've happened if he had answered the damn call-out! "I have to go."

Delko frowned and grabbed Jessica by the arm. "Hey, hold up, here! What happened?"

She considered telling him, or slapping him clean across the face, but instead she pulled him along with her, explaining to him as they made their way to her car. "Shot...in the eye, apparently."

"In the eye?" Delko widened his eyes. Jessica nodded as she started the car up, in a frantic hurry. Suddenly, Delko felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry."

Jessica reversed the car and was about to start driving, but those four little words sprung into her mind. "Too little, too late, Delko."

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

Upon arriving at the scene, Jessica quickly ran into the trailer and rushed over to Ryan. Never would she have been able to imagine something so awful as Ryan with a nail sticking out of his eye. She gave him a pitied look and knelt down next to him. He was still gasping for air, shocked out of his mind, trembling uncontrollably.

"Alright, you're okay...you're okay...don't you worry, we're gonna take you to the hospital..."

And then she took his hand, gave it a squeeze for reassurance and then stood him up. Really, she could've done with Delko being around at that moment in time, but she managed to pull Ryan outside, bark some orders to a few police officers and bundle Ryan into the car. She didn't know where Delko went, but she couldn't waste any time. She put the car into gear and sped off towards Miami Dade Hospital.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

**A/N: Hola!**

**Sorry for the long wait and the shortness and, frankly, tragicalness of this chapter. Yes, I am aware tragicalness isn't a word. But it awfully good! Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are amazing! But now I have to go for some dinner, so...**

**Have a great rest of the day,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**

**PS: I love Nailed! Jonathan Togo - amazing actor! **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two: Nailed.

**A/N: Angst-alicious. Anyway, in my fic, Marisol isn't dead and doesn't have cancer, also she and Horatio have a sneaky little loving, romance-soaked relationship that bothers no one and will forever be eternal. (Sigh) In my mind, anyway. Lovely. Oh, yeah, so Delko's just being an ass, because, well, he bothers me at the minute on account of having just been shot in the head and then pulling a mini-ranter on Ryan. Very unfair, if you ask me. Enjoy :D **

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

Jessica could've handled knowing Ryan was in pain. She could've handled being out-of-her-mind angry at Delko for not being there when he was needed. She would've almost sworn on her life that she wouldn't have cried. It was the screaming that got her. The loud, piercing screaming emitting from the passenger seat that got her. Ryan was frantically moving around in ways that Jessica couldn't have even thought about watching him for fear of her own heart actually breaking in two. He screamed again, clutching his hand over his eye, all the time feeling sharp pains surrounding his eye-socket. In fact, pretty much his whole head was in searing agony. Jessica felt herself almost paralyzed with worry, and the strange sensation to collapse on top of the steering wheel was overwhelming. Yet she kept driving. She was well over the legal limit, but she couldn't risk going any slower. She had already signaled the alarms, called for back-up, called the hospital. And yet Ryan wasn't in danger of shutting up anytime soon.

"I gotta pull it out!" He moved his hand from his eye, panting with exhaustion from yelling his lungs out.

Jessica widened her eyes. "Ryan Wolfe, you do not under any circumstances pull that nail out of your eye, do you understand? You could die, Ryan!" Great, Jessica...very comforting. Some mother you'll make. Then she remembered the baby. And suddenly she couldn't keep her tears in anymore. She made a left after running a red traffic light. She knew she was going to Hell for it, but she honked her horn to get an elderly man out of her way. Suddenly, Ryan stopped. He stopped yelling, shouting and screaming and just collapsed his head against the window, his eye throbbing under the nail. "Ryan? Ryan!" Jessica glanced over at him and clutched her hand onto his arm. "Ryan, honey, stay with me!" That was it. He was going into shock. Nothing Jessica could've done to stop it. They were doomed. Completely, utterly and in all other ways **doomed**. Quickly, Jessica took a shortcut and arrived at Dade Memorial Hospital four minutes later. After about five more minutes, Ryan was hoisted onto a bed and taken into the emergency trauma unit. Jessica followed him and the EMTs into the corridor, but unfortunately, she couldn't go any farther. "No! I wanna go in with him!"

The doctor, a tall, dark-haired man, smiled pitifully and shook his head. "I'm sorry, you can't."

"Well, the minute you know something - tell_ me_." Jessica folded her arms, still keeping her eye on Ryan, who was being pushed into the ER. Her eyes were now puffy and red with mascara-tracks down to her chin, and she still hadn't gotten control of her breathing. Unlikely that she ever would. Nevermind the fact that she felt utterly sick and couldn't focus on anything that wasn't Ryan Wolfe. The doctor left her, alone and depressed - more so than she'd ever been. Thoughts of Ryan getting some awful sort of brain-trauma and ending up in wheelchair for the rest of his life flooded her mind. Maybe it could even be worse, if there was a 'worse' option. He could die. Actually _die._ No. She shook her head and leant against the wall, letting more tears roll down her cheeks. Life without Ryan Wolfe is _not_ an option. Neither is death, and neither is vegetation. No _way_. He'd be fine...he'll recover, survive and will be stronger than ever. Oh, who was she kidding! With her luck, she was only that little bit fortunate that his never got the nail through his heart. Suddenly, she collapsed to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

Ryan was lying on a bed and Alexx Woods was next to him. Really, he couldn't comprehend any other thoughts than that. Oh, yeah - there was a nail in is eye. _In his __**eye**_He didn't even remember how he had come to be on the hospital bed, nail protruding through his eye-ball. He sighed as the doctor came nearer to him, with some sort of strange medical instruments. Whoa, were those _pliers_? Oh, no! He couldn't have that. No chance in Hell that someone was about to go near his eyes with pliers. Pointy, evil pliers of despair and doom.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ryan put his hands up in a feeble attempt to get the doctor to stay away from him. "What are those?"

The female doctor smiled, and Alexx squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, baby...they're just gonna pull the nail out. You won't even feel it. Much."

Ryan glanced over at Alexx and sighed. Poor Jessica. She must've had heart-failure when she saw him in all his nail-in-the-eye-glory. "You know, Alexx, you don't have to-"

"Save it, tough-guy. I'm staying put." Alexx gave his hand another squeeze and he squeezed back. Suddenly, the female doctor came lunging towards him and pulled the nail right out of his eye. Without warning, too! Okay, perhaps he had exaggerated the situation, but that didn't make it anymore enjoyable. He sighed again, this time out of relief. "It feels like it's still in there, Alexx."

Alexx frowned, but quickly smiled as she noticed Ryan's normal eye coming to meet her own. "That'll change."

It had better.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

Jessica was still sat against the wall, knees up to her chest, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't get the screams out of her mind, couldn't focus or think properly. She hadn't even noticed when Delko entered the corridor and plopped himself down next to her. He sighed and folded one leg over the other, arm resting atop his leg. He looked down at Jessica, who, in despite of all her youthful-prayers, was still only 5". He smiled lightly and nudged her. Slowly, she brought herself to look at him. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her make-up had ran all the way down her face, painting an enigmatic rainbow of despair.

"What do you want, Eric?" She asked, frostily.

Delko looked down at the floor, licked his lower lip and then returned to looking at Jessica. "I'm sorry; I don't know what else I can say, Jessica. I know you're worried about Wolfe, and this is probably all my fault-" Jessica scoffed, almost _laughing_ at the irony. "But I really am _truly_ sorry for this situation."

Jessica glared at the other side of the room. "Alright...what's your excuse?"

Delko let his mouth fall open for a moment, but quickly closed it. He had a date. A very, very _nice_ date. He let out an exasperated groan and found himself actually _wishing_ at that particular moment that he was Ryan Wolfe. "I...I, uh, met this girl-"

Jessica almost burst right out of her skin with this comment. "You _met this girl_? You mean to say, you saw this girl and you shacked up with her?" Her tone was calm, and that was what worried Eric. "Well. That's great. My boyfriend almost died cause you were too busy arranging your love-life. Thanks, Eric. I really appreciate it." Sarcasm _oozed _from her every word, and that only caused Eric more pain.

"I'm-"

"Sorry. I heard." Jessica sighed and looked over at the door. "You'd just better hope and pray that's he's gonna be alright, Eric."

Eric did. He _really_ did.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

Ryan looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out why he still had so much pain. He was on painkillers, he seemed comfy enough, yet there was something missing. He wished Jessica was there, chatting nonsense to him in her usual flustered way that he could never get bored with. He lay there, wondering what she was doing at that exact moment. Probably sitting crying on a chair somewhere. He loved that about her, though, the fact that she cared so deeply and so vigorously that she couldn't think about anything else. In short, she loved too much. Too deeply. Then again, when he said, it was like calling the pot and the kettle black. He sighed and rolled over onto his side. The next time that the nurse came in, he was definitely going to ask for morphine or something. Or maybe he could ask if he could see Jessica. Although, there didn't seem to be many people checking in on him. He rolled back onto his back and looked to his other side. This eye business was definitely going to take more than two hours to get used to. Better to think about something else. Jessica. Lately, she'd been acting weird and he'd been worried in case she was planning on leaving him-whoa! _Not_ the right thought-path to take at that exact moment, yet he found himself walking down it at an alarming speed. Never in his life had he had such strong feelings for someone, and there was even a time when he was in college that he'd wondered if he had any feelings for girls at all. Then there was his first girlfriend. The kind that _constantly_ had to be the boss. It didn't take Ryan long to decide that he hated her, more or less, and that she would never be 'the one'. Then there was Rosie Jenkins. British. _Terrifyingly _raunchy. Way too much for Ryan to handle. Sarah Bryant followed her and then there was a long period of nothingness. No girls, no interest and he began to wonder where it had all gone wrong. Then there was Jessica Lucas. Great conversation, smart, pretty...but with a major emotion-complex. Ryan knew all about emotion-complexes. He'd suffered enough years of OCD to know about emotions. At that very second, he felt the urge to fold something, but quickly pushed the thoughts away. He would live, even if he couldn't clean anything. A nurse entered the room and flashed him a quick smile.

"Can I get you anything before I go, Mr. Wolfe?" She was blonde, skinny. Not his type.

Ryan sat up slightly, blatantly ignoring the volt of pain in his head. Painkillers...Jessica...painkillers..._Jessica_... "Actually, yeah...I was wondering if you could find a girl called Jessica Lucas and ask her to come in for a moment, please?"

The nurse smiled again. "Sure thing, honey."

Ryan thanked her and lay back down again. He would take Jessica over the painkillers any day. A few minutes later, Jessica came into the room, mascara all down her face and red-rimmed eyes. Such a state. He swallowed and gave her a pitied smile. He himself probably didn't look too hot, either. Not with his stitched eye that had previously been coated in hemoglobin. "Hey, you look like hell." He said, as cheerily as he could manage.

Jessica sat down next to him and forced her mouth to turn upwards. "Bite me, Wolfe." She looked down at her hands and then back up at Ryan. "You, uh, you look better than I'd have thought."

Ryan raised his eyebrows and had a quick glance around. "It hurts more than it should, you know." He was a hypochondriac, and he knew it. But still- it was a worrying affliction. Jessica moved her chair forwards and smiled.

"I'm sure it'll go away, Ryan."

Ryan sighed and stared intently at the bottom of the bed. "Thanks for driving me here. That was some pretty crazy driving." He looked up and grinned. Jessica nodded, not noticing the tears that were currently trickling down her face.

"Oh, Ryan...don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear? I swear to God, I thought you'd died in the car." Jessica shook her head and stared off into space. "I can't lose you, Ry...not now."

Those little words had triggered something in his mind that filled him with curiosity, but right now - he had to do a little bit of comforting. "I'm gonna be fine...and I'm not leaving you."

Jessica quickly took control of the situation and smile as best she could. "Hey, now I'm supposed to be the one looking after _you_, remember?"

Ryan looked sadly down at his hand. "They say I might have to get surgery. On my eye, Jess."

Jessica tilted her head to the side. "Oh, honey...it won't come to that."

"How do you know?" He lowered his voice.

Jessica shifted forward and gave his hand a light squeeze. "Because I have a little bit of faith in you..." She sighed, looking off to the side. She knew his OCD would go into over-drive. He was probably already itching to start cleaning. "I love you, Ryan. Just...don't forget that, alright?"

Ryan nodded, still unable to smile. "Yeah, I love you, too."

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//

**A/N: Hola! Angsty chapter, with a terrible ending, but I enjoyed writing it. Any mistakes are purely my own, seeing as I wrote most of this after midnight last night. Yikes, I was tired!!! **

**Thanks to all my reviewers and anyone that hasn't read Undercover by Luf100! Go and read it NOW! Very good story. I promise - she **_**will**_** tell him in the next chapter!**

**Please leave me a review, cause I nearly died of exhaustion and I think it's more than a wee bit worth a review, so... :D**

**Have a great rest of the day,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/

Two weeks later, Ryan's eye was, basically, _healed_. Granted, he was still in shock and had gotten much quieter, but he was still himself. And he'd returned to work, which Jessica had warned him not to do.Jessica fussed over him constantly, which he was both amused and very appreciative of. She hadn't told him about the pregnancy and yet everyday was getting more and more obvious than the one before it. She was sure she had the makings of a bump, and she had secretly gone to see Alexx for a proper check-up. Alexx estimated that she was two months pregnant, very healthybut was still in for more sickness.The sickness had to be her least favourite thing in the world. The intense, emotional feelings that went along with it weren't too nice. Sometimes she was so happy that she could just die and not be bothered about anything and just be _content_. Other times, she would see some film and feel like bursting into tears and _still_ Ryan Wolfe never noticed. She grinned and walked up to him as he started washing off a few dishes. Red shirt...that was a good sign. He only ever wore the red shirt when he was in good humour. Stand clear of white shirts, though. 

"So...you want a hand, Ry?" She placed a hand on her stomach, not entirely caring whether he noticed or not. At least then he _might_ ask and then she might have a better chance of actually _telling_ him. He looked up and smiled. 

"No, I'm good. How're you feeling?" He _had_, contrary to popular belief, noticed that Jessica was rather queasy this week. But, apparently, she had been to see Alexx and everything was fine. Dandy. Not a bother. So he thought, anyway. 

"Fine, thanks." Damn it! That would've been a good chance. Ah, well. She moved closer to him and picked up a dish-towel. "Anyway...I, uh, kinda _need_ to talk to you, if that's okay."

Ryan gave her a sideway glance and furrowed his brows for a moment. "Jess...you can always talk to me...you know that." He flashed her a smile and her stomach seemed to rise and fall all at once. 

She smiled awkwardly and looked down at the plate she had started drying off. "Okay...well." She took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy."See, I haven't really been feeling too well...for a _while_ now, and..." She stopped. Put the plate down.Held her finger up and the realization dawned on her that she desperately had to go to the bathroom. "Wait there, I've gotta pee." She quickly ran to the bathroom, leaving Ryan grinning to himself. She returned a few minutes later with a slightly nervous smile over her face. Ryan looked up and arched his eyebrow, questioningly. Jessica held her hands up. "I'm good."

"Yeah, you were saying you haven't been feeling too well..." Oh, no. Suddenly, Ryan's pessimism started gnawing at his mind and he put the plate in his hand back into the sink. "What's wrong? It's bad, isn't it. And I bet you never even went to Alexx that time. I knew it! I knew by that look on your face that-that you never went." He exploded off into a world of his own. He ranted on for another four minutes before Jessica took his arm in her hand and made him look at her. She was now worried in case he had, perhaps, had mild heart-failure. She wasn't sure why, but tears began to well up in her eyes as she smiled at him.

"Honey, I'm _fine_. I'm not dying...and-" She was about to continue, but their beepers went off at the exact same time which only meant one thing; trouble. Jessica groaned and fetched her beeper off the counter. "Dead body...Flagler. Guess I'd better get my kit."

"No, no, no...you had something to tell me. So do it." She was stopped by Ryan's hand on her arm and she exhaled a breath that she was unaware she'd been holding. She opened her mouth to tell him, but it never happened. She looked at the ground, back up at Ryan and then shook her head. 

"Not yet. Maybe later, okay?" And then she headed off to the bedroom, once again thwarted by life. 

Or, in their case, death.

–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/

Arriving at the scene, Jessica immediately decided something was wrong. Her body temperature was way off, and she felt more nauseous than she ever had in her full, adult life. Her breathing was wonky, too. A few times, she had to clutch onto something in case she fell over. She knew she should've told someone, but really, she was trying to focus on her work and make sure that Ryan was alright. After all, it was only his second day back. 

"Okay," Jessica sighed, rubbing her temples, as she, Delko and Ryan stood outside. Things were still entirely rocky between the three of them, and it showed. "Uh, I've got blood...three sets of prints..." She shielded her eyes from the glaring Miami sun. Ryan furrowed his brows, but said nothing. "What about you guys?"

"Photos...some prints from the sink in the bathroom, and some sort of random white substance on top of the toilet. Might be drugs." Ryan had a quick look around the scene and frowned. "There aren't many people around here. Who called it in?"

Delko cleared his throat. "Wendy Crowe." Ex-girlfriend territory. Never good. 

"And what did she have to do with it?" Ryan looked up, but at Jessica, _not_ Delko. He refused to look at him. 

"Member of the party...said she, uh, hooked up with our vic last night and then she left for half an hour, came back, found him sprawled out over the bed, stark naked, _dead_." Jessica cocked her head to the side, wondering if there was a seat anywhere near by that she could use.There were benches in Chicago, so why were there none in Miami? She staggered slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by the two men standing next to her.Ryan grabbed hold of her back and her arm, and Delko grabbed the notebook in her hand. 

"Hey, hey, easy..." Ryan kept a hold of her and showed her a look of deep concern. "Honey, you don't look so good." 

She raised her eyebrows and swallowed. She didn't _feel_ so good, either, but that was neither here nor there. "Yeah, I...oh-kay..." She exhaled, deeply. "We need to get this stuff back to the lab." And she started off towards the Hummer. Ryan gave Delko a nod and then started off behind her. Jessica blinked a few times, trying to rid herself of the weird fuzzy feeling that suddenly washed over her. She wished she didn't feel so bad, and she sincerely hoped she wasn't coming down with the flu. Oh, God...pregnancy _and_ the flu? No. It couldn't be. She began walking faster towards the car, desperate to sit down. 

"Hey, Jess...Jess, whoa up..." Ryan headed off after her, but somehow he never managed to catch her as she keeled over onto the pavement.

–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/

Later on, Ryan was pacing the corridors of the hospital.Thankfully, at the scene, Alexx had been on hand to make sure Jessica was okay. He sat down on one of the chairs and then immediately stood back up. Probably just heat exhaustion, he told himself over and over. She'll be fine. Suddenly, a doctor appeared from nowhere. He certainly wasn't Alexx. In fact, he was just the opposite. He was stick-thin, scruffy and he definitely didn't look the part. He walked over to Ryan, all the time checking things over on his clipboard. Ryan stood in front of him, frantically awaiting news. Doctor Roberts, as his name-tag read, was tapping a finger casually atop of the papers and blinking a lot.Ryan cleared his throat, momentarily making the doctor glance up, yet somehow, he was still ignoring Ryan. 

"Uh, are you on my girlfriend's case?" Ryan asked, politely. The doctor raised his eyebrow and finally gave up on the clipboard. 

"Yes, I am...are you Mr. Wolfe?" Doctor Roberts was a soft-spoken man, with not much else going for him. 

"Yeah." Ryan nodded, while all the time praying to the sweet Lord that she was alright. "What's wrong with her?" Is it terminal, would've been his next question had Doctor Roberts not gone off on one about how he should try and make sure that she drank plenty of water. It wasn't _Ryan_'s fault she collapsed, yet the way the doctor was explaining it, it sounded as if it was all his doing. "So, uh...that was it? Heat exhaustion? Nothing...else?" Ryan pried, still confused as to why she hadn't been feeling well. 

Doctor Roberts shook his head. "Everything's going great. Although, Ms. Woods checked her out and all, I think she should come to the hospital for a check up every now and then. And there's the scans..."

"Scans?" Ryan widened his eyes. "What, like an MRI?" Brain cancer. He knew it. 

Doctor Roberts laughed, hollowly. "No, no. Nothing like that...just," He grumbled as his pager went off. "Oh, I have to get this, but...don't worry about a thing, Mr. Wolfe. Jessica and the baby...they're fine."Then Roberts went off down the hall, leaving Ryan with his mouth on the floor. 

He did _not_ just say baby. 

–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–/

**A/N: Hi all! **

**Okay, I deeply apologise for the uber long wait and everything, and I know this chapter was **_**so**_** not worth it, but I had really, truly awful writer's block on Headstrong for a while. FITR had a great run, though! Anyway, I had to re-write this about five or six times and now I'm perfectly content with it. I mean, it could've been way longer, and with more fluff, but why quibble? I'll try and get back to it this week sometime, cause I like it now! **

**Thanks very, very much - and by very, very much, I mean I am forever indebted to you! - to Speedle's Sweetie - A.K.A., Suzie - because she came up with the idea for Jessica fainting and all, and I'm so glad she did, cause I would never have thought on it.Besides, I couldn't have figured out a way to get Jess to tell Ryan, so happy days all round!**

**Luf100: Thanks! I loved writing 32, even though it was about a year or so ago :P Besides, Nailed was a fabulous episode. **

**Michelle: Well, congrats! Next chapter should explain everything. And expect lots of tears from Jess!**

**Dayamiricale: Thanks! I'm uber-proud of this chappie, so I hope you like it, too...**

**Dramione/Kelsy: Okay, firstly - thanks so much for the R&R...but you guys confuzzle me so much, LOL! I'm glad you both enjoyed chapter 32, and from now on, Klsymrrsn, from now on, I'm gonna call you Kelsy, cause it's easier to spell!**

**Nikki: Thanks! I know you never reviewed on here and all, but you did tell me you liked 32, so! **

**Speedle's Sweetie: Hi! How's it going? Anyways, thanks for the help...you're fantastic!**

**To everybody else: Please R&R! Only got another twenty-odd chapters, so! **

**Please press Fred...**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four:

**Fluff. Plain and simple, fluff. Enjoy it!**

Jessica glanced around the hospital room without the knowledge of how she got there. She sat up and rubbed the side of her head. Well, at least _now_ she wasn't feeling so queasy. She wondered where Ryan was...and then she started thinking about the baby, which didn't do her any good. Why didn't she have one of those cool buttons that you press and a nurse appears from nowhere. Jessica lay back down and groaned. All sorts of really bad thoughts were running through her head. Ryan opened the door and stepped in, only briefly distracting her away from her mind. He smiled at her, and she quickly smiled back. She wanted to cry, to sleep, to _hug_ Ryan. But she wouldn't. After this, she'd _have _to tell Ryan about the baby. There wasn't any other option. Unless she actually _had_ lost it - God forbid -, then in which case, it might never come up and she could _try _and get over it, which she didn't think she would be able to do. Maybe in time... suddenly, tears sprang into her eyes as Ryan sat down in the chair next to her. He smiled again. 

"Hey, you...what's wrong?" He leant forward to her and quickly pulled his jacket off. She turned her head away. 

"Oh, Ryan..." The tears had now visibly formed and were trailing down her cheek as she thought of how incredibly stupid she had been, not telling Ryan about the baby and everything else. "I'm sorry. You're gonna hate me."

Ryan swallowed and grinned widely. "Why?"

She wiped her eyes and sat up a little, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Because. I'm an idiot. A pathetic idiot that's too cowardly to tell her boyfriend-" She stopped herself, letting more tears fall from her eyes for a few moments. "Oh, Ryan..." She sighed again and looked away from him. Ryan felt a pang of guilt momentarily and then got up off his chair. Hospital beds, he decided, were great. There was always _just_ enough space for a body to sit down next to the patient. He sidled closer to her and put his arm around her neck, letting her head fall onto his chest. 

"Yeah, about that..." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Jessica opened her eyes to a vision of red from Ryan's shirt. The doctor had probably told him about the miscarriage, and now she was gonna get it. She squeezed her eyes shut again. "Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant?"

Jessica looked up. "What? You mean...I still am? I mean, like, I never miscarried or-?" 

Ryan furrowed his brows and then raised one of said brows. Miscarried? He'd never heard anything of the sort. "No...not according to Doctor Roberts, or...Richards, whatever his name was. Why? You feeling okay?" He pushed aside those previous fluff-filled feelings he'd been having and now came those evil, pessimistic ones that always told him that he sort of sucked at everything. Granted, he _knew_ he didn't suck at everything, but it was the pessimism. Jessica pulled away from him and grinned. 

"No! No, no, I feel great! I mean, now I'm starting to feel kinda...eugh. But if the doctor said-"

"He did say." Ryan gave her a look of sheer innocence, but then turned it into a mischievous grin. "Well? Anything you wanna say?"

She bit her lower lip and looked down at her stomach. "I'm pregnant?" 

Ryan pulled her back against his chest and kissed her on top of the head. "Congratulations." He paused and frowned for a split-second. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jessica sighed and busied herself with the hem of Ryan's shirt, then up to one of his buttons. "'Cause...there was the whole _thing_ with your eye, and...I tried telling you before that, but I...I couldn't. I'm sorry."

Ryan smiled. "That's okay. I guess I forgive you..." Then came all the baby questions. And they all came from Ryan. "So, when do we find out if it's a girl or boy?" He was rooting for a boy, but really he didn't mind. "No, no, no...what I mean is, is there gonna be a lot of tears?" Tears? "Yeah. I really don't like it when you cry..." She didn't either, but she couldn't help it. "Honey, you know I didn't mean that." Oh, God..if this was what the female-pregnancy-hormone-thing was like, Ryan was beginning to wonder if he should've kept his trousers on. "Yeah, I love you, too..." He smiled at her, hoping he had just dug himself out of a very, very scary hole. 

Ryan groaned as he rolled over onto his back for the hundredth time that night. He couldn't sleep, despite all of his efforts. He was excited...but then his worries took him over. He started watching a programme on TV after Jessica fell asleep on his lap. Pregnancy and the many diseases you could catch from it. Amniotic band syndrome being the one featured this evening. Of course, he turned it over. Then Jessica woke up and suggested they go to bed. They did, but he still couldn't sleep. He rolled over onto his side. Oh, God. 

OCD. 

Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. 

What if the kid had it, too? He shut his eyes and tried not to think about it, but he had to. He didn't know if it was hereditary. It _was_ a nuisance, but was it passed down by any chance? Well...now he would _never_ sleep. He rolled onto his side, examining Jessica's entirely relaxed face. He smiled lightly and propped his head up with his hand. He loved her, he really did...and she would make a _great_ mother. He questioned himself, though. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. He got up, pulled the covers over Jessica and swanned out of the room and into the kitchen. He opened his laptop and switched it on, tapping a set of his fingers against the table he was seated at. He sighed as it began to take _forever_ for the internet to connect. He silently prayed to himself that their child wouldn't have to go through what he did, bypassing going out on a Saturday with his friends so as he could stay in and tidy his room, making his bed twice before he went to school and God knows what else. Thankfully, he'd gotten over all of that and managed to control his obsessions. Suddenly, he was connected, and he went right in to a search engine. he typed in OCD and was surprised when he couldn't find anything useful, so he headed to a more extensive search. 'Is OCD hereditary?' and then he was off. Then something he had never - and, as long as he was with Jessica, would never - searched for, popped up, and he found himself having to click the 'X' button at the top of the screen several times. Then a few adverts came up. Between the naked ladies and the 'Congratulations, you are the thirty-second visitor to this site! You've just won 500, 000!', his search didn't get him very far and then it hit him. With all of the comments he'd seen, and the few blogs, forums and whatever else - yes. It _is_ hereditary. Oh, man... Not good. In no way was this good!

"Hey, Ryan...what's wrong? I don't usually see you on the computer at..." Jessica, who had been awake for over twenty-minutes and had just been woken up by the lack of a presence in the bed, checked her watch and yawned. "Five-twenty in the morning. You okay?"

Ryan looked up, deeply frustrated. "Yeah, I guess."

Jessica walked over to him and sat down beside him. "You don't really look too well."

"Yeah, I..." He cleared his throat. If their kid was a screw-up, the blame would most definitely fall on him. "Just wanted to clear something up."

Jessica nodded. He didn't want to get pressed about this subject, whatever it was. "Alright, then. Well, I need a glass of water, so." She stood up and walked over to the sink, momentarily hypnotizing Ryan with the way her hips and legs swayed along as she moved. She yawned, quickly turning round with a glass in her hand to face him. "You know, on the whole...I'm really, really surprised at you, Mr. Wolfe." 

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?" He shut the laptop down and closed it over, now even more frustrated than when he started. 

"Well, you are not _half_ as observant as I had you down for. I mean, I got up _every_ morning at six to puke my guts out, and pregnancy never once crossed your mind. Weird." She shook her head, smiling a little bit. "Anyway, I'm going back to bed. You coming?"

Ryan nodded and stood up. "Yeah...and you told me you'd been to see Alexx, you lying little minx." He cocked his eyebrow, teasingly at her. 

Jessica stopped at the door way next to the bedroom. "Oho!" She widened her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. She knew there wasn't any way she was going to get out of this one easily. So she sidled closer to him and put her arms around his neck, grinning sheepishly. "Get into that bed, Wolfe." Her tone was made up of slight flirtation, slight ordering, and just a dash of complete severity that made her forget herself and pull Ryan into the room and throw him onto the bed. Ryan, shocked by her spontaneity, opened his mouth to say something, but was immediately stopped by Jessica's lips crashing down on his own. She'd never been this rough, and he liked it. Then again, he liked it just as well when she practically _fell_ into his arms. She rolled over from her so as she was fully atop him, and then he decided that was _not_ going to happen, so he rolled her over onto her back and began running his hand against her leg, and then up to her hip. She groaned and pushed his hand from her hip to the side of her stomach, where is was just that little bit less distracting, and began kissing him feverishly around his neck area. He widened his eyes and tried to push back for a second...good Lord, she was possessed. Probably hormones, but whatever it was, he really, really didn't care. He loved it, and he loved it that much he was willing to fore-go his sleep for it. An long while later, Jessica finally gave up and plopped herself next to Ryan. She let out a heavy sigh of contentment and obvious happiness. Ryan stared up at the ceiling, still in shock over how he had never seen such a side to Jessica before. She was always so fragile, like a nice glass ornament...but now. Ha! Glass ornament his foot. 

"So..." He started, eyebrow raised. "That was fun."

Jessica grinned to herself. "Yes, yes it was." And then she nestled herself closer to him. He had that look. "Hey...what are you thinking? Right there, that's a thought." She knew it. He knew it, too, and yes, he may have had a thought. 

"Well..." He shifted over onto his side. "Names. You know, for the kid."

Jessica raised her eyebrows. "No, no, no! Whatever it is, you gotta keep it in your head! You'll jinx us."

Ryan smirked. "Yeah, yeah. Fine." But he really did like the name Emily Wolfe, for a girl. It was so nice and innocent. He wondered what the kid would look like. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about such things after...well, after what he had just been doing, but for some reason, it wasn't going out of his head in a hurry. Emily Wolfe. Jessica Wolfe... whoa. Where did that come from? He cleared his throat, quickly. "Is there any that you like?"

Jessica bit her lip and thought for a second. Yeah, plenty of names...none that she was willing to share with _anyone_ however. "Maybe."

"By the way, I draw the line over any of those funky names that you like. Crystal...Mary-Beth..._Gertrude_." Ryan smirked, wickedly. Jessica widened her eyes.

"Hey, all I said was that Gertrude was a perfectly fitting name for the girl. I never said it was nice..."

"Mm, yeah...I hear you." He rolled over again onto his back and pulled Jessica along with him. 

At work, things had began to die down a little. There was, for some reason, a little bit less crime than usual. A few B&E's, some domestic cases and only eight murders in a couple of weeks. Something was _way_ off. Jessica found herself practically hoping that something challenging would come up. Ryan, however, was not. They had been for a scan, made sure Jessica was in perfect health and he had definitely crossed the over-protective father line several times. He made sure she was drinking enough water, like the doctor said, and he made sure she was getting enough fibre, also like the doctor told her to. He knew there wasn't a single hope of her making sure she did all these things by herself. The other thing that was really bothering him was his eye. He refused to tell anyone about it, which was only making him worry even more. Every morning he woke up, not being able to focus on anything for a good five minutes before he actually got up. One morning was particularly bad...but the thing that really got him was the fact that once it had subsided, he was fine, so he assumed it was nothing. Just an infection. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, sighing. Jessica rolled over onto her stomach and sighed, dreamily. Ryan rolled his eyes and rolled her onto her side. He had no clue why she was so intent on squishing the poor fetus, but he wished she wasn't. Suddenly, the blurriness disbanded, and everything was okay, again. But, tragedy struck, and somehow it returned. Uh-oh. He groaned and attempted to stand up, but crashed into the night-stand immediately after doing so. Oh...this wasn't right. He lay back down and shut his eyes for a few minutes. He probably hadn't had enough sleep. Jessica moaned again and this time turned onto her back. Ryan smiled to himself and practically restrained himself so as he wouldn't open his eyes. Obviously pregnancy meant that you had to shift around in your bed a lot, and clutch onto your partner's arm for dear, sweet life. Generally, Jessica had never been one to attach herself onto Ryan, or put her arm around him. Now, though, she did. And Ryan actually liked it. He liked having a warm little entity right next to him, on top of his arm, and he liked the fact that she grinned in her sleep to herself. He did not like the fact, however, that the room had began to spin as he opened his eyes. He began to panic, and blink ten times more than he ever did in his life. He swallowed and looked over at Jessica. Slowly, he put his hand on her shoulder and nudged her a little. She stirred slightly and furrowed her brows. 

"Jess? Hey, baby, wake up a second..." He continued to nudge her. 

Jessica groaned into her pillow and stretched out. "Yeah, okay..." She sighed and opened one eye. "What's up?"

Ryan blinked, and the room stopped spinning. "Uh, I don't...I think there's something wrong with my eye." It took almost _all_ of his guts to get that out there, into the open, but there it was. Jessica sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

"What? What kind of wrong?" Ohh, it was too early to contemplate eye-issues. "Does your head hurt? Maybe it's concussion or something!" 

Ryan frowned and shook his head. "No, no, I don't think so..."

"Well, what?" Jessica got out of the bed and quickly looked under the bed before pulling out a large medical dictionary. She wasn't sure if he meant that no, he didn't have a headache, or no, he didn't have concussion. "Blurred vision? Uh, help me out here!"

"The room...it was...look, I'm sure it's nothing. Just a bit of dizziness, I'll be fine." Ryan held his hands up and smiled, pitifully. Jessica gave him a look, and returned back to searching in the medical dictionary. Her mother had once coined it as the 'death-may-follow' book. She was right, too. Almost everything turned into a tumor or something awful. Aha! There it was. Brain cancer. She got up out of the bed and pulled her trousers on. 

"Right, Wolfe...get dressed. We're going to see Alexx."

**A/N: Aha! What is going on with Ryan's eye? Just keratitis or is it something more?? **

**Sorry for the uber-long wait..hope it was worth it XD**

**Anyways, I've had another Miami plot bunny, and I'm actually quite liking it, but I'll wait til I've finished this one before I start anything on the other one. **

**Thanks once again to all the lovely people who reviewed the last chapter - you all rock! Oh, and you MUST check out the Jonathan Togo interview on the Cadillac Of Premieres on you-tube!! It rules! **

**Gotta dash, but PLEASE press Fred for me, cause you know you want to!**

**Mary**

**XOX**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five:

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Jessica drove to the lab, and _made_ Ryan call Alexx and tell her to meet them there. He groaned, groused and complained the whole way there and told her repeatedly that he was fine, and he no longer felt dizzy, but she never listened to him. Instead, she turned the radio on and up and tried to drown him out just to prove her point. He folded his arms and gazed out the window. This thing wasn't fair. Yes, he was still mad at Eric and yes, it would take him a while to get over it. Especially if he lost his eyesight. Jessica, however, would physically _kill_ Delko if anything else happened to Ryan.

"Alright, do not lie to Alexx, okay? I mean, not that I think you're a liar, but still...you've gotta get this thing checked out, Ryan." Jessica was almost on the verge of tears, and the nausea was back with a vengeance, but she was hardly about to complain. At least she never had some sort of weird eye-disease going on. She suddenly wondered how long he'd had this. Maybe he'd been hiding it since the accident. Oh, God...maybe he _did_ have brain-cancer.

"Jess, it's fine, it's probably just..." He sighed. "Maybe I'm not getting enough sleep."

"Ryan..." She pulled up into the MDPD and parked the car. "You'll be fine, I promise. Whatever happens. Anyway, you're probably right, it could be nothing, but we _have_ to get it checked, okay?" Almost talking to _herself_ for reassurance, she grabbed her bag and left the car, making sure Ryan walked ahead of her in the lab. There was no telling where he might run off to. Then, of course, she practically had to throw him into the morgue so as Alexx could examine him. He complained and grumbled all the way there, too. Jessica ignored him. It was for _his_ own good. Alexx greeted them both with a pitied smile and a very, very bright light shining into Ryan's eye.

"Whoa, Alexx...take it easy." He chuckled, thinking to himself how thoroughly un-funny the whole situation was. Jessica sure as Hell wasn't laughing. She paced the room, frantically.

Alexx frowned as she examined his eye further. "Sorry, baby...I just have to...make sure there isn't any..." She pulled back and paused, sadly. "Infection." There was infection. She so wished that there wasn't.

"Well, that's not too bad, is it? I mean, it's probably just pinkeye." Ryan wrinkled his nose and tilted his head. Jessica was in the other corner of the room, now ground to a halt. He glanced over at her and swallowed.

"It _could_ be a sign of something more serious. Pinkeye?" Alexx walked over to the other side of the room and picked up a few things and then shook her head, firmly. "In the same eye you had a rusty-assed nail sticking out of three weeks ago?" Ryan smiled and looked down at the ground. Jessica stopped moving around and finally sat next to him with a sigh.

"Tell her."

Ryan wracked his brain, but his mind and his mouth weren't collaborating together that day. "Tell her, what?"

"About the dizziness." Jessica frowned. Ryan wasn't getting off lightly today, not by a long shot. He shook his head and shrugged, elaborately. Jessica bit her lip and turned to Alexx. "Alexx, he's been getting weird-assed dizzy-spell things...is that related to the eye, at all?"

Alexx shrugged. "Maybe...how long have you had them?"

Ryan blinked a few times. "Maybe...a few days. Four. Four days. But, uh - only in the morning. When I wake up, you know." He swallowed again, knowing the weird lump that resided there was there for a reason.

Jessica felt her heart plummet to the ground. Four days of this and she hadn't had a clue. "Oh, Ryan..."

Alexx walked over to Ryan with a small sheet of paper in her hand. "Now, take these. Antibiotics. There's a two-week course. None of that, 'I feel fine, so I'm gonna stop' stuff." Ryan smiled and got ready to snatch the prescription out of Alexx's hand. But she stopped him. "And you have _got_ to make an appointment with..." Alexx took another sheet of paper out of her pocket. "Doctor Clay. She's an eye-specialist." Alexx turned to Jessica. "Jessie, make _sure _he calls her, okay?"

Jessica nodded. Oh, she would make sure, alright. She stood up, and smiled, taking hold of her bag again. "Thank you, Alexx." Ryan nodded and grinned.

"Yes, _thank you_, Alexx." He started after Jessica towards the door, quickly engulfing her hand in his. Alexx smiled and took her gloves off.

"Jessica?" She asked, eyebrows raised. She saw Jessica and Ryan, like the rest of the CSIs, as her children. Of course she wanted Ryan to be alright, and she definitely wanted the baby to be alright. Jessica swivelled on her heel and raised her eyebrows. "How are _you_ feeling?"

Jessica glanced down at her stomach. How did she feel...well, nauseous. "Uh, yeah..not so hot. I'll be fine, though." Alexx nodded. She didn't know if Ryan knew. So she nodded towards Ryan who, thankfully, at that moment had his head turned. Jessica grinned and nodded. "He knows."

Ryan snapped back into reality and arched his eyebrow. "Huh?" Jessica rolled her eyes and looked up at him.

"Your impending fatherhood? Honestly, babe, I worry for you." She chuckled, attempting to brighten the slightly melancholic air in the lab. Ryan grinned.

"Oh, yeah..." He looked down at the ground for a split-second. So far, he hadn't been able to take the whole Jessica/pregnancy thing out of her head, but the eye-pain and dizziness had distracted him somewhat.

"Congratulations, baby." Alexx cocked her head to the side and blinked. Ryan nodded and thanked her, striding out of the door hurriedly. He would rather not have to deal with anything else to do with his eye for a while. All in all, this week hadn't been very good, with the exception of finding out about his future son/daughter. He tried to focus on _that_, but selfishly, his eye was really starting to get to him. When they returned home, he began cleaning frantically. They weren't due to get back to the lab until lunchtime, so it gave him a pretty good head-start. He got a cloth and started scrubbing this one particular area of dirt that had been bugging him for a few days now, and suddenly he couldn't stand it any longer. He sighed, knitting his brows together in frustration. He, most of the time, considered his OCD both a blessing and a curse. When something was annoying him - he could clean his troubles away. Then again, it wasn't entirely useful when he was trying to do other things, such as, looking after his girlfriend, doing his job and forget about his damned-eye! Why was it so annoying, anyway? It wasn't painful, and he was sure the antibiotics would clear any infections up right away. Jessica sighed and leant against the kitchen counter next to him. He pushed away the acrid thoughts and smiled at her.

"Feel better now?" She bit her lower lip. Thankfully, she felt less nauseous than before, but there was still a very unsure feeling. She felt for Ryan, she really did. Boy, if she could get her hands on Delko...

Ryan shrugged. A little bit. Not that it would do much to stop him worrying. "Yeah. I guess..." He finally decided that he couldn't be bothered to clean anymore, so he put away all the cleaning products and sighed. "Talk to me, Jess."

Jessica arched her eyebrow. It was an unusual request, considering the amount the two of them spoke. More often than not, one or the other would end up telling the other one to shut up. Jokingly, of course. "Okay...what about?"

Ryan swallowed. He didn't really care. She could've given him a detailed history of bananas and he wouldn't have cared; he just wanted a distraction. "Anything. The baby...your shoes, whatever." He shook his head and began talking with his hands like he did when he was nervous, or upset.

Jessica leant with her back against the counter, settled her hands behind her back and slowly but surely hoisted herself up onto said counter, smiling lightly. She began to tell him about the baby, and what the doctor had told her. All those little useless bits of information that were floating around in her head. "Did you know, a baby's heart starts beating as soon as it's fifteen days old?"

Ryan smiled, feeling somewhat better. At least now he wasn't thinking about his eye, or the possible nightmarish surgery he may have had to undergo. "No...I had no clue."

"Well it does...oh, and I heard that this one couple's baby came out with _no_ fingernails or toenails. Weird." She shuddered and began to feel a little bit dizzy. She hopped off the counter and moved over to the sofa, Ryan tailing behind her, talking all the way. Had it not been for those damned beepers, they would've been able to have a proper conversation. Yet the evil little machines of doom seemed to always want to thwart them. Jessica groaned and stood up too quickly, almost falling over with an immense feeling of nausea. Ryan never noticed, so he got up and headed for his own beeper, which sat on top of the mantelpiece in a complete straight line next to Jessica's. He really wanted to take the thing and shove it down the toilet, but instead, he rolled his eyes and furrowed his ever-expressive eyebrows.

"DB in a hotel room...what's new?" He sighed and caught a hold of Jessica's arm as she was about to walk away. He smiled and leant in to kiss her. Jessica wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled to herself. "You know...I could tell Horatio that you're not feeling well. You shouldn't be in the field."

Jessica raised her eyebrows and moved away from Ryan. "Mr. Wolfe, never you mind _what_ I do in the field. I'll be okay." She stopped and paused for a second. "_We'll_ be okay."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Over the next month, things were pretty much quiet. Nicely and peacefully _quiet_. Ryan was his usual protective-self about Jessica and the baby, and he and Delko still couldn't see eye-to-eye. Jessica had somewhat let her guard down and had become less and less angry. Pregnancy was serving her well; she looked healthy, she felt great - save for the morning-sickness - and everyone had told her how glowing she looked this weather. Of course, she and Ryan hadn't said a word to anyone, but there were rumours flying around. Ryan's eye issues had cleared themselves up, and the fuzzy-eye-syndrome had vanished entirely. There was the odd weird-spell, but he put that down to lethargy. All and all, they couldn't have been happier. And Jessica finally had a bump, which she felt oddly proud about, but _still _no one noticed it. They were at a scene one day; Ryan was doing his usual job of taking the photographs of the scene, and Jessica was trying her best to lift prints while Eric questioned all the witnesses. Everything was going swimmingly until they got back to the lab. Jessica knew something was wrong when she hadn't had her daily ritual of bending over the toilet to empty her system. She had just _hoped_ that it was the end of it, but no such luck. Herself and Eric were in the morgue with Alexx, getting their results, and Jessica began to feel a bit..._off_. She clutched on to the end of the table and shut her eyes.

"Ohh, sweet Jesus..." She muttered to herself, getting in return a smile from Alexx and a glare from Eric. She smiled as best she could and asked Alexx to continue, even though she felt as though she was about to explode with nausea. She could actually _feel_ the bile rising in her throat. Alexx did, and she rolled the victim onto her side, revealing a massive oozing gash across her back, from where the knife had been inserted. Jessica just couldn't handle it any longer, and she bolted toward the bathroom, sickness finally taking over. Eric widened his eyes and shot Alexx a 'what the Hell's wrong with her?' look. ALexx smiled and went back to giving Eric the results. A few minutes later, Jessica emerged from the bathroom, looking thoroughly drained. She smiled and walked, gingerly, over to the table again.

"Uh, okay...so, where were we at?" Jessica arched an eyebrow and folded her arms, Ryan-Wolfe-style. Eric turned to her, blatantly ignoring the question. Alexx watched the two of them from across the room, silently pleased with herself that she hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy.

"Lucas? You feelin' alright?" He inched forward and placed a hand over her forehead, checking to make sure she hadn't developed a temperature. Jessica smiled and laughed the thought away. She waved a hand in Eric's direction.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine." Her voice was at least an octave higher than normal, and she refused to speak of the baby to anyone except Alexx when Ryan wasn't around. Not even her mother. Especially not_ his_ mother. Jessica flicked a strand of long, black hair over her shoulder and smiled. "Anyway, uh, cause of death, Alexx?"

Alexx tilted her head to the side. "Knife wound to the stomach, entry started through the back, protruding out of the stomach. I can't give you the exact weapon, baby, but whatever it was, it was long and pointy."

Jessica smiled at Alexx's turn of phrase. Long and pointy, it couldn't be put any simpler than that. "Right...so...long and pointy...uh, a sword?"

Eric frowned, still confused as to why Jessica bolted out of the room in such a hurry. He had a fair idea, but... "A sword? In Miami? What, you're thinking..."

Jessica smiled, as the realization hit Eric. "Antique sword collection on auction two nights ago...Keckwick hotel." She raised both eyebrows and sighed, pointedly. This was _definitely_ an easy case, seeing as the victim was a big-time thief, and more than likely there was some sort of motive. The owner of the swords was a definite suspect.

Eric grinned. "Right where we found the vic. Thanks, Alexx. Lucas, can I have a word with you? Outside?" He nodded towards the corridor and Jessica nodded, before saying a hurried goodbye to Alexx. Eric walked her out and into the break room, where he sat her down, with all the intentions of a heart-to-heart. "You know, Jess...if you need to, you know..." Delko cleared his throat, using a vast array of hand-gestures. "Talk to anyone, then you know I'm here." Other than the fact he'd said the words 'you know' three times in the once sentence, Jessica actually had to admit it was quite sweet of him. She hadn't a clue about why he'd started on this route, however.

"Uh, thank you, I guess, but I don't need to...wait, why do you think I would need to talk?" She gave him a suspicious sideways-glance and bit her lower lip. Eric shrugged.

"Well, you sorta ran out of the morgue when Alexx turned that victim onto her side...Wolfe said you haven't been feeling well lately and...well, I thought maybe something was up."

Jessica laughed. If only he knew. "Yeah, I, uh, ha... I haven't been feeling too good. My immune system - _shot_." She shook her head and snapped her fingers, yawning to add effect. "Anyway, we'd better get back to the case." And they did.

For a few hours, at least, until they couldn't do anymore on account of the suspect confessing everything to Horatio. Jessica met up with Ryan in the locker room, where they both relayed the days events and complimented each other heavily. Anyone looking in on them would've said they looked somewhat like a married couple already. Jessica backed Ryan up against his locker and kissed him, almost standing on the very tip of her big-toe to do so. Ryan inwardly kicked himself for lifting her up pushing her up against the locker, running a swift hand through her hair and kissing her eagerly. Jessica groaned and clutched onto the arm of his jacket. At this rate, Stetler would most definitely find out about the two of them, nevermind the fact that Jessica was expecting. She pulled back and sighed contentedly, a faint hint of a smile playing on her lips. She glanced around the room quickly and planted one extra kiss on Ryan's cheek. "So, uh...we should probably head home now."

Ryan released her from his arms and smiled, nodding in agreement. "Probably. Race you?" He grinned, cheekily, and received a swat on the arm from Jessica. He wrapped his arm around her neck until they got to the corridor. They walked past the lab and immediately got halted by Nikki and Valera. They both exited the lab, grinning wildly. Both Jessica and Ryan glanced at each other, curiously. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" Ryan asked, in his not-so-subtle way of trying to get rid of them and then he sighed, heavily. Nikki nudged Valera, who smiled reluctantly.

"We, uh, we wanted to congratulate you guys. Hopefully we're the first-" Maxine was about to cock her head to the side and smile broadly, and as best she could, until...

"And we're so happy for you both." Nikki interjected, merrily. Ryan furrowed his brows, caching a glimpse of Jessica doing the same through his peripheral vision. Valera grinned. "So, congratulations."

Ryan smiled, briefly. Surely they didn't know...surely _Jessica_ never told them..or did she? Jessica glanced up at him, confusion painted all over her face, and then he decided that it couldn't possibly have been Jessica that let the proverbial cat out of the bag. She cleared her throat. "Sorry..._what?_" Jessica really hoped that Delko hadn't gone flapping his mouth to all and sundry. There had once been talk of a mole in the lab, and now it certainly seemed that way. Oh, God...what if he'd gone and spilled the beans to Horatio? Nikki raised her eyebrows, disbelieving the situation. How could they not know and yet everyone else did?

"Well, aren't you..." She was about to finish that sentence with 'pregnant', but she was now afraid in case herself and Valera had put their feet in it yet again. "Oh. Sorry. Maybe we should go, Max-"

"No, no, wait..." Ryan itched the spot next to his nose, a sure sign of confusion. He motioned to the lab. "Where and _what_ did you two hear?" He put his hands on his waist, looking _very_ intimidating. And attractive, Jessica noted.

Maxine and Nikki exchanged worried glances and pulled Ryan and Jessica into the lab in front of them. They sat them down on the hard plastic chairs and shut the door, shying away from closing the blinds for even more privacy. Nikki bit her lip and started twirling a lock of blond hair around her finger and Valera sat across from her, hands on her hips, eyebrow cocked at the ready. Ryan sighed, exasperated. This was _not_ a day for a purple shirt. Jessica folded her knees, worried look on her face. Valera started. "Alright, we're sorry for getting our wires crossed here, but I-if you guys aren't happy about us knowing then-"

"We'll just forget everything he told us." Nikki blurted out, eyes widened to resemble a startled cat. Valera shushed her and shook her head. Jessica, this time, asked them what they had heard and so they reluctantly told them. "We heard you threw up earlier, when you were in the morgue...and that you'd put on a little bit of weight, but I actually didn't notice _that_." Nikki emphasized her words, careful that she never stumbled over them. "Anyway, Eric told Cooper that you'd been sick in the morgue, then he told Natalia that you'd been sick a few times before that and then she told _us_ that you were pregnant."

Jessica sat back, letting out a laugh of pure disbelief. She nodded, wryly. Ryan let his head fall into his hands and he sighed. "Vicious circle." Jessica was now shaking her head, slightly peeved. Was there such a thing as privacy? Nikki and Valera both uttered their sincerest apologies, while Jessica and Ryan desperately tried to sooth them into thinking that it wasn't their fault. "Look, Maxine, it's alright. We're not mad, right, Ryan?"

Ryan glanced up from his current occupation; pacing the room frantically. He nodded, hesitantly. "Yeah, sure we're not." He actually was slightly annoyed. But hey, it _was _just another reason why Eric Delko couldn't be trusted. He stopped and shook his head. Calleigh waltzed in then, almost removing the clenched air in the room entirely.

"Hi, guys...uh, Valera, I left blood tests in with you earlier...any results?" Calleigh leant against the counter in the lab and eyed everyone suspiciously. "Sorry, did I miss something?"

Everyone's eyes settled on Jessica, who rolled her eyes. Of all the ways she'd thought about how to tell everyone about the baby, this was not one of them. She threw her arms up. Why not? "I'm pregnant." She announced it in such a dead-pan way that, at first, Calleigh thought that she as kidding.

"Really? Well, congratulations!" The blonde headed over to Jessica and engulfed both her and Ryan in a hug. "You'll make a terrific mother. You, too, Ry." She started walking back to Valera, but paused. "Father, I mean. _You'll_ make a great father." Calleigh shook her head at herself and tried in vain to get her results. Jessica and Ryan fled the scene as quickly as possible. If Ryan Wolfe ever saw Eric Delko again - stand _clear_. He was about as mad as could be, almost wishing that he didn't work at the lab. Gossip spread worse than Athlete's Foot in that place. However, Jessica told him that they'd be okay, and he believed her.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**A/N: Hola!**

**I'm so sorry that this chapter took such a ridiculously long time to write, but I had the worst possible Writer's Block available, but I HAVE figured out how I'm gonna finish my two fics, which is good! Then I have an idea for another one, but I'll not say too much about that one, seeing as it's just a plot bunny at the moment. **

**Thanks to all my wee reviewers, and I promise I'll get the next chapter up a LOT quicker! Oh, and has anyone heard the new Panic! At the Disco album yet?? It's VERY good, no matter what anyone says. Oh! And Alphabeat! Everyone should check them out on the you-tube! Pure brilliance. Now, it's late, and I definitely need to sleep, so any mistakes made on this chapter are entirely my own fault! **

**Please press Fred...he hasn't had many friends in the last week or so... XD**

**Have a fantastic rest of the day,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**

**PS: Anyone that really loves, Delko - I'm sorry! He really isn't that evil and I promise that he'll redeem himself in the next four chapters at most! **


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six:

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

After a Hellish twelve-day straight, Ryan and Jessica _finally_ had a day off with each other. The morning was spent lazily, with a lot of sleep involved. Ryan had long since decided to switch sides of the bed with Jessica, only to stop her rolling over in her sleep, attempting to squash the poor baby. Now she ended up sleeping half on Ryan's chest and half on Ryan's side of the bed, which he didn't mind on account of her stature and weight. Or lack there of. His OCD, however, hadn't taken too kindly to the incomprehensible change, and most nights he spent a good forty minutes trying to sleep, where he ended up toying with Jessica's hair until he drifted off to the land of nod. Jessica rolled over onto her back and sighed, sleepily. The sunlight poured in the blinds, leaving little bright lines all over the place. She had originally contemplated getting up and closing the curtains entirely, but really her desire to lie down and gaze up at the ceiling outweighed her annoyance at the sunlight. Ryan was still mostly asleep, yet Jessica felt startlingly awake. She was now about to roll into the fifth month of pregnancy, and she was, weirdly, enjoying it. Almost everyone in the lab knew about the pregnancy. Except for Horatio, Stetler and maybe the night-shift. Nikki and Valera had kept their word and never once told anyone. The morning sickness/nausea was becoming less frequent, and she was hopeful that it would stop entirely. She moved in closer to Ryan, letting her hand rest atop his chest. He stirred slightly; it was too hot in the room, and for some Godforsaken reason, it was unnaturally bright. He groaned and got up, eyes still closed, and shut the curtains over. It was _much_ better that way. He moved back over to the bed and lay down again, facing Jessica. Eyes still shut, he smiled widely.

"Morning, Jess." He said, lazily. Even when he was dog-tired, his eyebrows still moved about as much as they could. Jessica grinned and shifted onto her side, idly letting her hand wander onto her now-swollen stomach. It wasn't as big as she would've liked, but it was fine. And Horatio hadn't noticed. Ryan quite liked it...after all, it _was_ a kid in there, he had to remember. And, it actually suited Jessica.

"Hello, Ryan." She shut her eyes and felt Ryan's arm over her hips, sending tingles throughout her body. She knew he had been trying desperately - despite her best efforts to explain to him that it was all okay and above board - to go anywhere near her stomach. At first, it had annoyed her and it was _thoroughly_ inconvenient. But lately, she'd come around to the way of thinking and that it was incredibly sweet of him.

"What time is it?" Ryan rubbed his eye and yawned. He knew there was something major happening today, but he couldn't quite remember what. Jessica looked to her other side.

"After eleven." She stretched. Pretty soon she'd get up and have a shower, make breakfast and all that other jazz. "I've gotta get up...you do know we've got a parenting thing today, right?"

Ryan snapped one eye open. Ah, yes. The parenting class. His mother had set it up for them, thinking she was doing good. His sister had taken him baby-shopping, and his father had given him mountains of tips, most of which he had forgotten in a panic. He had a plan, and he was definitely going to put it in motion soon. Maybe even today... "Ahh, what time? Two...okay. Okay. I can do that." He bolted upright. Jessica arched an eyebrow, still not opening her eyes.

"You can lie back down, you know. I'm not going anywhere." Except to the bathroom. Added weight on your bladder? Not fun. So she left for a few moments, and then returned to find Ryan with his head in his hands, on the phone.

"Yes, Mom. Don't worry, I'll do that- yeah, yes!" Ryan sat up straight and shook his head. He adored his mother, he really did - but she really was irksome at times. "No, she doesn't. 'Cause I just do! Fine, I'll ask." He put the phone in both of his hands and inwardly envisioned himself slamming it against the wall. He turned to Jessica, who was standing at the en-suite door, smiling slightly. He tried to force away the thoughts that he was having about her standing there in a very small, very attractive camisole. He swallowed and raised his eyebrows. "Jess, do you wanna visit my mom tonight? She's lounging, and she says she _needs_ to speak to you."

Jessica shrugged. She'd never had trouble with Ryan's mother. Lilian Wolfe had always been perfectly nice to her. His father, Tom, had always been a quiet sort. They both thought highly of Jessica, but they _were _shocked about the pregnancy. They had since gotten over it, however. "Yeah, sure." She smiled and sauntered back over to the bed.

Ryan rolled his eyes to himself and nodded. "Yeah, we'll be there. Seven-ish? Great, okay. Bye, Mom. Love you, too. Bye." He switched the phone off and lay down on his back, arms behind his head. Jessica shifted back so as they were almost conjoined at the side. Ryan put one arm around her and put his head on top of hers. "I'm sorry about her."

Jessica laughed. "Ryan, she's lovely. You don't have to apologise." She'd stressed this to him thousand of times, but he still felt that it was necessary. She crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "So, I'm thinking Bump'll have to sleep in here for a while."

Ryan frowned. "Bump?" This was new to him.

"Bump." She nodded. "What did I tell you about naming the baby before it's born? Bad luck - you'll jinx us. So, Bump. It isn't really a name...but it's better than calling it, 'It'."

Ryan smiled and moved towards Jessica. He put his arms around her waist and planted a light kiss against the back of her neck, then down on her shoulder and then he paused. "Want me to stop?"

Jessica arched an eyebrow and squeezed her eyes shut. "No, no, no..." But of course, he did. He pulled back and plopped his head against the pillow. Jessica rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "You're mean."

"You're pregnant." _Oops_. Those words just emitted from him before he'd thought. He wrinkled his nose and Jessica widened her eyes.

"Oh, no, you did _not_-"

"Sorry, sorry...I'm sorry." Ryan said, insistently, encasing his face in his hands, not making a move to sit up. Jessica moved onto her side, glaring at him. Slowly but surely, he brought his hands away from his face and smiled feebly at Jessica. "Sorry?"

Jessica sighed. "_That _is discrimination. Seriously, you're worse than Delko." She inwardly rewarded herself. That would get to him, and she knew it. He frowned and rolled over onto his back.

"You don't mean that." He hated it when he got compared to Eric. Eric was a pig. He was his friend, sure, but it still didn't meant that he wasn't a complete pig when it came to certain things. Jessica smiled to herself and put her arms over Ryan's stomach.

"No, I don't. I love you." She exhaled and shut her eyes again. "But I will _not_ forgive you for calling me pregnant."

Ryan furrowed his brows. Call him an idiot, or call him a genius for his next move, but, damn it, he _had_ to say something immediately...and he knew Jessica wouldn't approve of it. "I love you, too...but you _are_ pregnant."

_Idiot!_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Ryan and Jessica exited the Hummer and headed over to the front of the nursery. It was painted pink, which thoroughly disconcerted Ryan. Was there no boys in this place? And if so, who on earth would paint a nursery for girls _and_ boys..._pink_? Of all colours, pink. Jessica walked shyly towards the door. Jeez, there were a lot of cars. She sincerely hoped there wasn't going to be any tests. She couldn't handle a test. Ryan sauntered up to her and clutched onto her hand. He looked down at her, and she glanced up at him and they smiled. Ryan glanced down at Jessica's stomach. She'd started wearing her old baby-doll shirts, that gathered in at the top, hugging her chest nicely, and swayed out at the stomach, losing the illusion of the bump and, strangely, Ryan missed it. Jessica pushed open the door and flicked a strand of pure black hair out of her way. She halted when she saw the huge line of expectant women and their heavily-peeved-looking partners. Ryan also stood behind her, eyebrow arched and mouth slightly-open. Jessica moved back a couple of steps and nudged Ryan.

"You know, if we sneak out _right_ now, I don't think they'll miss us..." She whispered above the buzz of the crowd in front of her. Ryan glanced down at her and smiled, feebly. He couldn't do this, oh, no...and, for sure, his mother was _dead_. Well, she would be when Jessica saw her. Oh, God - his mother. He knew exactly what she would say; she would ask him how it went, and why didn't he go, and then, well, wasn't he just the world's biggest wastrel? And Jessica! How could she miss out on such an opportunity? Selfish, foolish kids. God knows how they'd ever cope with a baby now. For some reason, Lilian Wolfe didn't think that mother's could bring their children up naturally, and they needed a full class before they could even feed said child. Florence Lucas, however, was pretty much a Devil-May-Care lady whenever it came to parenting; and Ryan had to concur. He shook his head. They'd get less hassle if they just went in.

"It..._might_ be fun. Besides, we could miss something important." Ryan muttered, glancing around the long, narrow corridor. He placed his hand on Jessica's back and guided her, hesitantly towards the crowd. She rolled her eyes and moved ahead. The first thing she noticed: everyone had a bigger bump than she did, and she was uncharacteristically envious. Ryan noted that all the men looked highly worn out, and very fed-up. The woman were pretty scary, and most of them were shooing their partners away. Once more, Jessica and Ryan glanced at each other before Ryan put his arm around Jessica's neck and then they sauntered up to the back of the queue. Many angry mutterings from in front could be heard.

'_Honestly, John, you are _hopeless_! Why I married you is beyond me, and do _not_ touch me. I'm too hot. An what is that God-awful smell? Did you spray that junk on yourself again? I'm gonna be sick.'_

'Jane, Honestly, I love you. No, I didn't mean it! I wasn't, I swear! Look, you're over-reacting. Seriously? Honey...baby...fine. Be like that. No, -I-I didn't..."

'_Frank! Put the cigarettes down. This is nursery, for God's sake. And no! No! Put that down. Frank. Put it down! Oh, for the love of - put it down! Put. It. Down. Thank you. Asshole. You heard me!'_

'Lucy, do not test me. Stop saying that. You're like a broken record. I don't know, and fine, maybe it is my fault but I don't recall you complaining last year when we went to that convention. Oh, fine.'

'_Aw, would you look at that- Dave, were you looking at that woman? Yes you were. You were, weren't you?! Oh, my God, I knew it. I totally did. I mean, of course you don't find me attractive. I'm an elephant and guess what - so's she!'_

'Alice! I wasn't looking! I swear! I love you...yes, I do. More than you. No...okay, maybe...no, never. What? Tsk. Don't listen to her. I know you're related to her, but it doesn't mean she's truthful. You worry too much, babe.'

After a few moments, everyone had gathered into the large room full of chairs and seats. Ryan couldn't believe how much these pregnant couples argued. It wasn't even huge arguments, it was just tiny tiffs over ridiculous things. One man forgot to buy crackers, and, God love him, the wife absolutely ripped him a new one. Thankfully, Jessica hadn't been too bad. Of course, she had burst into fountains of tears over a broken glass, but hey, he didn't expect a garden of perfectly red roses all the time. In fact, he'd expected worse. Much worse. If anything, Ryan had been the emotional one. He'd snapped at Delko and Cooper a few times, which he wasn't too proud of, but Jessica really wasn't any of their business. Ryan sat Jessica down on a small sofa and sat next to her. The teacher, Mrs. Hurley, was a tall, skinny rake of a woman with perfectly maintained hair, pink nails and a very sharp grey suit. She didn't exactly look motherly, but Ryan wasn't sure what exactly a parental unit was supposed to look like. Normal, he guessed. During her speech, Mrs. Hurley paced the room, talking with her hands and her eyebrows.

"Now, everyone. Welcome to the Lakeview Parenting Classes. This is the first of four and today, we'll be doing an introduction. I'm Lucy Hurley, and I've got five children. Sadly, they're all grown up. What I'm going to teach you will surely come in useful one day. The years of parenthood are definitely the defining years of your life. Some people take to it like a duck to water, and some...well, some need a gentle shove in the right direction." Lucy Hurley sat down in a chair at the head of the room, suspiciously close to the door, making Ryan wonder if she was about to do an Al Capone by locking the door and taking out a baseball bat. He swallowed nervously and sat back, eyeing Jessica up quickly. She looked the very epitome of worry, so he inched on closer to her. There was an unearthly silence for a few seconds before Lucy began speaking again. "Now, there are thirty expectant mothers in this room...may we start with names and then we'll get right down to business." All in all, the introductions took about eight minutes, and Jessica must've checked her watch a thousand times in the short space of time before she discovered the whole room was looking at her.

"Oh, uh, I'm Jessica Lucas and uh, I'm five months pregnant. This is Ryan Wolfe. He's the father." She pointed her finger towards Ryan, who waved nervously. Thankfully, everyone glanced over to the very young couple next to Ryan and Jessica and began to pester them. Finally, Lucy returned to her speech. Everyone but Ryan and Jessica listened intently for a while until Lucy sat down again.

"...and you girls may think your men are plain, old, useless. But really, you've gotta hand it to them. They're trying to adjust to the new change and it's gotta be difficult for them..." And so she rambled on the useless-father route for a few minutes, and Ryan wondered if he should kill himself right now with a noose or a gun... "And, honestly, I'll bet he means well, but you girls won't see it that way..." Noose would be less messy, definitely. "...and you _must_ tell him how you feel, no matter how tired you are, you _must_ ask for his help. Yell at him if you must!" This woman couldn't bring him down any farther if she tried. Ryan didn't want to be yelled at. In fact, he was one-hundred-percent positive that no one in the room wanted to be yelled at, so he really didn't understand _why _Lucy had to talk about _this_. In a sudden flash of madness, he stuck his hand up in the air, stopping Mrs. Hurley in her tracks. "Yes, Mr. Wolfe?" Holy cow. She knew his name. She really _was_ The Devil. Maybe Lucy was just a front, and Lucifer was on her birth certificate...

"Uh, well, I was just listening to what you were telling us and, uh..." Ryan laughed nervously, and rubbed his eye. "Well, actually, I don't really see why you have to talk about it. I mean, everyone's different, and, like you said, some people take to it really well and some don't. But you're basically calling all us guys here..._useless_. And I don't agree." At least, that's the impression he was getting. Lucy put her hands on her hips and Ryan half-expected the very ground underneath him to open up with the sheer penetration of her gaze into his eyes. Jessica tried to sink farther into her chair, but it was impossible.

"Well, Mr. Wolfe- Ryan? Can I call you Ryan?" She asked, and he nodded in reply. "Well, Ryan, dear, I understand what you're saying, but I don't agree with _you_. What I meant earlier was that some men aren't the fatherly type, and some are. From past experiences, however, most fathers _are _thoroughly useless. Sure, they say they'll look after you and your child but, pah! The next thing they're off with their buddies and they'll be back soon, but they never are, and here you're left holding the baby - literally - and your back hurts, your boobs are sore, you're walking like John Wayne and the baby will not stop crying!" Lucy was unhinged, and walking violently across the room. At least one woman had started crying, and every man in the room's heart had, literally, ceased beating. Jessica wrapped her hand around Ryan's arm and squeezed. He looked down at her and blinked. He was incredibly sorry for even thinking about asking Mrs. Hurley the question. Suddenly, a tall, skinny, dark-haired woman entered the room and removed Mrs. Hurley, announcing that she, Nicole Fenley, would be taking over the class for a while. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the news.

"Okay, uh, I'm Nicole...I'll be teaching you for a while. I'm sorry about her. She's had a tough life. Anywho, has anyone got any questions?" The man from earlier, Dave, raised his hand and frowned. "Yes, Sir?"

"Is she on drugs?" He motioned to the door, slightly worried about the latter teacher. Nicole chuckled.

"No, unfortunately. As I said, she has men-issues. Uhh, you there, black-haired woman with the unbelievably cute shirt." Nicole pointed to Jessica, who smiled.

"I, uh, I was just wondering, uh, are we actually gonna learn anything today? We've got an hour left, so..."

Nicole stood up and slapped her hands together. "Yes! Well, pretty much...uh...we should try exercise and things, right? Anybody up for that?"

About three quarters of the hands in the room shot up and Nicole nodded. Soon enough, everyone was on the floor, women leaning against their partner's chest. Jessica leant her head against Ryan's neck and sighed. God, she needed to pee. She sighed again and placed Ryan's hands from beside him and put them besides her legs. He leant down to her and whispered. "Hey. How's it going?"

Jessica looked up, also whispering. "Good. Apart from the crazy-lady with the deep-seated loathing for men. Did you honestly have to say anything to her?" She furrowed her brows. Ryan sighed.

"Well, she deserved it. That was no kind of a speech to give to a guy that's never had any experience with kids before. Not unless you want the poor guy to run away and hide." He moved his hands onto Jessica's hips. "Anyway, it got rid of her, didn't it?"

Jessica smiled. "Yeah, true...God, I have to pee. This kid really likes pushing on my bladder for some reason..." She shifted her weight so as her stomach was no longer dependant on her bladder, and Ryan resisted the urge to move away from her. Nicole started instructing everyone to make like they were in a boat, rowing. Of course, she was making it all up as she went along, but it couldn't do any harm. "You know, this would be ten times more fun if we were naked." Jessica muttered. Ryan laughed, disbelieving of what he'd just heard. Jessica had changed a lot over the past year or so, but all for the better; she'd become less dependant, but she was _definitely_ her old self. However, she'd never been as rowdy as she had become over the last few weeks.

"Tell me about it." He chuckled. Nicole left the room suddenly, hurriedly, and returned back about three minutes later, leaving everyone to pretend they were rowing in a very, very small boat. "You think we could leave _now_?" Ryan whispered right into Jessica's ear, and she quickly snapped her eyes open. She glanced around, looking for the beginnings of a plan. And suddenly, a little plan simply formulated right in the very depths of her eyes.

"Alright...I'm gonna go to the bathroom, wait for me for a few minutes and then come get me, okay? If anyone asks - you're worried to death about me and you have to see what's going on, okay?" Jessica scrambled to her feet and headed across the room. Ryan sat back and sighed. The young couple that had previously been sitting beside them had once more been paired up with Ryan and Jessica. The boy, Jake, an eighteen year old self labeled 'goth kid' with dark hair and all-black clothing shifted next to Ryan.

"Psst, dude?" He nudged Ryan, who glanced up at him and furrowed his brows.

"Yeah?" Ryan asked, shakily. Jake and his girlfriend, Molly, also eighteen years old with dyed-pink hair moved closer again so as Ryan's arm and Jake's arms were almost touching.

"Did your chick do a runner?" Molly arched her eyebrow, her button-nose wrinkling as she did so. Ryan laughed and rubbed his ear.

"Yeah, she did. She's, uh, in the 'bathroom'." Ryan whispered, glancing around the room again. In a place like that, who would know who the next person to have an outrage was going to be. It was a room absolutely packed to the gunnels with hormones, and usually very scary ones at that. There wasn't one man in the room - not even Jake - that hadn't experienced some sort of unusual argument/experience with their partner that sometimes ended in tears of laughter, or tears of thorough angst. Jake and Molly nodded, and Molly shot up like a volt of lightning and announced very noisily that she needed to pee. Jake nodded, smiled and leant back. He sighed and yawned.

"So...pregnancy. What's up with that?" Jake asked, trying to make a conversation. Places like these could do serious damage for a guy's reputation, so maybe if he talked to a cool-looking dude, then he'd be fine. Ryan arched is eyebrow and nodded.

"Yeah, it's, uh, crazy stuff." He shifted his gaze to the clock above the door and then checked his own watch. He wondered for a split-second what in the world he was doing sitting there, in what looked to be an unused gym, on the floor on his own, chatting to a kid about pregnancy. "When's your girl due?" Ryan nodded to the door. Jake adopted a dreamy look in his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Four months. November-ish. Late November, she said. You?" Jake glanced at Ryan, his electric-blue eyes boring mainly onto the clock on the wall. He couldn't wait any longer to leave, and he wasn't the only one.

"Uh, the same. Had any major tiffs yet?"

"Yeah. She threw her hair-straighteners at me. While they were on." Jake leaned forward and shoved his fringe out of the way, highlighting a thin red line across his forehead. "Burnt me right there. Let me tell you, that hurt for quite a while."

Ryan nodded. "Ouch. Uh, does, uh..." He arched his eyebrow and Jake pulled out his wallet.

"Molly Reynolds. I'm Jake Roberts." He extended his hand whilst also opening out his wallet, showing an ID that definitely wasn't a fake, judging by the photo. Ryan shook his hand and smiled.

"Ryan Wolfe. Does Molly ever just burst into tears?" Ryan sincerely hoped that he wasn't alone in this scary process. Jake nodded, sadly.

"All the time, bro." He sighed, heavily. "Just this morning, we were walking along Flagler and she just- poof! Started crying. I mean, like, these tears came from nowhere. I asked her what was wrong and she said she was so happy. I guess it's not a bad thing, right? I mean, maybe it means everything's going fine for them. Do you know why they do it?" Jake asked Ryan, all seriousness. Ryan shook his head. This kid was going to need a lot more than classes if he wanted to be a parent. But Ryan actually felt a sincere amount of respect for the boy. Unlike Delko, he didn't judge teenage parents, and had never had a major argument with any of them, either.

Ryan shook his head. "No, I don't. But hey, you're probably right. I'd worry if she acted normal on a daily basis."

Jake smiled and glanced at his own watch. Everyone in the room had stopped rowing, and started talking to each other. "What's your wife called?" He thought Ryan had said Jess, but he may have been wrong...it _did_ occasionally happen.

"Uh, Jessica Lucas. She's not my wife, exactly..." Ryan shrugged. "I should probably go and 'check on her', now. It was nice meeting you, Jake." Ryan quickly got up off the floor, groaning slightly as he did so. He paused, looking down at the boy. He knelt down next to him and pulled his wallet out, and then whipped out a small card and handed it to Jake. "Here...if you guys need anything, don't hesitate to call, alright?"

Jake grinned and took the card from him. Ryan didn't know why the boy in front of him affected him so, but he really wanted to take the two of them under his wing and make sure they were alright. Maybe it was his paternal instincts finally kicking in. Unlikely, but... "Hey, thanks, man. I mean, Mr. Wolfe."

Ryan stood up again. "It's, uh, it's just Ryan, okay? Try not to get hit with any electrical products again, by the way." And then he headed out to the 'bathroom'.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Jessica and Ryan arrived at his parent's house a while later, and Jessica was in no fit state to have an in-depth discussion about the parenting class, nor Mrs. Hurley. Ryan, however, never once closed his mouth all the way to the Wolfe estate. Jessica smiled to herself, eyelids heavy with exhaustion. The whole day had tired her out, somehow, and yet she was thoroughly contented with herself, and with Ryan, and with Bump. Lilian Wolfe greeted them at the large front door. Herself and Tom had worked easily for several years to create as large a house, and Ryan had to wonder where on earth they got the money from. They sure as Hell never had it when he was younger. Ryan worked four jobs just to put himself through college, and then he had to move in with them again after a long time on his own, purely in an attempt to save some money for himself. Ryan exited the car and hurried along beside Jessica. Jessica smiled and greeted Lilian, promptly receiving a large embrace from the latter.

"Jessica, dear, how are you feeling? Has the sickness worn off yet? And the class! How did it go? Did you enjoy it, Ryan?" These were the sorts of questions that they were asked just as soon as they stepped into the room. Lilian walked them right into the living room, still chatting to them from the adjoining kitchen as she scrambled to make coffee. And decaffeinated tea for Jessica.

"I'm fine, and yes, the sickness has, uh, pretty much stopped. The class..." Jessica sat down and looked at Ryan, hoping the words would jump into her brain. Ryan shrugged.

"The class was...different. How long have you known Mrs Hurley, Mom?" Ryan sat back, arm around Jessica, pulling her against his chest. Lilian sat down in front of them - behind the humongous table - and handed them their drinks. She was a short woman, her hair trying to decide if it's blonde or platinum white, with a friendly smile and permanently arched eyebrows. The room was large, but slightly old-fashioned, with it's large, ornate fireplace and dramatic red-rug in front of the fireplace. The sofas were black leather, and a deep mahogany table took up most of the floor space.

Lilian sat back, cradling her newly-made cup of coffee. "Well, now...Lucy Hurley and I used to go to school together. Then we went to college, and Lucy was at out wedding. Oh, Ryan, you remember her, don't you? She gave you a ride to school a few times, when me and your father had business to attend to." She placed the coffee on the table, eyeing Ryan curiously. Ryan frowned. Surely he would've remembered her. How on earth could he _forget_ her? He shook his head. Nothing came to mind.

"No, I don't. What happened to her?"

Lilian laughed, nervously. "What do you mean, dear?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Mom, she's crazy. I just mentioned something to her and she flipped. Didn't she, Jess?" He nudged Jessica, who nodded, being rudely taken from her day-dreaming. She'd been not-so-subtly peering around the house. She had only ever been to the house three times, and never once was it the same room twice.

Jessica nodded, quickly. "Yeah, she started yelling about useless men were, and one second they're there and then the next they're off drinking in some pub or another. It was kinda...scary."

Lilian frowned, and sat forward. "Alright. What I'm about to tell you, you cannot repeat to anyone, got it?" Ryan and Jessica looked at each other and nodded. "Right. Good. Now, like I said, I've known Lucy for nearly forty-five years, give or take...and we know everything about each other. I mean, I've told that girl things that I wouldn't tell Tom. Anyway, when we were at college, Lucy started seeing this man, Daniel. Daniel was a jock, if you will. Extremely popular, and not just with the ladies, if you know what I mean. They dated for a few months, and she was happy, really. The next thing; she was pregnant. She broke the news to me first, then Daniel, then her parents. They all decided that it'd be best for her health if she just kept the baby, as long as she felt she was completely responsible." Lilian sighed and took a swift sip of coffee. "She was seven months pregnant when she caught Daniel. In bed. With another man." She glanced off to the other side of the room, despairingly. Ryan widened his eyes and nudged Jessica, who had let her mouth gape for a few moments. "For the sake of the baby, she let it slide."

"She let it slide? Jeez, I don't know how she could've..." Jessica trailed off, shocked by the sheer scandalous nature of it all. She had only ever seen things like this in the weirdest of cases or the True Movies channel. Lilian scoffed.

"Oh, she's a tough girl, she could handle it. Anyway, she had the baby, and everyone thought that it was the pure image of happiness. Until Daniel started drinking. It was a curse for him, and Lucy was left with the baby. She needed his help, understandingly. I mean, Ryan, you were rambunctious, and Hayley was no better than she should've been, but your father was always there for me. So Lucy turned to me, and I helped her out as best I could, but I had just started seeing Tom, and so I hadn't the time for that and _Lucy_. Of course, Lucy and Daniel stayed together for about six years before anything happened. They had another four kids, two girls, three boys. I stayed over a few times, and Daniel would come home, blind drunk, shouting the odds. One night, Lucy just gave up. She yelled at him that he was never there, he always said he'd come back soon and help with the kids...but he never did." Lilian finished off, sadly.

"Wow." Ryan said, simply. Lilian nodded, and a very long silence followed before they began speaking again. "So, uh, where's dad?"

"Oh! He's down in the garden. I should really get him in-" Lilian stood up.

"Oh, no, it's alright. We'd better head home now, anyway." Jessica stood up and pulled Ryan with her, hand protectively atop her stomach. Lilian exclaimed sharply. They'd only been there for forty minutes or so, and that wouldn't be acceptable.

"I forgot to ask, how's the baby? And how are you?" She rushed over to Jessica's side and pushed her down again onto the sofa. Ryan rolled his eyes and checked his watch. God, his mother could talk. Jessica cleared her throat.

"Yeah, we're great. The doctor said we're very healthy, and everything's great."

"Oh, good, good...Ryan, my dear, will you leave us alone for a moment, please?" Lilian turned to Ryan and smiled. Ryan, now in a state of discombobulation, shrugged.

Women. Tsk. Would he _ever_ understand them?

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**A/N: Hi all! Sorry for leaving it so long to update...been a tad busy!**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if I've offended anyone in this chapter. I like pregnant women, really, but I had a sort of...run-in a year ago with one, and they kinda scare me now. Plus I think it'd be fun, doing all those classes and all! And I like goth kids, too! So no harm to anyone!! **

**Thanks to all my reviewers, and the people that have alerted this fic, it really means a lot, but, but, **_**but**_** - I'm in a hurry and it's getting uber-late over here, so I must go! 5, 535 words in this chapter, so I definitely hope I get at least four reviews and then I'll be past the hundred mark! Woot!**

**Have a great rest of the day, please press Fred - byeee!**

**JauntyChick**

**PS: Long chapter is for a reason, got a whole other fic to pay attention to! Sorry! I'll try and get a chapter done by next week, though! **

**PPS: Nikki!! Discombobulation! Wooo! And Suzie, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven:

**A/N: Hola! Okay, I am evil. Very, very evil. First, I write a 5, 000-odd word chapter, post it and **_**then**_** I disappear for over two months. Awful. But **_**then**_** I come back and write angst. How could I?! Well, it will get fluffier, I promise, but I really, really wanted a chapter where Ryan and Delko just fight it out the whole way, and then Jess has a go at Stetler - if you're a fan, stop reading **_**NOW,**_** LOL - , and then has a mini-breakdown. And I got it, so woot! And my CSI: Miami inspiration/plot bunny is back, officially, and it's all good. Sorry if it sucks, though, I'm a bit rusty and I'm half-dying of hay-fever...I can barely see my screen for having to sneeze!...and it's far too short, in my opinion, but I totally didn't want anyone to forget about me, LOL! Enjoy the madness :D **

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Nearly six months into the pregnancy, Jessica was determined that she would keep on working right until the very last week. Everyone else in the lab, however, was determined that she should take her time off starting from scratch. Delko had a real bee in his bonnet about it, and Jessica wasn't sure why. There was a particular case, a high-profile one, with a lot of guns, a lot of drugs and an absolute ton of really dangerous people. The press were desperate to get into it, especially Erica Sikes, but the CSIs were trying their hardest to keep it under wraps. The victim was a politicians daughter, an heiress-type, and all eyes were pointing on her boyfriend, who just so happened to be a member of the Mala Noche. Horatio Caine was adamant that they would catch the guy as soon as they could. Jessica had matched some prints from a gun found at the scene to him, and Ryan matched blood found on the victim to the guy. They just had to find him. Jessica ran some information through the computer, and immediately widened her eyes and printed it off. She ran into the corridor, acutely aware of the fact that the baby would not keep still. Her wardrobe now consisted of Ryan's shirts and dark suit-jackets, or baby-doll tops, generally things that looked as though they were four sizes too big for her. She was now sure that Horatio knew, but thankfully, Stetler didn't. Jessica ran into the break room, finding Ryan and Eric sitting frowning at each other. They both looked up, noticing how out-of-breath Jessica was. She had planned for this to be a great day, and this had just been an added bonus.

"You two! Get into the car now, we have to go the Letterman factory! I _think_ that's where our guy's hanging out!" She was especially excited, considering Horatio had let her be the primary on the case. "Anyway, come on...as far I've timed it, he'll only be there for the next hour or so...so..." She glanced up at the two men and arched her eyebrow. "What are you waiting for?"

Ryan and Eric looked at each other again, frowning. Eric cleared his throat. "Jess...you'll have to stay."

The words were like a bullet in her chest. Nothing could have ever hurt her more.

"What? What do you mean, 'I'll have to stay'?" Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. Her one last chance at being a fully-fledged, brilliant CSI and Eric Delko was trying his best to ruin it. She placed her hands on her hips. "This is cause of the Bump, isn't it?"

Ryan furrowed his brows and glanced at the floor. "Jess, honey, if anything happened-"

"Ryan! Nothing's gonna happen to me. It hasn't happened yet. This is the case of a lifetime, man. You _can't_ tell me to stay."

"Lucas, for what's it worth, I agree with Wolfe. It's not safe." Delko folded his arms, eyes boring into Jessica. She scoffed, glanced around the room and shook her head.

"But, hey, this too big for me to miss. I can't..." Jessica almost wanted to cry. Or to take Ryan and Eric and bump their heads together, try and get them to come to their senses. "I'm going with you." She began walking ahead of them, but she heard absolutely no sign of either of them following her. "Yo, men? Come on." Jessica raised her eyebrows, smiling very lightly, and nodded to the front door.

"Jess, no. You're a liability." Delko folded his arms. Ryan opened his mouth to say something, but he found that he couldn't. Delko had just been annoying him more and more since the eye incident, and this was just getting ridiculous.

"Whoa, don't you dare call her a liability." Ryan turned to Delko, eyebrows furrowed. "She's pregnant, not stupid. And you can stop trying to undermine her." Jessica almost collapsed with happiness at Ryan's rage towards Eric. He turned to Jessica and shook his head. "You can come, but you're staying in the car." Jessica nodded once in reply.

Eric Delko did _not_ appreciate getting his ass kicked in public. Not by Ryan Wolfe. "Hey, Wolfe! What _is_ your problem?" Ryan's problem was Eric. Simple as. "Who said anything about undermining her? All I'm saying is, she's pregnant, if anything happens to her, the blame's on us."

Ryan stopped completely in his tracks. Oh, no, he didn't. He couldn't have. He turned round, still not believing of his ears and folded his arms. "You think if anything happened to her I would give one damn about who got blamed? No, I wouldn't. And neither should you." For fear of actually _killing_ Eric in public, Ryan turned back to Jessica and resumed walking. Oh, _now_ she felt great about herself, piggy in the middle style. "And you can take your own car." Brilliant. More feuds. Over the last few weeks, they'd done nothing but snap and snark at each other.

Jessica stopped waking with Ryan and thought for a few seconds. She glanced down at her stomach and then up at Ryan. Why did _everything_ have to be so awkward between the three of them. "Hey, Ry, maybe I should just stay." When she was with Ryan, she was excellent, when she was with Delko, it was fine, she didn't _want_ to slap him, but when all three of them got together, it just didn't work. Pathetic.

Ryan furrowed his eyebrows for a brief second and sighed. He _wanted_ Jessica to be there, really he did, as long as she stayed in the car. He knew her, however, and he knew that it would never happen that way. He did _not_ want anything to go wrong, either. He inhaled once more and held his breath for a long moment. He was _not_ a happy bunny, and this was _not_ helping. He exhaled and smiled wryly at Jessica, head tilted to the side. "Maybe you should." And then he sauntered out of the door, independently. Delko followed after him, not really paying any attention to Jessica whatsoever. All at once, she felt like she could burst into tears, quite happily, in the middle of the lab. Instead, she walked into the lab and perched herself down next to Valera.

"Hey, Jess. What can I do for you?" Valera smiled, unaware of the pain in Jessica's mind. She and Ryan hadn't ever really fought before, and this was moderately huge. What if something happened to him? All this time, Ryan had been worrying about her...nobody had worried about him.

"Nothing, thanks, Max." Jessica realized, as her voice betrayed her and cracked, that nobody could do anything for her. Not until Ryan was with her.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Roughly two hours later, Ryan and Eric returned, _much_ worse than when they left. After a long time of running, yelling, and a _ton_ of chasing after the bad guy, Ryan caught up with him, resulting in him getting stabbed lightly in several locations after falling and landing on a plank of wood, covered in nails. Jessica groused to him as she pulled him into the locker room, pushing him down onto one of the hard, hole-covered benches as she foraged through her locker.

"...knew I shouldn't have let you go out there on your own...damn Delko...where the Hell was he, anyway...stupid, stupid pregnancy..." After she found a small, brown-paper bag, she shifted towards him and surveyed the damage; several tiny puncture wounds on his neck that could've easily been mistaken for something that could've happened when he was shaving; a slash along the collarbone and a few dots and splodges of red beneath his shirt. "Take your shirt off, Ryan."

Ryan glanced up, the absolute epitome of hurt etched all over his face. "Jess, it's fine..." He sighed. "_I'm_ fine." Really, he knew, it was his own fault, heading out there, all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, eager as anything, all because he was peeved with Delko. No, he reasoned, not _with_ Delko, _at_ Delko. "You don't have to-"

"_Yes_, I do." Jessica said, firmly, holding eye-contact with him for as long as she could without her eyes welling up with tears. Quickly, she blinked them off and began unbuttoning his shirt, all the time ranting to him about how ridiculous everything was. He felt slightly foolish without there being a proper reason, eyes darting to the floor, to the ceiling - anywhere but Jessica. "Jesus, Ryan..." She shook her head as she discarded the shirt. Ryan took the opportunity to glance down at himself, see what was causing Jessica so much woe and pain. Ah, it was only a few little wounds, barely even the size of a tic-tac.

"It's nothing." Apart from the fact that he could get tetanus, he knew he would live. As the sting of the anti-septic fluid Jessica had on a handkerchief came into contact with his skin, Jessica didn't _want_ to cry, but she couldn't stop the large, unwieldy tears that were pouring out of her eyes at an alarming rate. The fact that she could've lost Ryan - again - hit her like a ton of thick, angry bricks.

"Nothing, my ass. You could've died. And then what?" Jessica pushed the sheet of material harder into his skin as she sat down beside him. Why did he have to be so unfortunate and accident-prone? Suddenly, it hit him - the reason she was crying. He'd had so many near-misses in the past and this could just be added to the list of times that the two of them almost kicked the proverbial bucket. He hadn't, however, wanted to make her cry.

"Hey, Jess...honey...I love you." He _had_ hoped to make things better, but this only resulted in her crying even harder, dropping the handkerchief onto the ground. Ryan pulled her onto his knee and into a hug, arms warm and caring, full of concern. She pulled away from him after a few moments and wiped her eyes. Ryan smiled, cheekily, at her. "Jesus, you _are_ emotional. You feel any better?"

Jessica glanced down at the floor. She was, actually, oddly happy. She smiled, reluctantly, and glanced down at Ryan's chest. "Yeah. You just scared me, was all. I can't...I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm kinda attached, you know..."

Even though they were in the lab - a sort of forbidden nest -, Ryan felt the immediate impulse to kiss her. And he did. She kissed him back, hands roaming through his hair as he managed to snake his arms around her waist...and, of course, this all happened very quickly...

At exactly the moment that IAB agent Rick Stetler walked past.

_Uh-oh_.

XOX

Ryan scrambled to pull on his shirt as Jessica tried her best to calm down. Stress wouldn't do anything for her or Bump, but she couldn't halt the panic that was coursing through her. Oh, God. She would get fired. Or Ryan. If Ryan got fired, everyone was screwed. She, at least, could become a housewife, or something. Ryan _loved_ his job, whereas Jessica could leave it if she had to. She was standing in front of the mirror, tracing the liner along the bottom of her eye, only _just_ able to stop her shaky hand from turning it into a complete shambles. Stetler was _not_ supposed to know about them. Yes, she was pregnant, and yes, she had just thought that she could tell Stetler she was taking a small sabbatical for, oh, eight months or so and, should the subject _really_ pop up, she'd say that she wasn't sure _who_ the daddy was. No big deal, happens every day. Never was Ryan Wolfe's name supposed to pop up between them. Jessica spun round on her heel and fluffed her hair up slightly as she slammed her locker door.

"Okay...what are we gonna say?" She folded her arms and leant against said locker door. Ryan sighed and licked his lower lip.

He wasn't entirely sure; they could lie, say it was a stupid fling that neither of them bothered too much about, or they could be thoroughly truthful and say they'd ben together nearly three years. Weighing up these options, Ryan pondered over what Stetler's reaction would be. Not good, anyway. "I have no clue, Jess. We'll just...be honest. What's the worst he can do? Change our shifts?"

Jessica frowned. She didn't rightly like that idea, either, but they could cross that bridge when they got to it. "Okay..." She sighed yet again and tilted her head to the side. "You ready?" Ryan nodded, and they continued on their way to IAB.

XOX

Quickly, they were huddled into the dingy, cramped office belonging only to Rick Stetler. Frankly, the smell of cologne and something else - something not too pleasant - was putting Jessica off instantly. Ryan was his usual fidgety self, squirming around in his chair, eyes moving at one-hundred-and-twenty miles per hour. The door behind them opened and closed again at an alarming speed, slamming loudly in the process. Jessica jumped slightly and squeezed her eyes shut. She was not, not, _not_ looking forward to this. When she opened her eyes, Stetler was sitting opposite her, feet up on the table, chewing a stick of gum. Smugly, Ryan noted. Everything that man did was smug. Sitting down, eating a sandwich, talking - all of it was done smugly, as if there were no one on earth that was cooler than he. Well, Ryan would see about that.

"So...Miss Lucas, Mr. Wolfe..." Rick began, of course, in his own superior-to-everyone way. Jessica already felt the urge to slap him. "Where do we start? Hmm? Maybe we could start with why you were canoodling in the locker room."

Jessica shifted in her seat and folded her arms over her swollen stomach. "Well, see, Ryan was out at a crime scene-"

"Which you weren't at, even though you're both on the same case." Stetler stated. God, was he _that_ blind, or did he just think she had gotten monumentally fat? He needed shot, immediately.

"Yeah, well...anyway, he got injured and I was just-"

"Kissing it better for him?" Stetler supplied. Jessica sighed heavily and glanced to her side. She couldn't think on anything to say in reply to him. Fortunately, Rick started stomping back in with more questions. "And how long have you two been together? And don't lie to me."

Ryan swallowed. "Three years." He cleared his throat. Oh, man, he should've lied. "But it doesn't interfere-"

"Frankly, Ryan, I don't give two hoots about whether it interferes or not, you should both know and understand that relationships in the workplace are _not _a good idea." Stetler sat forward, eyeing up Jessica. "Is there something else I should know, Jessica?"

Jessica absent-mindedly glanced down at her belly. He knew. The _rat_, of course he knew. "You're talking about this," She pointed to said swollen belly. "Right?" Boh, howdy, she sincerely hoped that he did, otherwise she had just opened up a whole other fridge full of cheese.

"That's precisely what I'm talking about, darling." He sat back, suspicious mole on his face seeming to twitch with pleasure. He was actually enjoying tormenting Ryan and Jessica. The _pig_. "Is it his?" Rick nodded to Ryan.

"Of course it's mine." Ryan furrowed his eyebrows, angrily. As if Jessica was a downright, dirty tramp who randomly went off with everyone else in the lab. That'd be the day. "Look, is there any particular reason why we're here? I mean, considering you never noticed us before, does it make any difference if we just go back out there and forget about this whole thing?"

Stetler laughed, a hollow, malicious laugh. "Well, now, how can we forget about it when you two are having it off with each other every few hours in the locker room."

"Whoa!" Jessica frowned and sat forward. She was not about to take any more of this from such a weevil of a man. "Firstly, we are _not_ 'having it off' every few hours. We've never done _anything_ in the lab. We've been strictly professional at all times. Everyone in this place knows about us, and they didn't seem to have a problem-" Once more, she was cut off in her prime by Stetler.

"What, everyone? Everyone in this lab knew? Except for me, obviously." He sat back and glared at Ryan, then at Jessica.

"Well, all due respect, you're not exactly _in_ the lab. You're IAB." Ryan half-smiled. Nobody liked IAB, and he knew it would sting Stetler right in the heart. Stetler pursed his lips together and looked up at the ceiling. Oh, yes. Ryan had done it. He had hit the nail directly on the head.

"Alright, Wolfe, you're on one week's unpaid leave, Lucas, you're on maternity leave, starting from..." Rick checked his watch. He looked up, tilted his head to the left and smiled, cockily. "Right now. Have a good day." The way he picked up the newspaper and started reading through it as if Jessica and Ryan had just called in to say hello, and nothing had happened, really got to Jessica. Ryan stood up, resigned to his fate. Jessica remained in her chair. She couldn't move. Literally. She was frozen with rage.

"You're _making_ me go on maternity leave because I'm dating a colleague?" How utterly pathetic. "Well, Mr. Stetler, can I just say one thing?" Jessica half-smiled, leaning back in her chair. Ryan eyed her curiously. She was running off script now, and he wasn't sure he liked it. Stetler nodded. "You are by far the most obnoxious, arrogant, , shriveled-up-prune-like, self-obsessed son of a bitch I've ever had the misfortunate to meet. Now, _you_ have a nice day." With that, Jessica winked at him and stood up, taking a hold of a very, very shocked Ryan Wolfe's hand. Stetler opened his mouth to say something, but words escaped him, purely. As they walked out, Jessica got a sudden image of herself turning into the incredible hulk, and it began to hurt.

"Wow." Ryan muttered as they sauntered down the hall of IAB, heading out onto an elevator. Thankfully, they were the only ones there, allowing Jessica a few moments to stand there, seething at the door, arms folded, not even thinking about saying one word back to Ryan. Quite frankly, he himself was too scared to say anything to her. God knows what kind of hormone-induced fit she'd go into if he tried to give her a hug. A few moments later, the elevator pinged and Jessica marched out into the lab. Ryan walked, hesitantly, behind her. He noticed that she never bothered with anyone on the floor, she just kept on walking. She walked the whole way out to the car, angrily, and then she fumbled around in her handbag for her keys. Ryan folded his arms and leant against the car. He loathed the Miami sun, and he loathed the way it made everyone so cranky. Even himself. "Hey, Jess...where are you goin'?"

"Home." She snapped, voice as low as it could be. "I'm hungry, I'm frustrated, I am heartily sickened, Ryan, and I have to pee. I hate this place. I hate Stetler. And don't even start me on being pregnant." She stopped and bit her lower lip. She didn't mean that; she liked Bump. She just wasn't best fond of the distraction that he/she caused. "Ugh, and I hate this bag!" She gave up on the keys and let her bag fall to the ground.

More than the sun, Ryan hated seeing Jessica so stressed and rage-filled. He shifted closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders as he produced a set of keys from his back pocket. "I can take care of that first problem. Come on, get in the car." Slowly, Jessica walked around to the other side of the car and got in.

She had _not_ had a great day like she had planned. It hadn't even been good, or fine. It had been terrible.

XOX

**A/N: Whoa, what a bad ending. AND I am uber-sorry about the complete neglect on this fic!! I totally didn't mean to do that!! Next chapter: fluff-o-rama! Oh, man, that was terrible...very mad-cap, LOL. But very fun to write. I'm starting work tomorrow, really nervous, but uber-excited!! Oh, and we planted potatoes, they're getting very big, and ooh, I kinda threw a ranter on Stetler, didn't I? Whoa! Ah, well, that's what he gets for firing Ryan. The git.**

**Okay, I **_**have**_** to go but please, please, **_**please**_** don't give up on me yet, LOL, it will be better!**

**R&R if you can...**

**Have a great rest of the day,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight:** WARNING: Fluff. Non-stop fluff. Undeniable, pure and slightly sickly-making fluff. Once more for the road: FLUFF!! My face actually hurts from sitting like a fool in my living room - with my whole family!! - writing this whilst smiling...Owee!! Oh, and I'm a bit scant on the Delko scenes, but I did kinda want this to just be about Ryan and Jessica, absolutely filled to the very brim with romance and squee, so...enjoy :D**

**XOX**

As she readied herself for bed the next evening, Jessica felt a _lot_ happier than the previous day. She had thought over everything that had happened, went back to the lab, apologized to Stetler - even though she didn't exactly mean it -, said goodbye to everyone in the lab and then she'd visited her mother. Florence, throughout the whole pregnancy, had barely been able to talk about anything else that didn't have to do with childbirth. As she stood in front of the tall mirror in the bedroom and bit her lower lip; she quite liked the whole pregnancy look. It suited her. She was incredibly healthy looking, especially around the skin area, her hair was thick and her cleavage was enormous. What wasn't to like? She smiled to herself and opened up a large tub of moisturizer. As she rubbed it onto her face, she glanced at Ryan through the mirror. She hadn't even noticed him sauntering into the room. The poor boy was lying on the bed, reading a book with a severe frown on his face. A whole week of unpaid leave was a tad harsh, he thought, but if it got Stetler off their backs for a while, he'd gladly do it..

"Hey, Ryan." Jessica put the moisturizer down and stretched out. Her muscles seemed to constantly ache, and she could pretty much spend a whole day in her bed, but on the whole, everything was good.

"Hm?" Ryan glanced up and smiled at Jessica via the mirror and raised both eyebrows. He'd had a pretty decent day; and at least he never got fired. And no one was dead.

"How you doing?" She ambled towards the bed and sat down, kicking off her slippers before she settled in under the fluffy, cosy blanket. She stretched again and folded her arms. Ryan put his book down and placed an arm around Jessica's shoulders.

"All the better for seeing you." He grinned. Jessica rolled her eyes. When he had turned into such a ham, she wasn't sure.

"Yeah, right. What're you reading?" She shifted closer to him, attempting to get a proper view of the thing. To her absolute horror, it was one of her fluffy romance novels. She gasped and smacked him lightly on the arm. "Ryan Wolfe! Where did you get that?" She'd had them hidden from him. On purpose. Some of those things were just down right nasty, but she couldn't help reading them.

Ryan smiled and placed the book down in the gap between himself and Jessica. "In my sock drawer. _Way_ down at the bottom, under my boxers. As If I wouldn't know that you'd been in there." Sometimes, maybe once or twice in a pink moon, OCD came in handy, for figuring out if someone had been all through your stuff. Other times, not so much.

Jessica frowned and picked it up. This was a good one, if she remembered correctly. Something about the ghost of a female haunting the man whose best friend happened to be her killer. Utterly cheesy, brilliantly fluffy. Apparently, a ghost and a live human being could conduct a regular, highly-romantic relationship without the aid of a Ouija board. "Mm. Not a bad one. What bit are you at, anyway?"

Ryan snatched the book off of her and opened it up. He deepened his voice for an added dramatic flare. "Uh... '_Lenore crossed the room, elegantly and gracefully, with the faint thought of a smirk on her unrealistically, unthinkably beautiful face, her long, almost-see-through white, halter-neck dress flowing out at the hem that fell next to her thighs, shimmering in the pale moonlight, silhouetting her highly feminine curves. Her long, mesmeric legs, stone-like firm bottom, as if it had been brazenly carved by the Roman Gods, hefty bosoms as soft to the touch as newly-sprouted rose petals. Boone took a sharp breath, imagining the feel of those curves under his hand, her soft kisses, sweeter than any dessert he'd ever been served, her crumpled moans at his pleasuring touch, his name emitting from her gorgeous mouth as he_-'"

"Whoa, that's enough of that..." Jessica grabbed the book out of Ryan's hands and flung it directly onto her nightstand. She couldn't handle any more of Ryan doing..._that._ She sighed and swallowed. She'd gone from being feeling content and reasonable to being turned into a large, floppy, mass of jelly in under a minute. Had she not been lying down, her knees probably would've buckled from underneath her. Ryan grinned and licked his bottom lip. He shifted towards her, smiling, playfully.

"Tell me, Jess, what exactly does a 'crumpled moan' sound like?" He absolutely _loved _teasing her. He loved the fact that she turned into a violently-coloured beetroot at even the faintest hint of a flirtatious comment, blushing furiously. Jessica shook her head.

"I wouldn't know, Ryan." She tried her best to fight off a smile, but it never happened for her. Soon enough, herself and Ryan erupted into fits of near-hysteric laughter. Jessica wiped of a tear from the side of her eye. "Ohh...you know, you missed your calling in life, I think."

"Oh. Really?" Ryan pulled Jessica closer and wrapped his arms around her. He now, after consulting a doctor, had no qualms about touching her. He was hardly about to harm an unborn child from just _hugging_ her, was he?

"Mm. Really. You should've been a narrator. For audio-books, definitely." Jessica glanced up at him and grinned. Ryan, gingerly, lifted up her arm and traced a finger along the inside of her wrist. His eyes danced along her face for a few seconds, doing nothing to stop the rosiness from creeping back into her cheeks. He leant forward and kissed her, hand floating around somewhere near her hip.

"I do love you, Jess." He winked, slightly, and pulled Jessica closer to him. He meant it; he truly did. Jessica's grin grew even wider at this.

"And I love you." As she lowered her voice to just above a whisper, she let her head rest against Ryan's chest, arm haphazardly sprawled out over his side, protectively, as she took his other hand and rested it atop the nape of her thigh. Sometime later, they each fell into a contented, blissful sleep.

XOX

About two days later, Jessica returned from her mother's house to find a random car in her driveway _and_ a light on in the unused bedroom upstairs. That had certainly roused her suspicions, and then she opened the front door to hear Ryan and...was that Eric Delko..._laughing_? No. It couldn't be. The two of them were best enemies. They wouldn't spend any more time with each other than they had to. Even so, Jessica shut the door behind her, quietly, and locked it. Softly, she crept upstairs to the centre of the noise and then up to the door before she stood outside for a few seconds, eavesdropping as best she could.

"Wolfe, will you just stop being so ham-fisted for a second and let me get it?!" Delko sounded more amused than angry, and even Ryan laughed. Jessica smiled to herself as she pushed open the door to find the two men, sitting Indian-style on the floor, attempting to assemble a giant, white crib, pictured on a giant, cardboard box. Jessica gasped and widened her eyes.

"_Wow. _You guys...I...wow..." For once, she was entirely speechless. Here was two men, who had, for the best part of three months, _hated_ each other's guts, doing something utterly fantastic. For _her_. Well, her and Bump, obviously.

Ryan furrowed his eyebrows and checked his watch. Curses. Foiled again. "Hey, you're not supposed to back yet...you said eight-thirty." Honestly, a person couldn't do anything secretive in that house without being heard, or seen.

"I..." Jessica shook her head, the very epitome of contentedness painted over her face. She glanced up at Delko, questioning look in her eyes. "Hey, Eric..."

"Hello, Jess." Eric grinned. He had instigated having lunch with Ryan, one last blatant attempt to build a tiny bridge, as it were, to draw a line in the sand. All things considered, it had gone pretty well. So well, in fact, that Ryan asked him over to give him a hand with the crib. And there they all were, standing there, gawking at Jessica.

"Uh, I'm gonna put the kettle on...you want a cup of coffee, Eric?" Jessica silently wondered if she had been dreaming. Eric nodded and smiled warmly at her. Even Ryan looked monumentally happy. Jessica bobbed her head from side to side and eyed them both suspiciously as she backed out of the room, back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

**XOX**

Fifteen minutes later, the three of them were seated in the sitting room, laughing and joking like they used to. Any sense of awkwardness was now completely removed and had been replaced by friendliness. Sure, there was the odd moment of oddness from Delko. He obviously still felt rather guilty about the eye incident, but there weren't many hard feelings on Ryan's part. After another hour or two, Eric finally left Ryan and Jessica to their own devices and headed back to his own house. Jessica cleared up and plopped herself down next to Ryan, not even three inches away from him. She pulled her cardigan tighter to her swollen self and ruffled her raven-coloured hair up slightly.

"So...what the hell did you do to Delko?" She half-smiled at him, her other half utterly shocked. Ryan only glanced up for a split-second before he shrugged.

"Uh, Eric asked if we could go to lunch, discuss some stuff and I said yes." Ryan sighed, as if Jessica had just pulled the words out of his mouth. "We talked. We fixed things, I asked if he'd give me a hand with the thing, he said yes, and here we are. No big deal, Jess." He cleared his throat and picked up the remote in an attempt to look busy. When he glanced back, Jessica was grinning wildly at him.

"Aaw." She shifted even closer - how was that even possible? - and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's great, Ry. And I _love_ the crib. You're very sweet." She was so happy, she was sure she was going to burst. Ryan shifted, uncomfortably. He did _not_ like the spotlight being put on him in such a manner. Before he could try and switch the subject, Jessica's lips began courting his in a very frivolous way that he definitely liked. He placed a hand on her hip, encouragingly, and shifted her onto his lap. Jessica almost stopped as she felt her stomach constrict, more than likely Bump deciding that it he/she/it needed to do some exercise at that _precise_, vital moment. She paused and bit her lip.

"You okay, Jess?" Ryan asked, concernedly. As mush as he wanted Jessica, he really, really didn't want to hurt her. She nodded, random strand of hair falling over her startlingly striking eyes. Quickly, she re-entangled herself up with Ryan, hands roaming through his hair, down to the nape of his neck. Ryan groaned and shifted forward, hands supporting Jessica as he moved her onto her back on the sofa. Adoringly, he let his hand linger down to the hem of her shirt, sliding up and under, softly rubbing her newly acquired love handles. Of course, she wasn't entirely happy about them being there, all fleshy and squeezable, but Ryan was definitely coming round to the idea of them. Jessica moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. If this was the reaction he got when he did something really nice of his own accord, he should really give it a try every day. A half hour of utter foolishness, out-of-this-planet kisses and touches, and quite a few crumpled moans later, Ryan shifted onto his side, giving Jessica the bulk of the space on the sofa. Jessica sat up, moderately, breathing heavily, legs feeling something similar to jelly. She wished that her hormones didn't make her be so vulnerable to whatever type of debauchery Ryan happened to be offering. It made her look permanently weak, when she never used to be. On the other hand, she really _couldn't_ complain. It would be wrong to starve him of her affections.

That was her story, and she was determined to stick to it. "Ah, Ryan..." She shifted against him, hand resting on his chest.

"Mmhm...hey, Jess?" Ryan asked, bringing one hand along the curve of her waist.

"Yes?" Jessica was enraptured, and she was determined that nothing would shake her from the cocoon of happiness that she'd carved out for herself. Ryan smiled to himself as he withdrew his hand and folded his arms.

"If you ask me, Lenore's got nothing on you."

"Tsk."

**XOX**

**A/N: Wow. I do love writing fluff. I mean, the end fluff right there at the bottom wasn't my **_**best**_** fluff-like work, but I'm in a hurry, cause my aunt needs the interweb. Anyway! Thank you **_**so**_** much to all of my lovely, epical reviewers, I do adore you all, and I greatly, uberly, majorly appreciate you all. Now, next chapter, I promise we'll have some sort of appearance by Bump. But will it all go okay? Four - maybe five, if you're feeling generous - reviews, and ya'll shall find out sooner rather than later XD Reviews are like an inspiration, so the more I get, the faster I work...**

**Thanks again, please R&R...**

**Have a brilliant day,**

**JauntyChick**

**XOX**

**PS: I have a JOB!! Squee! **


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine:

"I think it's a girl." Florence Lucas announced, hovering over her daughter with a ring attached to a chain, letting it linger over Jessica's highly-swollen stomach in an attempt to predict the gender of Bump. Lately, the two of them had seen a lot of each other. Then again, Jessica had a fair amount of time on her hands. Maternity leave was not half as easy as it looked; most of her days were spent lounging around the house, going half-insane. In the last two months, however, every single day seemed to be rushing into the next. She'd been finding it increasingly difficult to do seemingly easy things, like, for instance, standing up for extended periods of time, getting in and out of the bath and sleeping. The latter had to do with the fact that the baby would _not_ sit still for more than ten minutes when Jessica was trying to sleep. Ryan had been thoroughly patient with her, helping her out with housework and whatnot. Frankly, he was enjoying himself. With the exception of the energy-draining exhaustion that he faced in the evening. It wasn't so fun.

Jessica wrinkled her nose. "Are you sure? Isn't clockwise a boy?" Her mother had bounded into the house, ring and chain in hand, forcing her to lie down for five minutes whilst also giving her instructions about how to foretell if it was a boy or a girl. Now they were both confused.

Florence frowned. "No, dear, it's a girl...I _think_." She sat back. "Anyway, I'm sure he, she, _it_ will be utterly perfect. Oh, Jessie, are you okay? You look a little...white."

Jessica sank back farther into her seat. She even _felt_ a little white. Everything was so damned uncomfortable. "Yeah...I just...I'm a little bit tired. I'm not sleeping too well." She wanted to move forward and take a grape from the fruit bowl in front of her, but everything in her body ached too much for her to do so. "Probably just hungry."

Florence sat forward again and pressed a hand to Jessica's forehead. "Mm. Maybe we should take you to the doctors. When's Ryan coming home?" She checked her watch, not even waiting for an answer. "Twenty minutes. Hm."

Lately, everything Jessica said was being answered with a questioning 'hm'. "No, thanks, Mom...I think I'll just..." She emitted a yawn before she could continue. "Head to bed early." She sat forward and plucked a firm, red grape from it's stalk before popping it into her mouth. She yawned again as she sat back.

Florence creased her forehead in concern. "Dear, I think you should go and see Doctor Walker." Florence's tone was final, which scared Jessica somewhat. She had only heard it around three times before. Once was when a very small, very immature, eight-year-old Jessica got lost in a supermarket, then returned an hour later with a lollipop, as if nothing had happened. She sauntered up to Florence who, in a very deep, final voice, told her to _get_ into the car and don't say a word. It scared the daylights out of her then and today it did exactly the same thing.

"Okay. I'll go tomorrow, though." She really wanted to sleep. After another half an hour of Florence rambling to her, the occasional nod and agreement from herself, and a lot of fighting to keep her eyes open, Jessica was exalted to see Ryan burst through the door.

"Ryan, dear! How are you?" Florence bounded up from the sofa and immediately glided over to him, engulfing him in a tight hug. Topped by a kiss on the cheek, of course. Jessica shook her head, smiling lightly. Little did she know, there was a method to Florence's madness. "Ryan, I don't think Jessie's too well, make sure she goes to the doctor..." She whispered as she pulled away, winking as a signal to him.

Ryan nodded, briefly, and tugged his jacket off. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, hey, Flo. I'm not too bad." He put an arm around Florence's shoulders as he walked toward Jessica. "Hey, you." He let go of Florence and perched himself on the table opposite Jessica. Florence cocked her head to the side and folded her arms. In the eighth month of pregnancy, tiredness was just another sign of imminent parenthood.

Drearily, she nodded to him as she shifted slightly, allowing her head to rest on her hand. "Hello, Ryan." Suddenly, she scooted forward a few inches, up out of her seat and rubbed her eyes. "Ohh...are you hungry? I could make you some-"

"No. Absolutely not." Florence put her hands on her hips. She didn't care how cute and pouty Ryan was, or how much Jessica - and herself - wanted to give in and cook him as many dinners as they could, Jessica was _not_ going into that kitchen. And Florence told her this.

"Mom! I'm fine!" Jessica tried to stand up properly, and yet it took her more than two attempts. _This_ was what bothered Ryan. He shifted towards her and furrowed his eyebrows.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Ryan held up three fingers, eyebrow arched curiously. Jessica frowned.

"Three, Ryan. I'm pregnant, not blind." She wasn't sure just how many of those, 'I'm pregnant, not insert-word-of-your-choice!' excuses she'd used, but they never worked. "Anyway, I'm still perfectly competent in the kitchen, thank you very much."

Ryan turned round and frowned at Florence. "Hey, Florence, would you do me a favour and, uh, go the store and get me..." Whilst he spoke, he was jotting down a list of things to get for Jessica. He stood up and glided towards Florence. "These things here, please?"

Florence glanced down at the list and nodded. "Will do." She shifted Ryan out of the way to glare at Jessica. "And don't you even think about doing anything, okay?" She turned back and sauntered out of the door, hips swaying amorously in her tight pencil skirt. Since getting her new job, it had also given Florence Lucas a new lease of life, and a new cause for a hot, new wardrobe, all of which pleased Jessica. And Ryan, too. He couldn't ever help but adore Florence. He returned to Jessica's side a moment later, smiling.

"Right. Come with me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the sofa. Jessica groaned, but willingly went with him to the bedroom. He sat her down on the bed, winked at her and headed over to the large chest of drawers before pulling out a pair of very attractive pyjamas that Jessica was _sure_ that she wouldn't be able to fit into. Ryan sat down beside her, groaning as he did so, to rid her of her clothes. Jessica bit her lower lip, almost feeling his pain as he unbuttoned her blouse. He had often suffered back problems, and usually she sorted it out, but did she really have the energy? She glanced down at him, his eyes level with her mid-riff. She grabbed his hand, which had just moved onto the fourth button of her shirt, exposing a _lot_ of cleavage. He glanced up, eyebrows raised in slight-shock mixed with a smidgen of confusion.

"Ryan, sit up a second." Jessica undid the last two buttons of her blouse and flung it onto the floor. Ryan and his OCD never took too kindly to that sort of thing, but these days, it was fine. Jessica could've spilled several tons of orange juice onto the kitchen floor and he wouldn't have said a word. He'd sacrificed his love of cleanliness for his love of Jessica, quite simply.

"Why? What's wrong?" He was concerned, but he sat next to her, despite himself. She pulled on one of his shirts and kicked her shoes off, diving under the large, comfy blanket, pulling Ryan with her.

"You! You keep making weird groaning noises, and it's disturbing us." She liked the fact that she could use the word 'us', or 'we' without sounding utterly ridiculous. Ryan chuckled, and turned his back to Jessica.

"Okay, but 'we' won't be happy about it." Just as he spoke, Ryan was pleasantly surprised to find Jessica's hands creating a soothing rubbing motion over his broad back. She smiled to herself and increased the pressure around his shoulders. "Whoa." Whoa was right. Given the fact that Jessica was heavily pregnant, he should _not_ being enjoying this in such a way, the way that he _was_. He turned round and engulfed Jessica in a long, mind-numbing kiss, hands placed on each of her hips. Jessica pulled away from him, grinning wildly, and pulled him into her arms. As she did, there was a strange pang of...something, in her abdomen. She winced, inaudibly, and frowned.

"You know what...I'll have to continue that tomorrow, Ry..." She rubbed her forehead and lay down against the headboard, much to Ryan's disappointment. He nodded and stood up.

"Okay, I'm gonna go and make some pasta. You want anything?" Ryan arched his eyebrow and fought away a yawn. Jessica shook her head.

"No, thanks, man...I'm...fine." Jessica shifted and grimaced. She did _not_ like that pain...

**XOX**

Nor did she like the brain-throbbingly boring, _dull _weeks that followed. She'd been sentenced, by both Ryan _and_ her doctor, to bed-rest. Weeks, and weeks, _painful_, hateful weeks of nothingness. Nothing but the shopping channels and romance-novels. She sighed as she changed the channel yet again. Oh, look, another really, enormously sharp-bladed knife. This, at least, gave her a chance to put her facial muscles to work as she frowned. She shifted and felt an extreme twinge of pain in her lower-abdomen. Being this pregnant, she decided, was not fun. Lately, she'd been trying her very best to, somehow, _induce_ the labor, but nothing was working for her. She'd had a really hot curry, tried running through the house, argued with Ryan - which only ended up with him throwing her a seriously-sad, pained expression which just about broke her heart in two, which _then_ ended in Jessica almost strangling him with a hug - and several other supposed cures to pregnancy. She lay back down and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. Ryan had been called out to a very prolific case, and so she was all alone. Until her phone began playing a merry little shanty that Ryan had added a week or two before.

"Hello?" She answered, hoping that it was someone nice to whisk her off to a restaurant or somewhere equally as fantastic.

"Hey, Lucas. How you doing?" It was Eric Delko. Okay, he was nice enough, but where _was _he going to whisk her off to.

"Oh, hey, Eric. I'm, uh...I'm doing okay. Fat, kinda annoyed, but I'm okay."

"Uh-huh...okay, listen, I know Wolfe's gonna kick my ass, and probably your ass, if he finds about this, but...I'm behind on my paperwork, and I just don't have the time-"

Jessica's eyes lit up as she listened to Delko. She didn't even have to think twice about saying yes to coming into the lab, in secret, mind, and doing most, if not all, of his paperwork. "But you'll have to pick me up."

On the other end of the phone, Eric grinned. "Sure. See you in twenty."

Jessica couldn't wait. She shot up - ambled up, actually, very slowly - and headed directly into the bathroom. These days, she wasn't too big on the bending over thing, so she ran a very small bath and stepped into it. Also, not a very pleasant experience. It took her an extra five minutes to get ready - in a very loose blue tank-top and loose, black trousers -, and shaving her legs was _not_ something she would be doing again whilst she was pregnant. She pulled on a large, loose cardigan and waited on the doorstep. As if right on cue, Eric arrived in the department Hummer, making sure to at least help Jessica into the car. "So, how are you, Eric?"

Eric raised his eyebrows. He was...fine. It wasn't like Jessica to be as forward with him. "I'm good, thanks. I'm off next week...going to Cuba for a week, visit my grandparents."

Jessica smiled, lightly. "Nice. I'm supposed to be giving birth next week, so good luck with your thing."

Eric laughed. "Next week? Man, nine months goes by fast." As soon as he'd said it, he regretted it. From what Ryan had been saying, Jessica had been more than a little bit emotional. Saying anything about pregnancy being in the least bit easy was _out_ of the question. He glanced at Jessica, mouth open, but she seemed fine.

But only because she was pretending that she hadn't heard him. She would've liked to see how he managed coping with a damn-near thirty-pound weight leaning against his bladder all day and all night, shifting and kicking, doing God knows what else. Men. They had the easy job. "It's gonna rain, I think." As she said it, there was another odd twinge of pain in her abdomen, identical to the one the previous week, but this was harder, rougher, even. Silently, she clutched onto the handle on her door. Soon enough, she and Eric arrived at the lab, where he helped her out of the car. Not five minutes later, he huddled Jessica into the very back of the lab, where Stetler almost never went. And if he did, it was always bad news for _everyone_. It was a poky room, and the energy-saving bulbs were doing nothing to boost the dimness of the place. But, never one to let things get her down, Jessica went straight for the enormous pile of papers that had been lying there, atop the coffee table for a long, long while. She sighed, ignoring the niggling pain in her stomach. It seemed to go from the bottom, ascending upwards, then stopping, then just aching for a while. She frowned and began filling in names, addresses and-holy, God, there it was again. She shifted, then stood up. Typing in a few numbers on her cell phone, it hit her even harder than it ever had before. "Oh..." She sat back down and tapped the phone against her thigh. She got back, hurriedly, to the papers, finishing them off as quickly as she could before Eric returned twenty minutes later, with many aches and pains in between. Suddenly, a very annoyed-looking Ryan and an exasperated Eric waltzed into the room.

"Jessica. You're not supposed to be here." Ryan loved Jessica. Everything about her- it was all good. He did not, however, like the other side of her that meant she couldn't stay in the one place for a minimal amount of time. Honestly. "Come on. I'm taking you home. Why you listened to him, I don't know." Ryan blatantly nodded at Delko, whilst also walking over to Jessica. She frowned, only _just_ noticing the sheer volume of moisture underneath her. This of course, did _not_ make her want to stand up when Ryan took her arm.

"Uh." She frowned. "I think I'll just sit here, thanks." This was not good news. Bump, the little juvenile delinquent, had obviously decided that he/she had to meet Ryan and Jessica a few days early. "And, Ryan? Could you maybe...call my mom, please?"

Ryan furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed his forefinger against the space beneath his eye. "Why?"

"Cause. I think...I think I might just be about to, uh..." She pressed her hand on her stomach and groaned. "Jesus, Ryan, just call her!"

Delko and Ryan exchanged a concerned glance while Ryan sat down beside her. "Okay...I will...but you're coming with me, okay?"

Jessica pursed her lips together. She was _not_ moving while there were two men in the room. Granted, one of them she knew, practically, inside and out, but she didn't care- it was _not_ happening. "No."

"What? What do you mean, 'no'?" Ryan was getting slightly impatient. His day had gone pretty well, until his friend kidnapped his girlfriend to do his work for him. Typical Delko. "Jess, get up."

Jessica frowned and eyed Delko up from the other side of the room. "No. I mean, absolutely not."

"Well, why not?" Ryan placed his hands on his hips, now fully-blown peeved. He wished she would

"Because, my water just broke!" Jessica raised her voice by an octave or two, clutching on to her arm-rest. Ryan and Delko widened their eyes, the two of them equally scared out of their minds. After that, there was five minutes of muttering and grumbling - Delko -, twelve minutes of violent pain and anger - Jessica - and a few moments of complete shocked silence from, of course, Ryan.

"Okay, we'll sneak you out the way we came in, okay?" Eric shifted closer to Jessica and helped her up. She it her lower lip, hard, nodded and then grabbed Ryan's arm. She'd had cramps, tons of times, and this was what it was like, but magnetized by a billion-thousand times. Never mind the strange twinges, this was like a giant war going on in her abdomen. Eric supported one of her arms while Ryan held onto her from the other side. Delko glanced at him. "Ryan, will you say _something_?"

Ryan raised his eyebrows. Everything seemed to be going past at an ungodly speed...and then it hit him five seconds after the event, which was strange. He nodded, just noticing that Eric had spoken to him. Delayed reaction. "Uh, yeah, Jess...just hold on, alright?" Jessica nodded and began walking as fast as she could. Given the act that there were two well-built men chauffeuring her out to the hall, she wasn't fast at all. She forced herself not to cry, but she refused to say anything that involved using syllables. The odd little whimper was fine, she decided. Once they hit the elevator, she immediately pressed herself up against the wall. Eric was busy typing things into his phone, while Ryan folded his arms and leant against the wall. Everything suddenly caught up with him...he was going to be an actual parent, of an actual child. Where was the oven-cleaner and oven when you needed them? Behind him, there was a soft wince that could've only come from Jessica. Ryan immediately snapped into doctor-mode, walking over to her side, taking hold of her arm, trying to calm her down. Just as he was telling her that she would be fine, everything halted. They weren't moving, and the lights had dimmed, majorly.

"Uh-oh." Jessica widened her eyes and tightened her grip on Ryan. "Ryan...Ryan! Ryan, please don't tell me we've stopped."

Ryan swallowed. He didn't like the thought of Jessica's wrath if he said something witty in an attempt to lighten the mood. So he went with the very easy option. "Sorry."

Eric deepened his frown. "Don't worry, Jess." He'd been there when his mother's sister gave birth to her son, Antonio. Delko knew about these things. He knew how to keep a girl calm. "Everything's gonna be fine."

Twenty minutes later, Jessica was sitting on the floor, scowling at the wall in front of her. Still no sign of the elevator getting fixed sometime soon. Ryan, in a blind state of panic, was almost mute with shock. Eric had been helping to calm her down. "Oh, for the love of God, Delko! Shh!"

This got him, but it also made Ryan smile. "Jeez. Alright, Lucas. Only trying to help." Delko pulled out his cell phone and began typing in more things. Wether or not they were going anywhere, or doing anything, he didn't rightly know.

Jessica groaned as yet another large weight of pain ascended onto her. She squeezed Ryan's hand and bit her lower lip. Ryan pushed a strand of her hair away from her face. "Jess, how long have you been having these, uh, contractions?" He inwardly thanked the lord that he'd studied several books on pregnancy already. And seen quite a few TV shows. Except the ones with diseases.

"Ohh...all day...ah!" She shifted forward, then moved to her left, right and then pushed against the wall behind her. Never in her short-enough life had she ever experienced such discomfort, such a villainous pain. Nor did she ever want to, after this.

"Oh, you cannot be serious." Delko sighed, frustrated to within an inch of his life. Ryan glanced over at him and arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

The Cuban one looked at Ryan with a serious, all-business frown. "My battery's just died."

"Oh, man."

**A/N: Ha! Yeah, that'll teach him to go onto an elevator with a heavily-pregnant-fictional-character! Sorry about the abruptness of the ending AND, Z-OMG, the really long wait for an update! I'm SO sorry! I have a job, and I've been kinda ill...eugh, anyways! I thought I was never gonna get this chapter written down and, to be fair, I don't think it's my best work but there we have it! **

**NOW, I have, have, **_**have**_** to do a completely shameless plug right here: Myself and the fabulous Nikki1984 have been co-writing together, and the product of this is Whatever Love Means. It's a Ryan/OC fic about a single-mother, kinda bored and frustrated with her life on the night shift - with Jake Berkeley as her only means of help -, decides to move onto the day shift, thus causing her to fall helplessly into the loving, muscular arms of Ryan Wolfe. Yikes, that was a long summary! LOL, anyway, please, PLEASE go and check it out for me, cause I love it!**

**Thanks SO much to all of my reviewers- you guys are supremely, hunormously great, and I love you all uberly...so please press Fred/Benjamin/The Review Button Of Squee if you can! LOL!**

**Have a great rest of the day,**

**Mary-Louise**

**XOX**

**PS: I will TRY and write the next one as fast as I can, but it's a difficult one!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty:**

A long, torturous while later, the whole elevator was nothing more than a large box of panic. Eric was flustered, Ryan was still attempting to calm down a highly-pained Jessica whilst also get his phone to magically find some way of calling someone _out_ of the little panic-box. Considering that they had now lost their reception, the chances of that were not looking too good. Jessica's contractions had gone from being around ten minutes apart to four minutes away from each other. She had given up on chatting to Ryan and Eric in an attempt to distract herself; the pain was just too fast and too furious. On the outside, word hadn't even started getting around that there were people stuck in said elevator of doom. Only a small few people knew about it, and they seemed to be taking their sweet time...

Jessica folded her arms and brought her knees as close up to her chest as she could. Try as she might, she couldn't keep quiet, what with the groans and little angry mutterings to herself. "Jesus, whoa, son of a bitch, ow, ah...ohh..."

Eric tilted his head to the side, eyeing Jessica up with extreme caution. He didn't know much, but he knew if there was this much pain, babies didn't tend to stay in the mother for too long afterwards. "Hey, Ryan?"

Ryan engulfed Jessica's hand in his and frowned at Delko. "Yeah?"

"I think..." Eric sighed. "If we don't get out of here in about ten minutes, your kid's gonna be have to come out...and I mean _soon_."

"No! No _way_ am I having my baby in an elevator!" Jessica almost yelled. But she had once seen a film where three people had been trapped in an elevator for damn-near a full day. She did _not_ plan on that happening, either. "I can wait."

Ryan glanced down at her. "No, you can't. I-it's not safe, Jess." He knew this, because Lisa MacDuff of the Baby Network had told him. Even keeping her legs close together could damage the baby's health. "Just..." He frowned. He didn't know what to do. He sincerely didn't want to deliver the baby; nor did he want it to be harmed. Or Jessica, for that matter. On the whole...it would probably be better all round if he and Eric had a quick stab at doing _something_. This was decided _after_ Jessica tightened her extreme grip on his hand and let out an uber-groan that withheld a lot of anger and pain. Even Eric noticed the amount of pain she was in.

After another five minutes of said groans, Eric couldn't take it anymore. He began barking out orders, instructing Ryan to do this and that - no _way_ was Ryan going to question him...who knows how many of his secret children he'd helped deliver! - and soon enough, the three of them were on the floor, in the very enclosed space, arguing amongst themselves. "Right, Lucas, _push_!"

"Eric, no! What if she'd not ready...don't they have to be, you know, ten inches dilated or something?"

"What? Ryan, are you _nuts_!? It's ten centimeters and- ohh!"

"Oh, well, that's helpful."

"Ryan! Will you stay there and let me do it!"

"No! I don't like you being...down..._there_." This whole situation was uncomfortable. For the three of them, not just Ryan. Jessica wanted to slap the both of them and climb her way out of the claustrophobic elevator. It wouldn't be pretty, nor would it be practical, but she was silently confident, in her hormonal state, that she could do it.

"Yeah, well, neither do I, now Jessica, listen to me." Eric shifted and settled himself in between her knees. Jessica bit her lower lip and nodded, focusing all of her attention on Eric. "When I tell you to push, you push, and just squeeze Ryan's hand, okay?" Jessica nodded. She felt like a complete idiot for even leaving the house. Had she stayed in and not stressed herself out with a ton of paperwork - which never belonged to her! -, none of this would be happening! Ryan, however, just felt like the original third wheel. He flung his jacket aside, nestled himself in between the wall and Jessica, and almost squeezed onto _her _hand for reassurance. Eric sighed and furrowed his eyebrows. They hadn't even started and already he wanted to faint. "Okay, Jess. _Push_." Boy howdy, she pushed, alright, and she squeezed so hard on to Ryan's hand that he momentarily pondered if she had somehow fractured it. Nevertheless, he pushed the thoughts away and got back to business. "Good, Jessica, you're doing great." Eric frowned as he praised her; he shouldn't be the one doing and/or saying this. He glanced up at Ryan and his frown intensified. "Hey, Wolfe, help me out here!"

Ryan snapped his gaze up from the space on Jessica's neck that he'd decided was the only place that his eyes would be safe to focus on. He nodded and moved closer to Jessica. He felt for her, he really did, but he never imaged childbirth to be like _this_. Frankly, the whole thing terrified him. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "You're fantastic, Jess." He _tried_ to sound enthusiastic, but there wasn't nearly enough saliva in his mouth for him to summon anything better up.

Poor Jessica, meanwhile, couldn't quite ignore the pain ripping through her whole body. She clutched Ryan's hand with extreme force, bit onto her lower lip until she couldn't feel it and pushed her foot onto the floor as hard as she could- but nothing was enough of a distraction. Eric rolled his eyes. This baby was not coming out fast enough for his liking. "Come on, Jessica-"

"Oh, Jesus, Delko! I'd like to see you give birth and _then_ see how you get on!" As she yelled, the elevator began moving again, but came to an abrupt halt once more. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lower lip again. As she pushed, everything became too much for her. She felt dizzy, nauseous _and_ faint all at once. She stopped and collapsed against Ryan, heavily out-of-breath. She loosened her grip on Ryan and closed her eyes. She felt too tired to go on. The last few minutes had been rushed and panicked.

"Jess, honey, come on...keep going. You're doing _amazingly_." Ryan had somehow found his EMT voice somewhere within himself and, with a little bit of confidence, he was doing fine. Even Delko was impressed. He rubbed his hand along her arm, but nothing. "Jess? Jessica?"

"Mmph." She wasn't doing much; apart from the odd little shudder or groan. Ryan shot Eric a concerned glare and nudged Jessica, not-so-lightly. "Oh, Ryan..." She breathed. "Hey...Ryan?"

"Yeah?" He was too worried to think about listening to her, but somehow he did.

"If, uh..." Jessica's voice was barely over a whisper, and that seemed to be all she could muster. "If anything happens to me, Ryan...would you...can you call her Holly?"

Ryan frowned again and looked at Eric, concern all across his face. "Yeah, sure...you're gonna be fine, though, Jess. Just keep going, you're nearly there." Liar. He hadn't a clue how she was doing or whether she was nearly there or not.

"If it's a boy, I like Alex, but you can pick..." A few seconds later, Jessica was completely incoherent. Her eyes were shut, her mouth _just_ open. In a flurry of panic, Eric began hollering her name as the elevator started moving again. Ryan quickly dialed in an ambulance, told them to get there as fast as they could while Eric tried his best to wake Jessica from her mini-coma. As they stopped, the doors opened, but Jessica's eyes didn't, and try as Ryan and Eric did to make them, they wouldn't.

In other words: they were all doomed.

**A/N: Hola!**

**Okay, now I pretty much wrote this in an uber-panic! Maybe...half an hour, so it's really, really badly done but I knew if I didn't do it right now it wouldn't get done for another two nights, so! Sorry if it's confusing, or too ramble-y and slow! Next one will be better, I promise! Now, the doors are open, BUT Jessica's collapsed...even that whole paragraph confuses **_**me!**_**!!**

**Thanks SO much to all my reviewers, and I do apologize for the lack of alerts the other night! **

**Gotta dash, but feel free to leave me a wee review, XD**

**Have a great rest of the day,**

**Mary-Lou**

**XOX**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-One:

An hour later, Ryan Wolfe was seated in a chair in the Miami Dade Memorial Hospital, reflecting over the past few hours. He tapped his fingers against his leg and frowned, deeply. He didn't _like_ reflecting, not over this. He would've rather Eric, across from him, also not looking very happy, had punched him and knocked him out- _anything_. Jessica had been brought in for an emergency caesarean section; the doctor's hadn't said much, other than they'd be back in less than an hour. Now all they had to do was wait, which was never as easy as it looked. Florence had joined them about twenty minutes earlier, not in her usual made-up manner. Her hair hadn't been washed, she had zero make up on and she looked as though she'd dressed herself in a matter of seconds. She could barely speak for fear of bursting into violent floods of tears. Eric didn't want to say anything, and he didn't know what _to_ say, but he did have to try and comfort Ryan. Considering everything he and Jessica had been through, it was only fair.

"Hey, Wolfe?" He intoned, gently. Ryan glanced up at him for a moment and arched an eyebrow. Eric inwardly sighed. "Whatever happens...we're here for you."

Ryan swallowed and nodded. "Yeah." He cleared his throat; if his voice cracked - and he knew he was in serious danger of that happening to him -, he didn't want anyone to hear it. "Thanks."

After another forty minutes, a short, skinny man with messy hair and a larger, broad-shouldered black man, both in lab-coats, came out of the operating room. They smiled at Ryan and clutched their clipboards tightly. The skinny boy - Doctor Flynn - was the first to speak. Ryan and Florence shot up out of their seats. "Well, Mr. Wolfe, it's a girl. A very healthy, eight pound girl."

Ryan nodded and smiled for a brief second. He was a father; to a girl. A _healthy_ girl. He should've been ecstatic, but his worry slightly out-weighed that. Florence grabbed his arm, tightly, worried in case she somehow collapsed. "And, uh, what about Jessica?"

Doctor Jackson blinked and glanced down at the floor. "We're doing everything we can for her, but she'd had a rough time. See, something must've happened in her past and...well, she's not completely equipt for childbirth." The two doctor's then went on to say that they'd had to remove a part of her reproductive system, and chances of further conception, whilst not impossible, would be slightly difficult, but the baby was safe and sound and that was all that mattered, they should go and visit her. Ryan thanked them and sat back down. He didn't exactly know _why_ he was thanking them, and he still didn't feel any better.

"Well." Florence squeaked out. "It's a girl, Ryan."

Ryan attempted a half-smile. "Yeah..._Holly_. Holly Wolfe." His heart almost broke in two when he remembered the scenario in the elevator. Eric knew it, and so he stood up and crossed over to sit next to Ryan. He placed a hand on his shoulder and pursed his lips together.

"Don't worry, man, she'll be fine."

That was too damn easy for Eric to say; he didn't really have any appreciation of Jessica, he hadn't spent the last three years of his life absolutely adoring the woman. Ryan _had_. Ryan didn't know what he would do if he didn't have a Jessica to come home to at the end of the day. Florence, too, would be more than bereft. She sighed and crossed her legs. "Yeah, Ryan...we should go and see Holly. Take our minds off everything."

Ryan stood up and swallowed. He couldn't think on a thing he would like to do less, yet not even five minutes later, himself and Florence made their way to the maternity ward. If Jessica never made it, he wouldn't _ever_ be able to forgive Holly, or himself. After a while, he and Florence were ushered into a large room with a double bed and a plastic cot next to it. In the cot was, quite possibly, the tiniest person Ryan had ever seen, with a glint of...something in her eyes that he immediately identified as his own. On the bed, looking radiant yet not like herself, was Jessica. Her arms were at her side when usually they resided over her stomach, and she was lying flat on her back when she never, ever did. Usually, she sprawled herself out or lay on her stomach. _This_ was not right. Nevertheless, he ignored and perched himself down next to her - with his back turned - and investigated Holly. "She has my eyes." Jessica would've liked that. She never appreciated the beauty of her own eyes. Ryan somehow found himself lifting Holly up from the cot and placing her against his chest. It was then that he decided that he wouldn't be mad at her. He _couldn't_ be mad at her.

Florence tilted her head to the side at them. "Ryan, she's gorgeous. She'll break a few hearts., you know." It was currently taking the two of them every single cell in their bodies not to start crying, and for Florence, it wasn't happening. After about twenty minutes, she fled the room to give Ryan some space _and_ to get a hanky for herself. He placed a sleeping Holly in the cot and turned his focus onto Jessica.

He grabbed one of her hands from beside her and sighed. He wondered if anything would go wrong should he give her a slight nudge. But then he decided against it. The whole room was too quiet for his liking, too. It couldn't do any harm to talk to her, could it? "Jess? Hey..." He moved closer to her, feeling rather stupid. He began rambling on, quietly, - either to Jessica or to himself - about Holly, about what Florence thought, and how much he would've loved for her to wake up. And how much he loved _her_. But nothing.

**XOX**

The next morning - as if by complete magic - Jessica's eyes fluttered open. They opened to see Ryan, sitting sleeping on a very uncomfortable chair beside her and a big, plastic cot. She looked down at herself, letting the feeling of no longer having a tiny person inside of her. She couldn't remember much, just being in the elevator, telling Ryan to call the baby Holly, or Alex. She didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl. After a few seconds of trying really hard, she managed to sit up properly, even though there was a strange feeling around her whole stomach. She frowned and reached over to Ryan, giving him a gentle slap on the leg. He jolted awake and raised both his eyebrows, then proceeded to engulf Jessica in a very tight, securely warm hug. There were a few minutes where Ryan could barely keep his mouth closed for more than two seconds before he began rambling again about...well, everything, really. He re-told Jessica every single detail of the previous day, of Eric being there, of Florence half-drunk with worry and, finally, of Holly. Then he handed her over to Jessica. Jessica, almost weaker than water, was _just_ about able to hold onto Holly and fawn directly over her.

"Oh, Ryan. She's perfect. Seriously. I-I can't..." Jessica shrugged, tears almost springing into her eyes. Ryan fought a smile, placing his finger under Holly's tiny, tiny foot. Jessica was resting against Ryan and the pillow behind her, too exhausted for anything other than, perhaps, sleep. Holly blinked and had a quick feel around Jessica's hand which had attached itself to Holly's other arm. Jessica couldn't help a small tear emitting from the corner of her eye as she marveled over Holly.

"You okay, Jess?" Ryan frowned. After nine, long, _long_, months, he _still_ hadn't figured out how to work a hormonal Jessica. Was she happy? Was she upset? Who knew. Jessica nodded, happy beyond belief.

"I'm fantastic, Ryan." She answered, drowsily. She placed her hand under Holly's head and bit her lip. A yawn worked it's way through her system, finally emerging a few seconds later. Ryan smirked to himself and removed Holly from Jessica only to take her into hi own grip. He stood up and examined Jessica _and_ Holly. Even though she looked worn out and exhausted, he'd never seen Jessica as beautiful, alive and vibrant as she looked right at that moment. And Holly! He rambled on for a few moments about Holly until he noticed Jessica's eyes drifting shut. Gently, he placed Holly back into her cot and moved forwards to kiss Jessica on the cheek. Never in his life had he been happier.

**XOX**

A day or two later, Jessica had become a little bit stronger, man-handling Holly constantly. The sheer amount of visitors was enough to exhaust her all over again, but she couldn't think on anything to complain about. Nikki and Valera had arrived, bringing a ton of fruit with them. Never in her life had Jessica experienced a dragon fruit, which turned out to be a peculiar mix of a grape and a kiwi, a thousand-odd little black seeds on the inside. Horatio had been, briefly, and handed Holly his sunglasses for over a minute - which shocked both Ryan and Jessica, even though she had witnessed him doing millions of odd, lovely things to random kids - and, of course, Alexx spent over forty minutes fawning and falling in love with Holly. She certainly had a hold over most of the lab. Eric and Calleigh arrived a lot later than everyone else, with, thankfully, no fruit and no presents. Eric perched himself next to the cot, reaching in to tickle Holly's side.

"Well, Ryan...at least no one's gonna wonder if she's yours or not." Eric motioned to Holly's eyes as she gazed up at him. Eric, contrary to popular belief in the lab, hadn't ever had any experience with babies, yet he always had a soft spot for them. Something about their baldness intrigued him. Calleigh was stood beside him, smiling down at the cot.

"She has your eyes. And Jessica's ears." Calleigh always noticed ears on babies. They tended to stick out like a sore thumb.

"My ears?" Jessica tilted her head to the side. She could barely even remember what her ears looked like; they were fairly non-descript. Ryan wrinkled his nose.

He hadn't paid much attention to her ears; the odd nibble or romantic whisper, but _this_ made him pull back a strand of her hair and examine them. "Yeah, you do have nice ears."

Jessica blushed and shook her head. "Uh, okay." Nice ears, indeed! An ear was an ear in her opinion. The four of them spent another half an hour chatting and fawning over Holly. Suddenly, a nurse came in and instructed Calleigh and Eric that Jessica _needed_ a quick rest, even though Jessica had absolutely no intentions of resting. Calleigh was the first to stand up, while Delko seemed almost mesmerized by the tiny bundle in the cot.

Ryan folded his arms, hovering over said cot. There was a peculiar silence, one that almost made Ryan's ears hurt. Finally, he found that he had to say it. Jessica had asked him to the day before, but he hadn't wanted to. Things with Delko were still slightly rough, but they were, slowly but surely, getting there. "So, hey, Eric?"

Delko glanced up from Holly. He'd been playing with her tiny fingers, amazed that she had _actual,_ real fingernails. "Yeah?"

Ryan looked down at Jessica and smiled. "We want_ you_ to be _her_ Godfather. That okay with you?" He nodded to Holly. Eric widened his eyes and grinned, cheesily.

"Me? Really?" Eric couldn't quite believe it; he'd gone from number one on Ryan Wolfe's Enemy-List to being his daughter's Godfather. Unbelievable.

Jessica grinned. "You, Delko. _Really_. And, Calleigh? We think you _have_ to be her Godmother. You know, if you think you're up to it." She sat back, examining her very-swollen index finger. Calleigh giggled and nodded.

"I'd love to, thank you Jessica. And Ryan." Behind her, the short, angry-looking nurse - Violet Robinson - opened the door and scowled at them all, deeply.

"Right, come on. Out, now." She pointed her thumb to the door behind her, meaning serious business. Eric and Calleigh glanced down at the floor, then at each other. Jessica could've jumped up and down with the romanticism of the looks they'd been shooting each other all day. She was sure if she were to say something, her voice would've been raised by fifteen octaves. After a few moments - not really wanting to leave -, Calliegh and Delko fled the room. Jessica nudged Ryan as he sat down in front of her.

"Ryan! Did you see them two? I told you something was going on." Jessica sat back, feeling altogether _too_ smug with herself. Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"You never told me anything of the sort, Lucas." But even Ryan, himself, had always thought there was more to Calleigh and Eric than met the eye. "Anyway. They'll tell us in their own time. You're supposed to be resting." He glanced back at her, playfully.

That Nurse had obviously had a rough day, but was there need to take it out on Jessica? She watched, idly, as Ryan lifted Holly out of her bed and into his arms. He placed a finger under her chin, glanced up and furrowed his eyebrows, greeted with a half-asleep Jessica. "I love you, Jess."

Jessica opened one eye and grinned. "I love you, too, Mr. Wolfe. And you have no clue as to how gorgeous you guys look with each other. The arms..." Ryan wasn't sure if she even knew what she was saying, but he liked it that way. Not too many years ago, Jessica was just a tightly-wound-up ball of emotions and now...well, that's pretty easy to see. She was a transformed woman.

**XOX**

**Jessica POV, woot!**

I had a baby. Could I believe it? No, no, I couldn't. Aside from the fact that I'm young - twenty-eight _is_ the new twenty-four -, I hadn't _ever_ really planned on it happening. I always figured it would've been nice but this was pretty damn brilliant. Myself and Holly got out about three days later and, oh, my _God_, everyone and their cousin came to visit us. Literally, actually. Calleigh brought her nephew - Jason - , which kinda counts. Horatio was surprisingly fond of Holly. He'd been to visit twice, thus far. Word had gotten round Ryan's family, too, and so that spurred everyone on to making lots - and lots - of phone calls and texts and whatnot. And Holly. She's perfect, really. She's just so small, and cute, and her nose. Her nose, for some reason, _really_ surprises me. It's just so...little. Like a button. She smiles, too, kinda. Ryan is _amazing_ with her. Really. Everyone knew it. But babies are _extremely_ hard work. You get up in the middle of the night to feed them, they cry, you have to constantly keep them entertained...the list could go on, but I do not want to be accused of being dull. Oh, and they can be emotionally exhausting, too. Holly wouldn't stop crying for me one day, when Ryan was conveniently out buying food, and so, as if by magic, I started crying, too. Poor Ryan. I don't think he even had a clue about the tears. I couldn't help it, though, in my defence. We never really worked _together_, though..._not_ that I'm complaining, but it's always Ryan and Holly or me and Holly...never me, Ryan and Holly. One evening, myself and Ryan had _just_ finished doing everything we could to get Holly off to sleep when Ryan's phone started chiming away. He furrowed his ever-moving eyebrows and nodded to it.

"Jess, could you, uh...?" Words seemed to have escaped him, so I just nodded anyway, understanding exactly what he meant. I shifted - baby-weight tends to make a person amble and shuffle over to things, when generally I, I would say anyway, glided over to things...weird - over to the coffee table and picked up his phone. Unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hi..." It was a man. Or, judging by the awkward pause, a young man. Very young.

"Hi." I cleared my throat. "Uh, who's this?"

The young male sighed, sounding very, very unhappy about something. "My name's Jake Roberts...sorry, this is a mistake...sorry." He was about to hang up, but I wasn't having any of that.

"Whoa, whoa, hey! Can I help you with anything?" Ryan was now hovering next to me, frowning, his arms folded and his head cocked to the side. There was another sigh on the other end of the line.

"Are you Jessica?"

"Yeah, I am..." This was getting odder and odder by the second. I didn't know anyone by the name of Jake Roberts.

"Oh. Well, uh, Ryan Wolfe gave me his number a few weeks ago. We met at that pre-natal...natal class thing. I was just wondering, like, uh, maybe if he's around...could I speak to him?" Jake sounded slightly more confident now. "Please?"

I nodded to myself and grabbed a hold of Ryan arm just in case he was planning on moving away from me. "Yeah...sure, just hold on a sec." I put the phone to my chest. "Jake Roberts. You guys met at the pre-natal class?"

Ryan raised his eyebrows. This was all news to me, by the way. But, as we all know, Ryan Wolfe can be kinda unusual in his actions. But perfect, too.

**A/N: Hola!**

**Okay, thank you so much to all my reviewers; as always, I love every single one of you :D **

**Now, I HAVE to apologise for the long wait, but I had the cold, and I have a job, and ugh! I'm babysitting now til Sunday, and I haven't even finished the Alternative!Angst! Version of this chapter, but just PM me and I'll send it to you when I have it finished. We're about three-hundred words away from it being done, so send away! **

**Gotta dash! Have fun and please, please, PLEASE leave me a wee review if you can...**

**Have a fantabulous rest of the day,**

**Mary-Lou**

**XOX**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-Two: **WARNING: Squee-a-alicious**

**XOX **

**Normal POV**

Ryan grabbed the phone off of Jessica and glanced up at the ceiling. He remembered Jake, and Molly, fondly. They'd been so young, so innocent, and Ryan hadn't liked to think of them going though the whole pregnancy-thing on their own. So he'd given Jake his number, in case of an emergency, or if he or Molly had wanted advice. _This_, he knew, was important.

"Hello?" There was silence. "Yeah, hey, Jake. I'm good. What's up?" Jessica _loathed_ one-sided conversations. "Alright, hold on, _don't_ panic, okay?" There was another few moments of utter silence, then a chuckle from Ryan before he gave Jake his and Jessica's address. Then he hung up. Jessica folded her arms, eyeing him up, expectantly. He only smirked at her for a reply. Not even ten minutes later, Ryan and Jessica were sat next to each other - Jessica almost perched on Ryan's knee, in fact - studying two emotionally-drained Goth-kids. Jake was twirling the hem of his navy tee-shirt around his fingerless-glove-clad index finger, his eyes _just_ poking out from under his beanie-hat. Molly was evidently not pregnant anymore, but it didn't mean that she looked any happier; quite the opposite, actually. "So, uh..." Ryan cleared his throat. "What's up?"

Jake and Molly began twittering away, sounding like a pair of aggressive chipmunks, blaming each other for having such failings. He never kept the lid on the toothpaste, never put things away, rarely flushed the toilet while _she_ had the nerve to blame him for breaking the bed when it was her tremendous baby-weight that had done the damage. _And_ she burnt his head again, with the straighteners. On purpose! Jessica bit her lower lip in an attempt to keep herself from laughing. "Whoa, okay...now Molly, don't you think you were a bit harsh, considering?"

Molly rolled her eyes. She _knew_ she wasn't harsh! "No. Not at all. Miss Lucas-"

"Jessica." Miss Lucas, indeed. Made her sound like a teacher or something.

Molly brought her hand up to her lip-ring. "_Jessica_, no. I totally wasn't harsh..." She leant forward. "How can I let a boy - a _boy_ who goes for two weeks without even, you know, washing his underwear - look after my child? I carried Adam for nine whole months while he just sat there on his ass the whole time playing his little video games." Molly made a derisive sound somewhere in the back of her throat.

"_Your _child. Makes me sound like some sort of outsider or something...and I didn't sit on my ass the whole time. I helped." Jake shook his head, indignantly. Jessica glanced down at the hand next to her hip. Ryan's hand.

"We'll come to you in a second, Jake." Jessica felt like she should say _something_ to break the stony-silence in the room. Jake nodded and examined his hands.

"So, Molly, have you tried talking to him about it?" Ryan asked, all serious. _So _Doctor Phil. Jessica was impressed. Jake and Molly glanced at each other. They both shook their heads. "Well you should. Men need help with these things. You girls can be hard to figure out sometimes. Right, Jake?"

Jake laughed and nodded, eagerly. "Oh, totally, bro."

Ryan nodded. He was a relationship genius. He could write his own book- "But hold on one minute, Ryan." Uh-oh. Jessica didn't sound happy. Danger, Will Robinson. "Molly shouldn't really _have_ to tell him...maybe she thinks he'll automatically understand everything. Right, Molly?"

Molly nodded. "But he doesn't! Like, last week, Adam wouldn't quit crying and I just, I wanted help, you know, and _he_," For added drama, Molly gave Jake a quick nudge. Not a hard push, but not a playful one, either. "Was busy out with his pals."

Jessica glanced at Ryan. He'd helped whenever Jessica needed him. But they still weren't co-operating as a team, which they both noticed, but never brought up. Ryan felt a tiny pang of guilt over this, but he cleared his throat once more. "Alright...Jake, man, from what Molly says, I think you should start spending more time with her and with...Adam, is it?" He was trying to sound as professional as he could whilst also trying to get rid of Jake and Molly as fast as he possibly could. Molly nodded.

"And Molly, maybe you could start involving Jake a little more...try and get him to play around with Adam or whatever...don't shut each other out." Oh, jeez. She had a feeling that this didn't _just_ apply to Jake and Molly. She glanced up at Ryan, who only glanced down at his feet. "Jake..." Jessica sighed and turned to the boy. "what's more important? Your son...or your blog?"

Jake looked at the floor, guiltily. "My son, I guess. And Molly." Molly grinned to herself. She hadn't ever heard him say anything like that before. And she liked it.

"Aaw, Jakey. You're kinda cute when you get yelled at." She nudged him, playfully and grabbed his hand. He glanced up at her and pushed the beanie directly out of his eyes, giving him a fantastic view of her. They gazed at each other for a few moments before Jessica stood up, unable to stand the horrifically fluffy moment. Any more of this and she just _knew_ she would burst into tears.

"Alright, you two...get up and get out..." She grinned and folded her arms, feeling a tad too happy. "And be good, alright?"

Molly and Jake stood up, still holding onto each other's hands. Ryan felt a slight pang of annoyance over the fact that he couldn't do that to Jessica. "We will." Molly assured them, pulling Jake along to the door. "Thanks, guys. You both, sorta, rock." She glanced up at Jake and pushed him. "Don't they?"

Jake rubbed his arm. "_Yes_, Molls. Definitely." He pulled open the door and they hurriedly muttered their goodbyes, leaving Jessica standing at the door, biting down on her lip while Ryan settled down on the sofa. She closed the door and frowned.

"We have to talk." She moved over to Ryan and sighed, heavily. She felt a small amount of confidence, but she wasn't at all sure how she could go about this whole thing. She and Ryan hadn't ever fought. Only the regular little tiff that came about through living together. The fact remained that the two of them had barely seen or heard from each other since they'd brought Holly home, but not for lack of trying. Ryan had been attempting to get his mother to look after Holly for a few hours while he took Jessica out for dinner, something romantic and sweet like that, but it hadn't happened yet, and, more than likely, it wouldn't.

"I know." His expression was one of complete seriousness and professionalism, both intimidating Jessica and making her want to melt.

But she marched on. She didn't care that Ryan was the father of her child, or that she lived with him. If he didn't like what she had to say, well, that was just the way of it. "Look, Ryan, you're fantastic with Holly, and I think you're amazing...but-"

"I'm not spending enough time with the two of you, _together_. I know." He felt horrible even saying it, never mind feeling it.

Oh. That was easier than she'd thought. "Well...yeah." She sighed and glanced down at the floor. She had a terrible feeling rising in the pit of her stomach as she pondered a question. "Is it me?" She realized just how crazy and paranoid she sounded as the words came out.

"What? No!" Ryan sat forward. "No, it's...I keep thinking that maybe I'm not spending enough time with Holly, and then I see you sitting on your own, and then I feel guilty so, I try and ignore it and..." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Jessica's expression softened. She no longer felt as worried, but she was still unsure. "That's okay. I miss you, is all...and I don't like being jealous of my own kid."

Ryan smiled to himself. He liked hearing that he was being fought over, even if it was by a twenty-seven year old woman whose hormones were pulling her in all directions and a newborn baby that hadn't a care in the world. It was nice, albeit ridiculous. He shifted closer to Jessica, one eyebrow raised, hint of a smile on his lips. "You know..she's asleep...I'm not busy...I could definitely be paying you _some_ attention..." He tugged at the thin strap on her shoulder whilst his other hand manipulated her lower back. He leant forward and kissed her before she could reply to him. She placed a hand on his neck and shifted herself onto his knee.

"Oh, Ryan..." Over the three years they'd known each other, they couldn't quite place a number on the amount of times Jessica had muttered, 'Oh, Ryan' as if they were her last words. She shifted again and pulled the plain, old white shirt off Ryan, leaving him in only a light blue, plain tee-shirt and flung it over the back of the sofa. She paused, got up and flounced over to the front door and locked it. Ryan eyes danced along her hips as she ambled towards him. He was liking her new, curvy self. It suited her. She grinned and grabbed his hand, determined they weren't going to lose any time.

"Whoa, hey! What's wrong with the couch?" Ryan willingly stood up and sauntered along down the corridor with her, the floor creaking underfoot. She stopped and glared at him.

"Ryan, no. I'm too respectable." Jessica announced, breezily flicking a strand of pure-black hair out of her line of vision.

Ryan smiled to himself, still eyeing Jessica up as she glided her way through to the bedroom. "Oh, really? Since when?" It was then that he decided that he missed their banter, too.

Jessica turned round, grinned, widely at him but quickly pushed open the bedroom door as she reached the end of the corridor. "Ha, bite me." She flicked the light on and pulled Ryan in and shoved him up against the door.

"Gladly." He grinned, sheepishly.

"Ryan!" She smacked him, lightly, on the arm before he twisted her round, held herup against the wall and kissed her, tentatively running his hands down her sides. Jessica moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, getting lost in an uncontrollable wave of passion caused by Ryan. His mouth lingered along her collarbone as their hands intertwined. He lowered her over to the bed, removed his tee-shirt and began ravishing her with everything that was in him. Jessica figured there were quite a few types of love in the world; there was a friendly sort of love, like she shared with Horatio and Alexx, almost familial love like she had with her mother; passionate, lusty love that never really amounted to much except for possibly keeping loneliness at bay; then there was love-love, just regular old relationships that usually played themselves out withing a few years. Then there was this rare, peculiar love that she and Ryan had, where she could say anything to him, he could say anything to her and they would be fine, and they could get through whatever life threw at them - this had been proven several times before - without coming out of it too badly. They would never underestimate or take each other for granted. She was brought crashing back to earth as Ryan's hand found it's way under her back, and she realized what she was doing. She gasped, quietly, and wrapped her legs around Ryan's waist, tugging his jeans down slightly. "Hey, Ryan?"

Despite being in the very middle of a highly-intimate moment, Jessica still couldn't keep herself too quiet. Ryan moved his hand up to under her shoulders and began nibbling the space between her neck and her shoulder. She shuddered, her hand lovingly rubbing against his chest, desperate to find some sense of control. "What is it, Jess?" He hadn't been able to touch her in weeks, and _now_ she wanted to talk? Women.

Jessica suddenly flipped him onto his back and grinned, pinning him down with her full weight. He, too, couldn't help but let his lips curve Heavenwards. "You _really _miss me?"

He placed his hands on her thighs and leant up, pressing his lips to hers, being torturously gentle with her. "Terribly, Jess."

All she could do was smile.

**XOX**

**A/N: Hola!**

**Sorry, that was so fluffy! Anyway, uh...I'm REALLY sorry for not updating in absolutely ages, but I had two other plot bunnies that I needed to develop, and then I kinda ran out of inspiration for CSI: Miami, and I've been working AND cutting everybody's lawns, so! I nearly have a HERNIA from working so much, LOL!**

**Hope ya'll liked this chapter...there's only one to go :D**

**Please R&R and I'll get the next chapter out on Tuesday, or maybe even Monday...it's horrifically fluffy!**

**Have a great day,**

**Mary-Louise**

**PS: Thanks to everyone that reviewed mine and Nikki's co-fic, Whatever Love Means...if you want to check it out, the link is in my wee profile...**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three: WARNING: Last chapter! Extremely fluffy!!**

The next evening, at almost three in the morning, Jessica and Ryan were woken up by, possibly, the loudest wail ever made by a baby. It was hysterical, high-pitched and deafening. Yet Jessica and Ryan barely moved a muscle. Jessica rolled in closer to Ryan and whimpered. Ryan wrapped his arm even tighter around Jessica, but still, neither of them made to get up.

"I'll get it..." Jessica whispered. Ryan furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, eyes snapped shut. He was all warm and cosy, henceforth Jessica would not be moving out of his grip.

"No, you stay here and..." Ryan groaned, fighting off a yawn. "I'll do it." His hand moved from her waist to her hip, gripping it slightly. Jessica swallowed and opened her eyes, slowly, greeted by Ryan's tee-shirt clad torso. She smiled to herself and sat up, disturbing Ryan's peace. She moved forward and locked lips with him before kicking her legs out of the bed, pulling the skirt of her slip down as she stood up. Ryan immediately shot up after her and started for the door. Since their 'talk' the day before, he'd been right in there, helping her out with _everything_. It was great, but Jessica would've liked it if he'd stayed in his bed for a while considering the fact that he needed rest just as much as anyone else. But still, he wouldn't stay put.

They crept down the hall, clandestinely, and meandered into Holly's room, where there was still the faintest hint of tears in the middle of the room. Jessica leant over the cot and smiled, speaking _very_ softly. "Hey, hello, Holly. How you doing?" She pulled Holly up and out of the cot and directly into her arms. Holly stopped crying, but showed zero signs of going back to sleep. She didn't need changed, and she'd been fed not even three hours beforehand. She obviously missed people. Ryan folded his arms and fought off a yawn.

"Hello, Holly. You having fun there, ruining your mother's sleep pattern?" Ryan shifted forward so as he was directly behind Jessica, should she feel the need to lean against him, and rubbed his index finger against Holly's foot. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Lies, Holly. You didn't ruin anything. He's only in a mood cause you dropped his cell phone." Jessica grinned at Holly. "Stroke of genius, by the way. _Really_. I admire your work."

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Well, I'll be. She's clumsy. Wonder where she got that from." Sarcasm oozed from his every word; he'd liked that particular cell phone. It was easy to work, black, slidey, _really_ expensive.

Jessica adopted a look of shock. She hadn't ever been clumsy. _Too_ clumsy. Just accident prone, was all. "Hey, I think not. And anyway, she's only two months old. We can allow her a few weeks of clumsiness. _Then_ we can start torturing her." Holly yawned and began playing with the strap of Jessica's slip. "Yes. Just think...you can be our little minion. That would be good, huh?" She had made a conscious decision not to let anyone use baby speak to Holly. It would be wrong, and perverted.

"Minion, Jess? And that would make you, what, Hitler?" He rubbed his eye and grinned, short hair all askew from sleep. Or lack there of. Jessica flicked her fringe out of her eyes. She'd gotten her trademark raven-black-hair cut into a very attractive long bob, shorter at the back than at the front but leaving her with plenty of thick, gorgeous locks _and_ a fringe, earlier on in the day, and hadn't stopped bouncing it around since then. At least Holly wouldn't be able to grab onto it as easily, which was a Godsend in itself.

Jessica scoffed. They had been particularly playful with each other, and it was amazing. "You see that, Holls, that right there," She nodded to Ryan."Is an ass." She glanced up at Ryan and eyed him up and down a few times before her eyes caught his. "But a loveable ass." She turned back to Holly, who's eyes had miraculously drifted shut once more. Jessica smiled and placed her back in the cot, pulling a lilac blanket up over her tiny self. She sighed, contentedly and paced back a couple of steps, directly into Ryan's chest. "Whoa!"

"Jess! Shoosh." Ryan furrowed his eyebrows. Jessica was about as subtle as a ton of bricks, sometimes.

"Sorry." She giggled, taking Ryan's hand and leading him out of the room, her eyes twinkling as they walked. "And you call _me _a Hitler."

Ryan chuckled and followed Jessica back into their bedroom. Of course, now that they were pretty much conjoined to one another, they would have to move house. Holly would _not_ be brought up in a hovel. Jessica was already picturing herself in a nice, plain white house - absolutely dashed with windows everywhere so as the sun could pour into each room every morning - with a nice, fancy water-feature in the garden - without any ornate fish plopped onto it -, grass as green as a meadow and vibrant, violently-colourful flowers growing next to the newly tarmacked path. But that was at least a year or two away. They were in the here-and-now, where, after a few moments, Ryan and Jessica quickly settled back into their own positions; Ryan lying flat on his back while Jessica nuzzled her head into his neck with a surreptitious arm over his stomach. Jessica eventually drifted off to the land of nod and yet couldn't sleep at all. He didn't want to. He was too...alert? No, no, he wasn't alert. He was decidedly _off_, however. Jessica had noticed it that very morning. He'd gone out, suspiciously; came back, suspiciously; said a suspiciously small amount to her when they'd had dinner, been suspicious in every way possibly and, so far, the only normal thing he'd done was furrow his eyebrows and fold his arms constantly. But then he'd started practicing his OCD thing on her, cleaning things twice, tapping his fingers against everything and anything and, of course, closing things more than once. It had bothered her, and worried her, but she chose to ignore it; if there was something wrong, he would tell her. He always did. Little did she know that when he had left in such a suspicious manner, he'd gone to a jewelers. He'd bought a ring, a huge one, and hid it under her side of the bed. Since then, he hadn't been able to converse with her in a regular way. He had either been curt, or too flirtatious, never fitting nicely and snugly into the middle. Jessica stirred, bringing him back to his current thoughts, and Ryan furrowed his eyebrows, just about ready to jump out of the bed and run a mini-marathon. He _was_ alert, as though he'd been up for three days straight drinking coffee non-stop. He was alert with thoughts of how he would propose, where he would propose and, gasp, _when_ he would propose. It took him every fiber of his being not to get down on one knee as soon as he'd swanned back into the house. But he'd managed it well, he decided. He definitely would _not_ propose to her by getting down on one knee- that was just cheese on toast. He wouldn't ramble on like a shmoe about how much he loved her and how beautiful she was; she already knew it. He would do it somewhere nice, peaceful and relaxed, dimly-lit...much like their bedroom. He turned his gaze from the ceiling, to Jessica and then raised his eyebrows. Nothing was stopping him from betrothing her to him at that very moment. He swallowed, smiled to himself and then twisted round slightly. "Hey, Jess?" He tapped her on the shoulder. Nothing. So he nudged her in a not-so-gently way until she groaned and pressed herself closer against his side. He half-smiled and propped his head up with one hand, examining Jessica closely as she fought to open her eyes.

"Mmph. What's up, Ryan?" Jessica shifted her hand from his stomach to over her own stomach, slightly irked by the shivery feeling of having just been roused from her deep, cosy sleep. Ryan moved closer to her, engulfing her in his arms. He kissed her on the cheek and quickly pulled back, clambering out of the bed and onto the floor in a matter of seconds. Jessica sat up, both perturbed and curious. "Ryan? Honey, what're you doing?"

"Nothing..." It was a muffled reply, from under the bed. Jessica arched her eyebrow and bit her lip. A few seconds later, Ryan stood up and shuffled back under the cover. "Put your light on a second."

Jessica maintained his gaze, but quickly flicked her own light on and stretched out while she was at it. No use in being excruciatingly exhausted when Ryan _needed_ her. "Are you okay? Do you...want to talk, maybe?"

Ryan shook his head and turned to face her. He rubbed a small space next to his eye and cleared his throat. "Okay, Jess...do you love me?"

Jessica raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Um..._yes_? Yes, I do. Course I do."

"Okay, Good, cause...well...I think that...we've known each other..." He paused, thinking deeply on every word, speaking slowly and quietly, his voice resonating throughout the room. "for a while, and, uh, we're been through a lot...and...I really," He sighed, lightly. "_Really _love you and I think..." He exhaled a long, slow breath that he felt as though he'd been holding for hours. He glanced down at the very small, very well-hidden box in his hands. Jessica was still looking him up and down with a curious gaze. She had no clue where this was leading to. She certainly wasn't expecting - nor was she able to predict - the next six words to emit from him: He leant forward, handed her the box and whispered directly into her ear. "I think you should marry me."

Jessica widened her eyes, looking down at the box with severe caution. 'Here, you should marry me' - the rest of his speech notwithstanding - wasn't exactly what she had pictured in her dreams, but it would do. She sat up, hair falling into limply her eyes, and grinned. She plucked the box from Ryan's hands and glanced at him before she opened it. She couldn't think on a single word to say, even though her mind was filled with all sorts of thoughts. "Oh, Ryan..." She squeaked out, willing herself not to cry. Ryan smiled and leant back against the couch. There was a pause. A moment of utter silence and then Ryan arched his eyebrow.

"Uh, Jess? Are you gonna open that?" He looked worried...or pained. Jessica glanced up at him, then down at the box, her eyes filling slightly with tears.

"I...Ryan, I...whoa." She shook her head, disbelievingly. Ryan cocked his head to the side, smirking to himself. He hadn't ever witnessed her like this.

"You okay?"

Jessica wiped a tear from her eye and nodded, grinning wildly. "Yes! Of course- I'm okay, Ryan, I'm better than okay, but..." She was shocked. Utterly, irrevocably in complete shock. She still hadn't opened the box, she noticed. She swallowed and made sure her fingers weren't shaking so much that she was completely incapable of looking somewhat in control. Just as she was about to lift up the lid, she halted and glanced up at Ryan, mouth slightly agape. Ryan furrowed his eyebrows as he watched her. "Ryan...just so as you know...before I open this box, _yes_. I would _love_ to marry you."

Ryan opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't help but smile. "Really?"

Jessica nodded, letting her fingers get back to work on the box. As soon as the lid was lifted, Jessica knew she was in huge trouble. She gasped and tilted her head to the side. "Oh, _Ryan_." It was the nicest thing she had ever seen in her twenty-seven years on earth. A thin, silver band with a medium diamond in the middle of it, sparkling as though there was no tomorrow, with a few smaller diamonds encrusted around it. Absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous. Jessica slid it onto her finger and almost melted onto the mattress. "_Oh, my, God, Ryan_." Her voice was just under a whisper, almost inaudible. Ryan shifted over next to her and examined the ring before she pulled him into the deepest, longest kiss imaginable. Their eyes locked and they each grinned at each other.

"So, uh...that's a yes?" Ryan smiled, feeling something akin to smugness and cockiness and true, extreme happiness. It was Jessica, definitely; she made him feel happy, made him laugh while, in turn, he did the same for her, subtly letting her know that he was there, keeping her warm, erasing out all the bad times and helping to give her all the good, prosperous things in life, easing her way through things, generally adoring her. In short, nothing had ever been better, nothing had ever been more perfect and neither of them would've changed anything.

"Definitely, _yes, _Mr Wolfe...and have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yeah, but you might have to remind me..."

_The End_...

**XOX**

**A/N: Hola!**

**Okay, sorry for the long wait AND the cheese factor of the ending...sappy and all as it was, I kinda loved it! It's actually WAY better than the alternative ending which I'm SO glad I didn't post! FeelDaForce, I will still send it to you when I've gotten it finished, so no worries.**

**Ahh, okay, thank you SO, majorly, hunormously much to everyone that reviewed, alerted, favourited this story, I love ya'll dearly and I really appreciate your comments. Uhh...feel free to add me to the author alert thingy, because this is NOT the last of me on the CSI: Miami section :D**

**Reviewers: **

**Michelle: Thank you SO much for being a constant reviewer...I truly appreciate it. **

**Luf100: Aw, thanks :D hope you update soon...!**

**Anastasia Wolfe/Crispy Pigeon - LOL! -/Kel: Thanks! You rock, and I absolutely LOVE your username, LOL!**

**Nikki1984: Squee, Nikki! I finally got it finished! Woot! **

**FeelDaForce: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for all your lovely wee reviews ;D**

**SingingLotus: Thank you, uberly!**

**Kelsy and Dramione: Love you both, majorly, for all the reviews! Thanks!**

**Everyone else: Very sorry if I've forgotten you, but thank you SO much!**

**Okay, disclaimer stuff: I own Jessica, Florence and Holly Lucas, all the criminals - except for the chick that shot Ryan - and a couple of select others...ooh, Jake and Molly...I don't own CSI: Miami, Jonathan Togo, David Caruso or anyone else!! Much as I'd love to...**

**Please leave me a wee review...jeez, I'm really gonna miss writing this, actually! Tis very sad, LOL! Anywho...**

**Au Revoir, peace, love and unity, squee and stuff, have fun, take it easy, have a fantastic rest of the day:**

**Mary-Lou**

**XOX**


End file.
